Re: Kamen Rider Smash
by Lord Zero Master
Summary: The legacy of the Super Smash Brothers has carried on throughout generations. Once their power has been passed on, a new legend begins. In a world of many fighters, we witness the birth of two new warriors. Both will rise to the challenge in order to maintain peace and obtain what they have lost!
1. Origin of Smash

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 1 – Origin of Smash**

* * *

**Data File #01: The Subspace Emissary Aftermath**

_"The first real battle we ever had was the Subspace Emissary. Despite standing victorious, R.O.B. had lost his people and his home. Master Hand was unresponsive, the world was damaged from the Subspace tears, we could only hold out for so long. Palutena was the one to come to the rescue alongside Crazy Hand; they used their power to reset the world itself. The world and Master Hand both recovered allowing us ten years of prospering."_

_"We had found allies new and old in the process of creating settlements. The population even received a boom as well. Things were finally looking up for us as we began to make preparations to fully create larger settlements on the land."_

**Data File #02: The World of Light & Shadows**

_"Our progress was halted when Palutena alerted us that Master Hand and Crazy Hand had vanished. We eventually found out a divine being, Galeem, had taken Master Hand and cloned a full army of him. Using the raw power of the army of Hand's he enveloped us all in beams of light. A fair number of us were transformed into trophies to be cloned. The rest weren't lucky, being turned into nothing more than Spirits."_

_"Kirby was the only one who was able to escape. Surprisingly though he had help from six mysterious warriors who had managed to elude the barrage of light. Together they freed a majority of us and we took the fight to Galeem. However weakening Galeem allowed the dark divine being, Dharkon, to reveal him to everyone. He revealed his own army of Crazy Hands, and finally the pieces were pulled together. We continued to fight, freeing more of our allies and eventually weakening Dharkon as well."_

_"Galeem took advantage of this and began fighting hard against his dark counterpart. We took advantage of the situation in turn, freeing our remaining comrades alongside Master and Crazy Hand. All of us worked together to defeat both Galeem and Dharkon, their dead bodies falling into the ocean. At the end both Hand's formed together to create the Master Core, recreating and restoring the land that Galeem had once twisted together."_

**Data File #03: Origin Impact**

_"It was then that we finally took a stand and developed more firmly, we wanted our existence to mean something. To have an existence that would not be so easy to reset like before. And so we developed the land, Smash City standing at the center with King Dedede as the president of the metropolis. The Mushroom Kingdom, Altea, Kanto, and Hyrule surrounded it as neighboring territories, Peach, Marth, Mewtwo, and Zelda ruling respectively. Palutena watched over us from Skyworld with Rosalina watching from her Comet Observatory."_

_"Despite this our luck wasn't much better this time. An injured Dark Pit had managed to inform us that Tabuu was back and stronger than ever. I gathered the Original Twelve Warriors, together we went to Skyworld but nothing prepared us for Tabuu. We were in shock that everyone there was defeated and we were swiftly defeated ourselves. We were turned into trophies and our essence was drained, somehow the combination of our essences transformed Tabuu into a monster known as Smash Origin."_

_"Smash Origin made landfall and began turning everyone into trophies, draining the essence of everyone that faced it. Several Mii's were brave enough to make a dangerous gambit, some being outright killed due to the monsters massive power at that point. One Swordfighter in Rathalos Armor had managed to land a fatal blow against the monster once a weak point was slowly built up."_

_"In a massive explosion, the creature was destroyed; Tabuu was ejected out of the monsters body and forced back into Subspace. Or at least that's what the reports say. The essences of everyone returned mostly, but a small piece had split off and formed Tokens that were scattered across the land. The return of essence and explosion of energy was enough to turn everyone back to normal as well. The tokens at the time were the least of everyone's worry though."_

**Data File #04: The Boy with No Memories **

_"The appearance of a human teenager near Ground Zero was also a result of the explosion and return of essence. At first we thought the kid was a bad omen, but that was before we saw he had a Token of Mario in his hand alongside another strange one. Predictably, Peach was quick to defend the boy despite us not knowing anything about him. She took him in and cared for him, and it was soon found out that he had no memories aside from his first name and vague details of his life. We did eventually find out he was a capable fighter, and he wanted to help out wherever he could."_

_"We were wary; until we found out he had the ability to tap into Mario's power through the Token when we were unable to. So it was then decided, we dubbed the trinkets Smash Tokens, and created an underground Organization named CORE. It was backed by King Dedede with the sole purpose of finding and protecting the Tokens. Some didn't agree about our secrecy like Palutena, but these Tokens needed to be found no matter what."_

_"As for the boy, after thinking on it he moved to Smash City and became an honorary member of sorts. He underwent dozens of tests to try and jog his memory, with no real luck. However the tests allowed us to use the mystery token, which was labeled as Smash, to create a new device that should allow us to harness the Token's power. King Dedede finds us using the kid a bit questionable, especially since we don't know the origins of his synchronicity with the Smash Tokens. But as far as we can tell, he isn't a sleeper agent, and is acting of his own will. As far as I'm concerned he's on our side, and that's good enough for me. If he can give us the edge against Tabuu in the future, I'll put all my faith in him."_

* * *

"Hope you're not done with your reports yet," Captain Falcon called to Samus as he walked over to her and the computer she was currently typing away at. He was holding a plate with two coffee's and a few bagels. "I just got a fresh batch of coffee brewed for you."

"I'm just about done but I appreciate the sentiment," Samus said as she took the coffee from her associate before taking a sip. "I must admit you do know how to make a good blend."

"Well hey, everyone in this base is getting tired of instant so I figured I'd do us all a favor and start working on some actual coffee," Captain Falcon gave a smirk as he went to take a bagel for himself before going to set down the plate on a table near the computer.

"Well it should suffice for today given you bothered to make enough," Samus mentioned. "Granted most of the team isn't early risers like we are."

"Especially our newbie," Captain Falcon said, taking another bite of his bagel. "Kid really doesn't like waking up early or doing much aside from the tests."

"He is getting better at it though," Samus replied. "When he first joined he wouldn't wake up till noon. Now he's at least up around nine, and is more willing to work with us."

"True, plus ever since we made progress he's been a bit more active," Captain Falcon said. "I still think he needs a good push though."

"I feel as though said push is going to come soon, considering all the Subspace tears that have been popping up briefly," Samus mentioned as she finished typing her reports. She then got out of her chair and took a bagel before heading for the exit of the computer room. "He's probably in the kitchen by now. Let's try and get an early start today."

Captain Falcon gave a muffled confirmation and salute as he was munching on his bagel. He then followed after Samus as the two walked through the metal hallways of their base. It wasn't long before they arrived at a door, pressing a button on the side and opening it up to reveal a fairly standard kitchen.

At the fridge was a teen just about to hit adulthood, he was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and green sneakers. He was currently rummaging through before finding what he needed, a carton of orange juice. He lifted his head and closed the fridge when he heard someone coming, revealing a soft face with black bushy hair and azure colored eyes. "Oh, morning Captain, Samus, was just getting some orange juice and toast." He said as he poured himself a glass before putting the carton away.

On cue the toaster popped out two fresh pieces of toast for him as he went to butter them before sitting at the table that was set up.

"Still not a coffee addict I see," Captain Falcon said, giving a smirk when he saw the boys face scrunch up at the word coffee.

"You seriously need to grow a spine, it's not that bad. Falcon even made it himself this time," Samus remarked as she sat across from the teen.

"I think it's an acquired taste," The teen countered with a swig of his drink to show he wasn't going to budge on his decision.

"Suit yourself, you'll turn around I know you will." Captain Falcon said as he took a seat. "So, mind running through the usual routine to get it out of the way?"

"Sure, the name is Kenshin, Age 18, Human," The teen said in an almost stock tone as he took a bite of his toast. "I lived somewhere that isn't here, but has a lot of the same commodities. Don't know much about my own life beyond that." The stock tone diminished though as more details were spoken. "Lately I've been having weird dreams involving armored masked warriors fighting against monsters."

"Funny how that's popped up recently in relation to what we've been doing," Captain Falcon mused.

"Yeah it's weird, after you gave me the Driver and Tokens to test out, I've been having those weird dreams," Kenshin admitted as he looked down at his food. "I can only assume their Kamen Riders too given my title, but it's hard to tell sometimes. Still it's pretty encouraging to have those kind of memories in my head, there's so many different heroes I see sometimes that it just means I'm one of many. That I'm not alone."

"Good to hear you've got some confidence in you," Samus mused, though she was hoping he wouldn't be too put off if he had to go onto the field anytime soon. "Finish up breakfast; we're going for the usual round of training today, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Kenshin gave a salute before working on finishing his breakfast.

* * *

Cloud patrolled the streets of Smash City, always an early riser but never one for staying indoors for too long. He did his part in the organization by patrolling and reporting any suspicious behavior. It was because of him that CORE was able to figure out that Subspace Activity began occurring again. He had hoped that whatever they were going up against was fairly easy to handle. This world didn't need another threat like Galeem and Dharkon blindsiding it.

Unbeknownst to him as he passed an alleyway, someone was watching his movements. Inside the alleyway was a man wearing black pants, boost alongside a long brown trench coat with no shirt. His chest and arms were covered by bandages alongside his face, only one eye being visible while his mouth could barely be seen. He gave a light chuckle as he hid in the shadows before looking at the wall near him. He felt the bricks briefly before digging his fingers into the hardened cement, gripping the brick and ripping it out. He turned it around to find a token-like trinket embedded in it.

It was a circular medal with a clear crystal lining; it held a picture of Yoshi with the Smash Symbol at the bottom center. "Bingo…" The bandaged man gave a laugh as he gripped the token tightly, dark energy leaking from his hand before he released his grip. In his palm was the token once more but the crystal lining was purple while the image of Yoshi had a darker saturation. "Now let's see what lucky person gets your power today…" He trailed and turned, only to be met with the tip of a large sword.

"Looks like I was right about something being off today," Cloud said as he had his fusion sword aimed at the man. "You mind handing that over and coming with me for a couple of questions?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question," The bandaged man said before suddenly jumping up as Cloud jabbed forward. To Cloud's surprise the man was now standing on the edge of his blade. "Impressive! You can hold me up!"

Cloud gave a yell as he slammed his fusion sword into the wall to knock the man to the ground. To his surprise the man bounced onto the other wall of the alleyway before kicking up and grabbing onto the ledge. The man then pulled himself and gave a laugh as he squatted to show he wasn't taking Cloud seriously.

"Just what's your game?" Cloud questioned.

"I'm not here to play games with you," The man mocked before quickly running off, bounding across several roofs in order to escape Cloud with ease.

"And here I was hoping today would be a quiet day," Cloud said as he holstered his sword before rushing back to his bike, he needed to inform the others as soon as possible.

"Where's your hurry?" A voice asked as he passed a box.

Cloud was ready to keep going before stopping and looking back slightly with a sigh. "Did you really not hear that commotion?"

"Can't say I did," The box responded. "What's got you all in a fuss?"

"There was a Smash Token and an unknown bandaged man took it," Cloud replied causing the box to suddenly topple over, Solid Snake emerging and turning Cloud to face him.

"What do you mean bandaged man, don't you mean Mii?" Snake questioned with a serious look on his face. Though Cloud didn't answer his face held a similar look to it. "Seriously…" Snake looked off to the side before holding a hand to his ear and crouching down.

* * *

"Take this, Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon pulled back, flames enveloping his arm before he punched forward. Kenshin ducked and moved forward underneath, waiting for the flames to disappear before he grabbed onto Captain Falcon's arm. Giving a yell Kenshin tripped up the bounty hunter before pulling his wait and using his opponent's weight against him. With a swift swing he managed to slam Captain Falcon on his back.

"Well done," Samus said as she gave a light clap, walking over to the two.

"Thanks," Kenshin smiled as Captain Falcon pushed himself back up.

"You're definitely improving, which is good," Captain Falcon confirmed as he rubbed his back a bit. "Also helps that you're a bit stronger than the average human."

"Hey I'll just use that to my advantage," Kenshin smirked as he fixed his hair a bit."My enemies won't know what hit them if they think my strength is just normal."

"Don't get too cocky though," Captain Falcon wagged his finger. "Getting too full of yourself will result in a pretty painful loss."

"I guess," Kenshin crossed his arms.

"I suppose we can-" Samus cut herself off when she heard beeping, taking out a phone she accepted the call. "Yes?"

"_Samus we've got an issue,"_ Snake's voice called from the other end.

"What kind of issue?" Samus questioned.

"_A Smash Token kind of issue,"_ Snake responded.

"I want every detail now," Samus said before looking over at the two. "Let's get to the computer room."

* * *

At an abandoned basketball court a Mii Brawler and Gunner were fighting against each other, despite getting a few lucky shots in the Gunner wasn't fairing too well.

"Come on, come on!" A Mii Brawler called out as he dodged against a Mii Gunner's shots. "Just because you have a gun doesn't mean you're better!" He said before jumping over the Mii Gunner and landing behind. He then sweep kicked the Gunner before sending a fist down, stopping before he hit the Gunner's face.

"Dang it I lost again…" The Gunner gave a sigh.

"Don't let it get you too down, but you need to play to your strengths and move around a lot more," The Brawler said as he helped the Gunner up.

"Do you think I'll be ready for the tournament?" The Gunner asked.

"You won't be, not with that level of power," The bandaged man called out as he dropped down near the two. He then held out the Yoshi Smash Token. "I can give you the power you desire."

"Hey freak, who are you supposed to be?" The Brawler ran over only to get smacked into a trashcan with little effort.

"What the hell?" The Gunner aimed his gun at the bandaged man only for the man to forcefully lower the weapon.

"This is the kind of power you can have, so make a contract with me," The bandaged man said though the Gunner was too nerve racked to even respond. "Fine then, it's more painful this way." He said before slamming the Token into the Mii's chest. The Mii gasped out as his eyes glowed a bright purple, hunching over as dark energy began to wrap around him. "My work here is done." The man said before waltzing off.

"Ugh… what happened?" The Brawler finally gained some sense of direction and removed himself from the trash can, but he suddenly gave a light gasp at the sight before him.

* * *

"So do we have a Smash Token tracker yet?" Kenshin asked as he and Captain Falcon stood at Samus' sides while she was typing away at the main computer.

"Not yet, but we're hoping once we get more that we can actually get a good tracker going," Captain Falcon admitted.

"If an unknown human took that token, we have to assume he can utilize its powers without a device like you can," Samus explained as she began running a scan of the city, wanting to see if a disturbance had been caused. A red orb appeared at a section of the city, the area zooming in to reveal there was supposedly an attack happening on the city streets.

"Can we get a camera feed going?" Kenshin asked as he saw Samus working on zooming in on the area.

"Working on it," Samus said as she finished linking up to one of the cameras they had set up in the area. The video feed cut in slowly as it showed the view of a street from a taller building. Various Mii Gunners ran into view, firing at an unknown target only for a strange egg-shaped projectile to come into view. The egg was an explosive that hit near them and sent them all sprawling across the ground.

Soon enough a strange humanoid walked into view; it was nearly as tall as a human and had white pale skin with green scale armor covering most of its body. Only small cracks of white made their way through between the armor. Its feet and hands were gold and had three fingers and toe each, the nails being razor sharp. A scale textured spine protruded from its back that lead to a long segmented tail, the spine being orange in color. It also had a tyrannosaurus shaped head, the head being green with piercing yellow eyes and orange markings on its face.

"What am I even looking at?" Captain Falcon questioned as he tried to take in the creature's appearance. "Hey seriously Samus, just what kind of freak is that?"

"Samus, you okay?" Kenshin asked, noticing she was still silent.

"That's… Yoshi," Samus said slowly as the two stared at her. "Or rather, what I can only assume, something with Yoshi's powers." She added as she grabbed a copy of the live feed and hit the rewind function to go back a few seconds. She found the point where the projectile entered the feed, pausing while zooming and enhancing the image. The projectile was soon revealed to be a white and green spotted egg made of energy. "Definitely, whoever got a hold of the Yoshi Token must have corrupted it in some way to access its power."

"Well that definitely matches up to Cloud and Snake reporting the stolen Token," Captain Falcon mused. "If we call Fox or Falco up maybe they can take it out without getting too close."

"There's no need to get them involved." Samus said almost immediately as she realized that this was their chance, or rather Kenshins chance. "Falcon I need you to get there as fast as possible in the Blue Falcon, take along Kenshin as well. We're finally deploying our hero."

"Excuse me?!" Kenshin called out in surprise, not expecting the sudden turn of events. He was good at practice yeah, but a full-fledged field run seemed like a leap.

"Huh, that's a brilliant idea… it's time for the kid to get some publicity," Captain Falcon stroked his chin as he thought about this. "Plus he can finally have something that isn't Sandbag to test his suit on."

"Exactly," Samus said as she turned to face the teen. "You have the equipment to fight, and something tells me the only way to get that Yoshi Token back is by using your new power."

"I feel like we're taking a bit of a bigger leap here… like aren't I just a rookie?" Kenshin asked. "We have plenty of other members you know."

"Listen, I'll be there in case things get too bad," Captain Falcon put an arm around Kenshin's shoulders. "You can count on the great Captain Falcon to have your back and cheer you on. Besides you managed to flip me after a full force Falcon Punch! If anyone can take this thing down it's you."

Samus cleared her throat a bit. "Adding a bit of importance to this, we can't risk the loss of a Smash Token alongside innocents being in danger. We've discussed in the past that you're linked to Origin Impact alongside the Smash Tokens. I'm not guaranteeing answers, but if you help us collect them using your powers then you'll at least be progressing towards something than just sitting here stalled and waiting for something to hit you."

"Give me a second," Kenshin said as he slipped out of Captain Falcon's grip before rushing out of the room. Samus and Captain Falcon both stared at each other before the door to the computer room opened up not even two minutes later. Kenshin was currently slipping on a red leather jacket and fingerless black gloves. "Sorry, had to get the rest of the outfit on alongside my gear. So how soon are we leaving?"

"Right now," Captain Falcon smiled as he and Kenshin exited the room and made their way for the hanger.

Samus looked back at the live footage she was receiving, "To think it's already begun, let's hope those memories we dug out of the kid to make the equipment will do the trick. I suppose it's time for him to show me what he can really do."

* * *

The Yoshi powered monster walked forward, a path of destruction left in its wake as it showed no signs of slowing down. A fair amount of Mii's all formed into a line to create a blockade, sending missiles at the monster. They all made contact as an explosion occurred, engulfing it in flames.

"We did it!" One Mii cheered before suddenly a large energy egg was launched at them, the projectile landing in front of the brigade of Mii Gunners. As it impacted against the ground an explosion occurred which sent them all flying backwards.

"Not so fast lizard head!" A voice called out as a blue ball slammed into the monsters shoulder before bouncing off. Suddenly defying the laws of physics it homed in on the gut, slamming into that and staggering the creature even further. It bounced off yet again from the slam before suddenly homing in on the head, slamming it hard and sending the creature tumbling backwards as a result. "Honestly, never thought someone would be so stupid to try an attack like this, or ugly," The ball commented as it uncurled and landed, revealing the well known Sonic the Hedgehog.

The monster gave a groan before suddenly launching out of its prone position and back onto its feet. It gave a roar as it began to launch energized egg after egg at the hedgehog from its mouth. It was unable to make progress though due to Sonic zipping around everywhere.

"Sonics the name speeds my game!" Sonic called out as he landed further away. "But considering you aren't talkative I doubt you'd even remember it."

"Of course you're the first one here," Suddenly a missile was shot at the monsters feet causing a small explosion to confuse it. Snake was the perpetrator with Cloud nearby, gripping his sword and at the ready.

"Oh Snake, Cloud!" Sonic gave a wave before crossing his arms. "I guess we can share this freak between the three of us. Need to hurry before the Witch shows up to steal our fun."

"We're not exactly here because this is fun," Cloud remarked as he readied his sword, he was surprised when he saw Snake hold up a hand. "What are you-?"

"The cavalry has arrived," Snake said, having a finger to his ear as he was on his codec.

The monster roared as it erupted from the smoke, looking between all potential targets before setting its sights on Snake. Suddenly however the Blue Falcon slid into view, the hatch opening up as Kenshin hopped out.

"Next time we take the Falcon Flyer, your fast but jeez it was cramped!" Kenshin called out as he stretched his back slightly.

"Sorry, just give him hell kid," Captain Falcon gave a peace sign before closing the hatch and speeding off.

"And I've got an audience too," Kenshin trailed as he looked around him; at the very least there were two familiar faces. It was Sonic though that he was a tad worried about, alongside the Mii Gunner's once they woke up. He cracked his neck before looking over at the monster before reaching into his coat and taking out a thick off-white, maroon and gold accented oval buckle. It had three circular slots on it, the center holding a Token that was integrated into it already, it having the kanji for Smash on it. He placed it on his waist as a black belt strap formed around his waist, locking the buckle to his person.

**[TOKEN DRIVER: SMASH!] **

"Let's get this show on the road, Mario, Luigi," Kenshin took out two Smash Token's containing Mario and Luigi's appearance. He then slotted Mario into the slot on his right while Luigi was slotted in on his left. He then pressed down on the left and right buttons that were on the top. "Henshin!"

**[SMASH FUSION!] **

Energy sparked from the Tokens before shooting out to his sides, transparent versions of Mario and Luigi forming before they formed into fiery wisps of energy that circled around Kenshin, spreading and wrapping his body in red and green flames.

**[MARIO! LUIGI! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: PLATFORM BLAZER!] **

The glow faded to reveal Kenshin's transformed state; he wore a dark purple bodysuit with thick white lines running along the sides of his body, arms, and legs. He had matte-red armor that covered his chest, and back. The shoulders, forearms, and shins also had matte-red armor. The armor held various flame shaped indention's that were colored bright green. His knees, elbows, as well as the back of his hands and fingers were covered in white plated armor.

The helmet was rounded and a matte-red with bright green colored indention's as well. The face held a flat silver mouthpiece with large bright blue compound patterned eyes. On top of the forehead between the eyes was an upside down yellow pentagon jewel with two thin fins sticking out from it. Finishing off the transformation was a bright yellow scarf that was wrapped around the neck.

Sonic, Cloud and Snake all stared in surprise, the latter two had heard about Kenshin utilizing his power in new ways but they never expected that this was his way. Sonic was in complete surprise at the change of attire as well, especially since it was using Mario and Luigi as a design basis.

Kenshin slowly raised up his right hand, red and green fire spiraling around each other in a sphere formation before he crushed it. Smoke exited his fist as he held it up. "The names Smash… Kamen Rider Smash!" He swung his right arm to the side, releasing his fist and spreading his hand out.

"Not too shabby," Sonic gave a few claps at Kenshin's pose. In his opinion it could use a bit more work but for what seemed to be a first outing, he was mostly impressed. "But can you really beat this thing?"

"Just watch me blue blur. Here we go!" Kenshin called out as he rushed forward, jumping high with relative ease and kicking into the monster. The kick released a small amount of fire as well, forcing the creature back by the attack. "Yeah… I've got this!" He said as his confidence began to rise, rushing to try and tackle the monster to the ground.

The creature let out a roar, suddenly spinning around and whipping its tail out, slamming the Rider onto the ground. Kenshin gave a yelp as he landed on his side before rolling onto his back and holding his arms up, blocking against another tail strike that was meant for his chest.

"He's got this he says…" Snake muttered while rolling his eyes, still seeing Kenshin as a bit of a newbie.

"The kid has guts though to step up to big, tall and ugly," Sonic pointed out. "Plus I'm sure we haven't seen anything yet with that crazy armor."

Kenshin rolled away from the monster as he gathered fire in his hands, forming fireballs before throwing them at the creature. The creature rushed forward to try and ram into Kenshin, running through the fire and taking damage at the same time. Kenshin jumped up while spreading his legs, using his hands to bounce off the creatures head in order to leap over it.

Once on the other side he turned and quickly grabbed onto the tail, pulling on it to try and bring the creature to the ground. Despite this the creature tried to pull back, the two in a tug of war match in trying to get the other to fall to the ground. After lighting his hands on fire to damage the tail he managed to get the stronger pull in, forcing the monster to the ground.

"Perfect!" Kenshin called out as he flipped into the air, launching a few fireballs at the creatures back while it was down. Sparks flew from the creatures back as Kenshin landed, the creature slowly getting up as it shook off the pain.

However instead of getting on its hind legs it stayed on all fours, gathering energy in its mouth. Kenshin noticed this and gathered fire in his hands, putting more focus on charging each up at the same time. The creature launched an energy egg at the Rider who launched one of the balls at it, the two attacks colliding and making smoke.

The creature's head perked up as it fully stood up, wondering if it had gotten its target. It was then that the second fireball struck it in its gut. The creature gave a squeal of pain as its stomach sparked, soon falling over onto its back in pain.

Kenshin noticed that the creature was weakened and wondered if he could get one big burst of energy from activating the tokens again. He knew that it had allowed him to transform. It was a risk, even if it wasn't tested if he tried it again…

**[FOR GLORY: PLATFORM BLAZER K.O.!]**

Green energy gathered in the Riders legs as he crouched down, jumping up as he launched himself high into the air. He then aimed both of his feet downwards as red fire formed on the soles of his armored feet. Giving a yell as the creature slowly managed to get up before it looked upwards at Kenshin who suddenly slammed straight into its chest, performing a ground pound kick and slamming it against the ground as a fiery explosion engulfed them.

"Jeez could that kid have been anymore flashier?" Snake growled out as he covered is eyes with his arms from the explosion.

"I don't know, I dig his style," Sonic said as he saw the Rider walk out of the flames. "He's totally unharmed despite being in the center of it too."

"It's just like my Limit Breaks," Cloud mused as he figured the K.O. Finisher was Kenshin charging all his power into his next attack.

"Well that's that I suppose," Kenshin dusted off his hands, a bit of relief as the situation went better than he thought it would. He turned to see a charred over version of the creature before its body turned completely black. A white orb shot out and landed in his hand, the light fading and revealing a purified Yoshi Smash Token. However due to the token no longer being inside the body, it turned to black dust. The dust dispersed to reveal the Gunner Mii that the bandaged man had targeted earlier. The three fighters and rider stepped back in surprise at the sudden development.

"There was a Mii inside that monster?" Snake questioned.

"I think that Mii was the monster, not sure how it got like that though… unless it has to do with the little trinket our armored friend just claimed," Sonic mused.

"Just what did I get myself into?" Kenshin gave a groan before Cloud suddenly pulled up on his motorcycle. "Oh?"

"Hurry up and hop on, we're done here," Cloud said as he shifted forward to let Kenshin sit comfortably.

"Wait what about the Mii though? Shouldn't we stick around to ask what happened?" Kenshin wondered, though the thought of leaving immediately sounded tempting.

"With the commotion that was made there's going to be a lot of people here in no time flat, you got what you came here for," Cloud reminded. "Besides we can call him in to ask questions later."

"Fair point," Kenshin agreed before dismissing his transformation and pocketing his gear and newly acquired Token. Once he got on the Fenrir with Cloud taking off nearly immediately and heading out of sight.

"Suppose we should make like them and scram too," Sonic mentioned before heading off. "Don't want to be given the bill for all this destruction after all."

Snake just gave a scoff before heading off himself and finding a good spot before hiding in a cardboard box. It wasn't long before Mii's began to flock around to try and figure out what had just happened.

On one of the rooftops however the bandaged man had been watching the fight unbeknownst to all of the parties involved. "So the boy is a Kamen Rider now… interesting. But is his power the real deal? I think he deserves another test." He gave a whistle before turning and heading off, a small chuckle escaping his lips as Kenshin's transformation just made things a lot more exciting.

* * *

"President Dedede," Isabelle called out as she entered the office of Smash City's President. "Our shared feed with CORE has produced something you might want to look at."

"Really now, I was wondering if anything worthwhile was going to happen with that group outside tests," King Dedede said as Isabelle came over and placed a tablet on his desk. It was a playback of Kamen Rider Smash fighting against the Yoshi inspired monster. King Dedede immediately held the tablet against his eyes, forgetting the zoom in function of the playback. "What in Master Hand's name is this supposed to be?"

"Samus should have those answers for you, she was accessing the feed before the fight started," Isabelle replied. "I've already sent a team to do cleanup and get to work on clearing the area out. Shall I arrange a vehicle?"

"That would be appreciated, I wanted to check up on Samus regardless," King Dedede said as he placed the tablet down before heading off. "Keep up the good work." He gave a wave as Isabelle gave a bow. Dedede soon made it to an elevator, planning on using that to get to the parking garage. "Now to see what all this fuss is about, better have a good explanation for me Samus Aran…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Samus: **The wheels of fate are starting to turn now with your choice. Whether you stop or go faster is all up to you. There's no turning back now!

_[Next Time – Highway of Memories]_

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi

* * *

**Author Notes:**

1\. Decided to switch from capsules to tokens this time, these are inspired after R/B Crystals in terms of appearance but are treated more like coins. I figured these would work better plus tokens in general fit a gaming theme more. It's also why the Driver is partially based off of the R/B Gyro.

2\. I've also decided to streamline things a bit, which is why we've got our first transformation in this chapter compared to Chapter 2 of the previous story. Needless to say things regarding how stuff works has been shifted around and changed. So don't expect the exact same story beats that were hinted at but expect similar ones to be touched on. So I do hope you all enjoy.


	2. Highway of Memories

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 2 – Highway of Memories**

* * *

**Data File #05: Smash's Debut **

"_Gathering data from Kenshin's sleeping memories allowed a breakthrough. We created the Token Driver, a device powered by the personal Smash Token he had. Harnessing the power and synchronizing with Mario and Luigi's tokens had allowed him to transform into Kamen Rider Smash. Boasting great physical skills he took on a Mii that was corrupted by Yoshi's power. Needless to say there's likely a connection between that and the bandaged man who ran from Cloud." _

* * *

Both Fox and Zero had heard the commotion and were at the computer room making it towards the tail end of the fight. Samus copied the footage before replaying the full event for them to see, while also working on analyzing the fight for data.

"That's Kenshin…?" Fox trailed as he stared at the footage being replayed. "So then all those tests…"

"They certainly paid off," Zero finished as he crossed his arms. "What about big, scaly, and ugly?"

"From the footage I believe he was just a random Mii corrupted by the power of Yoshi's Smash Token," Samus explained. "We'll have to gather more data on that front."

"Sounds dangerous," Fox mentioned. "Who would willingly use a Smash Token like that?"

"I doubt it was willingly," Zero countered. "From everything I'm seeing that monster was going on nothing but instinct. There wasn't any kind of reasoning behind its actions other than that."

"So what do you think?" Samus gave a smirk, she couldn't help but be a bit proud of the work they had done. "I think we've got ourselves a good secret weapon."

"He had a pretty good test run, though we'll have to see with later fights," Zero replied.

"Hey we're back," Kenshin spoke up as he walked in with Captain Falcon and Cloud though he blinked in surprise when he saw Fox and Zero there. "I can only assume you two saw my fight."

"Sure did," Fox replied. "You did well for a first field test kid. Remind me to get some training sessions in with you once you're a bit more seasoned."

"So what did you get anyway?" Samus asked as she walked over, like she had guessed Kenshin had pulled out Yoshi's Smash Token to show her. "Knew it, mind if I hang onto it for now?"

"Sound's fine to me," Kenshin said he handed the Smash Token off to Samus. "I don't know about you all but I am beat!"

"Tired already?" Zero asked.

"Can you blame him? You saw what he did, didn't you?" Cloud asked as he crossed his arms. "It was his first real combat situation."

"Well before you all decide to lay down for a nap I was hoping you could give me some answers," A voice called out as everyone turned to see King Dedede in the doorway.

"President Dedede!" Kenshin called out in surprise, completely snapping out of his tired state before giving a bow. He had remembered how he treated most of his Mii Employee's if they got his title wrong, and considering his situation he didn't need the President of Smash City on his bad side.

"At ease soldier," King Dedede gave a chuckle as Kenshin straightened up. "So you're the self proclaimed Kamen Rider Smash huh? Never would have thought the silent kid Peach took in would turn into such a capable warrior."

"O-Oh, thank you," Kenshin said as he gave a slight bow, blushing a bit since he wasn't expecting that kind of compliment.

"I would ask about why your visiting but considering you know Kenshin is a Kamen Rider, I take it you saw the footage," Samus said as the large penguin nodded. "Well then, where to start…"

* * *

The bandaged man continued to wander, holding out his hand as he lurked through the streets of Smash City. It wasn't long before he found a mechanic's garage; his hand gave a light pulse causing him to smirk. "Here we go." He said as he went to a pile of scrap in the back of the garage and began rummaging through it. It wasn't long before he had managed to find Fox McCloud's Smash Token, giving a smirk before his head perked up.

There was a lot of arguing going on inside the garage it seemed like, so the man just had to press his body against the back of it in order to listen to what was going on.

"You're a damn idiot! Are we really giving up what we wanted to do just to make money?!"

"Listen equipment repair is one of the highest demanded jobs out there, we can still work on vehicles but its clear not that many people use cars and motorcycles."

"All you care about is money, not our dream! Well I've had it!" The Mii that was shouting quickly exited the back of the building before giving a sigh and slumping against the wall. "It's not fair… we were supposed to make our dream a reality."

"Sounds like you're not on good terms with your partner," The bandaged man remarked as he sat on the pile of scrap.

"H-Huh… oh jeez," The Mii wasn't freaked out by the man's appearance but more so his existence. "Did you really hear all that?"

The bandaged man couldn't help but give a curious stare, surprised that the Mii wasn't running at his appearance. "I did. Sounds to me like you want to make your dream come true but don't have the means to do so." He then tightly gripped the Smash Token he held, corrupting its power.

"I mean… we have the shop but barely anyone comes by," The Mii admitted with a sigh. "So my partner wants to sell out to the tournament crowd. I mean I get we need money but it sounds like he's ready to give up our dream just for it."

"Sounds to me like you need some help," The man said with a smile as he hopped off the scrap pile before walking over and holding out his hand. "How about we make a contract?"

"What do you mean a contract?" The Mii asked as he looked up at his mysterious new friend.

"I can give you the power you need in order to get your business booming," The man soon held out his hand with the Fox Token. "Just take my hand."

"Alright, you've got a deal!" The Mii called out as he took the man's hand, suddenly a jolt went through his body as the Fox Smash Token was absorbed inside of him. He gave a groan as his body shined a bright purple, dark energy wrapping around him before forming a shell of sorts around him. It began taking a different shape, gaining a more square and angular outline before the energy was blasted off. It was a humanoid-like creature having a green fur-like body with long arms alongside hind legs similar to a fox's. Covering its body however was sharp and angular grey armor with blue detailing. The creature had a wolf-like head but a black-visor helmet covered the top of his head and his eyes, two bright red eyes being shined from underneath the black visor.

"That's two for two on Malice creation," The bandaged man remarked as he held a peace-sign. "Now then… let's see, do you have sentience? I know Feral Islander was entirely on instinct."

"I… have power," The Malice remarked as he looked himself over. "With this they'll all have to come here, they won't have a choice now that I have this power."

"That's another checkmark, seems as though willingly giving them the power allows a good degree of sentience," The man mentioned as he looked the Malice over. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Vulpine Breaker, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to work," Vulpine called out before heading for the back door.

"Don't worry I won't get in your way at all," The man said before heading off, giving a smirk. "That's not to say others won't… but that's what I'm counting on anyway."

* * *

**The Next Day **

"_In today's morning report we have a series of vandalism cases. Various vehicles have been either reported missing parts or outright damaged to where immediate repair is required. Attempts to get vehicles to the local vehicle garage have turned up fruitless as both owners have vanished. We will continue to update the situation as we get more information,"_ A reporter spoke on the local morning news segment of Smash City. _"After the break we'll have word from Perfect Life about how they want to respond to the security issue currently plaguing the city. Later we will also be discussing the rumors of a mysterious armored warrior." _

Passing by a television, Kenshin had heard this and wondered if this was another monster attack just like with the previous day. He figured he'd ask Samus about it when he got back from shopping. It seemed as though Sonic was starting to spread rumors about his involvement in taking down the Yoshi powered monster. Luckily the most that was being gossiped about was that a new armored hero had shown up in town.

"Surprised you're out this early," A voice called as Fox hurried over to walk alongside the teen. "Though from the bag you're carrying I assume you had grocery duty today."

"That I did, it was a bit of a pain waking up a bit earlier than usual since we had to deal with Dedede yesterday," Kenshin admitted with a light groan. "I had to knock out pretty early to have any chance at waking up today."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a pain but hey we get our funding from him so can you really blame him?" Fox mentioned as they walked through the streets.

"So what brings you out here today? Usually I don't see you until later in the morning," Kenshin mentioned.

"You've heard the news right?" Fox asked as Kenshin gave a nod which let the anthropomorphic fox continue with ease. "It started happening yesterday evening, Samus asked me to get started early in the morning. But all I've gotten is the usual talk of they don't know what happened, and want everything settled soon."

"I did hear the usual repair shop is closed due to both owners missing; maybe try there for your lead?" Kenshin mentioned, figuring that it would be a good lead to pursue.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll contact you guys if anything comes up," Fox gave a pat on Kenshin's arm before taking off in the opposite direction.

"Alright, list time," Kenshin said as he checked his list, seeing he had managed to get everything on the list. "Perfect. Looks like prices are low this time too, meaning we just saved a bit."

* * *

At the vehicle repair garage the co-owner gave a light groan as he began to come to, slowly opening his eyes before he noticed he was slowly spinning and upside down. "What?" He mumbled. As he spun he noticed a lot of machinery and parts scattered that weren't there the previous day. Not to mention there was a tarp covering a large vehicle of some kind.

"Ah you're awake," Vulpine called out as he approached the co-owner, having had him tied up and hanging from the ceiling. "I think it's time you and I have a little talk about our goals."

"W-What the hell are you?" The co-owner questioned in fear once he got a good look at the Malice. "When my partner gets here you're going to be in big trouble! He'll call the police and you'll be toast!"

"I highly doubt that… after all you completely abandoned him," Vulpine hissed out, not wanting to reveal his identity just yet. "I heard everything… broke his poor heart too. I doubt he wants anything to do with you anymore."

"O-Okay I was a bit harsh but…" The co-owner started before his face was grabbed by Vulpine, the Malice increasing its grip on the Mii. "Ow!"

"You were a bit harsh?!" Vulpine snarled out in anger. "You were completely unreasonable! You wanted to abandon what you two worked towards for money! Who is the real monster here? What you see before you? Or you, who wanted to pursue your own gluttony over a long standing friendship?"

"I… I…" The Mii started to sputter out before banging was heard.

"Hey, is anyone in here I just want to ask some questions!" Fox's voice called out from the other side, he had gotten to the garage fairly quickly but was surprised by it being closed. "Come on! Open up!"

"Help me! There's a mons-" The co-owner tried to shout out only for Vulpine to grab his mouth and hold it shut. The co-owner wasn't about to let the Malice go that easily and noticed that its hands weren't armored. By struggling briefly he managed to open his mouth before biting down on Vulpine's hand.

Vulpine howled out as he pulled away, he staggered into a work bench and caused a lot of noise as a result of all the tools and equipment falling down. "Stupid Mii, that hurts!"

Fox was ready to turn away when he heard the commotion and quickly drew out a Smart Bomb, slapping it onto the door. He then moved back before taking out his blaster. "This is CORE, we're coming in!" He called out as he shot at the Smart Bomb, blowing a hole in the door before he quickly rushed through.

* * *

Kenshin had made it back to CORE's underground base with relative ease, but he noticed a note on the refrigerator door as he was putting away the groceries. "Huh, wonder why I'm needed on the test track." He figured he would have had to go to the training room. Once he was done sorting everything away he headed for the organizations racetrack. It was something that Captain Falcon had designed for leisure and because he needed a good race every now and again.

To his surprise when he got there Samus was waiting by herself near something covered in a tarp. "So I take it everything went well?" She asked once she noticed Kenshin arrive.

"Yeah, things were a bit lower in price too so we ended up saving a bit," Kenshin mentioned as he walked over. "So why did you need me here? Doesn't Captain Falcon only use this place?"

"I wanted to show you something," Samus said as she uncovered what was underneath the tarp, revealing a fairly barebones modified dual-sport motorcycle. Kenshin's eyes widened when he saw the motorcycle, suddenly feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

'_Hey we're both free this weekend; we should take a ride along the coast on your motorcycle' _

'_Sure whatever you say. I've been meaning to shake the dust off anyway'_

'_Yes! You're the best Kenshin!' _

"Hey, kid?" Samus asked as she waved her hand in front of Kenshin who was just staring forward. "Hey!" She snapped her fingers, getting a reaction out of Kenshin.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Kenshin shook his head before rubbing it. "Just seeing a motorcycle like that got me all nostalgic all of a sudden."

"That's something new then, you never mentioned having an affinity for Motorcycles before," Samus mentioned, figuring that more memories had come to surface.

"Yeah… I think I used to take someone I knew along for rides whenever we were free to," Kenshin said, he knew one of the voices was himself somewhat. But the second voice he was having a harder time with, it was a female voice so he wondered if he had a girlfriend in his previous life or something like that. "So what's with the motorcycle?"

"I was gathering data on Yoshi's Token in relation to Mario and Luigi's, it seems they all have different sorts of attributes," Samus explained as she handed off Yoshi's Token to the Rider. "Yoshi's seemed to be less combat oriented and more support oriented. Remembering how Mario and Luigi would ride Yoshi's I figured we could test it on a Motorcycle using your powers."

"Huh, I get it," Kenshin gave a nod, figuring that they were going to use the motorcycle as a base for the Token's power. He went over and got on the motorcycle before noticing the Token Slot. He slotted the Token in before the display lit up brightly; soon enough green energy began leaking from the slot. In an instant the motorcycle was wrapped in energy, when it cleared the motorcycle was now changed. It had a burnt orange frame now with red wheels. Finally there was a green casing, the seat being red with white trimming along it. "Oh this is cool."

"Don't get too comfortable," Samus said before picking up a helmet she had prepared. "Let's see one lap around the track first."

"Wait you want me to ride this thing?" Kenshin asked as he was handed the helmet.

"You said it yourself you were familiar with it, take it slow, but trust your instincts," Samus suggested before moving away.

"Trust my instincts," Kenshin said before putting on his helmet and closing his eyes, relaxing his body. After opening his eyes he revved the motorcycle up before taking off. To both his and Samus' surprise he seemed to be a natural at controlling a motorcycle, managing to do the lap Samus requested with ease. He gave a thrilled laugh as he removed his helmet. "Whoa, that was way too cool."

"Impressive," Samus said as she walked over. "It was a bit questionable at points but you've definitely got the hang of it."

"So what are we going to name it?" Kenshin asked much to the bounty hunters confusion. "I mean I'm a Kamen Rider, I need a name for my Rider Machine."

"How about Machine Islander," Captain Falcon announced as he walked forward. "Yoshi is technically referred to as an Islander. And you are using Yoshi's Token."

"Huh, Machine Islander has a nice ring to it," Kenshin admitted as he removed Yoshi's Smash Token from it, the machine powering down but keeping it's altered appearance. "It looks like the makeover is permanent."

"True, but since the Token is the source of power that means you're the only one who can use it," Samus replied. "But just because you have a motorcycle now doesn't mean you get to go all crazy using it."

"Aw, and here I thought you were going to let me act like the responsible adult I am," Kenshin sighed, figuring getting a brand new vehicle was too good to be true.

"Speaking of, I want the money you didn't spend," Samus held her hand out, the teen relented and handed her the movie. "I don't need another incident of you trying to get away with using our budget to buy stuff you don't need."

"Right , right," Kenshin groaned out, feeling as though Samus would make a good mom considering how parental she acted around him. He then perked up when he remembered Captain Falcon's presence. "Oh right, Captain why are you here anyway? Coming to let off some steam?"

"Yeah I-" Captain Falcon cut himself off when his helmet started beeping; he put a finger up to it. "This is Captain Falcon. Huh? You've got to be-hey now wait! We'll send him right away!"

"Oh wow, a new mission before lunch time that's a record," Kenshin remarked as he figured out what the man was about to say.

"Yeah, Fox is confronting a monster right now that may be based on him," Captain Falcon explained catching Kenshin off guard. "You okay?"

"No not really, I need to get to him right away. I know exactly what this is about," Kenshin said as he quickly slotted Yoshi's Token into the Machine Islander, starting it up again. "Get me and this bike to where I can get to the city streets immediately."

"Vehicle Hanger it is," Samus said as she lead the way to the freight elevator, Kenshin wheeling his motorcycle along with Captain Falcon following. Once they were all in they were brought to the underground hanger. Samus walked over to a control console and worked on pinpointing Fox's coordinates. "I'm sending the coordinates to the Machine Islander's GPS system." She then opened up one of the hanger doors that lead to a secret tunnel.

"Got it, going to transform on the way there," Kenshin said as he readied his Token Driver while hanging onto Mario and Luigi's Token.

"Try and keep damage to a minimum if at all possible," Samus suggested.

"Right, I'll try not to do anything too stupid," Kenshin gave a flick of his wrist as he put his motorcycle helmet back on. He then revved the Machine Islander up before taking off towards the open doors, making his way into the secret tunnel. The tunnel began to slant as he picked up more speed, the ceiling opening up as he soon launched out into a more abandoned street. He managed to stick the landing before taking straight off towards where Fox was, the GPS vocally guiding him as he worked to make sure he didn't crash.

Using one free hand he slotted Mario and Luigi's Tokens into their respective slots. Once he got to a straight stretch of road he straightened out before using both hands to slam the top buttons on his Driver quickly. "Henshin!" He called out as he returned his hands to steering the vehicle.

**[SMASH FUSION!]**

**[MARIO! LUIGI! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: PLATFORM BLAZER!] **

Energy sparked from the Driver as transparent versions of Mario and Luigi briefly formed before turning into fiery wisps, circling around and wrapping his body and the Machine Islander in flames. Soon enough it broke off as his armored formed. "Alright here we go!" He called out as he sped off. A few passerby Mii's caught the tail end of the transformation and were quick to try and take pictures of the speeding Rider.

* * *

"You know for being based on me you sure are more ferocious," Fox called out as he slid across the ground, avoiding Vulpine Breaker's attempt at tackling him. He quickly drew his pistol before firing at the Malice, managing to get a few scratches in but not doing much. He glanced back to see how much space he had and if there was anything he could use to his advantage. He did spy a picture of the two owners in front of the shop. He noticed that despite one owner being captured the other was missing. "Okay yeah, figured that Arwing-like armoring was as tough as the real deal."

"Why are you getting in my way? Just let me do as I please," Vulpine called out as his forearm armor shifted, revealing rifle barrels. He then aimed at Fox, firing two shots at him.

"Figured," Fox quickly threw out his Reflector, a hexagonal shield forming and sending the beams right back at Vulpine Breaker, staggering and forcing the Malice back. "And I'm sorry to say but whatever you have against the owner's here isn't worth it." He said before shifting slightly and taking aim, shooting at the co-owner, cutting the rope hanging and binding the Mii in order to free him.

"Thank you very much!" The Co-Owner said before running off.

"Good, he's at least smart," Fox said before he gave a yelp threw himself to the ground, two beams just barely missing him as a result. Fox quickly got on his side and aimed, shooting at the exposed fur portions Vulpine had, managing to get more of a reaction out of the beast.

"No! He needs to pay! Pay for ruining our dream!" Vulpine called out as fire began to form around his body.

"Crap…" Fox said before he got a ping on his eyepiece, "Huh? Alright then if you say so." He quickly grabbed two Smart Bombs before running forward, however his target was the garage door. He threw the bombs before shooting at them, the bombs detonating and tearing open a large hole in the doorway. Fox then threw himself away from the door, planning on getting out of the way for what happened next.

"Die!" Vulpine Breaker yelled out as he charged at Fox before headlights suddenly illuminated through the hole and brightened the inside of the garage.

**[YOSHI! RIDER BREAK!] **

"Take this!" Kenshin yelled out as he jumped through the hole with the Machine Islander, energy gathering around as it formed a white egg with green spots, the egg spinning around rapidly as it slammed into Vulpine Breaker.

"What!?" The Malice yelled out as he was sent backwards, being thrown against the back wall of the garage.

Kenshin landed and skidded to a stop, soon flashing a peace sign at Fox. "How'd I do?"

"You were certainly fast to get here," Fox said as he hurried over to him. "I'm not sure what's going on but I think this guy is behind the disturbances. He had one of the co-owners tied up."

"Something's not adding up here," Kenshin admitted trying to figure out what exactly was going on. But he soon realized that Vulpine seemed smarter than his first Malice. "And here I thought the Monsters couldn't think for themselves."

"He's very talkative," Fox admitted. "A step above your first opponent, you'll need to be careful."

"How dare you!" Vulpine Breaker called out as he took a few steps forward. "It won't end like this," He called out as his shoulder opened up, forming a Smart Bomb as he threw it towards the back, the bomb exploding and expanding, tearing through the back wall and creating a path. "I will make him pay for ruining our dream!" He removed the tarp revealing a silver and blue tri-wheel racecar that was somewhat barebones.

"What is he…?" Kenshin tilted his head, trying to figure out what this guy was trying to do before noticing the armor on his body seemed similar to the design of the car. "Ah crap."

"I'll find him and make him pay," Vulpine snarled as he mounted the vehicle, his body locking into place via his armor merging with the car itself. The vehicle Malice had the engine roar to life before backing out through the exit it made and speeding off.

"Fox get on, we've got a chase," Kenshin patted the back of the Machine Islander.

"Sounds good to me, just don't crash," Fox said as he hopped on before bracing himself. "Let's catch ourselves a monster!"

"On it, here we go!" Kenshin called out as he sped off, managing to catch sight of the Malice rather quickly due to the disturbance it was causing. Despite speeding up towards the Malice, the vehicle monster always seemed to just elude Kenshin so he wasn't able to do much in trying to stop it.

"You need to outrun it!" Fox called out.

"I'm trying to but he's just too fast!" Kenshin called back. "Can you aim and shoot?!"

"I'll try!" Fox exclaimed as he drew his gun, using Kenshin's shoulder to steady himself as they sped behind the Malice. Fox sent a few shots but the shots had little to no effect on the frame. Vulpine's body was too covered from behind so trying to shoot at his exposed body was out of the question. "Nothing's working!"

"Give me a second!" Kenshin called out as he began to pick up the pace, managing to bump against the back with his tire. "Slow the hell down and fight us like a man! Fox! Whatever!"

"You'll never catch me! I'll show you the fruits of my labor!" Vulpine laughed out as he suddenly swerved and turned towards the bridge, needing to get to the other side of the city to try and lose the two.

"Oh buddy you just made a mistake!" Kenshin called out as the bridge was a straight path and there wasn't much in the way of obstacles to obstruct him this time. There were plenty of cars that had to suddenly move out of the way as a result to keep from getting crashed into. Kenshin sped up as much as he could before noticing the backs of the tires were exposed on Vulpine's vehicle form. "Fox, the tires, you need to aim for the tires!"

"On it, time for a blow out!" Fox yelled out as he took aim again, steadying himself before shooting at one of the tires, the laser fire managing to blow out the tire. Vulpine's vehicle began to bounce up and down though the Malice still tried to out speed them. "Kenshin can you beat him now?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Kenshin questioned as he sped past Vulpine with the Machine Islander now that the Malice was down a wheel. He quickly turned the Machine Islander on its side, it skidding to a stop as he put his foot down to help it stop. "Fox, how about you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," Fox said as he took aim and shot at the front wheel, causing another blow out as Vulpine's vehicle form suddenly tumbled over and crashed against the pavement as a result of not slowing down. Vulpine Breaker yelled out as he disengaged from his vehicle tearing it apart and giving a roar as he fully stood.

The Mii's that moved off to the sides saw this and quickly abandoned their cars to run off. Vulpine Breaker gave a yell as he opened up his shoulders to reveal Smart Bombs, he grabbed them before tossing them in a wide arc, causing explosions that sent cars everywhere. Fox quickly ducked and rolled while Kenshin jumped backwards, doing a flip before landing in a jumping pose. With one swift jump he began hopping from car to car, avoiding any lasers that Vulpine Breaker shot at him. As he landed he sent a flaming punch against the Malice's stomach.

Vulpine coughed out as he staggered back, he sent a swipe at Kenshin who jumped back to dodge. He began to move forward only to get assaulted by fireballs. Vulpine quickly yelled out before suddenly dashing to the side with great speed to avoid the fireballs. He then dashed forward, clawing at Kenshin. The Rider held his arms up to brace but was forced back regardless.

"Fine then," Kenshin said as he tapped both buttons, gathering fire in his hands as green energy filled his legs. "We're ending this today wolf man!" He slammed his hands into the ground, the fire spreading into the concrete before cracks began spreading straight for Vulpine. Vulpine was ready to dodge when suddenly a torrent of hot air slammed into him, sending him straight into the air.

**[FOR GLORY!]**

Kenshin jumped forward before kicking out with both of his feet, homing in and slamming straight into Vulpine Breaker's stomach. Kenshin's feet lit on fire as he gave a yell, slamming the Malice against the concrete with a ground pound. Vulpine yelled out as the fire released itself, enveloping the Malice and causing a small explosion.

**[PLATFORM BLAZER K.O.!] **

Kenshin assumed a more relaxed state as he removed himself from the Malice, the body turning completely black like before. A white orb shot out and landed in Kenshin's hand, revealing the Fox Smash Token now purified. Without the token the shell dissolved, revealing the missing co-owner of the garage.

"Hey wait a second," Fox said as he recognized the co-owner from the picture he saw while fighting the Malice. "That monster was the co-owner that wasn't there."

"Wait seriously?" Kenshin asked before figuring that the co-owner might have willingly accepted the Smash Token this time, which explained why he had so much sentience. To his and Fox's surprise, the co-owner began to wake up.

"H-Huh?" The co-owner looked up in a daze before seeing Kenshin standing above. "Ah!"

"Oh sorry, I mean no harm," Kenshin replied as he held his hands up and backed up. He wanted to appear non-threatening but he also knew he couldn't take his armor off. "But it seems like you wanted to cause a lot of trouble for everyone."

"I… I just wanted power alright," The co-owner looked down, a bit ashamed on hearing he was causing trouble in his monstrous form. He looked down as he continued. "My friend wanted to sell out to the tournament crowd and only focus on repairing weapons instead of vehicles. We both had a dream to become the best mechanics in the city. I know that we need the money, but it felt like he was abandoning everything just for money."

"A dream huh…" Kenshin trailed before he gave a smile before his helmet and put a hand on the Mii's head. "Keep at it; maybe talk to your friend about it too. Sounds to me like you got a bad deal though, so try using your own power instead of someone else's."

Fox cleared his throat a bit, "Just to let you know even if you weren't fully in control you are still somewhat liable with what happened. We'll meet with you in a couple of days, get home and get some rest you look like you could use it."

"Yes sir," The co-owner said as he got up and dusted himself off before turning to head off. He stopped though before turning back. "Hey, who are you anyway?"

Kenshin figured this was directed at him and pointed at himself, "Me? I'm Kamen Rider Smash."

"Kamen Rider huh…" The co-owner said before noticing the bike in the background. "Well if things work out for me and my friend, you should bring your ride by sometime for a tune up." He gave a wave and a smile before heading off.

"And that's a job well done," Kenshin said as he held out his fist and turned towards Fox.

"You did a pretty good job for your first time riding that thing," Fox said as he bumped fists with the Rider. "But you could still use a bit more practice." He then gestured towards the damage that had occurred before heading back to the Machine Islander.

"Fair enough," Kenshin said with a slight head tilt, realizing that the collateral was nearly as bad as before. He didn't dismiss his transformation just yet however. Once the two of them were on Kenshin took off into the distance. Fox informed Samus of their success but would brief her on the details of the case later.

"You certainly know how to impress," The bandaged man was currently on one of the buildings facing the bridge. He had seen the fight and was watching Kenshin drive off. "Not only do you have a good handle of those powers but you're using a Token to enhance a vehicle too. Master Tabuu is going to want to know all about your progress." He held out a hand as a mass of Subspace expanded, creating a human sized orb of Subspace behind him. He then gave a whistle as he stepped into the orb before it shrunk and vanished from sight.

Of course Kenshin wasn't only being watched by the mystery man. Someone else stood on the top of the bridge, having overlooked the entire fight without being noticed. The watcher was none other than Dark Pit who crossed his arms and gave a scoff.

"Well now he's certainly got a hang of his powers now," Dark Pit mentioned. "You got all that, right Palutena?"

"_Yes I did,"_ Palutena's voice called out to him. _"Head back to Skyworld, your job is done here now that recon is complete." _

"Right," Dark Pit said as he began to walk off, his wings giving a glow before he leaped off the bridge and flew off. "Is our guest ready to be seen yet?"

"_Well if the diagnostics are correct, we'll be able to wake them up tomorrow at the earliest,"_ Palutena explained. _"Even then we've still got some time before the equipment is ready anyway. So we're not in too much of a rush despite the boy already leaping forward with his powers. So long as we have the element of surprise we'll be good."_

"Hopefully you're right, we don't need another Origin Impact," Dark Pit called out as he began to fly higher and higher before he shot through the clouds and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Fox had gone to inform Samus of the situation once they got back while Kenshin had parked the Machine Islander in the hanger bay. Instead of getting something to eat he felt the need for a nap and went straight for his room. Once in his room he took off his shoes and jacket before plopping onto his bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, drifting off into dreams once more.

_It was a bright sunny day and he could see that a motorcycle was parked near a ledge with a railing that was overlooking the ocean. He began to walk forward as a girl in white dress, blue jeans and long black hair skipped in front of him. _

"_Hey Kenshin, let's do this more often alright?" The girl smiled. _

"_Sure thing, besides think of this as a preview anyway," He spoke as he walked closer to the ledge and leaned on the railing. _

"_What do you mean, preview?" The girl asked as she walked over and leaned with him. _

"_I think once we get enough money we should start a new life, get away from this city," He mentioned. "I know this place has a lot of personal memories for us but…" _

"_That sounds nice… but where would we go?" The girl mused. _

"_That I don't know, but what I do know is that I'd want it to be a beautiful but exciting place, somewhere where we'll never get bored," He mentioned. "It'll be our dream to strive for, alright?" _

"_Sounds good to me," The girl smiled. _

Outside of his dreams, Kenshin turned on his side as a tear dripped from his closed eyes. "A dream…" He muttered with a sad smile.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Samus: **To constantly fight you need a firm resolve. You won't be able to target anything with shaking hands. The real question is who you'll point the muzzle at?

_[Next Time – The Renegade Sharpshooter] _

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox


	3. The Renegade Sharpshooter

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 3 – The Renegade Sharpshooter**

* * *

**Data File #06: Garage Troubles**

"_Fox was investigating a series of vandalism cases and ran into the monster at a vehicle repair garage. It turns out that one of the co-owners accepted a corrupted Smash Token from the reports. He didn't seem fully in control of the transformation despite being a step up from the first. Kenshin took care of it regardless of the collateral and reclaimed another Token. Things are progressing smoothly so far, though I can't help but worry the kid is going to attract the wrong kind of attention." _

* * *

The bandaged man walked through Subspace, steps echoing as he walked along a pathway that seemed to lead nowhere. To his surprise he had luckily spotted one of his colleagues up ahead. He quickly began to catch up to her though didn't announce his presence. Then suddenly he had a beam saber's tip pointed at his neck. He gave a gulp, "Whoa now Sayomi, is that any way to greet your ally? I had just gotten back and saw you walking. So I came to greet you."

The woman in question, Sayomi, gave a bored look as she lowered her weapon, turning the beam off before holstering the weapon. She had an outfit that consisted of black pants, boots, and a buttoned up white shirt. Finishing it off was a black vest and gloves. She held teal colored eyes, long brown hair and fair pale skin. "Cut the crap Hajime, a proper greeting from afar is all that's needed. That being said you weren't supposed to return for a while. Something happened didn't it?"

"The boy has awakened to great power," Hajime explained as he put his hands behind his back. "He currently has four Smash Tokens as a result of his battles."

"In such a short time, interesting…" Sayomi mused as she turned and began to walk off. "We should report this to Meijin and Lord Tabuu."

"Why do you think I'm here," Hajime gave a sigh as he shook his head, following after her. The two eventually made their way to a cliff that looked out at the vast nothingness that was Subspace. At the edge was a thinly built man who wore a red colored suit, having black shoes, gloves, and a long sleeved button up underneath. He had pale skin and snow white hair, having a green dragon-like mask that covered his eyes, the mask having yellow orb-like eyes.

"Well now, Hajime, Sayomi, you two usually never show up unless there's something to report," The red suited man remarked. "I take it something has happened."

"Your damn right it has Meijin," Hajime called out. "Lord Tabuu! We've got news! Big news!"

"_So you all finally return…"_ A voice said as a familiar digital blue humanoid appeared in front of them, hovering near the cliff. _"What do you have to report?"_

"Lord Tabuu," Hajime gave a bow as Meijin and Sayomi both kneeled. "The boy Kenshin, he has finally awakened his powers."

"_In such short time…"_ Tabuu mused.

"I said the same," Sayomi replied.

"The boy is utilizing a special belt to combine the Smash Tokens power into armor, he calls himself Kamen Rider Smash," Hajime explained. "Now that he's out in the open like this, what should we do?"

"_Let him grow in power for now," _Tabuu replied. _"No doubt he is to collect the Smash Tokens, use him as a bank of sorts and withdraw the Tokens from him when the time is right. For now visit the Subspace Army and get them to start working on token collecting." _

"Of course my lord," The trio spoke at the same time before standing and taking off, their mission now clear for them to continue with.

* * *

It was the dead of night in Smash City; barely anyone was around at the moment. Most people were out for either partying or drinking. However several Mii Gunners in business suits walked through the streets, all of them having specialized cannons in the shape of briefcases. Their presence had caused a sudden stir as anyone nearby quickly hid or moved out of the way. The Mii's however said nothing as they all made their way to a bar that was winding down in regards to customers.

"You all know what to do," The lead business Mii said as they stopped outside the door. The leader opened the door as the business gunners quickly filed in, all getting in various positions and aiming at bar. There were only two occupants in the establishment at the moment, the bartender who had his hands in the air and a cowboy outfit wearing Mii Gunner.

"No sudden movements!" One of the business gunners called out as they had the Mii Gunner surrounded from all sides.

"Took us a while to find you after you messed with our men," The leader said as he walked in and closed the door. "How about you come with us and we won't have to get messy."

"C-Could you please do this outside," The Bartender managed to get out.

"Bartender, I'd like another whiskey, but also I'd like my tab cleared for what I'm about to do here," The Cowboy said as he shifted, revealing a revolver shaped cannon.

"We said don't move!" A business gunner called out as he fired at the cowboy only for the cowboy to fall back and slam his back against the ground. It wasn't long before the business gunner who shot first was struck in the stomach by a bolt of energy. The gunner coughed out as he was thrown back, slamming against the table.

"Everyone fire at once!" The leader called out as they all charged up energy before firing at the cowboy.

The Cowboy surprised everyone by suddenly standing; he gripped his chest as a purple all around barrier suddenly formed. The barrier blocked against the charged shots before sending them back at the gunners. Everyone gave a yell as they were slammed into the ground by the counterattack, the Bartender giving a yelp as he ducked underneath the bar.

"N-No way…" The leader coughed out as he tried to get up only to yell out, the Cowboy walking over and planting his foot on his stomach. "I give! I give! We won't bother you again!" He cried out.

"You better not," The cowboy remarked before heading over to the bar and tapping it a bit. The bartender hastily got up before nervously pouring the gunslinger a glass of whiskey. "Thanks." He said before downing the whiskey in no time flat before heading for the exit. "You should probably close up for the night."

"W-Wait a minute," The Bartender called out. "Just what was that? A normal reflector would have broken from all those shots. Just who are you?"

"Me? The names Blaze, I'm just your wandering sharpshooter." The cowboy gave his name before tipping his hat and heading out of the establishment for the night.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hmm…" Kenshin was currently staring at his phone in the kitchen while chewing on a piece of toast. He was mostly staring at the rumors surrounding his fight with Vulpine Breaker. It felt so weird to him that a 'memory' of sorts had come back to him through the Machine Islander and the Co-Owners talk about a dream.

"Want to talk about it?" Cloud asked as he was suddenly sitting across from Kenshin causing the teen to give a light yell. "Please no yelling."

"S-Sorry, how long have you been there?" Kenshin asked as he calmed down a bit, so deep in thought that he hadn't seen or heard Cloud when he entered.

"A bit, enough to know that you're having a bit of trouble up there," Cloud said as he pointed to his forehead. "You've been remembering haven't you?"

"I have… but it's still a bit foggy and I don't know if I want to talk about it yet," Kenshin admitted as he gave a sigh. "I just… I wonder about who I'm really like."

"You're worried that you might be a completely different person before you lost your memories compared to now, right?" Cloud asked, figuring the root of the problem. "I can relate a bit."

"You can?" Kenshin asked, a bit curious though now that he was talking to Cloud he realized that he didn't know much about the soldier. "So what do you think I should do?"

"You should accept those memories but not let them define you," Cloud replied. "Who you are now is who you are now. If anything finding out your past should be what strengthens your resolve to fight."

"My resolve to fight huh…" Kenshin trailed as he thought about it a bit, figuring that his reason for fighting was just to help out at first. Though it was a bit more selfish in that he wanted answers to who he was and why he had his powers. "Is fighting for myself selfish?"

"You're trying to find your sense of self and purpose," Cloud replied. "That's something important in that it defines who you are. Fox told me what you did anyway; you've got a good heart for giving that Mii advice. Meaning you're not entirely selfish."

"I suppose you're right about that," Kenshin gave a nod as he finished up breakfast and went to washing his plate.

"There you are," Samus said as she entered. "A standard case turned into a mission that's going to involve your expertise."

* * *

High above in the clouds and structures of Skyworld, Palutena was in her personal temple deep in thought. She was currently watching footage of Kenshin as Kamen Rider Smash, including his two fights against Feral Islander and Vulpine Breaker.

"I'm still curious as to what she's thinking…" Palutena mused as she watched the footage replay itself several times.

"I don't know I think he's kind of cool," Pit remarked as he enjoyed Smash's fights, though mostly for his cool armor and fire powers.

"Cool or not we can't trust him, after all his origins are too suspicious as well as his lack of memory," Dark Pit mentioned as he walked up. "The preparations are complete by the way."

"Oh so she's finally healed up," Pit turned to face his doppelganger, relief filling his face. "That's good to hear considering the condition we found her in."

"Good then we can finally start Phase 2," Palutena said as she dismissed the footage with her staff before heading down the hall. "We found her just before Origin Impact occurred. Perhaps she will be able to shed some light on what happened."

"I just hope she doesn't go crazy depending on what her last conscious moments were," Pit admitted with a nervous chuckle, not wanting a fight to break out on accident.

"Oh come now, you're my best Angel, you shouldn't be afraid of a little scuffle, right?" Palutena gave a smile figuring she'd give Pit a bit of motivation to break the nervousness.

"Of course Lady Palutena, I just don't want any bad collateral happening," Pit said as he straightened up his posture. Dark Pit gave a sigh at his twin's demeanor, Palutena sure did know how to push the angels buttons.

The trio entered a small room; at the end was a bed that was covered by a half cylinder of glass that shined a bright yellow. Next to the bed was a small control console.

"Here's hoping she can give us some answers," Palutena said as she walked over, activating a wake up sequence that the console had queued up. She backed up as the glass stopped glowing and began to dissolve.

What was revealed was a young woman, likely just about to turn 20. She wore a white dress with blue jeans, sneakers, and had long black hair. She gave a groan as she slowly opened her eyes, orchid in color. Everything suddenly clicked for her as she quickly sat up, "Why?!" She called out, breathing heavily for a few minutes as she gripped the sides of her bed, a few tears rolling down her eyes. "I should have been the one…"

Palutena and the two Angels couldn't help but stare a bit in surprise at the outburst. The room went silent as they wondered if this woman would be able to help.

* * *

In a rundown office, Wolf was sitting back in the main desk having his legs resting on the desk itself. There were various Mii's as well, fiddling with equipment and weapons. Behind Wolf was Dark Samus who stayed silent but kept a hand on her arm cannon. It wasn't long before a Subspace Portal began opening up in the center of the room, Meijin, and Sayomi stepping out of the portal as the Mii's all stood at attention. The portal vanished as the two held up their hands to get everyone to relax.

Dark Samus quickly aimed her arm cannon towards the duo before lowering it upon recognizing them. She then stood at attention once more, figuring it was time for them to be briefed.

"Now this is a surprise," Wolf said as he removed his legs from the desk before sitting normally and leaning forward. "To think you'd visit this humble little branch of ours. I suppose Ridley told you about our progress."

"Much to our surprise," Meijin said as he walked over and leaned on the desk to lock eyes with Wolf.

"So where's your other friend, the bandaged one?" Wolf asked, noticing they were one short.

"Ridley asked for his help regarding a few things. So he relented and stayed behind while we went to talk to you. You see our Leader just told us that you all needed to start working on collecting Tokens for us. But since you've already started, I suppose you can give us the ones you've already found."

"Fine by me, not like we can use them anyway," Wolf said as he reached into a drawer and grabbed a small bag, he opened it up before tossing the contents inside forward. The Smash Token's included Incineroar, Terry Bogard, Donkey Kong, and the Piranha Plant Tokens.

"Not a bad assortment," Sayomi said, taking out a few stacks of money before tossing them on Wolf's desk, much to the mercenaries delight. "Because of this we can trust you to hunt for more." She said as Meijin went to take the four Smash Tokens.

"Boss!" A Mii quickly busted through the front door. "We've got a big break with the nex-oh crap! Sir Meijin! Lady Sayomi!" He quickly gave a bow.

"At ease soldier," Meijin gave a light laugh, a bit amused at how respectful some of the Mii's were to him and his partners. "It sounds to me like you've got big news. Go ahead."

"Oh um right, well there's been some movement in regards to the next Token we were looking into," The Mii explained. "Perfect Life's been making moves against this gunslinger Mii, but every time they put out a hit on him they end up defeated."

"Yeah we've heard that rumor already," Wolf said in a slight bored tone. "Did something of note actually happen?"

"Yes! There was a witness in the last attack; I had managed to get to him first before anyone else could. It was a bartender who described how the Gunslinger had insane aim alongside an impenetrable reflector. It was able to guard against several charged shots at once!" The Mii explained, catching Wolf's attention now.

"There's no way that kind of technology exists, he has to be using a Token's power somehow," Wolf said as he realized there were three choices as to who it could be, unaware of Vulpine Breaker's relation to Fox.

"It's unheard of for Mii's to even be able to access the power the Tokens give without our help," Sayomi remarked as she crossed her arms. "But this story is too absurd to even pass up."

"I suppose you know your next move then," Meijin said as he looked over at Wolf. "Though considering Perfect Life is making their move you should hurry."

"Right, if that's the case then Dark Samus and I can handle this personally," Wolf said as he stood up when he was suddenly handed a metal sphere with two lines crossing through it, a faint purple glow in the lines. "What's this?"

"Shadow Grenade," Meijin replied. "Wily just managed to get the first batch running. You've now got a portable Shadow Bug army creator. You have permission to use it if necessary given recent events."

"Fine by me," Wolf said as he took the grenade before pocketing it. He then looked over at Dark Samus. "Let's get this over with." He said, receiving a nod from the physical manifestation of Phazon.

* * *

Kenshin was currently walking through the streets of Smash City; the Machine Islander wasn't required since he needed to be tactful about the issue. Samus had briefed him alongside Falco and Fox, the two having gone to the bar where Blaze had taken out the suited men. They informed the group that a Mii with an absurdly powerful reflector had taken out several Mii's in seconds. Everyone had to assume it was a Smash Token but wondered how the Mii was able to even harness it's power since Kenshin was the only one able to up till now.

Of course there was also the issue of the suited men; the bartender had identified them as belonging to Perfect Life. The company itself was a standard security company that was very particular about clients and somewhat edged in shady business. Though without proper evidence, and CORE's focus on Smash Tokens, there wasn't much they could do unless they got a confession.

"Alright, suppose it's time," Kenshin said as he put some sunglasses on, tapping the side and readying the internal camera for recording. Fox and Falco had managed to get enough information regarding Blaze to discern a possible hideout. To everyone's surprise his hideout seemed to be in an old factory of all places. Kenshin began to enter when suddenly a few shots were fired at the wall nearby. "And a warm welcome…" He sighed as he held his hands up.

"Huh? Well this is a surprise," Suddenly Blaze came out from hiding and walked over. "Don't think I have any beef with you."

"You don't actually," Kenshin said as he lowered his arms. "Do you always greet your guests that way?"

"Only the ones who are after my head," Blaze admitted as he looked Kenshin over. "So what's a normal guy like you doing over here?"

"Listen, I'm not going to be subtle about this," Kenshin admitted, figuring it might just be best to get to the point. He then took out his Mario Smash Token. "I heard about all the cool stuff you were doing, and I wondered if you have one of these too."

"Wait so it isn't just a lucky charm?" Blaze questioned as he looked Kenshin over.

"Wait I thought you were using this purposely," Kenshin blinked a few times, having sworn that Blaze had some idea of how to use the Token he had.

"Nah I just wish on it and my Reflector manages to hold up against anything," Blaze replied.

"Yeah no, that Token you have is giving you the ability to do that," Kenshin said as he gripped Mario's Token, his fist lighting on fire before he dismissed the flames. "Does that look like something a wish could do?"

"Now let me guess, you want it don't you?" Blaze asked before jumping back and aiming his weapon at Kenshin. "I'm sorry to say but I can't oblige by that request. I need this so I can help out anyone in need, I won't let anyone end up like me."

"And suddenly we get the motivation and now I'm a bad guy," Kenshin said as he got in a defensive stance, not sure what he'd do against a gun but he'd just have to wing it. To his surprise however all the windows were suddenly busted through by Mii's in business suits, the Mii's having the same briefcase styled cannons as the ones from the bar. Of course to his surprise they were all wearing cybernetic helmets as well.

"It looks like we finally found you punk, alongside a witness to boot." A voice said from behind Kenshin as he turned, to his surprise he saw a fairly older Mii walk in with a white suit and slimmed down arm cannon. "Sorry son but we can't have that."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Kenshin said as he held his hands up to his head in distress, secretly clicking on the record button to start the live feed.

* * *

The young woman was currently staring down at a cup of tea. Not long after her outburst she nearly had a panic attack at Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit's appearance. Despite this she had calmed down and was taken to the garden in Palutena's temple. The Goddess hoped that the calming atmosphere and a drink would be enough to calm her down and get her to talk, though she realized that was harder than she assumed.

"You should drink your tea before it gets cold," Palutena mentioned as she took a sip of the tea she had. "I know things are probably overwhelming and confusing right now. But we're not going to get anywhere if you don't help me understand what happened to you."

"Junmei," The woman said as she looked up to meet Palutena's gaze. "I'm Junmei Yukimura."

"Well it's a start," Palutena admitted with a light smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Junmei, I'm-"

"-The Goddess of Light, Palutena, and the angels were Pit alongside his dark counterpart Dark Pit," Junmei finished Palutena's sentence and even added further. "I know who you all are. That's why I nearly had a stroke back there, because I thought what I experienced was a terrible nightmare and I was hoping with all my heart it was. But if you're here… then that means everything was real."

Palutena was a bit taken off guard at Junmei's knowledge of her and the two angels. Though this meant that Junmei was likely from a different world like Kenshin was, the question was if the two shared a connection. "How do you know so much about me and my angels?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm from another world…" Junmei admitted as she went to take a sip of her tea to try and calm down a bit. To her surprise it did manage to relax her slightly. "I'm from a world where you all exist as interactive stories, video games. I never expected you or any of the others to be real. But I know it's just not you all, it's others too, Samus, Mario, Pikachu, Ryu, Sonic." She listed off.

"Just what do you mean by this?" Palutena asked.

"It's because I-we met him… the one from Brawl…" Junmei said as she looked down, setting her tea down as she stared at it once more. "The ruler of Subspace… Tabuu."

"Wait you met who?!" Pit called out as he had just entered to bring the two some more tea, nearly dropping it.

"Tabuu…" Palutena trailed as she realized that Junmei was the key they were after. "If it isn't too much trouble, could you explain what happened?"

"May I have some more tea?" Junmei asked, still trying to process what happened, she needed something to drink to calm her because it was clear to her she was alone now. "I need to calm down first."

"Of course," Palutena said as she gestured for Pit to refill their cups.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what the hell is going on here?" Kenshin asked as he and Blaze were now back to back surrounded by Perfect Life Employee's as well as what looked like the CEO. "I just wanted to meet a cowboy." He lied.

"They're here to finish me off," Blaze replied. "Unfortunately kid you got dragged into this."

"Okay but why the hell is a security company targeting a random cowboy?" Kenshin called out, still wanting answers and hoping that the CEO was stupid enough to give them.

"Well since we're about to dispose of you both I might as well tell you," The CEO explained. "That man has been messing with our customer deals for too long now. We're just trying to offer quality service to our customers."

"Your strangling them out of their money that's what you're doing," Blaze countered. "I used to be part of a smaller security company with decent tech. But then Perfect Life got into the market and completely destroyed us in any way they could. We were forced to close down and live on the streets while we watched them swindle everyone out of their money."

"No other security company can provide the tech we provide, that's why we're so high priced. If you can't pay for it or try to get a better deal then you're a mongrel that doesn't know any better," The CEO called out. "We're the only company for the people of Smash City, and we intend to show it. Even if it means we have to take out all the competition."

"That's why I took up my role as a renegade gunslinger," Blaze remarked. "Because you're trying to hurt innocent businesses just to make yourselves number one. You all aren't protectors; you're thugs who want everything to go their way."

"We're the heroes! No one else! We'll prove that to everyone!" The CEO called out as he began charging up an attack. "Men, aim and fire!"

Suddenly beeping was heard as something was rolling along the floor, soon stopping between everyone. It was the same Shadow Grenade that Wolf had received.

"Duck and Cover!" Blaze called out as he quickly jumped behind a few boxes that he was near. Kenshin saw this and quickly ducked and rolled forward behind the boxes. Suddenly the Shadow Grenade shot into the air, shadow bugs pouring out of it and forming various Primids, most having custom Super Scopes and Boomerangs. The Primids soon began charging forward to attack the Perfect Life Mii's, an all out brawl occurring.

"What is going on?" The CEO called out in shock as he looked at how the situation was devolving. Suddenly however his feet were shot at causing him to tumble and be sent to the ground. "What?" He turned only to see Wolf and Dark Samus entering from a broken window.

"You all picked a terrible time to get involved, if we have to take you all out while getting to our prize then so be it," Wolf called out as Dark Samus began aiming and sending missiles at the Perfect Life Gunners, planning on giving the Primid's support.

"This is getting insane, we need to get out of here," Blaze said though his words fell on deaf ears as Kenshin was peeking out from behind the boxes to see the situation. "Hey kid you shouldn't do anything reckless."

"You can stop calling me kid, I'm a hero, you run while I distract them." Kenshin said as he placed the Token Driver on his waist before slotting in both Mario and Luigi's Tokens. "Henshin!" He called out as he hit both buttons while leaping out from behind the boxes.

**[SMASH FUSION!]**

**[MARIO! LUIGI! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: PLATFORM BLAZER!] **

Flames covered Kenshin's body before breaking off and revealing his Rider suit. He continued to flip forward before sending a kick out and tearing through a Primid as a result.

"Huh?" Wolf raised an eyebrow when he saw what was going on, Dark Samus lowering her gun as the Primids turned towards Kenshin. The Perfect Life Gunners all stopped to stare at what everyone else was staring at alongside the CEO.

"Alright playtimes over guys," Kenshin called out as he stood up straight, raising his arms slightly and getting ready to move forward.

"Just who the hell are you supposed to be?" The CEO questioned.

"I'm the hero all those rumors are about," Kenshin said as he straightened up and pointed to himself, spreading his other arm out. "I'm Smash!" He called out before spinning and holding his right arm up, a finger pointing up. "Kamen Rider Smash!"

"Wait what? Were we informed of this?" Wolf asked as he turned to Dark Samus, who in turn just gave a shrug before aiming her cannon at Kenshin. "You're right, doesn't matter who he is. Primids attack!"

"We're the only heroes around here; my men attack that Rider guy first!" The CEO called out as he opened fire on Kenshin.

Kenshin gave a yelp as he jumped back to avoid the boomerangs, missiles and energy bolts coming straight for him. He quickly grabbed onto a railing before jumping off, launching fireballs at the Primids and Gunners, managing to take a few Primids out and injure one of the Gunners. He quickly began to run and jump, launching a fireball every now and again but it was clear he was outmatched in firepower.

Dark Samus was studying Kenshin's movements before predicting where he was going to dodge to next. Aiming she shot a missile ahead of Kenshin, the missile detonating in front of him and sending him to the ground.

Kenshin coughed out as he was slammed on his back, giving a light groan as he began to push himself up. "Okay… maybe I should have just run."

"Perfect! Now to get rid of this phony hero so I can get back on track!" The CEO called out as he began to form a charge shot, wanting to get rid of Kenshin himself. Soon enough he launched the blast straight at the Rider, giving a grin as he saw it closing in.

Suddenly Blaze jumped out and slid into view, gripping his chest tightly as he formed his reflector shields, the shields being strengthened suddenly. The blast hit reflector and was knocked back at the CEO, the CEO giving a yell as he was struck by the blast. Blaze quickly threw a smoke grenade in front of him to create a smokescreen to buy them time.

"Boss!" The Gunners quickly abandoned attacking to run over to the CEO who was dazed from his attack being sent back at him. The Primids meanwhile looked around, the grunts unable to see the Rider and Mii.

"You're absolutely stupid kid, why risk yourself in this kind of situation for me?" Blaze asked. "Is my good luck charm that important?"

"Considering our guests… yes it is," Kenshin said as he managed to get up. He figured that Wolf and Dark Samus weren't here just to cause trouble, and they certainly weren't hired by the CEO. "You're a good man trying to do the right thing. I'd hate for you to get caught up in my fight."

"We'll fight together then, I'll cover the long range, you go up close and personal," Blaze called out as he readied his cannon, only for something odd to occur. A bright purple light began shining from his clothes; he quickly took it out as it was revealed he had the Wolf Smash Token. "What's this all about?"

"Wait a second," Kenshin quickly looked himself over and took out Fox's Smash Token, it shining a bright blue. The two were reacting the same way Mario and Luigi's Tokens first reacted when put near each other. Now this made him excited, he now had a chance to turn the tables. "Sorry but I'm going to need that Token. I think I can pull off a mid-battle miracle."

"Suit yourself, but I'll still be here in case you need my help," Blaze said before tossing Kenshin the Token.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kenshin said as he removed Mario and Luigi's Tokens. "Fox!" He called out before slotting the Fox Token in first. "Wolf!" He called out before slotting in Wolf's Token into the Driver, soon pressing down on both buttons. "Let's go!"

**[SMASH FUSION!] **

Energy sparked from the Tokens before shooting out to the sides, transparent versions of Fox and Wol f formed before turning into beams of light, slamming into Kenshin and covering his body in light.

**[FOX! WOLF! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: LYLAT OUTLAW!] **

The light shot off of his body, dispersing the remaining smoke to reveal Smash's new form. He wore an off-white bodysuit with green streaking lines along the sides of his body, arms, and legs. He had sharp purple armor with white accents on his shoulders, forearms, and shins. The chest armor was the same coloration as well but resembled that of a closed vest, having a popped up collar. On the sides of his biceps and front of his thighs was grey plating for extra protection, with two grey gun holsters. Finally his helmet was colored the same way, having a canine-like mouthpiece alongside two fox ears at the top of the helmet. The compound eyes were thinner but still rounded and held a green coloration now.

In the holsters two large and sharp rectangular pistols formed, one had red stylized wolf designs with the name Lupo printed on it. The other had blue stylized fox designs with the name Volpe printed on it. With the smoke gone, everyone would be able to see Kenshin's new form.

"What the hell?" Wolf wasn't sure what he was seeing, it looked like a mix of both him and Fox combined into a singular armor. "Just what is this guy?"

Dark Samus however chose to take a few steps forward, aiming her arm cannon as she planned to confront Kenshin directly.

"Will you stop suffocating me? Deal with that fake hero!" The CEO called to his men, wanting Kenshin taken care of immediately. The Perfect Life Gunners all looked up, a bit surprised at Kenshin's transformation before spreading out again and taking aim.

"Alright you jokers take him out!" Wolf called out, regaining his composure and throwing a hand forward. The Primids quickly took aim again and began to close in on Kenshin.

Kenshin meanwhile was getting used to the new heads up display; it was giving him a lot more information and aiming data now. He figured it was likely because the form focused on long range than his usual up close combat form. Dark Samus aimed and fired, The Gunners and Primids firing their own blasts at Kenshin.

"Things are going to be a bit different this time," Kenshin quickly raised both of his arms in defense, two hexagonal reflector shields forming as he sent the attacks back at the assailants. The Mii's dodged while several Primid's were struck down and destroyed by the returned fire. Dark Samus raised her arm cannon as she moved back to keep from being damaged. Both the Primids and Mii's were thrown into chaos as they weren't expecting the deflected attack.

Kenshin quickly drew out both Volpe and Lupo, firing at Dark Samus while firing at a Boom Primid. Dark Samus was forced back further and the Primid was destroyed. Dark Samus quickly aimed a missile at Kenshin who jumped out of the way to dodge it. As he was in mid-air he aimed both pistols towards the phazon imitation.

"Take this!" Kenshin called out as he fired at Dark Samus, managing to land a few shots in and force her back further. Once he landed he moved to the side, kicking a Primid back while shooting at two Mii's that tried to get in close. Kenshin then jumped onto a box and jumped further up, spinning around as he fired downwards. This sent a rain of energy bolts down, destroying more Primid's and forcing the Mii Gunners back as a result. Despite this several tried to get close through the rain of energy fire.

Kenshin landed and dodged out of the way of a few Mii's that tried to strike at him with their cannons. He rolled forward, getting on his back and firing at the Mii's, sending two of them flying back. He holstered one of Volpe and used his free arm to grab a Mii that threw himself at him. He pushed the Mii back before firing and striking the Mii in the stomach with his blast.

The Rider hopped back onto his feet and holstered Lupo, bringing his reflectors back up to defend against more energy bolts. The remaining Primids had gathered forward with Dark Samus to try and overwhelm him. To his surprise, several energy shots were launched from behind him, shooting past him and destroying a few Primid's in the process.

"You can thank me later!" Blaze called from behind as he sent out a few more shots to thin the herd of Primid's. He then began to strafe and shoot towards Dark Samus to distract her.

Due to the distraction Kenshin was able to get the necessary info on his HUD about his next suggested course of action. Dropping the reflectors he drew out Volpe and Lupo, shooting and quickly taking out the remaining Primids.

Dark Samus saw this and aimed, firing a small blast of Phazon towards Kenshin only for the Rider to side step and avoid it with ease. Not one to give up she launched several missiles towards Kenshin only for the gun slinging Rider to shoot them in mid-air with ease.

"Just what the hell is this kid?" Wolf questioned as both he and Dark Samus were surprised by his quick reaction time.

Kenshin tapped on the button above Wolf's Token, gathering power in Lupo before shooting energy outwards. Dark Samus launched several missiles, but was surprised when the energy bolt coming her way split into dozens of smaller energy bolts. The bolts destroyed her missiles and forced her back as a result. Despite this she wasn't willing to go down easily and moved forward.

While this was going on, the remaining Mii's that were still standing had gone over to the CEO. "We need to get you out of here boss. We can't win!"

"You all aren't getting away," Kenshin turned towards them before ducking underneath a swipe from Dark Samus. He quickly kicked at Dark Samus to get her to stagger before aiming with both guns and firing at her chest, sparks flying as she was forced back near the CEO and his remaining Mii's. "Sorry to say but you aren't getting in my way." He slammed both buttons on his Driver before aiming with Lupo.

**[FOR GLORY!]**

Kenshin quickly shot out a red bolt of energy, the bolt splitting into four stylized wolf heads that slammed into Dark Samus' arms and legs, throwing and pinning her against the wall of the factory. Her being thrown backwards while near the Mii's had caused all of them to stumble and sprawl against the ground. Kenshin then holstered Lupo before holding Volpe with both hands. Blue energy began charging before he unleashed it all, skidding back from the recoil.

**[LYLAT OUTLAW K.O.!] **

Suddenly the energy expanded and formed into a small energy Arwing that spun forward, slamming and drilling into Dark Samus before causing a large explosion. The finisher tore a hole in the wall as a result, Wolf quickly running over to check on his partner.

"W-What the hell was that?" The CEO stammered out as he managed to catch what happened despite being thrown against the ground. He stammered further as he tried to stand before suddenly passing out, the stress of the fight having gotten to him.

"Hope you guys got all of that," Kenshin remarked, figuring that not only had CORE seen the broadcast from his sunglasses, but also his suits camera. He then took a step forward when he saw the smoke clear, noticing that Dark Samus and Wolf had vanished. "Well crap, that was fast."

"That was some pretty good shooting there partner," Blaze remarked as he walked over. "Pretty sure you can put that trinket to more use than I can."

"Thanks. You shouldn't have to worry too much about Perfect Life, I'll see what I can do," Kenshin replied, figuring all the footage would show the company was up to no good. But he knew that it may be tough even with that. "No promises though."

"That's fine by me, just keep on doing what you're doing, hero." Blaze said as he gave Kenshin a slap on the wrist. "You're definitely the real deal, not some phony like that CEO."

This caught the Rider off guard but he gave a smile behind his helmet and gave a nod. "Thanks for that."

* * *

"Damn, wasn't expecting him to be that strong, wasn't expecting him at all," Wolf snarled out as he was currently dragging Dark Samus along. The Finisher had chipped off parts of her body; her armor damaged as her helmet was broken, revealing a three eyed skull. Despite this her body began to slowly but surely regenerate.

Unbeknownst to the two however, Sayomi and Meijin had been keeping an eye on the factory they went in to. The two had sensed Kenshin's power from his form change before witnessing the tail end of the finisher from the outside.

"That kid is full of surprises, it seems like he's gained a new power already," Sayomi remarked. "It seems like Tabuu was right in wanting to use him like a bank."

"Definitely, but he'll need more time before we choose to swoop in." Meijin said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Regardless, Hajime can oversee his growth while we take care of other matters."

"Very true," Sayomi admitted before she opened up a Subspace Portal. "We still have the advantage after all."

"Indeed we do," Meijin agreed before heading through the Subspace Portal, Sayomi doing the same as portal closed up and vanished.

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready…" Junmei took a deep breath after finishing her tea.

"You mentioned "we", was there another person with you?" Palutena asked.

"Yes, my brother Kenshin Yukimura," Junmei said, looking down and not noticing the surprised looks on Palutena and Pit's faces. While Kenshin's last name wasn't on record, there was no way it could be a coincidence. Palutena though gave a glance at Pit to have him keep quiet, she realizing that if Junmei knew her brother was out there as a Kamen Rider, then she wouldn't have a counter against him.

"So what happened to you two?" Palutena asked once she regained her composure.

"An accident happened to where we lost our parents, so we live together and help support each other," Junmei explained as she brushed some of her hair back as it fell forward. "But one day when we were going home from shopping we were suddenly pulled away by a mysterious force. Then all of a sudden we find ourselves in a strange dark void, and to our surprise we see Tabuu in front of us. We were both in shock because that meant that the games we played as kids were real."

"That must have been very scary," Pit said. "Completely thrown into a new world without any idea of what happened, meeting someone who you thought wasn't real."

"It was," Junmei admitted before clasping her hands together. "But that wasn't the terrifying part. Tabuu said that we were perfect, that he wanted one of us to be his new body. I'm not sure why he chose us, but we were clearly struck with fear, and he wasn't giving us much time to think on it. It wasn't before he started to advance towards my brother that I stepped up to offer myself."

"But that wasn't the case was it? Otherwise you wouldn't be here now talking to us," Palutena mentioned, everything slowly starting to line up.

"Yes, just as I was ready to accept Tabuu, my brother pushed me out of the way and offered himself instead," Junmei said. "Despite my protests Tabuu entered Kenshin, but something went wrong, I think Kenshin was fighting against Tabuu. He told me that he could only hold out for so long and then suddenly threw me out of the void. Last thing I remember was water; I think I landed in the ocean as a result of what he did."

"You did," Dark Pit said as he walked over, having been listening to the conversation from afar. "We investigated a Subspace Tear and found you floating in the ocean unconscious. You were pretty roughed up."

"I see… do you know what happened after that? What happened to Kenshin? Is he still with Tabuu? Is there a way to save him?" Junmei began asking multiple questions, now that she had explained herself she was hoping to get answers regarding her brother.

Palutena gave a bit of a sigh, she hated lying like this but she needed insurance just in case the worst happened. "It's… a long story, but I promise to answer your questions. What happens after that though is up to you."

"I just want answers…" Junmei trailed before taking a deep breath and giving a more determined look. "I just want my brother back. I'll do anything."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Palutena: **Two siblings intertwined by fate, they are unaware of each other's new existence. She will echo him, and shall become the hope that I depend on.

_[Next Time – The Parallel Guardian] _

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf

**Meijin & Sayomi** – Donkey Kong/Incineroar/Terry Bogard/Piranha Plant


	4. The Parallel Guardian

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 4 – The Parallel Guardian**

* * *

**Data File #07: Factory Shootout **

"_A tip about a sharpshooter Mii with a strong reflector led us into a mess. The security company Perfect Life was involved and their dark secrets were put in the open when Kenshin was caught in the middle. Wolf and Dark Samus also showed up with Primids which we thought were long gone. Needless to say Kenshin would have been a goner had he not attained a new form, Lylat Outlaw. Using his new long range form he bested the Mii's, Primids, even sent Dark Samus and Wolf on the run. What worries me though is all this commotion is going on, yet Palutena hasn't spoken up yet. What could she be planning?" _

* * *

"I'm hoping things can calm down a bit for us to deal with all this," Samus admitted as she looked through a stack of papers she was holding. "We've got two Mii's to question, plus the Perfect Life case to get on now that we presented the footage to Dedede. Things are starting to pile up and I don't like it."

"What can I say, the kid gets the job done," Captain Falcon chuckled. "To think in the span of a few cases he'd have done this much for us, huh?"

"Which is why I ordered him to take the day off," Samus mentioned as she glanced through the papers she was holding.

"He deserves a bit of a break, hopefully nothing too big pops up," Fox mentioned as he joined the others to help Samus with the paperwork.

"Who can work on the questioning? I'd like to handle this Perfect Life business myself if at all possible," Samus replied.

"I'll work on the questioning," Captain Falcon offered. "Shouldn't be too hard right?"

"So when are we going to address the elephant in the room?" Cloud asked as he was looking at a few pictures taken from Kenshin's live feed. "The fact that Wolf and Dark Samus showed up with Primids isn't exactly something to take lightly."

"I've actually got Shadow working on that, he's going to try and locate Mr. Game & Watch to confirm if he's been taken or not," Samus replied. "Needless to say it's a bit worrying that the Subspace Army might be making a return. But that at least confirms to us that Tabuu is on the move again. We at least have time to figure out a counterattack."

"What about the other regions? Any word on them yet?" Fox asked.

"No word yet," Captain Falcon replied. "Though granted a few of them disagree with CORE's creation, I doubt they'll be willing to let us know. They'd rather solve the problem on their own or work with Palutena."

"It can't be helped, for now let's try and do what we can to mitigate this problem," Samus suggested as the others nodded in approval.

* * *

"That… is a lot to take in," Junmei admitted as she rested her head in one of her hands. The Subspace Emissary, Resetting the World, Galeem and Dharkon alongside Origin Impact being explained. It was a lot for her to try and take in; especially since she was told her brother wasn't at ground zero after Tabuu was defeated. "So he hasn't turned up anywhere?"

"Afraid not," Dark Pit lied, it being easy for him since he could put the mission first and foremost.

Palutena had to send Pit away to do some chores in order to keep him from being guilty over lying to Junmei. She cleared her throat. "There's a chance he could be in Subspace with Tabuu, but attempting a rescue mission would need a lot of preparation and you're not combat capable."

Junmei heard this and stood up, putting both her hands on the table as she gave a serious stare towards Palutena. "Train me, give me a weapon, try and find some way for me to be able to fight. I have to find him; he's the only person I have left. I owe him for so much, so I refuse to just stand here and do nothing!"

"That's a sudden change of mood," Dark Pit remarked.

"The love between siblings is something that is very powerful," Palutena admitted, feeling a bit bad that she was lying to Junmei. But there was no telling if Kenshin was actually her brother aside from his name. Still she had to keep him an unknown factor for the time being. She then stood up from her seat. "Very well, come with me. I've been making preparations for the past month just in case you came to this decision."

Junmei stood straight before following after Palutena and Dark Pit, the two heading to another part of her temple. To Junmei's surprise there was a more industrial and technology based section built in. "This wasn't here originally was it?"

"No, I actually had it commissioned by several Mii Scientists when I approached them about a way to help you recover," Palutena explained as they made their way into the lab. "We've been studying a new hero that's shown up and found a way to copy his power. If everything goes well you'll be able to access this power."

"Okay, so what exactly is… it…" Junmei stopped as she saw at the back of the room was a blank mannequin with a Token Driver strapped on its waist. The Driver had a Smash Token as its power source as well, the Kanji for Echo being etched on it. The coloration of the Driver was grey with purple detailing and accents. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, a Super Nintendo colored Driver?!"

"Wait you know what the Token Driver is?" Palutena questioned in surprise as she turned to face the young woman.

"How the heck do you guys know about Kamen Rider?" Junmei asked as she immediately walked over to it, a few scientists being surprised by how close Junmei was to the equipment. "My brother and I used to watch that franchise when we were younger. Granted it's been a while since I actually watched one. But the point still stands, are you saying I'm going to become a Kamen Rider?"

"The girl is full of surprises," Dark Pit remarked with a chuckle, it seemed like Junmei would be fairly fast on the uptake.

"How exactly does this work?" Junmei asked as she looked over the Driver before noticing that several scientists were trying to force her back. "Oh sorry, just got a bit excited." She gave a sheepish smile before moving back.

"Please be more careful when touching my sensitive equipment!" The lead scientist called out a bit angered. "This is a delicate device."

"Sheesh," Junmei didn't really care for how sensitive the scientist was being about the Driver. Though she figured it would be best to change topics. "So who is this copied from anyway?"

"If one of you would care to explain," Palutena said.

"The latest hero in Smash City, Kamen Rider Smash," Another scientist said as holographic footage of Kamen Rider Smash's two fights played out. There was luckily no footage of Kenshin transforming, as it seemed the scientists were more concerned with the suits data in fights. "He only showed up recently, and is a complete mystery, which worries a lot of people."

"But Kamen Riders are protectors of the people, unless he's an Evil Rider but he doesn't seem like it," Junmei replied.

"There is a chance he's using the heroic act as a facade," Palutena suggested. "Studying his power closely it appears as though he draws some kind of variant of Subspace, like Tabuu does."

"He might be able to lead me to my brother then," Junmei figured. "But if I have to guess, I'm not strong enough yet, right?"

"Exactly, you two will meet in due time but for now we should focus on getting you combat ready," Palutena explained, she was hoping that if they did meet it would play out well enough in her favor.

"While you were healing and resting we studied your body, while not drawing from some variant of Subspace, you have a unique power that will allow you to transform just like he does," The lead scientist spoke up. "Though your power is so unique that you require a specific way of transforming, using what we call Echo Fighters."

"Remember the Tokens I mentioned that were dispersed whenever Smash Origin was defeated?" Palutena asked as Junmei nodded. "Well Smash doesn't seem to have a set pattern to the Tokens he uses. You however need to use the power of an Original Fighter and their Echo Fighter, a warrior who mimics their power similarly."

"Oh I think I remember echo fighters yeah," Junmei said, while Kenshin and she didn't play a lot of Smash later on in its life cycle, she did remember the talk of clone characters being labeled as Echo Fighters. This did make her wonder though how many terms from the game made their way into this world. "Do we have Tokens lined up for me?"

"We do actually, which is why when you're ready I'll send you and Pit to Altea to meet with Marth. He's acquired two Smash Tokens for me to use once I asked him," Palutena explained.

"Sounds good to me," Junmei gave a nod before an audible growl was heard. "Can I get some food first? The tea was wonderfully calming but I think I need something in my stomach before we start."

"Of course, I'll cook you up a feast," Palutena smiled before heading off.

* * *

"This is really weird…" Kenshin admitted as he walked through the streets of Smash City, a bit confused by the fact that Samus had actually given him the day off. "What am I supposed to do on my day off? And why couldn't I just nap all day?" He groaned out as he continued to wander the streets. Surely there had to be action happening that he wasn't aware of. Granted he was grateful considering how much of a close call he had during his previous fight.

"You seem troubled," A voice called from above.

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure out what to do for the day but I'm coming up blank," Kenshin sighed, not noticing the voice was coming from above him.

"Perhaps you could help me with something then, you seem to be the right guy for the job," The voice replied.

"Sure mysterious voice, whatever you say," Kenshin said before realizing he had no idea who was talking to him and looked around. Seeing no one he looked up and gave a yelp, stepping back as he saw Meta Knight standing on the light post above him. "Meta Knight?!"

Meta Knight nodded his body before wrapping himself in his cape, soon warping down to a nearby Mailbox as he stood face to face with Kenshin. "I know that we don't interact much but I was hoping to borrow you for a bit."

"Um sure, wait your in the know right? Cause you work with Dedede," Kenshin said, figuring that Meta Knight had to know of his identity.

"I am, which is why I'm requesting your assistance to begin with," Meta Knight replied. "There seems to be a group of thugs who are trying to make it big."

"Listen I don't deal with Mii's acting tough, especially if their just punks," Kenshin replied.

"Normally yes, however I've heard rumors that their leader has been leaving their victims charred and paralyzed at times," Meta Knight replied. "It sounds to me like he has the power of electricity. We both know that a Mii shouldn't have access to that kind of power."

"Fair enough," Kenshin gave a sigh, though he figured it could be an easy to retrieve Smash Token this time. "But only because it'll help me collect another Token and I need to do something instead of wandering around bored."

"I shall lead the way," Meta Knight said, his cape spreading into bat wings before he glided off, Kenshin running off after him.

* * *

"We gave it a few days, but now that we've called you here I'd like you to answer a few of my questions, after you tell me what happened of course." Captain Falcon said as he sat in an interrogation room, keeping a relaxed pose to show he wasn't going to go too hard on whoever he was questioning. He was currently facing the Mii Gunner who had turned into the Feral Islander, the Mii calming down with some coffee. King Dedede meanwhile was watching from behind the tinted glass of the room, both Falcon and the Mii unable to see him.

"I can tell you what happened to the best of my ability," The Gunner gave a nod. "My friend and I were sparring since I wanted to try and take on one of the bigger tournaments. Suddenly this bandaged man in a brown coat approached me and my friend and just tossed my friend to the side. He wanted me to make a contract or something and then punched me. I felt so much pain I just blacked out."

"What happened after that?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Fire… I remember feeling hot and then suddenly waking up surrounded by dozens of other Mii's," The Gunner explained. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

"I see so nothing aside from feeling hot?" Captain Falcon inquired; he needed to be thorough with this.

"I'm afraid not sir, I'm sorry if I wasn't much help," The Gunner admitted.

"No you've been plenty of help," Captain Falcon admitted with a smile, he at least knew the guy Cloud ran into was the one who caused the transformation in the first place. "Go home get some rest and keep up with your training. You'll make a fine adversary for anyone if you put your mind to it."

"Of course, thank you," The Gunner gave a nod.

"I'll be right back and after that you'll be free to go," Captain Falcon said before exiting the room and going over to King Dedede after he closed the door. "Looks like the first Mii wasn't that willing to be turned into a monster."

"Yep, sounds to me like that bandaged man is the culprit," King Dedede mentioned, remembering Samus briefly mention him when he demanded his report on Kenshin.

"From what we can gather, we can assume this bandaged man hails from the same world Kenshin is from." Captian Falcon theorized. "He may have some connection to Tabuu or just Subspace given all the brief Subspace Portals opening up that we've detected. Tabuu also had the ability to corrupt our essence to create a monstrous power."

"So possibly Tabuu found someone from an outside world and gave them some of his power. Or maybe someone found what was left of Tabuu after Origin Impact and took up that power. We assume he's alive, but what if someone took up the mantle?" The president suggested as he began to pace in thought. "But continuing, that person starts to collect Smash Tokens and uses whatever power they have to corrupt it, and this Mii was just a random target."

"More than likely, Samus looked into the background of this one and he's just a Gunner who frequents small tournaments," Captain Falcon replied. "We can't figure out a pattern just yet."

"Bring in the next one then," King Dedede suggested. "See if we can learn something through him since Fox reported the second monster was more unique."

"Of course," Captain Falcon agreed before heading in to the interrogation room to dismiss the gunner.

* * *

"This place is incredible!" Junmei called out as she spun while moving forward, they were currently in the main capital of Altea, a large sprawling town with a castle at the center. "Kenshin would love it here…" She gave a soft smile.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Pit smiled, glad to see Junmei was looking a lot more upbeat than usual. "Unfortunately we won't be seeing the castle today."

"Aw fine…" Junmei sighed with a light pout, figuring that the trip was too good to be true. Though if the castle wasn't their destination, that just made her curious. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to meet with the man that Marth entrusted the Smash Tokens to," Pit replied. "Instead of keeping them in the castle and putting it at risk, they hid them in the city."

"That makes sense," Junmei nodded, getting the gist of why they'd do something like that. "Then lead the way."

"Right," Pit gave a nod before heading through a small open plaza that had a path running towards the castle. His destination however was a storage house that was along the path. Once there Pit gave a knock on the door, a small piece sliding away to reveal a pair of eyes before the small piece slid back.

The door opened up revealing Chrom and Robin, the former greeting the two with a smile and a wave. "Pit, I'm glad you could make it. And you brought a friend."

"Hello there," Junmei gave a bit of a shy wave; it was finally starting to settle in that the world she landed in was a big mishmash of famed characters.

"Sorry if we came on short notice, but we figured it would be best to get a head start," Pit admitted.

"A wise choice, come on in, we can give you the items out of view," Robin suggested as he moved out of the way. Junmei and Pit both entered while Chrom closed the door, the group heading over to a few boxes that were set up like chairs. To their surprise the floor was actually covered in wooden boards and not stone.

"Please sit, I'm sure it was a bit of walk to get here even if you didn't go all the way to the castle," Chrom offered as the two travelers sat on their own boxes.

"Alright, here we go," Robin said as he walked over to a certain plank of wood before lifting it slightly and reaching in. He pulled out a white cloth before going over and placing it on the box in the center of everyone. He unraveled the cloth revealing Marth and Lucina's Smash Tokens.

"So what are these supposed to do?" Chrom asked as he had heard Smash Tokens had great power, but no one was able to really tap into that power.

"They'll let me transform into what's called a Kamen Rider, an armored hero who fights against evil," Junmei replied, figuring it would be alright to let Chrom and Robin know.

"A Kamen Rider… Marth was informed about one in Smash City a day back, they were calling him Kamen Rider Smash." Robin mused. "Are you his partner?"

"Oh no," Junmei said as she held her hands up. "We haven't met yet, I do hope to meet him one day though."

"Now that we have the tokens though, I'm wondering if we can test them out," Pit said as he stared at the two, figuring it would be best for Junmei to get some practice in.

"I know a good spot for training where we won't be interrupted actually," Chrom suggested before a loud explosion was heard outside. The force of the explosion shook the storage building they were standing in. "What was that?"

"Clearly trouble," Pit said as he stood up. "Junmei stay here, we'll handle this."

"Sorry to say but this may just be my perfect chance for a test run," Junmei said, taking the two Tokens before heading for the front. Pit gave a yelp before following after her, Chrom and Robin quickly following to offer their support.

* * *

Kenshin continued to follow after Meta Knight before the two heard some yelling from an alleyway behind a diner. The two soon found a group of a few Mii's ganging up against Chef Kawasaki.

"Chef Kawasaki?" Kenshin questioned as he saw this, he knew the chef from his diner, the two getting along well due to Kenshin's love of Kawasaki's cooking.

"Hey now, I don't appreciate this!" Chef Kawasaki called out. "You can't just barge into my kitchen and threaten me just because you didn't like the food."

"You should have better food then," The Leader called out as he gripped his fist, electricity coming from it. "Now then how about making it more suited to our tastes then?"

"That's enough!" Meta Knight snapped as he revealed his and Kenshin's position to the gang.

"Ah! Meta Knight! Kenshin! Thank goodness you all are here!" Kawasaki exclaimed in relief. "Please get them to stop!"

"Oh, you punks here to get your asses kicked?" The leader asked as he and his gang members got in fighting stances.

"I'll take care of the hooligans, deal with the Leader," Meta Knight said, immediately warping over to two Mii's, he spun around, creating a tornado with his blade. The two Mii's were sucked closer before being slammed away by his attack. He quickly warped away when the remaining ones tried to swarm him, appearing above them and kicking off of them to force them to tumble.

"Okay Leader, let's do this," Kenshin said as he reached and grabbed the Mario and Fox Tokens he had on him, planning on doing this without transforming.

"You're no match for my thunder punch!" The Leader yelled out as he jumped up, punching at Kenshin.

Kenshin quickly held up his arm with Fox's Token, a small reflector barrier forming which blocked against the punch. He then followed up with a punch from his other arm, his fist lighting on fire as he decked the Leader right in the face. "Try again!"

The Leader coughed out as he slammed into the ground, giving a groan as he had let go of what he was holding. He was in fact managing to use a Smash Token's power, in this case, Pikachu's. "No way… I thought I was the only one who had special powers."

"Cut the crap you don't have special powers," Kenshin called out, seeing the Token and already figuring out what was going on. It was the same thing as Blaze, though the Gang Leader's usage of the Smash Token was less constructive. "Normally I wouldn't get involved but because you have a highly dangerous object with you, I'm going to have to relieve you of it."

"Under who's authority?!" The Leader called out as he grabbed the Smash Token, charging up electricity in his fist once again.

"The authority of King Dedede," Meta Knight replied, catching the leaders attention as it could be seen Meta Knight was now standing on a pile of Mii's that he had defeated.

"Screw the President!" The Leader yelled out before jumping and punching at Meta Knight. Meta Knight responded by drilling forward, becoming an orange blur as the two clashed. Despite using the power of a Smash Token, the leader cried out as Meta Knight struck through him. The force from the attack was enough to send him upwards.

Kenshin took this chance to move in, switching out Fox for Luigi before using Luigi's Token to jump up high. He managed to jump high enough to get above the Mii. Kenshin then lit his fist on fire with Mario's Token once more before punching down at the Leader. The Leader coughed out as he was struck in the stomach, being slammed into the ground in a daze.

"That takes care of that, I'll clean up this mess," Meta Knight said as he watched Kenshin pick up the Smash Token.

"Sounds good to me, I'll let Samus and the others know," Kenshin said as he looked over the Pikachu Token, wondering if it would be compatible with the next one he got.

"Thank you, thank you," Chef Kawasaki ran over. "What can I do to repay you two?"

"Get back to work, I'm sure there's plenty of customers waiting for your food," Meta Knight suggested.

"Actually… if you wouldn't mind could I get a complementary bowl of your really great Chili-Mac?" Kenshin asked with a sly smile, figuring now would be a good time to cash in his heroism points.

"Of course, you are one of my favorite regulars after all and you even saved me this time!" Chef Kawasaki gave Kenshin a pat on the arm before heading back inside.

"Sweet sweet free food," Kenshin rubbed his hands together before heading inside after the chef.

Meta Knight gave a sigh as he saw this, "For being a hero he still acts like such a kid. I suppose in his case that's a relief."

* * *

Junmei and Pit quickly made their way towards the source of the disturbance, the plaza they had passed through. When they arrived they suddenly skidded to a stop, Chrom and Robin nearly running into them due to the sudden stop. What had stopped them was an army of at least 50 Primid's, most having Beam Sabers or Boomerangs.

"Okay… so Tabuu's bringing the band back together," Junmei noted as she remembered the Subspace Army. "No wait, he's doing a remix, I don't remember tall dark and brooding and a female knight being a part of this before."

As Junmei had pointed out, walking to the front of the army was none other than the Black Knight and Corrin. "Surely you all jest, only four have come to face us?" The Black Knight remarked as he saw the four standing in their way. "One is the Angel from the Heaven's, another a civilian. There is only two of this land here; truly this country is in need of a shake up."

"I suppose we'll have to make do with them, three of them are fairly strong warriors," Corrin mused as she looked everyone over. "No clue on why that woman isn't running though."

"This isn't good, Junmei you should probably step back. We can handle it." Pit admitted as he quickly drew his bow, Chrom drawing his sword while Robin drew his sword and tome.

"Your concern is touching but there's no better time than the present with this chance," Junmei said as she took the lead and stepped forward.

"Take no step further girl!" The Black Knight drew his sword and pointed it towards her. "Do you really wish to get involved in this battle? You have no means to defend yourself, run off before you are slaughtered."

"Your concern is touching," Junmei gave a more sarcastic toned remark than what she gave to Pit. "But I think it's time for me to show you I'm not just some random person." She drew out her Token Driver before holding it to her waist, the belt strap forming and locking it in place.

**[TOKEN DRIVER: ECHO!] **

"What manner of tool is that?" The Black Knight questioned.

"Something tells me this just got harder," Corrin said as she could only guess that something Token based referred to the Smash Tokens they were to keep an eye out for.

"Let's dance," Junmei took out Marth's and Lucina's Smash Tokens before slotting both in at the same time. She then pressed down on the top left and right buttons. "Henshin!"

**[PARALLEL COMBINATION!] **

Energy sparked from the Tokens before shooting out to the side. Transparent versions of Marth and Lucina formed beside Junmei, though instead of becoming energy they shot towards her and overlapped with her body. They turned a bright blue before wrapping around her.

**[MARTH! LUCINA! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: LODESTAR PRINCESS!] **

The bright blue dissipated revealing Junmei's transformed state. She wore a bright blue bodysuit with yellow lines running down the sides. She gained thick knight styled armoring on her shoulders, chest, forearms and shins. The armoring had a dark blue coloration with red trimming and detailing. Her biceps and thighs had thinner blue plates for protection. Her helmet was fairly rounded, the front having a butterfly motif to it with bright yellow compound bug-like eyes. Her head crest was a bright red jewel that was embedded in a gold tiara that was molded into the top of her helmet. She wore a blue scarf that wrapped around her neck, it having a red back as it traveled down to her waist.

She had a brown sword holster attached to her Driver's belt now, in it a high tech replica of the Falchion Sword that Lucina held. However the gap in the hilt was no longer there as it was filled in, one side containing the kanji for Echo while the other side held a slot for Smash Tokens to be inserted.

She held up her ring and middle fingers on her right hand, swiping them slowly in front of her helmet, "I'll strike you all down here and now." She said before outstretching her arms, holding her hands close together as she imitated a wolf's mouth. "Kamen Rider…" she then gripped her holster with her left hand before using her right to draw her sword and aiming it towards the army. "Echo!"

"What's with these theatrics?" Robin asked, a bit surprised by Junmei's transformation but more so her choice of aesthetics.

"That was so cool!" Pit chimed in, stars in his eyes as he couldn't help but appreciate the flare Junmei added to her first transformation.

The Black Knight scoffed before slamming his sword into the concrete, resting both of his hands on it. "She is so eager to die. How about we help her?"

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice," Corrin sighed before raising her sword. "Attack!" With her word the Primids rushed in to attack, all brandishing their weapons or fists as they aimed to strike at Junmei.

"Allow me to prove to you my worth," Junmei spoke as she gripped her sword firmly before rushing forward. Her speed was surprising as she managed to cover more distance, reaching the Primid Army first. As she moved in she slashed, cutting through three Primid's in one strike. She kept moving forward and delivered two more strikes that cut through several more. Figuring she had gained enough distance she stopped and began cutting through any Primid that got close to her.

Several Primids rushed in and slashed with their boomerangs, Junmei bracing with her sword and blocking it. She then pushed forward, staggering the Primids before spinning and slashing through them. A few single Primids tried striking at her from different angles, Junmei countering with a kick to each Primid for the first few before transitioning into sword swings to cut the remaining rushers down.

Noticing that things were getting a little tighter, Junmei quickly leapt into the air before landing a distance away. She needed the Primids to keep rushing at her alongside not getting surrounded.

Pit quickly went to work, shooting arrows of light to strike down any straggler Primids in order to give Junmei an easier load to work with.

"That girl is incredible," Chrom admitted as he watched her, choosing to stand by for now due to the Black Knight and Corrin doing the same.

"Primids are fairly standard from what I've read, but the fact that she's this adept with a sword…" Robin trailed, a bit surprised himself. "Are you certain she had no prior training Pit?"

"Positive!" Pit said as he struck down one more Primid, leaving only a small grouping remaining.

Junmei readied her sword as the remaining Primids rushed to try and encircle her again; Junmei was quick however and tore past the front of the encirclement. She then stood her ground and held her sword close to her before giving a yell and spinning, slashing through the remaining Primid's as a result. "And that takes care of your army, Black Knight." She said as she turned to face the Black Knight. "I hope you realize you're not dealing with your average warrior."

"It matters not if you are a self proclaimed super warrior, anyone can kill those maggots," The Black Knight called out as he drew his sword out of the ground and began walking towards Junmei. "How about you face down the real deal?"

"Don't do it!" Chrom called out as he rushed forward, he knew that Junmei could handle Primids but the Black Knight was another matter. Corrin however stepped in his way and slashed at him, forcing him to block. She then spun around him before transforming her arm into a draconic fang, launching a ball of water out at Robin and Pit to knock the two back and keep them from rushing to Junmei's aid.

"You all will be dealing with me," Corrin called out as a draconic helmet formed on her face, readying her weapon as she planned to keep the three busy.

The Black Knight kept an open stance, walking slowly towards Junmei. The Rider rushed forward, aiming a horizontal slash and slashing past the Black Knight. Sparks flew but the Black Knight didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Is that all you have?" The Black Knight questioned as he turned, raising his sword up.

Junmei backed up in surprise; she had put a lot of strength into that slash so to see it do nothing was surprising. She dodged out of the way of the downward slash from the knight, avoiding it just in time. Junmei went in and slashed once before sending a kick at the Black Knight, though both did little to him. "Just what the hell are you?"

"Your wake up call," The Black Knight called out as he slashed at the rider, Junmei blocking but being staggered due to the strength of the strike. He then followed up with another slash, sparks flying from Junmei's armor as she was sent tumbling back.

"Junmei!" Pit called out before avoiding another water blast from Corrin.

"This is getting us nowhere," Robin called out as he held up his thunder tome, charging his magic as he dodged out of the way of Corrin's blasts of water. Chrom quickly moved in and slashed at Corrin to keep her occupied; even if she dodged he needed Robin to concentrate.

"Robin, make this count!" Chrom called out as he managed to clash blades with Corrin before grabbing her arms and getting her into a lock.

"Roger, Thoron!" Robin called out as he sent out a powerful beam of electricity, though his target wasn't Corrin it was the Black Knight.

"Jeez he hits like a truck," Junmei muttered as she held her chest, using her sword to help her slowly stand and keep herself from falling back down.

"Now for you to realize how foolish you are for rushing into this battle!" The Black Knight called out as he raised his sword only to suddenly give a yell, he was struck in the back by the Thoron spell and slumped forward, staggering as a result.

"Huh?" Junmei perked up when she saw this.

"Echo you need to use the opening that Robin gave you to your advantage!" Chrom called out as he struggled to keep Corrin in the lock.

"On it," Junmei noticed her sword had a Token Slot and removed Marth's Token from her belt, slotting it into the sword.

**[MARTH!] **

Suddenly Junmei's sword began to gather energy in it; she raised it high as the entire blade began shining brightly. Moving it down in a counter clockwise motion, the light created a trail of blades as she soon readied a slash with both hands and got into a crouching position. Without another word she suddenly launched towards the Black Knight, slashing past him. To everyone's surprise however her blade still shined greatly with energy.

**[RIDER SLASH STRIKE!] **

The Black Knight coughed out as the grip on his sword faltered, holding his stomach as he slowly turned towards Junmei. Junmei however let out a yell and lunged forward, releasing the energy from the tip of her blade and slamming it into the Black Knight. The resulting energy sent the hulking warrior flying into a nearby building.

"What the hell was that?!" Corrin quickly forced Chrom away before running to where the Black Knight was thrown.

"Not too bad right?" Junmei turned towards everyone and gave a peace sign before suddenly stepping forward and falling to one knee, her transformation dismissing itself.

"Junmei!" Pit rushed over to keep her from falling flat on her face. "What's wrong?"

"That Black Knight guy hits hard…" Junmei coughed out as she held her chest, despite wearing armor she still felt the leftover pain from that strike he got on her.

"Let's get you somewhere safe, we can leave those two for another day," Chrom suggested as he went over to help Junmei up with Pit.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked as he walked over.

"They lost their army and the Black Knight may be tough but he isn't stupid. They won't try anything," Chrom reassured.

"A tactical leave it is then," Robin said as he went to help the two with Junmei. He figured Chrom was right, plus they needed to see what kind of condition their Rider was in after that fight.

* * *

"Alright, sorry if this is a bit uncomfortable for you," Captain Falcon apologized; he was currently sitting with the co-owner of the vehicle garage. Specifically the one who was turned into a monster and defeated by Kenshin. "But can you tell me what happened before you were transformed? Maybe something while you were transformed?"

"Well… I had an argument with the other co-owner, my friend about the direction the business was taking due to lack of profit. After heading out all frustrated, there was this weird bandaged man sitting on a pile of scrap." The co-owner explained as he twiddled his fingers. "We talked a bit and he wanted to help me, made me realize I could keep things the same and bring in more business if I helped him. It was too tempting to pass up and I took his hand, but after that… nothing. I remember feeling intense anger, and a lot of smashing and carrying."

"Is that really all you can remember?" Captain Falcon asked, while the first Mii remembered the pain from Kenshin's attacks, it seemed as though this Mii remembered the feelings from his time as Vulpine Breaker.

"Actually…" The Mii started, staring at the table for a bit. "There are two words I do remember, the first is Malice."

"You remember the word malice and not the feeling?" Captain Falcon asked, a bit confused by what the Mii meant.

"Yeah, that word, and then what I think is a title or a name, Vulpine Breaker," The Mii explained as he scratched his head. "I'm not sure why I remember those two things but that's all I do."

"No actually that's fine, you've given me a lot to work with," Captain Falcon smiled; they had managed to hit the jackpot on this one that's for sure. Now they knew the Bandaged Man was trying to make contracts with people using Smash Tokens. Likely by corrupting those tokens and inserting them into a Mii, they would transform into a monster known as a Malice. Vulpine Breaker seemed to just be the name of the specific Malice that the Mii was turned into. "We just need to discuss a deal now considering that you are partially liable for the incidents involved, and we can't just let that slide."

"Yes sir," The co-owner said with a nod.

"Just give me a second," Captain Falcon said before exiting the room and walking over to King Dedede. "Not much but I think we just put some more of the pieces together."

"You can say that again, things are slowly starting to open up regarding these attacks," King Dedede agreed.

_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

**Samus:** In this line of work you need to be prepared to make your fair share of unexpected enemies and allies. The question is which will you come across?

_[Next Time – A Thunderous Duel] _

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina

**Meijin & Sayomi** – Donkey Kong/Incineroar/Terry Bogard/Piranha Plant

* * *

**Author Notes:**

1\. Now i know there is concern regarding an overarching mystery, needless to say, Kenshin's connection to Tabuu isn't supposed to be any kind of mystery whatsoever. It's fairly clear during the first chapter, and I feel no need to really make that the central mystery. I'm not planning on things to drag on in terms of certain aspects. Besides, as said that isn't exactly the main mystery here, there's one that is still in fruition that likely won't be completely taken care of till mid season.

2\. Yes I did end up taking a bit of a hiatus, though not because I couldn't keep up with weekly releases. In fact I have a good chunk of chapters written already, and had a lot written before I even uploaded Chapter 1. I plan to keep up with my backlog so the likely plan is to post three chapters weekly and then take a break. Or at least here's hoping, the current stuff I'm writing is pretty big so it's taking a while longer to get back on track but we'll see. I'm also considering just doing updates every two weeks but I'm not sure yet. We'll just have to see.


	5. A Thunderous Duel

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 5 – A Thunderous Duel**

* * *

**Data File #08: Cleaning Up**

"_Captain Falcon managed to learn more about our enemies from the two Mii's. Mii's corrupted by Smash Tokens are known as Malice, though so far no Mii has any recollection aside from vague feelings as the Malice. Meanwhile a day off turns into a Smash Token collection as Meta Knight drags Kenshin in to deal with a Gang Leader who was using Pikachu's Token. Perfect Life's investigation has been making more progress but what worries me is that CORE members stationed in Altea have mentioned something similar to Kamen Rider Smash circulating as a rumor. Needless to say we need to look into that soon." _

**Palutena's Log #01: The Echoing Rider **

_"Figured now might be a good time to start keeping track of these. Junmei's managed to perform her first transformation. While her opponent the Black Knight was no slouch, she managed to just barely beat them back. She'll need a lot more practice and Tokens if she's going to become someone I can rely on. "_

* * *

Kenshin walked through the streets of Smash City, deciding to actively patrol this time. It had been a week since the Pikachu Token had been claimed, and it had been eerily quiet. To everyone's surprise there were no sightings of the bandaged man or any Malice related cases. Shadow had also managed to find Mr. Game & Watch, causing confusion when there was no sign of him producing more Shadow Bugs.

"This whole thing is just weird," Kenshin groaned out, trying to figure out what was going on before some screaming was heard. He quickly ran over to a small plaza that was being attacked by Scope Primids alongside two variations on the grunts he hadn't seen before, Buckots which were forming hot metal bricks in their buckets and throwing them down, alongside Bombeds which were throwing their bomb shaped head to cause explosions before forming another head.

Mii's were running away due to the sudden appearance of the Subspace Army. There was only a few that stayed to try and fight. Though to Kenshin's surprise there were a few Inklings joining the fray as well. Despite this the grouping of Mii's and Inklings quickly ran when it looked like there was no dent being made in the army.

"And suddenly this is my problem." Kenshin called out before readying his Token Driver and taking out Fox and Wolf's Tokens. "Fox! Wolf! Henshin!" He called out as he slotted in both Tokens before pressing down on the buttons.

**[SMASH FUSION] **

**[FOX! WOLF! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: LYLAT OUTLAW!] **

Kenshin got readied himself as he transformed into his gunslinger based form. He quickly drew his guns, Volpe and Lupo, spinning them around in his fingers before aiming at the Buckots and shooting them to attract their attention. Kenshin quickly jumped forward, shooting at the Buckots and sending crashing into the ground, a few crashing into some Primids. He landed and ducked forward into a roll before getting on his knee, glancing at his sides he saw two Bombeds turning their attention towards him.

The Rider held his guns out, shooting the Bombeds heads causing a premature explosion before piercing their bodies with a second shot each. Kenshin gave a yelp as he felt his armor get scratched by a few shots and turned, seeing the Scope Primids gathering up to aim at him. He then glanced behind him to see the remaining Bombeds aiming their bomb heads at him.

"Tough crowd," Kenshin remarked as he eyed out both groups before jumping up into the air. Both groups had launched their attacks at the same time. The explosions from the bombs had managed to destroy a good chunk of both Bombeds and Scope Primids. Kenshin soon landed behind the Primids before readying his finisher.

**[FOR GLORY: LYLAT OUTLAW K.O.!] **

The Rider sent a straight blast of energy out of Volpe, launching two spiral blasts of energy out of Lupo, the double blast tearing through the remainder of the Subspace Army and causing an explosion.

"And that takes care of our issue," Kenshin spun both guns around before holstering them, giving a chuckle. "Got to say having these guns definitely helps out a lot." He suddenly tensed before rolling forward, the distinct sound of metal hitting the ground behind him. He turned to see several shuriken embedded in the ground. "What the hell?" He gave a yelp as his heads up display gave him a warning as he quickly stepped back further, nearly tripping in the process but he had managed to avoid several more shuriken that he was able to see pass very close to him.

"Very good," A shadowy figure muttered as he saw Kenshin avoid both of his attacks. He made a quick hand sign before holding his hands close, forming a shuriken of water that he launched out at the Rider.

Kenshin gave a light yell as he dropped onto his back, narrowly avoiding the water shuriken. "Water Shuriken… Greninja?!" He called out though got no response. "Okay maybe not Greninja… he shouldn't even be in town!" He then took out his Mario and Luigi Tokens, swapping them in before initiating a form change. "I need to keep moving!"

**[MARIO! LUIGI! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: PLATFORM BLAZER!] **

Kenshin threw himself back onto his feet, now that he had his more run and jump based form he needed to make a quick getaway. "I need an advantage." He said before running off, realizing he needed to get whoever was stalking him into an enclosed open area.

Hajime, Sayomi and Meijin had all watched the exchange from a nearby building, the trio impressed by Kenshin's use of Lylat Outlaw. Though all three had their curiosity peaked when they saw him being attacked out of nowhere.

"So was that any of us or does he just have some random person out for his head?" Hajime asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"We just brought in the Subspace Army, anything after that doesn't involve us," Sayomi said as she crossed her arms. "I suppose this is perfect."

"Right, might as well get more than one person after his head," Meijin said as he tossed Hajime the Incineroar and Piranha Plant Tokens. "I heard there's a certain CEO of a security company who's under a lot of pressure after getting wrapped up with Kenshin."

Hajime caught the tokens and gave a grin behind his bandaged face, "Oh you don't need to tell me anything further than that. I'll deal with it."

"Good, because Sayomi and I have to check a rumor that popped up," Meijin explained. "Apparently the Black Knight suffered a defeat after trying to test the defenses of Altea. The cause is being listed as an armored warrior."

"Wait what?" Hajime turned in surprise, he was sure that only Kenshin was a Kamen Rider. "Is there really another one in this short time?"

"We'll just have to see," Sayomi replied. "For now you are to keep watch of Kamen Rider Smash. We'll contact you in the future if we need any specifics done. Just make sure you don't completely slaughter him yet. He needs to get more power."

"Understood," Hajime said as he watched his two partners leave through a Subspace Portal.

* * *

Junmei was currently in a dark room, there only being a spotlight in the center as she gave a deep breath. During the week she had decided to cut her hair to a medium length while also getting a more travel ready outfit, keeping her jeans but adding boots to it. She also now wore a blue tank top with a brown padded jacket and black fingerless gloves.

She held in her hand a practice sword and kept her eyes closed before opening them. Suddenly several dummies fell from strings as she began striking against them, forcing them back. Several large wooden planks swung in this time, Junmei avoiding them as she made her way to more dummies, striking at them before blocking against one of the planks. She pushed it away before dropping to the ground once more struck at her. The constant dodging and striking continued for a bit before she stood up straight and sheathed her sword.

"Not bad, not bad, so it definitely isn't the armor that gives you those kinds of abilities," Chrom said as he clapped, having been watching from the entrance of the room with Robin.

"Yet you said you had no formal training, it's hard to believe its all instinct," Robin mentioned. "But I suppose that makes it easier for us while you're here."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why exactly, it just comes to me naturally," Junmei admitted as she walked over. "Like I've done it before, but I'm sure I haven't. By the way, has Pit returned yet?"

"No, he's still over at Skyworld, I assume their also letting you recover considering what happened," Chrom mentioned. "For now just take it easy, I was right when I figured they wouldn't attack again."

"Right, I'll probably get some air though," Junmei admitted as she headed out. As nice as it was that Chrom and Robin had given her a place to stay, she was getting restless. Even if she did have a training area to test her skills she still needed to get out every now and again. As she walked around however she noticed something off. "Is that…" She quickly moved to a corner and peaked around, seeing Corrin carefully moving around. "Why is she here?" She muttered before figuring it would be best to look into this.

* * *

"This is getting a bit frustrating," Samus admitted as she sat at the main computer, giving a groan as her attempts at contacting the CEO had brought up no fruit in the matter.

"CEO's are pretty scummy, this one especially, granted he's probably trying to enjoy his life before we bring down the hammer on him," Captain Falcon remarked as he walked in. "Though of course this is why you brought yours truly on board after he finished with his interrogations."

"I appreciate the help," Samus replied before rubbing the back of her head a bit. "Add the rumors of there being a Kamen Rider in Altea on top of it and I'm about ready to burn out."

"I'm sorry the what?" Captain Falcon asked. "How is that even possible? I thought Kenshin was the only Kamen Rider?"

"Either one from his world somehow showed up here, since he has memories of them," Samus started. "Or someone decided to make their own Rider. I think the latter is more likely."

"You're damn right the latter is more likely," Shadow called out as he walked in. "We all know there's one particular Goddess that doesn't care for CORE and Altea is technically aligned more with her than they are with Dedede."

"You really think that Palutena sent one of her angels down to spy on Kenshin?" Captain Falcon asked as the hedgehog nodded.

"The issue is how they were able to come up with Token Driver Technology like we were," Samus mused as she stared at her paperwork.

"Considering a few of our staff along with Dedede's are Mii's, one of them could have leaked it to Palutena if they were a spy," Shadow mentioned. "We're going to need some background checks done."

"After this Perfect Life issue is settled," Samus said, wanting to get one mess out of the way before dealing with another.

* * *

The CEO of Perfect Life was currently sitting in a bar; it was fairly early so there was barely anyone around. To the bartenders surprise but delight, the CEO was currently drowning himself in alcohol due to the recent allegations against his company.

"Might as well get all these drinks in while you still have the money," The bartender remarked as he cleaned a few glasses.

"Shut it," The CEO called out before downing a glass of whiskey. "Keep them coming."

"Will say you have a good sturdy body when it comes to alcohol," The bartender whistled, a bit impressed by how well the CEO was holding it down.

"You could keep drinking, or you could have the power to strike down the man who dealt you this blow," Hajime spoke up as he entered, walking over and sitting next to the CEO.

"Hey man, we don't need any solicitors in here," The bartender warned.

"I'm not planning on selling him anything; I just want to give him the power he so rightfully deserves." Hajime said before taking out Icineroar's Smash Token that was now corrupted. "Take this and you'll have all the power you need to destroy Smash."

The CEO had just sat listening before looking over at Hajime, quickly taking the Smash Token, "This is the same thing he had." He said looking at it before gasping out, the token had dug itself into his hand before sinking in. He gave a yell as he suddenly pulled away from the bar, dark energy wrapping around him as he laughed out. "Yes! This is what I'm looking for! This is the power I want!" He yelled out as his voice warped, the purple energy turning into bright red flames.

Hajime gave a laugh while the bartender quickly ducked behind the bar, the CEO's warped laughter covering the entire bar as the flames grew brighter.

* * *

Kenshin was currently trying to find an old warehouse that would easily allow him to force his assailant into a more frontal way of attacking. To his surprise though, any attempts at trying to go his own way were stopped as water shuriken were launched out to block his paths, the shuriken turning into geysers of water that kept him from waiting around.

"This guy is leading me straight to where he wants me, but maybe that's a good thing," Kenshin said, figuring if he was going to be cornered it would be easier to figure out who was attacking him. The issue was trying to figure out where he was going.

It wasn't long before he noticed he was finally being lead towards the industrial district, noticing a warehouse he began to run towards it before a flurry of water shuriken were launched out, forming a wall of geysers in front of him.

Kenshin quickly tapped the button on Mario's side, his body bursting into flames as he launched forward, managing to break through the geysers with little issue before landing and jumping through a window and breaking in. To his great surprise and luck the entire warehouse was bare, there being a visible ladder and a walkway. He began looking around hastily before noticing a shadow coming from above him. He quickly gathered fire in his hands before launching a blast straight up, shattering the window causing shards of glass to fall along with the assailant.

A shadow dropped down before landing in front of Kenshin, brandishing a katana as it was revealed to be a Mii in dark blue ninja attire, holding auburn hair and a headband on his forehead. "I must admit you're definitely no slouch. I was impressed you turned the tables on me."

"Wait it's a Ninja and not Greninja?" Kenshin questioned as he fully turned to face the ninja before him. He knew that Mii's couldn't create elemental shuriken; at least he was sure they couldn't. _'I'm really going to have to ask Samus to run some background checks after this' _He thought as he slowly shifted into a fighting stance.

"So that is all, you go through this trouble of forcing me out and you don't even ask my name?" The Mii questioned.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but considering you barely gave me a break I have to be ready," Kenshin replied as he kept up his stance. "But since you brought it up, who are you and why are you targeting me?"

"I am a simple ninja, Fuma's my name," Fuma called out as he brandished his sword. "As for why, well you are that armored hero that's been going around right? If I defeat you in battle then I can prove my skills are the strongest."

* * *

Junmei continued to stalk after Corrin before eventually finding a good spot to hide, she had noticed that Corrin had stopped moving and was currently surveying the area.

'What is she even doing?' Junmei thought to herself as she continued to spy.

"Come on, it has to be around-" Corrin cut herself off when she caught a glint in her eye; she shielded her eyes briefly before going over to a brick wall. She approached the shining object and saw a Smash Token embedded into the wall. "Here we go." She said grabbing and pulling it out before holding it up to view. "Ryu's Token huh? This will definitely prove useful."

"Useful for me I'm afraid," Junmei quickly stood and jumped out of her cover, having readied her Token Driver while doing so. The sudden reveal had caught Corrin off guard who quickly backed up. "You can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Sorry to say but you can't have it," Corrin gripped the Token tightly as she brought out her sword, getting in a defensive stance. "It's property of the Subspace Army now."

"Then we're doing this the hard way," Junmei took out her Tokens before slotting them in and activating the transformation. "Henshin!"

**[PARALLEL COMBINATION]**

**[MARTH! LUCINA! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: LODESTAR PRINCESS!] **

Junmei swiped her fingers in front of her before drawing out her sword and getting in a fighting stance, "You will be handing me that Smash Token."

"You'll have to take it from me first," Corrin said, quickly forming wings before launching upwards and landing on a rooftop. "And I don't plan on making it easy."

"Of course you won't," Junmei gave a frustrated sigh before jumping onto some boxes before jumping onto a roof nearby. She quickly leaped after Corrin who began to run away. Despite Corrin's speed, Junmei managed to just barely catch up. But instead of swiping at her Junmei launched herself at Corrin, managing to tackle her and send the two back down to the ground.

"Get off!" Corrin shifted her arm into a spear before slashing and forcing Junmei off, sparks flying as a result.

Junmei cried out as she was forced to take a few steps back, giving a growl. "Okay, no more Ms. Nice Rider." She rushed at Corrin and slashed, the dragon warrior blocking with her sword. Junmei then shifted to the side, avoiding a strike from Corrin's dragon lunge.

"Why are these Tokens so important to you anyway? Are you just trying to gain more power like everyone else is?" Corrin asked as she backed up, trying to see if she could get Junmei into admitting she was just power hungry. "That's why you fought instead of running; you want to show you're the strongest right?"

"I suppose that might be the case," Junmei admitted as she thought about it for a bit before shaking her head, giving a light laugh. "Yeah that's right! I need to grow stronger; the only way I'm going to find my brother is if I continue to grow!" She tapped the button on Marth's side of the Driver, the tip of her sword glowing brightly. "And I won't let you be the wall that stops me!" She launched herself towards Corrin.

"What?" Corrin was caught off guard by Junmei's sudden speech and held her sword in defense. Her eyes widened as she was pushed back, staggering from the jab. She then went to counter only for her sword to be struck again by a quick jab from Junmei. The attack was so sudden she lost grip of her Omega Yato.

"Now I need you to get out of my way!" Junmei called out as she tapped the button on Lucina's side this time. She swiped her hand across her blade, it shining a bright blue as she did. She then spun before slashing forward, sending an energy slash that hit Corrin, causing a small explosion of smoke.

Corrin gave a yell as she stumbled out of the smoke, landing on her stomach. The force from the attack was enough for her to let go of the Ryu Smash Token. Junmei walked over and picked up the Token, tossing it up before grabbing it.

"Thank you for your patronage," Junmei said as she walked past Corrin, once there was enough distance between them she dismissed her transformation.

Corrin meanwhile hit the floor in anger at what had just happened, realizing that Junmei was going to be a real problem for her and the Black Knight.

"Well now, she seems to be feisty," Sayomi mentioned as she walked over, holding out a hand. "I need to have a word with you and your boss."

"Sayomi," Corrin looked up in surprise as she saw the female general of the Subspace Army before her. She quickly grabbed Sayomi's hand before being lifted up. "I'll take you to our base." She said before heading off, Sayomi following after her.

* * *

"So just a normal fight this time huh?" Kenshin asked before relaxing a bit, figuring the situation out. "Very well, but allow me one request."

"And what might that request be?" Fuma questioned, a bit confused as to why Kenshin had lightened his stance up.

"Just how are you able to create Water Shuriken? I'm pretty sure I've only ever seen Greninja do that," Kenshin mentioned causing the Mii's face to harden.

"Like I'd let you know my secret," Fuma called out as he rushed forward performing a lunging stab at Kenshin.

Kenshin quickly jumped over the Mii, landing on the other side. He then turned before launching a fireball at the Mii. To his surprise the Mii was hit but suddenly a straw figure fell out of the blast. "Okay I was a bit skeptical but he shouldn't be able to do that." He quickly threw himself to the side as Fuma slashed downwards from above. "This confirms it. I've figured you out."

"Just what are you talking about?" Fuma questioned as he began gathering water around his katana.

"You, you're ninja and water abilities all come from Greninja's Smash Token!" Kenshin called out as he pointed towards Fuma.

"Impressive, I should have figured you might have guessed since you seem to use them too," Fuma remarked, caught off guard but still wanting to keep his cool. "But if you want my Token you'll need to defeat me in a fight."

"Very well, let's do this!" Kenshin called out before banging was suddenly heard on the door that lead into the factory. "Huh?"

"No one will be destroying Kamen Rider Smash!" A snarl called out as suddenly the door began to glow a bright red, a superheated spot forming as it grew and grew, the doorway and walls melting before being torn through. "I will be the one who does so!"

"What the hell?" Fuma questioned but the water around his sword charged, he wanted to save it for the right moment.

A grey armored warrior walked through, it having a hulking upper body with large arms. Underneath the armoring was charcoal skin that couldn't be seen as the gaps between the armor that showed the skin were shining a bright yellow, as if magma flowed. On the grey armor were red stripes and tiger-like markings, the face was armored and resembled a tigers, being predominantly grey with red marks. The inside of the mouth and the eyes were glowing a bright yellow to complete the magma theme.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kenshin called out, not expecting a Malice of all things to suddenly make a move against him.

"I'll give you my name, Inferno Grappler!" The Malice roared out as steam exited his body.

"That does a poor job of telling me what your beef is with me," Kenshin called out as he put his hands on his hips. "I get that I'm a Kamen Rider but usually I find you all, not the other way around."

"I'll give you a hint, Perfect Life," Inferno said in a more serious tone as he hunched forward.

"Oh… oh jeez," Kenshin said, realizing that this wasn't just a random Mii that was turned into a Malice this time, and it seemed as though the CEO was in full control of this transformation. Or at the very least the intent to kill was a factor in the transformation.

To both his and Inferno Grapplers surprise, a sudden wave of water was launched at the Malice, slamming into him and causing steam to spread as a result.

"What a moron, didn't he see all our theatrics on the way here? This is my fight not his!" Fuma called out in annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't care about that, whatever fight we had we can put it off till after this guy is taken care of!" Kenshin called out as he rushed forward, hoping the water had done some damage. Suddenly he was on the receiving end of a clothesline as Inferno Grappler ran out relatively unscathed and slammed his arm into Kenshin's neck.

Kenshin coughed out as his eyes widened, going into shock from the sudden hit before falling to the ground. However he didn't hit the ground as Inferno Grappler had grabbed his arm before throwing him into the wall of the warehouse. Kenshin cried out as he fell to the ground, Pikachu's Token falling out. He twitched as he coughed out, trying to recover but he was too in shock to think of doing anything at the moment.

Fuma quickly rushed in as Inferno Grappler was busy advancing on Kenshin. He then gave a yell before slamming his Katana between one of the armor gaps on the back. Inferno Grappler howled out as Fuma quickly began charging his sword with water, trying to pump as much water as he could into Inferno Grappler. The magma in the gaps on the back began to hard before Inferno Grapler grabbed Fuma from his back, dislodging the sword as a result and tossing him near Kenshin.

Fuma gasped out as he was thrown and slammed into the ground. His Greninja Smash Token flew out of his pocket rolled near Pikachu's as a result of hitting the ground. Fuma panted a bit as he managed to find his voice. "You need to get up; otherwise we're not going to make it out of here if we keep hitting him one at a time." He winced as he began to pick himself up.

"Stupid Mii's always getting in my way! Once I'm done with you two I've got a cowboy to visit!" Inferno Grappler called out, despite dislodging the sword, his upper back now had a hardened stone patch as a result of the water and magma mixing.

"Not… going… to happen…" Kenshin trailed as he started to stand, still coughing but just barely managing to get up. "I'm not about to lose to some fake hero like you!" He called out before a bright light from the floor caught his eyes. He looked down and to his surprise Pikachu and Greninja's Tokens were shining in synch.

"What's going on?" Fuma asked.

"Sorry Fuma but I need to borrow this," Kenshin said as he grabbed both Tokens and slotted them each into his belt. "Pikachu! Greninja!" He called out before pressing down on both buttons and initiating a form change. "Let's bring the hidden thunder!"

**[SMASH FUSION]**

Transparent versions of Pikachu and Greninja appeared beside him from the Driver, Greninja turning into water while Pikachu turned into bolts of electricity. The water swirled around Kenshin trapping him in a tornado before the electricity jumped up and struck down, creating an electrified tornado of water.

**[PIKACHU! GRENINJA! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: THUNDER SHINOBI!] **

The tornado dispersed sparks and water droplets spreading out into the air as Smash's new alternate form was revealed. He now had a dark blue bodysuit with white and pink lines running through it. Covering it was yellow shinobi-styled armoring with black accents. This form retained a scarf, it being black with pink markings along it, though the scarf itself covered the bottom of the helmet which was now jagged and sharp. He had smaller round compound eyes, alongside a headband for his head crest that held a lightning bolt over a shuriken.

On his back was also a dark blue sheath with white markings, it holding a katana inside of it. Though just like Volpe and Lupo, this didn't have a slot for him to use his Smash Tokens.

"Fuma, stand back… allow me to show you my ninja skills!" Kenshin called out.

"Did you just get another damn transformation?" Inferno Grappler hissed out as he saw what had just happened.

"Alright old man, are you ready?" Kenshin asked as he began to hop in place slightly before assuming a more relaxed stance. He figured if he ignored Inferno Grappler and riled him up with an insult it would get things in his favor.

"How dare you!" Inferno called out as he gathered fire in his fists charging straight towards Kenshin and punching at him. To Inferno's surprise, Kenshin vanished in a series of sparks, the Malice having hit an afterimage that was left behind.

"I'll blow you away!" Kenshin appeared off to the side, releasing electric energy bolts that formed kunai which struck at Inferno Grappler. The Malice turned only for Kenshin to already have vanished, he appeared off to the Malice's other side before sending electric energy shuriken forward. The shuriken struck Inferno Grappler again, sparks flying.

"Stand still maggot!" Inferno yelled out as he gathered more fire in his fists before throwing them out whenever he saw Kenshin. The ninja rider however was too fast, vanishing long before the fireballs could even reach him.

Kenshin then drew the sword from his back, charging it with electricity. He began streaking and bouncing across the room as he slashed past the Malice several times. Using his sword his attacks ended up doing more damage than his electric constructs did on their own. He then landed in front of Inferno Grappler, motioning the Malice to come fight him with two fingers.

"Why you cocky little shit!" Inferno Grappler yelled out as he slid forward, sending a powerful punch towards Kenshin. The Rider responded simply by pressing the button on Greninja's side. Inferno Grappler as a result managed to land a punch against Kenshin's chest. "Yes, take that you fake hero!"

"You're right, he is a fake," Kenshin said, stepping into view from behind the Malice, completely unharmed. The Malice looked back in surprise before turning towards who he had hit, to his surprise it was a straw dummy that held a Smash's chest armor and a cheap mask representation of his helmet. Kenshin then quickly sent a slash forward, striking at the stoned portion of Inferno's back and causing the malice great pain.

"You'll pay for this!" Inferno Grappler howled out as he fell to one knee.

"Sorry to say but after this you're going to be locked up for a while," Kenshin remarked as he initiated his finisher. Electrical energy gathered in his feet before he slid his hand across his katana's blade, energy gathering there as well.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

He then jumped up and sent a flying kick towards Inferno Grappler, the Malice turning and bracing. Kenshin however turned into sparks at the last second, the kick not connecting. Inferno Grappler gave a confused noise before perking up and turning.

"Rider… Thunder Slash!" Kenshin called out as he reappeared right in front of Inferno right as he turned, blade raised high into the air. He soon swung down, creating a clean glowing yellow cut along the monster.

**[THUNDER SHINOBI K.O.!] **

Kenshin soon turned and held out his free hand, giving a peace sign as Inferno Grappler fell back. Electricity flew from the wounds before the Malice exploded behind Kenshin. As usual the body blackened completely before a white orb shot out, Kenshin catching the Smash Token, seeing that it was Incineroar's this time.

"Hmm, something tells me I might not get much use out of you," Kenshin admitted as he stared at the Token, starting to sense a pattern with his transformations.

Without the Incineroar Token, the body of Inferno Grappler broke before revealing that it was indeed the CEO. The CEO gave a groan before hissing out, "Damn it! Why is it that you stupid people always interfere?!" He yelled out as he wobbly stood up, rushing for Kenshin to punch him only to get slammed in the face by a light shuriken.

"Shut it old man!" Fuma called out as the CEO was slammed into the ground dazed. "Seriously, hate those kinds of arrogant people." He then walked over to Kenshin.

"Right, we should probably finish our match," Kenshin said, ready to take out Greninja's Token to give it back when he felt Fuma put a hand up to block him. "Huh?"

"You've earned it, besides your plenty strong anyway, I doubt I could win even with a Token like that," Fuma gave a chuckle. "That doesn't mean I won't train though, and next time we meet maybe I'll have surpassed you."

"Sure thing," Kenshin replied, a bit surprised he essentially made another ally, first Blaze and now Fuma. He had to admit it was nice, even if he did get an unexpected enemy in the form of the CEO. He dismissed his transformation before taking out his phone, needing to call Samus immediately. He had a feeling though that she'd be expecting his call due to her likely catching the end of the fight on the live feed.

* * *

Sayomi was currently inside of the Black Knight's Subspace Army Outpost, it being an abandoned storage house on the edge of the city. There were quite a few Mii's in Altea that were allies of the Subspace Army, thus they were able to keep a low profile despite being near their enemies. Inside were several Mii's working on armor or strengthening their swords.

"So you came because you heard about Kamen Rider Echo, as she calls herself," The Black Knight remarked as he was sitting on several boxes, having managed to recover mostly from the Finisher he was forced to be struck with. "She took down the Primid's with ease but is still learning."

"Whenever she accesses the power of the Smash Tokens though, that's when she's dangerous," Corrin said, noting how the only time she gained an advantage over the two of them was due to her tapping into Marth and Lucina's powers.

"Still I'm curious as to who she is… the fact that she can transform is worrying," Sayomi admitted as she paced around. "The only one who should have any kind of power to convert into a transformation is Smash. And for good reason too." She muttered the last part.

"Then I suppose you'll be sticking around," The Black Knight mentioned, figuring that Sayomi would want to deal with this personally.

"You know me oh so well," Sayomi said with a smile before taking out the Smash Token she had received from Meijin, Terry Bogard's. Though it was already corrupted, meaning Sayomi had something in mind for it. "I plan on seeing this Kamen Rider Echo in action."

* * *

"Sorry to hear that you had to go through that," Samus mentioned as she walked with Kenshin through CORE's base. "Remind me to tinker with your armor. We need to get to work on making a better communications network so that way you're more connected to us."

"Eh I was mostly alright but having a more direct link to you all would help," Kenshin agreed. "So what's going to happen to our Malice friend?"

"Considering we have on record he wanted to kill you, alongside nearly doing so from the footage we saw, alongside confirming his identity at the end…" Samus trailed as she listed off all the evidence. "He's going to be locked up in CORE's maximum security prison."

"Damn, that harsh huh?" Kenshin asked, not that he minded but he was surprised to hear that he was going to be getting the works when it came to punishment.

"Yeah, unfortunately because we have to post the details that means Perfect Life is likely going to go under as a business. And considering they snuffed out the competition…" Samus trailed.

"There won't be much in the way of a widespread security service," Kenshin sighed, realizing things would get a bit more complicated.

"For now we can handle it until someone manages to step in as a replacement. Though it just means our mystery man is going to be able to slip by more easily." Samus replied before the stopped at a set of doors, Samus punching in a code before using the retinal scanner. "Are you sure about this?" She asked as they entered a storage room, various Token Slots lining the walls.

"It'll be safer in here than on me considering I can't even use it," Kenshin said as he handed Samus the Incineroar Token. "I've noticed a pattern and if I'm right I'm pretty sure Pikachu and Greninja are the only ones out of all the Pokemon I can use."

"So anymore relating to Mario or Fox likely won't do the trick either," Samus figured as she took the Token before placing it in one of the slots. She then went to a control console before pressing a few keys, an energy net forming over the token slots. "Good work today Kenshin, you've grown exceptionally strong."

"Ah, thank you," Kenshin said as he gave a bow, glad to see that he was making some progress. Though that brought him back to his own memories, it seemed as though nothing else he had seen and heard could trigger anything. Still the answers were somewhere, he'd just have to be patient and wait.

_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

**Palutena:** A sword cannot win every battle, sometimes the only things you can trust are your own hands. But are fists alone enough to overcome your struggle?

_[Next Time – Furious Fighting Spirit] _

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu/Greninja

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina/Ryu

**CORE** – Incineroar

**Meijin** –Donkey Kong

**Sayomi** – Terry Bogard

**Hajime** – Piranha Plant

* * *

**Author Note: **

Well I suppose a consistent upload schedule didn't work out for the last month of 2019. It was mostly the holidays and sickness kicking my ass though. On the bright side the big project for Kamen Rider Smash is finally written and I don't have any more big projects planned, just standard chapters for now. Here's hoping next year will be kind to me for writing and updating, but there's a lot of stuff coming out during the first three months so that may be subject to change. But yeah, enjoy the last update for 2019 folks, I'll see you sometime in 2020 with the next chapter.


	6. Furious Fighting Spirit

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 6 – Furious Fighting Spirit**

* * *

**Data File #09: Ninja's and Grudges **

"_To our surprise Kenshin was targeted by a Mii Ninja known as Fuma, the ninja wanting to show Kenshin his skill to surpass him. However it was interrupted when the CEO of Perfect Life crashed through as a Malice, Inferno Grappler. Despite having it rough at first, Kenshin managed to unlock a new form, Thunder Shinobi and easily dispatched of the Malice. Needless to say the CEO's actions make it easier to lock him up, however the rumors of a Kamen Rider in Altea still worry me." _

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Altea, the sky was clear, the sun was shining down. Not to mention there wasn't much movement from the Black Knight so that meant people could go about their days in peace. Though for Robin he was a bit more annoyed that most would be.

"So why have you dragged me along again?" Robin asked as he was currently staring at his tome but glancing up every now and again to keep from crashing into anything. He had been following Junmei on her request and wondering why he needed to be stuck with her at the moment.

"Because Chrom was going to see if I could meet with Marth and the others on Palutena's behalf," Junmei replied. "And I wanted to see if you saw any possible Smash Tokens, If Ryu's was here then Ken's has to be here. Ken's considered Ryu's echo so I assume that those two will help me unlock my next form."

"While you are making sound guesses maybe yoou should slow down," Robin suggested as he glanced over to her. "You've only just started using your sword based form. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I've explained this several times already," Junmei sighed. "Have you really been forgetting my motivation?"

"I get that you want to find your brother but you need to pace yourself," Robin suggested. "Rushing forward without a real plan will get you hurt. Instinct can only get you so far."

"The little tactician is right," A voice said from behind before Sayomi suddenly launched herself over them, landing in their path. "So you're Kamen Rider Echo?"

"Excuse me?" Junmei asked before noticing that Sayomi wasn't a Mii and she certainly didn't recognize Sayomi from any of the games she used to play. "Who are you?"

"What's another human doing here?" Robin questioned, immediately tipping Junmei off that this woman wasn't a part of this world.

"Another human…" Junmei trailed before looking over at Sayomi, needless to say she now had a new lead to pursue. "Alright mind answering a few questions?"

"I'm not here for questions girl, I want to see how you tick. Thus I've come all this way to do so," Sayomi quickly drew the beam sword on her hip before activating it. She then held it pointing forward above her head while holding her other arm out. "Now be a dear and transform already."

"Junmei wait-" Robin called but was interrupted as Junmei stepped forward.

"She definitely has the answers I need so I'll beat them out of her," Junmei said, readying her Token Driver before taking out Marth and Lucina's Tokens. She slotted both in before activating her transformation. "Henshin!"

**[PARALLEL COMBINATION]**

**[MARTH! LUCINA! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: LODESTAR PRINCESS!] **

"Let's go!" Junmei immediately drew her sword before jumping at Sayomi, slashing down at her. The Subspace Commander held her beam sword up and blocked against the slash. Junmei gritted her teeth as she held her sword with both hands, trying to break through and win the clash.

"Honey, we're not even in the same league," Sayomi held her hand out and released a blast of energy, striking Junmei in the gut and sending her flying backwards. "Not done yet!" She called out as she launched after Junmei and slashed at her.

Junmei gasped out as she blocked with her sword, bracing with both hands. Despite this the force of the slash sent her crashing downwards into a nearby marketplace. Junmei quickly got to her feet, breathing heavily as she tried to get her bearings straight.

Sayomi had landed before running off after her, soon jumping and landing in the marketplace. Her appearance alongside Junmei's managing to scare most Mii's off. "You may be a Kamen Rider but you're definitely not as seasoned as the boy. To be fair to you though, I could probably kick his ass too."

"Shut it," Junmei hissed out as she gripped her sword with both hands.

"I've managed to gauge you pretty well, you should at least be able to handle this," Sayomi said as she looked around, seeing a Mii that was watching from behind one of the stalls. She sent an energy blast to destroy the stall and force the Mii into the open. "Congratulations, you've been chosen to fight a Kamen Rider." She said as she flicked the Terry Bogard Token forward, her flick propelling it and slamming it into the Mii.

"What the-" The Mii gasped out as everything went dark, his body glowed a bright purple before dark energy began wrapping around him. His body shape began to shift as he turned into a more human shape just like Sayomi and Junmei, soon enough with a yell the dark energy was blasted off.

To Junmei's surprise the Mii was an entirely different being, he wore blue armored pants and a white armored chest and back, having a blue star on the chest. Over it he wore a short length long sleeved red armored jacket. On his forearms and shins/feet were gauntlets and grieves stylized after a wolves. He had a helmet-like design to his head, having a round red helmet that mimicked a cap at the top. It held a silver mouthpiece and a black visor with two sharp blue eyes being seen. To top it off he had what seemed to be a golden hair coming out from underneath the back of his helmet, it flowing out and reaching towards the middle of his back.

"Crimson Lobo is free at last!" The Malice called out as he gave a laugh, stretching his arms out.

"Well now, this should be amusing, you have an opponent Lobo," Sayomi said as she pointed at Junmei. "She's a great warrior known as a Kamen Rider. Take her out and you'll be famous in no time."

"Wait you're not getting away!" Junmei called out as she readied her sword before rushing for Sayomi. She sent for a quick slash but was surprised when Crimson Lobo got in the way. The Malice held up both arms and blocked against the slash only to wrap his arms around Junmei's blade. "H-Hey what's the big idea?!"

"Sorry Miss, you're fighting me now," Lobo called out before kicking at her stomach and letting go of her sword, forcing her back.

"Have fun you two," Sayomi gave a wave before heading into a Subspace Portal and disappearing.

"I don't have time for this," Junmei tapped Lucina's button before swiping her hand across her sword, filling it with energy. She then spun and sent an energy slash towards Lobo who jumped upwards.

"Too slow Miss Rider!" Lobo called out as he landed behind her, he then sweep kicked her off her legs. Lobo then kept his crouch and moved in to tackle her. Junmei however spun as she fell, managing to slash and hit Lobo in his shoulder. The Malice hissed out as he was forced back while Junmei landed on her side.

"Terry's not exactly an echo but I'm taking you down right now," Junmei called out as she began to get up.

"Sorry to say but I'm taking you down," Lobo called out as his fists caught on fire, he then clasped them together before he slammed them down. Suddenly pillars of fire erupted from the ground, hitting Junmei before she could fully recover and juggling her as a result.

Junmei yelled out as sparks flew, slamming against the ground stunned as her armor was now smoking. She wasn't forced out of her transformation but she was currently too stunned to even think of moving.

"Not done yet huh? I'll give you this, your sturdy." Lobo said as he walked over only to suddenly get hit by a punch to the face. He let a light gasp slip as he staggered to the side. "What?"

"Wow, talk about a copycat, you some kind of Terry Cosplayer I've never heard of?" A voice asked, Lobo turning to see that he was face to face with Terry Bogard.

"No way," Lobo said as he took a step back, clearly it was time to leave.

"Come on now, fighting a rookie and then running when I show up? Kind of cowardly don't you think?" Terry remarked. "Granted, you're not normal are you? I sensed two strange things nearby and you're definitely a lot more malicious than she is."

"We're ending this conversation!" Lobo called out as he slammed the ground with a fist, geysers of explosive flames shooting out at Terry who easily dodged back and to the side.

"Come on now, if you're using my techniques then you've got to know that-" Terry stopped himself when he saw that Lobo had vanished. "Okay, you're at least smart when copying me." He gave a light smirk.

"W-What hit me?" Junmei muttered as she finally felt able to move again, giving a groan as she slowly forced herself to sit, dismissing her transformation.

"That would be a copycat of me that did that to you, I assume," Terry said as he walked over and knelt down to greet Junmei.

"Huh?" Junmei looked over before giving a light yelp. "You're Terry Bogard!"

"The one and only," Terry gave a smirk and pointed towards himself. He then clasped his hands together before bowing his head. "I am terribly sorry for the copycat giving you trouble. I promise to defeat it as soon as possible."

"Actually if possible I'd like to defeat it… but I don't think I'm strong enough for that yet," Junmei admitted, though she appreciated Terry's offer.

"Well then, if your opponent is strong then you there's only one thing to do, train!" Terry called out, clearly not put off by his offer being rejected.

"There you are," Robin called out in a worried voice as he ran over but soon stopped when he saw Terry with her. "Okay, what happened?"

* * *

The streets of Smash City were full of life at the moment, but for the wrong kind of reasons. Hajime needed more cover to search for Smash Tokens as he had exhausted one of the ones given to him already. As such he chose to borrow a Shadow Grenade, using it to create a legion of Roaders to terrorize the streets.

Kenshin was deployed in Lylat Outlaw alongside Cloud, the two with their motorcycles making a good match in trying to chase and destroy the Roaders. Falco meanwhile was chosen to survey the situation from above, planning on directing the two if the Roaders managed to get off their tail.

"How's the new Comm. System working? Can you all hear me loud and clear?" Kenshin asked as he was currently using Lylat Outlaw due to its long ranged capabilities.

"_Yep, just follow Falco's directions and you'll make it to the disturbance in no time flat,"_ Samus spoke from the other end.

"_Keep following the path straight and make a turn at the intersection ahead,"_ Falco instructed.

"You heard him," Cloud told Kenshin as he took the lead on his Fenrir, opening up the front panels and drawing out his Fusion Sword.

"On it," Kenshin said as he drew out Volpe and rode with one arm, luckily during his downtime he had the chance to practice; otherwise this would be a lot more dangerous. The two quickly made their turn on the street that Falco instructed, soon seeing the Roaders up ahead.

The Roaders tilted their heads back at noise and quickly skidded to a stop before hopping around and revving up.

"They want a fight, we'll give them a fight," Cloud called out as he began to pick up speed. "Kenshin, cover me."

"On it, cover fire coming up!" Kenshin aimed Volpe and began firing, aiming for either the head or tire of each Roader in order to slow them down. Cloud picked up his speed and slashed against a few on his right side, cutting through them and destroying them. The remaining Roaders on the left saw this but kept rushing for Kenshin who began picking up his speed while shooting at them, managing to take down a few in his way before passing the remaining few.

The Roaders turned around once again, quickly speeding off after both Kenshin and Cloud who kept up their speed.

"They're on your tails, don't get blindsided!" Falco warned.

"Got it, we'll be careful," Kenshin spoke out as he holstered his pistol, planning on going for full control in order to avoid the Roaders this next time around.

* * *

Junmei was back in the training hall that she had been using; instead of her usual training she was currently doing close quarters combat routines against the Sandbag. Terry was currently watching her while sitting, crossing his arms as he said nothing. After getting Junmei healed up, Robin had left to figure out where Ken's Token was.

"You know you could say something," Junmei said as she performed a kick against the sandbag. "Am I doing well? Is my stance terrible? What am I supposed to be doing better?"

"What, you think I care about if your good or not?" Terry asked. "As if, I just want to see if you're actually determined to see this fight through."

"Of course I am, I have to be," Junmei said as she continued the training routine against the Sandbag. "It's why Robin's out looking for what I need to beat that copycat. That's why I asked for some combat pointers."

"You can say that all you want but you really have to mean it," Terry mentioned. "You've got to put your heart into it; no matter the beating you take you have to keep getting back up. Use that fighting spirit to keep fighting until you claim victory."

"How is that even possible though?" Junmei asked as she finished her session against the Sandbag, ending with a punch that sent it to the ground. "After being bruised, hit, and slammed constantly, how can anyone get up and recover from that? I can barely even recover from that."

"It's simple," Terry said as he went to lift Sandbag up again before dusting it off, the sentient punching bag giving an appreciative face. Terry gave a thumb up and a smile before turning to Junmei. "What are you fighting for? Why become what you call a Kamen Rider?"

"Well," Junmei said and sat down on the floor. "I'm doing this so I can find my brother."

"There we go," Terry said as he sat down to face Junmei. "Tell me about your brother, how important is he to you?"

"He means the world to me," Junmei admitted almost immediately before looking down. "Our parents ended up caught in an accident while we were teenagers. We just barely were able to end up in a relatives care until we were fit to find a place to stay with our parent's money acting as a buffer."

"It must have been a tough time, but it sounds to me like your brother supported you greatly," Terry replied as he leaned forward a bit.

"We supported each other through all the tough times, even getting jobs we still helped each other out," Junmei explained as she raised her head to speak. "I just love him a lot for how much he's gone out of his way to help me. So I want to help him now, I'm worried he might be in trouble so I want to find him and save him."

"Those feelings, that familial love, saving your brother," Terry said as he held out a hand before grasping at air. "Whenever you're on the cusp of defeat I want you to remember those feelings. No matter the damage, no matter the pain, those feelings will allow you to tap into your fighting spirit. And using that fighting spirit will allow you to stand no matter what's thrown at you."

"Will that really work?" Junmei asked, wondering if her feelings for her brother were that strong.

"In fighting, a lot of people think its only strength that counts," Terry explained as he pointed towards Junmei. "And while that is true, the second most important unseen part is the mind. Your mind and heart are both key in how you perform."

"My mind and heart…" Junmei trailed as she put a hand on her chest, she had to admit that Terry was good at encouragement. Any doubt she had due to Sayomi's strength and Crimson Lobo catching her off guard was dwindling. Even then she was wondering if she'd be able to pull it off.

Her thoughts however were interrupted by Robin suddenly rushing into the room. "Junmei!"

"Were you able to find it?" Junmei asked as she stood up, hoping that Robin was able to pull through.

"I'm afraid not," Robin shook his head. "In the middle of my search I was informed that the one you encountered, Crimson Lobo, is making a dash towards the castle. There are guards trying to stop him but I'm afraid they won't be much."

"Dang, I guess I'll have to make do with Lodestar Princess then," Junmei figured as she readied her Token Driver. "Lead me to the castle; give me any shortcut you can. That thing isn't like an ordinary fighter, and while I think that Marth can handle himself I doubt it'll be a cakewalk for him."

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked.

"I've got you and Terry for backup," Junmei said before giving a smile. "I think the three of us can handle this before he reaches the castle."

"Facing down that copycat again huh? Alright, let's see what you can do then," Terry encouraged as he walked over.

"Very well, and I've got just the path for us to take," Robin said before heading out, Terry and Junmei following after him.

* * *

Hajime was walking along the streets on the quieter end of Smash City, hoping that he'd finally find what he was looking for. In order to search for Smash Tokens he had taken to leaping across buildings while peaking into alleyways. Luckily for him he managed to sense the presence of one in a nearby empty lot. The empty lot was at the end of a maze of alleyways, and in it was a Mii who was wearing a martial arts uniform.

"Does he have…?" Hajime trailed as he kept his presence as minimal as possible while staying far enough away to where he couldn't be spotted on the edge of a rooftop. He needed to confirm that the presence he was feeling was the real deal.

"There we go," The Mii breathed in and out before doing a few mock punches. Nearby was a radio that was currently playing a station that helped the Mii concentrate. That was until a news report broke out interrupting the music.

"_This just in, be careful if you're driving today on the west section of town, a dangerous high speed chase between two heroes and a legion of motor monsters is in progress. Repeat, be careful and try not to engage." _

"Looks like that is definitely that Kamen Rider Smash guy," The Mii said, remembering the rumors he heard before thinking back to the conversation he recently had. He gripped his uniform in a certain spot as he took a deep breath. "Well if he's on the west side I should get going, I need to catch him before he gets away." He was then ready to head out before perking up before turning towards Hajime's direction and glaring. "Come out now I can sense your presence no matter how hard you try to hide it!"

"_What?"_ Hajime mouthed out as he made no sudden movements, he was surprised by the Mii somehow guessing he was here.

"I can sense your malicious nature, now come out already!" The Mii called out.

"Maybe he does…" Hajime whispered to himself before jumping up and flipping forward. He spun a bit in the air before landing on one knee in front of the Mii. "I must say you are good." He said as he began to rise.

"Why are you here?" The Mii questioned. "What exactly do you want?"

"Already asking those questions, I suppose I should get to work then," Hajime called out as he rushed forward before sending a stomp at the Mii. The Mii dodged to the side before getting around the subspace commander.

"Let's see how you like this!" The Mii called out as he jumped up, a bright blue aura surrounding his body. Hajime turned just in time to raise his arms against a spinning roundhouse kick that the Mii pulled off.

"Well now!" Hajime called out as he skidded backwards, surprised by the strength of his opponent. He gave a yelp before dodging out of the way of an aura sphere. "Yes, you definitely have one."

"Take this!" The Mii rushed towards Hajime, his fists lighting up as a bright blue aura surrounded them.

"Sorry to say but we won't be playing this your way," Hajime held up Piranha Plants Smash Token, it glowing slightly. Suddenly thorn filled vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around the martial artist, lifting him into the air.

"Ah!" The martial artist yelled out as some of the thorns broke his skin and dug into him. "Cheap… trick! Crap!" He yelled out as the pain was too much for him to handle.

"I'm using the power of a Smash Token, just like you," Hajime said as he released the vines, the martial artist falling to the ground. Before the martial artist could hit the ground Hajime slammed his palm into the Mii. The force struck the Mii so hard he was slammed into the wall of the empty lot. "So I'd say its fair game." He said before prying the Mii out of the wall and smacking him to the ground. The smack was hard enough to force the Lucario Smash Token out of the Mii's clothes. "I've won and I'll be taking this."

"No wait!" The Mii tried to get up only to collapse from the pain that was flooding his body. "I need to face him!"

Hajime glanced over before giving a scoff as he walked towards a more shadowed spot of the lot, "The one who will inevitably be destroying Smash won't be you worthless Mii's. I can assure you all that." He said as once he stepped into the shadows he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kenshin and Cloud continued to race through the streets, managing to attract more of the Roaders from other areas into following them to the bridge.

"Well this is nostalgic," Kenshin said as they kept on course.

"_Alright buddy, watch your actual lane and not memory lane,"_ Falco remarked. _"Slow down and let them get near you two, you should know what to do." _

"If you say so," Kenshin replied as he and Cloud began to slow down but kept distance from each other.

Two Roaders sped past Kenshin and got on both sides of Cloud, moving to ram into him. Cloud however opened up his motorcycles sword slots, the panels opening up and slamming into the two Roaders, causing them to crash and explode.

Kenshin saw two Roaders come from his sides and quickly drew out his guns, aiming and firing at their heads. The two Roaders were struck and sent spiraling out of control into a few that were right behind him. Kenshin holstered his guns before revving up and shooting forward. "Falco how many are left?"

"_About a group of six more, their all huddled behind you,"_ Falco confirmed.

"That's my cue," Kenshin quickly skidded and performed a u-turn, taking off towards the Roaders. He pressed down on both buttons to activate his finisher.

**[FOR GLORY!]**

Kenshin gave a yell as the energy from the tokens began wrapping around the Machine Islander, soon forming a smaller energy Arwing around it.

**[LYLAT OUTLAW K.O.!] **

The Machine Islander rushed forward, the energy armament over it being wide and powerful enough to tear through and destroy the remaining Roaders. Kenshin began to slow down before skidding to a stop, kicking his foot out to help him stop.

"_Alright boy's mission accomplished!"_ Falco called out to the two.

"_Good work you two, head back to base,"_ Samus called over the line.

Cloud rode over before slowing down and stopping, "Your getting better at handling that bike."

"Well I do have you all helping me along," Kenshin admitted as he relaxed his posture, glad that the motorcycle chase wasn't extended for much longer. While riding a motorcycle was fun and exciting he wasn't sure he could do it for long stretches of time, or at least fighting while on one. "Just glad we finished that up quick."

"Yeah, what worries me though is the fact that they've been sending out the grunts more often," Cloud admitted. "We're sure that Mr. Game & Watch is safe and secure. So where are they coming from?"

"Maybe the Subspace Army has his Smash Token?" Kenshin gave a shrug. "I mean the Tokens access your guys' abilities right? And Mr. Game & Watch has the ability to make Shadow Bugs right?"

"That's concerning then if they do have one and can access its power… they'd have a limitless supply without the hassle of having Mr. Game & Watch with them." Cloud admitted.

"It's the only guess I've got unfortunately, and I'd rather not suggest that Mr. Game & Watch being safe was a ruse," Kenshin explained. "Though I guess we can talk more at base right?"

"Yeah we should get out of here before we start getting hounded for questions," Cloud suggested, and it wasn't long before the two warriors started up their vehicles and took off.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Crimson Lobo called out as he ran forward, leaving a path of Swordfighter Mii's in armor sprawled across the ground. "Out of the way, I heard the King was pretty tough so I want to meet him!"

"Sorry but you've got another appointment," Junmei quickly slid into view, already transformed into Lodestar Princess. Terry and Robin stepped out, the trio creating a blockade to keep Crimson Lobo from going any further. "You'll be facing me again."

"After the first time, I'll pass," Lobo waved Junmei's request off, while he wasn't concerned about her he was a bit concerned about Terry. He drew on a corrupted version of Terry's power, so Terry Bogard himself would likely be a strong counter against him. "So if you'll kindly just let me pass I'll be on my way."

"You'll find me much harder to face this time around," Junmei said as she raised her left arm forward, before holding her blade and pointing it towards the Malice, holding it against her raised arm. She began to slide her right arm back, the blade scraping across her armor and creating a few sparks. "I won't be moving either. You'll need to beat the three of us to even make it to Marth."

"Very well," Lobo called out as his hands began to glow, he rushed forward already planning on catching Junmei in one of his explosive blasts.

Junmei rushed forward as soon as Lobo did; however once she got near his striking range she jumped upwards. Lobo released an explosive blast right after she did, allowing her to flip over and behind him. Junmei landed back to back before quickly turning and slashing, striking the Malice against the back.

Lobo gasped out before turning and sending a kick at Junmei, the rider raising her arm to block against it before jabbing at him. The Malice quickly threw himself to the ground to avoid it before suddenly performing a break dance to keep Junmei from getting any closer.

Junmei accessed Lucina's power and gathered energy on her sword's blade before swiping forward and sending the energy at Lobo. The Malice had gotten up only to be slammed by the energy, a small explosion occurring.

"Take this!" Lobo called out as he suddenly shot out of the explosion, kneeing Junmei in the stomach, the force being enough to launch her airborne. "Stay down!" He jumped up and punched her in the gut, letting himself fall with Junmei as he slammed her into the ground, a sudden explosive burst of energy sending her flying back.

Junmei cried out as she slammed against the ground, her sword being tossed to the side as a result of her losing her grip.

"Jesus this dude's like a perfect copy of me, well aside from the personality," Terry said, nearly in shock at seeing Crimson Lobo easily do one of his special moves.

"You were definitely better than before, but I'm still better," Crimson Lobo gave a laugh though true to his words his body was filled with scratches and burn marks now. Junmei had managed to hit him good with that energy slash.

"He's so strong…" Junmei muttered as she was still in shock from the attack, she wondered if she should just give up here and now since despite her improvements she still lost.

"_Giving up so soon?" _

"_It's just so tough! How can you breeze through stuff like this?" _

"_It's not easy for me either; you just have to keep working at it. You can't give up."_

"Can't give up…" Junmei trailed as she managed to pick herself up slowly, getting on one knee. She began to rise and staggered forward before stopping herself. "I can't give up now… not when you need me." She said, taking Terry's words to heart and focusing on her brother. She soon stood and straightened up with all her might. "I can't afford to lose!"

"She can keep going but she needs a tactical edge," Robin grimaced. "If only we had the Ken Smash Token, then she could access a fighting based form."

"Wait, Ken Token?" Terry asked as he looked over.

"Yes, those Tokens that Junmei has on her belt, the ones of Marth and Lucina, she has Ryu's but she needs Ken's Token to pull off a new transformation," Robin explained before shaking his head. "I've tried looking but I couldn't locate it before this monster made his move again."

"Wait, you mean something like this?" Terry asked as he suddenly pulled out Ken's Smash Token. "I was wondering what this little thing was! I found it in a pawn shop but it had a strange energy to it so I came all the way here to get it checked out."

"You had it this whole time and you didn't tell us?!" Robin called out, annoyance being heard in his voice.

"How was I supposed to know you needed it? You all never mentioned it by name!" Terry countered causing Robin to quiet down in realization. "Exactly, score one for Terry."

"The hell are you two blabbering about?" Crimson Lobo glanced back at all the noise, turning his attention away from Junmei.

"You get that damn Token to her this instant," Robin hissed out before taking out his fire tome before drawing his sword and throwing his arm forward. "Arcfire!" He launched a fireball at the Malice which soon caught it in a pillar of flames.

"On it boss!" Terry gave a salute before running towards the Malice, soon jumping up and past him before landing near Junmei. "You okay?"

"Tagging me out already? I can still fight," Junmei gave a chuckle as she raised her arms.

"You've definitely got that fighting spirit," Terry grinned before flashing the Ken Smash Token. "But I think a change in attire is necessary."

Junmei dropped her stance when she saw the Token before taking it, "You-How did you?"

"No time for that," Terry waved it off, glad that Junmei didn't even hear about how he had found it. "You've got a match to win, champ."

"Then let's get started," Junmei said as she took out Ryu's Smash Token, she noticed that both of them resonated with each other. She grinned underneath her helmet as she swapped out the Smash Tokens before pressing down on both buttons. "It's time for Round Three."

**[PARALLEL COMBINATION]**

Transparent versions of Ryu and Ken formed beside Junmei from her Token Driver. The two shot towards her and overlapped with her body, turning a bright white and wrapping around her body.

**[RYU! KEN! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: FOCUS BURNER!] **

The bright white dissipated revealing Echo's new form, a stark change from her armored knight attire. She had a full black bodysuit on with yellow lines running through it like cracks. The only armoring was white armoring on her forearms and shins. Around her biceps and thighs were red wrappings, her boots and hands having brown padding on the outsides of them.

She held a white lightly armored gi with a long twin coattail that held a red inside, it being tucked underneath her Driver. On the gi's back the kanji for focus and burn was diagonally placed. Her helmet was white and now had a falcon motif to it, having bright yellow compound eyes and a silver mouthpiece. A red headband in place of her head crest topped off the helmet.

"Stop that!" Crimson Lobo yelled out as he broke through the fire, ready to move towards Robin when he noticed the tacticians stare. "Huh?" He turned before seeing Junmei's new form. "What?"

"Kamen Rider Echo, Focus Burner!" Junmei announced as she held her fists up, hopping back and forth as blue flames gathered around her arms. She landed forward while sending a punch forward, the blue flames forming a fireball that launched out towards Crimson Lobo.

"Too slow kid," Crimson Lobo smacked the fireball away before suddenly wincing and holding his hand. "Gah!" He audibly called out before holding his hand up, it having been burned by the fireball. "What…?"

"Are you going to gawk all day or are you going to fight?" Junmei questioned as she took one of the stances that Terry mentioned to her.

"What are you trying to pull?!" Lobo called out as he rushed forward, his opponent doing the same.

The two met and slammed their fists against each other, only for Junmei to follow up with her free fist to uppercut Lobo. Lobo though struck her at the same time with his free fist, but Junmei's uppercut won through. Junmei punched again, Lobo blocking and punching her in the face. He then went for a swiping uppercut but missed due to Junmei correcting her position. She then jumped up and slammed her fist down on Lobo's head. The two however changed up tactics after this, grabbing at each other and locking hands, the two trying to push each other way as they grappled.

"What was that about being better?" Junmei questioned as she kept the grapple going.

"Shut it! You won't beat me! I'm the best!" Lobo yelled out as he pushed forward, managing to force Junmei back. He then dug his foot along the ground as he tried to sweep kick her onto her back.

The Rider responded by jumping up and spinning, punching down against Lobo's face as she fell forward. Lobo crumpled to the ground at this, Junmei landing on his back as she grabbed him with both arms before finding her footing. Using all the physical strength she had in her new form she gave a yell before lifting and throwing Lobo forward, slamming the Malice against the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Terry cheered out as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Amazing, her power has completely skyrocketed as a result," Robin called out in shock as he saw Junmei's strength.

"Impossible… I was beating you so easily… how can you even win against my power?" Lobo questioned as he began to stand up.

"You may have Terry's power, but there's one thing you lack that I have plenty of," Junmei said as she slammed down both buttons of her Driver. "And that's the fighting spirit to keep on going!"

**[FOR GLORY!] **

She clasped her hands together as blue fire began gathering between them. She slowly cupped them together as she formed a sphere of blue fire between her hands. She moved her hands back as she began to charge further and further before throwing her cupped hands forward, releasing a large stream of flames that shot out towards Lobo.

"Like hell I don't!" Lobo called out as he clasped his hands together before slamming them into the ground, sending a series of explosive blasts to disrupt the fire. To his surprise however the stream of flames tore through the blasts and slammed into him. An explosion occurred, the Malice yelling out as his body was burned by the attack.

**[FOCUS BURNER K.O.!] **

From the light of the explosion Junmei shot out towards Crimson Lobo who was now in a prone position. Reeling her right arm back she sent a punch with it once she got close enough. Her fist slammed into the Malice's chest, cracks forming against his chest before another explosion occurred.

Junmei panted heavily as the smoke and light cleared, revealing Crimson Lobo sprawled against the ground. His body turned black before crumbling away to reveal the Mii as the Smash Token was sent into Junmei's hand. Junmei then raised her arm before flashing a peace sign, proud that she was able to pull off a victory despite the situation looking bleak.

"Excellent work, it's as I thought, a copy is never as good as the original!" Terry called out with a thumb up.

"Suppose I can give this back to you," Junmei said as she went to hand Terry his Token back but was surprised when he raised a hand to stop her.

"Keep it, its proof of your fighting spirit," Terry explained. "It could come in handy in the future."

"Thank you," Junmei dismissed her transformation before giving a smile. "So how did you manage to find it?"

"I uh…" Terry started as Robin walked over with an annoyed look. The fighter twiddled his thumbs a bit as he tried to stammer out an excuse to make him not look bad before quickly noticing something. "Hey look, we've got guests!"

"Huh?" Junmei and Robin turned, the two surprised to see Marth and Chrom approaching. "Oh wow, wasn't expecting this kind of company."

"Phew…" Terry wiped the sweat from his forehead before seeing a death glare from Robin causing him to stiffen up a bit.

Robin then gave a smile and turned towards his approaching allies, "To what do we owe the pleasure your Majesty?"

"Chrom was speaking to me when we heard the commotion," Marth explained. "Just as we arrived we witnessed that fiery finale to the battle that just occurred."

"Wait you saw all that?" Junmei asked.

"From the moment you accessed your new form, we had stopped short to see what you could do," Chrom replied. "Needless to say you've definitely got the heart of a warrior."

"Indeed, Chrom has also told me of what you've done previously. I believe Palutena picked herself a fine warrior," Marth explained with a soft smile. "With the spirit you showed, you should easily be able to become a beacon of light in times of darkness."

"That means a lot," Junmei admitted with a smile.

From far away on a rooftop Sayomi kept watch, giving a chuckle as she tossed two Smash Tokens up and down. "Well now darling, looks like you aren't a fake Kamen Rider after all." She mused before holding both Tokens between her fingers, revealing she had claimed Meta Knight's and Ganondorf's Smash Token's. "But I'll have to thank Crimson Lobo for that lovely distraction. Everything went according to plan."

* * *

"Looks like Kenshin was right for us to do backgrounds on guys like Blaze and Fuma," Fox said as he and Captain Falcon hovered over a computer in the weapons laboratory. Since Samus was using the main computer for the Roader Incident they had to make do with the secondary computer. "They do have one thing in common."

"They were on the front lines and survivors of Origin Impact," Captain Falcon finished for his ally.

"King Dedede made sure to keep an extensive list of these guys just in case they needed to be called on, some of them even turned out to be working for him and us," Fox said as he looked over the data. "Meaning we can predict the next likely Mii's if a Token falls into their hands."

"We've cut out two of them… and this list goes pretty far," Captain Falcon trailed as he stared at the screen. "It'll be a lot harder than a simple prediction search. But considering we'd know if one of the employee's would have a Token, we can cut them out to make the list smaller."

"True, but we at least have some progress to show," Fox replied. "The question is why can they access the Smash Token's power?"

"It might have to do with the explosion that was reported," Captain Falcon pointed out. "Maybe the explosion not only released the Smash Tokens but a wave of energy as well. That energy altered the Mii's bodies to where they can use the Smash Tokens."

"A bit farfetched don't you think?" Fox asked.

"Come now, it's the only thing that makes sense. I'm no scientist but I'm pretty sure that has to be the cause," Captain Falcon countered.

"Sounds like you two are making progress," Samus mentioned as she entered. "Kenshin and Cloud are taking a break since the Roader incident is taken care of."

"Good to hear," Fox gave a nod. "But yeah, Kenshin wanting us to look into Blaze and Fuma gave us some interesting results."

"Nice to know, I'll leave you two to keep working on that," Samus said before heading over to a workbench with various materials on it. "I need to keep working on a project."

"I was about to ask, it looked like you were developing a new weapon of sorts," Captain Falcon mentioned.

"Sort of, it's still in the testing and development phases," Samus mentioned. "But seeing how both Lylat Outlaw and Thunder Shinobi functioned gave me an idea."

"You also want him to be ready just in case that Altea Kamen Rider ends up being bad news, right?" Fox asked.

Samus stayed silent as she looked down at the mess of wires and metal, before speaking up. "You hit the nail exactly on the head."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Samus:** Outward appearances are deceiving, even those with the greatest intentions have a side they don't want anyone to see. What's important is not losing the real you in the facade.

_[Next Time – Mask of Justice]_

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu/Greninja

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina/Ryu/Ken/Terry Bogard

**CORE** – Incineroar

**Meijin** – Donkey Kong

**Sayomi** – Meta Knight/Ganondorf

**Hajime** – Piranha Plant/Lucario


	7. Mask of Justice

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 7 – Mask of Justice**

* * *

**Data File #10: Research**

"_The most in terms of incidents that had happened lately were Roaders from the Subspace Army causing trouble. I can only assume they were meant to distract us, but for what reason? But there is progress being made, we've found a possible connection between the Mii's who have accessed a Smash Token's power up until now. Other than that, all we can really do is to simply wait until something pops up again." _

* * *

All was peaceful in Smash City, it seemed as though despite all the crazy happenings in the daytime, nothing much happened at night. Well that is except for a small storage warehouse this time. Rumors had said it was home to many valuable items, including a possible source as to where various Mii's were getting great powers.

Of course this had heightened the curiosity of one Phantom Thief, Ren Amamiya. Luckily for him only few individuals knew of his true identity as Joker. Despite that he managed to run around freely for the most part during his nights as Joker. He figured that this warehouse could be his big break and he had scoped it out a few days prior. There didn't seem to be any guards as it was locked up fairly tight, and it was only rarely used in the day.

"Now I do hope you have some juicy secrets for me," Joker spoke to himself as he made his way across buildings, soon jumping and landing on the roof of the warehouse. Opening up the edge of the window he placed a wooden plank to hold it up so he could escape from there again. He then slipped through and dropped down, landing on a stack of high boxes. Using the moon light to have a decent bit of lighting he surveyed the storage warehouse.

To his surprise there was a section that had huddled boxes, almost as if they created a small makeshift room out of the boxes. He landed before entering the room and finding a box that was recently covered, opening it up revealed to him that there were three Smash Tokens lying in a silk cloth. They were Bowser, Samus, and Dark Samus.

"Like what you see?" A voice asked as Joker turned, surprised to see a Mii wearing extravagant blue armor and a red cape, holding a sword and a shield. The Swordfighter even had spiked golden blond hair. "Sorry to break it to you, but you can't use those. Mr. Thief."

"Well now," Joker said as he put his hands in his pockets, since it was a Swordfighter and he was alone he didn't need to raise his arms or pretend to be caught off guard. "Who says I want to use them."

"I figured that much, quite the tempting bait don't you think?" The Swordfighter mentioned as his sword suddenly glowed a bright white. "Perfect enough to draw you here for me." He then jabbed forward, a burst of light shooting out before the burst itself transformed into dozens of arrows.

"Arsene! Makarakarn!" Joker ripped off his mask as his Persona Arsene appeared, forming a barrier that bounced most of the arrows back at the Mii, to his surprise the ones scraping against the sides managed to chip the reflector.

"Not so fast!" The Swordfighter held out his free hand since his shield was mounted on his armor, forming a bright blue bomb that launched out and hit the arrows, creating an explosion between them.

Joker wasn't expecting the explosion and was forced back by it. "Alright, who are you?"

"I am the Warrior of Light, Serlon!" The Swordfighter called out as three golden yellow triangles appeared behind him, stacked in a triangle shape with a gap at the center. "And I will rid Smash City of trash like you!"

"That symbol!" Joker was caught off guard by this as the symbol's glow grew brighter and brighter, covering the entire room in light.

* * *

The next day, there was no word on anything happening at the warehouse, it was as if the events of the past night didn't even happen at all.

"So that's one lead busted," Kenshin sighed as he walked through Smash City. He and the others had responded to a report of a fight going too far. They had found a Mii who was believed to be in possession of a Smash Token due to them being on the list they compiled. But they were too late as the Token was taken by what the Mii described as a bandaged man. "Just what is that man's game?" He questioned in thought before suddenly bumping into someone. "Oh I'm sorry about that."

"You should really watch where you're going Kenshin," The person he bumped into said before Kenshin realized said person was Ren in his uniform. "How have you been?"

"Ah, Ren it's been a while. You haven't bugged CORE lately." Kenshin smiled, he had met Ren a while back when he had first gotten into the city, and while the two were acquaintances they never did really hang out together.

"Well hey even with my job I try not to get into that much trouble," Ren said with a shrug. "You know my M.O. is one that hardly involves you all."

"Fair enough, doesn't mean it's not a headache for Dedede though." Kenshin admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway I've been doing fine, how about you?"

"Perfectly alright, though it sounds like the city is getting fairly dangerous." Ren mentioned. "Monsters and super powered Mii's showing up."

"Don't tell me you've been parading around trying to deal with them," Kenshin sighed. "You know that's pretty danger-wait how do you know about the super powered Mii's?"

"So you have experience with them then?" Ren asked his expression perking up as he realized Kenshin had the information he needed.

"Okay yes I do but let's do it somewhere a bit less in the open, how does talking the details over lunch sound?" Kenshin offered.

"Fine by me," Ren gave a nod before the two headed off.

* * *

"Finally here, seems a bit sudden to me…" Junmei spoke to herself as she was currently overlooking Smash City from one of the higher buildings.

"It's been several days since the Malice attacked you," Dark Pit replied. "And we informed you not long after you got that new form of yours."

"Yeah I get there aren't going to be many other chances in Altea, I've gotten by with a lot of luck so far," Junmei replied. "But why exactly can't I have yours and Pits Tokens again? I thought Palutena mentioned finding them?"

"If you were paying attention you'd remember that she said she was getting them sent to her now that she had found out their locations," Dark Pit called out. "She's not going to get them for a bit, so our best bet is finding more echo matches."

"The question is where though?" Junmei asked.

"Probably with Mii's who have defected to the New Subspace Army," Dark Pit remarked.

"So it's not just big names like the Black Knight and Corrin?" Junmei asked as she crouched down a bit, putting her arms around her legs.

"We can only assume so; the Black Knight has to have a base in close proximity to Altea's main capital. But it's being hidden by Mii Supporters. Mii's make up the bulk of the population so get them on your side and they can help you blend in well." Dark Pit stated as if it was fact.

"Then I suppose a thorough investigation is in order, if I can find Subspace Supporters then I can find one of their bases and destroy it." Junmei said as she stood up before turning for the entrance to the stairs. She was starting to put together the clues she was given as she walked slowly in thought. "That woman had a Smash Token she corrupted. If the Subspace Army has a base then they likely store Smash Tokens there for the Generals to use. And if all goes well I'll find an Echo Match."

"I'll leave the information gathering to you then," Dark Pit said as he crossed his arms. "Contact me whenever you get the location, we'll hit it together."

"Roger," Junmei turned and gave a salute with two fingers before flicking them forward.

* * *

"You've certainly grown from the timid teen I once met," Ren remarked as he saw Kenshin's collection of Smash Tokens, the Rider having spread them out on the table while they were waiting for their orders. Kenshin himself had also taken the liberty of briefly explaining the Smash Tokens and their latent abilities.

"I'm able to access their power fully because of the Driver," Kenshin said as he put his Tokens away again. "Mii's normally shouldn't be able to. But we discovered a select few can due to them being in close proximity to where Origin Impact ended."

"So it's tied to that day huh?" Ren mused as he thought back on the events, giving a slight wince as a few bad memories came up. "How strong are the powers usually?"

"They usually gain attributes of the person the token is based on," Kenshin explained. "And those either expand their arsenal or grant them new abilities."

"So what you're saying is they can be put on the level of an actual fighter like say Samus or Mario," Ren theorized as his friend gave a nod of confirmation. "That explains the insane power he was packing…"

"Okay so I gave you what I know you little trickster, spill the beans on what you're clearly holding in," Kenshin said as he leaned forward, giving a small smile.

"Well if you have to know, rumors have been spreading about those Tokens," Ren explained as he leaned forward. "And how there is apparently no coincidence that people have gotten their hands on them. I managed to find a location where the deals were apparently being made but it was a trap. A Mii was waiting for me, said he wanted to rid this city of trash like me."

"Sounds to me we've got someone who wants to take matters into their own hands," Kenshin replied. "But considering you're asking me for details… how bad was it?"

"I'm not sure which of the three he had, but he definitely had Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf's Token," Ren explained. "I'd recognize the Triforce anywhere."

"Hold up, he actually had a visual representation of that?" Kenshin questioned as the thief nodded. "Okay yeah, that gives away he's very in tune with that Token. How did you even get away?"

"Being a wild card allows me to easily defy expectations. So, can I count on you for some help then?" Ren asked, figuring that Kenshin would be willing to help him after all the information that was given. "After all, you are collecting those Tokens right? And there were three more where that came from."

"Fine then, but we make our move as soon as possible," Kenshin replied. "He probably thinks he scared you away so showing up again alongside me will hopefully catch him off guard."

"After our meal then," Ren suggested, and it wasn't long before the waitress brought them their orders.

"Can't topple the schemes of a rampaging Mii on an empty stomach after all," Kenshin remarked as he went to dig in.

* * *

Junmei passed through the streets of Smash City, hands in her pockets as she glanced around. She heard rumors of Kamen Rider Smash and all the things he had gotten involved in. She wondered if she'd run into the Rider but was also trying to hear rumors of the Subspace Army.

"Listen dude, I can get you in real easy, otherwise I wouldn't be the great recruiter Nikko for nothing'." One Mii said to another nearby Junmei causing her to stop.

Junmei noticed the Mii that named himself Nikko was wearing a black suit and sunglasses, having blonde hair. The suit and glasses were enough to tip her off that he was very shady. She feigned looking around before taking out her phone and fiddling with it and moving off to the side. She kept in hearing range but looking busy to keep from drawing suspicion.

"Are you sure though? I don't want to get you in trouble," The other Mii replied. "Why not just find an Inkling or something? There's not many of them but I'm sure they're better than me."

"Inkling's aren't exactly the most loyal to the Subspace Army, any attempts at recruiting one has gone up in smoke," Nikko mentioned. "I could care less if your good or not dude, I just want to know if you're committed."

"I mean… I guess if it's commitment I could always try," The nervous Mii admitted.

"That's the spirit, listen, you know that museum a few blocks from here? We'll be meeting there," Nikko replied. "There's plenty of new recruits along with you so don't worry about being nervous."

"But aren't you worried about Smash?" The nervous Mii asked.

"Don't worry about Smash, I heard Hajime's been keeping him busy with Shadow Bug attacks," Nikko replied. "Just meet us there in an hour and everything will go smooth. I promise. The Subspace Army is like, the best."

"If you say so," The skeptical Mii sighed as he watched his friend head off. He gave a sigh before looking at his phone. "I should probably head over there soon so I won't be late."

'_Bingo'_ Junmei thought to herself as she went into an alleyway, looking at her phone and pulling up a map to find the nearest Museum in the area. She had to think on the name though, Hajime was the first notable name she had heard, and she knew the woman's name likely wasn't that. So she wondered how many high class generals there were in the Subspace Army.

* * *

Hajime was currently laying on one of the rooftops, staring at the sky before he soon saw Meijin hovering over him. "Yes partner?"

"We've got an issue, two issues," Meijin replied as he watched his partner pick himself up into a sitting position. "The Mii's that have been using Smash Tokens have a source. And that source has three very powerful Tokens in their possession. Smash is likely to confront him."

"So you're saying we should take those Tokens first? Leave it to me," Hajime said as he stood.

"No, I need you to deal with something else," Meijin explained causing his bandaged friend to stare at him. "There's a second Kamen Rider, Echo. She already has two forms and she's in the city as we speak."

"Crap, she's likely to pick up on the trail too then, we only need Kenshin claiming the Smash Tokens," Hajime realized. "I'll take care of her, do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid I don't, just keep an eye out for her and distract her wherever she is," Meijin replied. "I'll deal with getting those other Tokens."

"Not even risking it with Kenshin this time huh?" Hajime asked.

"Kenshin's use is getting close to done, we never needed them all. We just needed a good chunk, which he'll have on him after this next battle," Meijin replied. "But once the dust settles we'll plan our next move. Remember though, you're looking for a normal looking human this time."

* * *

At the warehouse it was once again quiet, though Serlon waited nearby the entrance, figuring that Ren would come again with backup. He figured whatever backup Ren would have would help him uncover all of the real trash in Smash City. "It is my duty to bring this city to peace. The great hero's power blesses me thus I must be a hero while he is not here."

**[FOX! WOLF! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: LYLAT OUTLAW!]**

Suddenly glass shattered as Kenshin and Ren both landed at the center of the warehouse, the two transformed into Kamen Rider Smash: Lylat Outlaw and the Phantom Thief: Joker respectively. As the glass rained down they got off their knees before standing up fully.

"Well now," Serlon turned as he narrowed his eyes, seeing Kenshin. "Well now indeed. I shouldn't be surprised that the so called hero is now teaming up with the phantom thief."

"My M.O. is always corrupt individuals who think they can abuse their power," Joker mentioned as he took out his gun, aiming it at Serlon. "And you fit that bill a little too well."

"I've also heard you've got quite the stash of Smash Tokens here," Kenshin said as he drew Volpe and Lupo, aiming them at Serlon. "And that you're the reason Mii's have been getting involved in incidents they shouldn't."

"Don't make me laugh," Serlon called out as he drew and aimed his sword at them. "We Mii's are the only ones fit to be heroes and deal with the corrupt. We dealt with monster during Origin Impact, we can deal with anything. Vigilante's like you all aren't needed."

"So you admit to it then, you gave Blaze and Fuma their Smash Tokens," Kenshin said as he kept up his aim. There wasn't any denial yet, but he needed a confirmation and confession.

"Blaze was the first yes; I told him it was a good luck charm to help him against the corrupt Perfect Life that caused him such strife!" Serlon called out as he took a step forward. "I was ready to see it all happen, see Blaze in his moment of triumph. I had tipped Perfect Life off to his location because I wanted him to take out the CEO in one swoop."

"But it didn't happen that way, I got to him first, and then the Subspace Army came in right after." Kenshin finished and corrected.

"You had no idea how much my blood boiled, and he just let you have the Token I gave to him too!" Serlon called out. "So I figured sending an assassin against you would be the best way to go about things. Fuma was an up and coming ninja, giving him Greninja's Token was the best choice. Of course he wouldn't kill so I expected him to simply trounce you and then I could take your equipment. Even if it was a friendly duel, I still had a chance."

"But then the CEO was transformed into a Malice and interrupted us. As a result I ended up getting a third form and foiled your plan yet again." Kenshin replied. "Let me guess the guy with the Lucario Token was also a guy who was going to challenge me, right?"

"You took care of him too?!" Serlon called out, almost fully shouting in anger.

"No, my enemy took care of him because he had a Smash Token," Kenshin replied. "I did find him after that, beaten up and near death."

"Damn it so he did fail," Serlon hissed before several shots were fired at him, the Mii quickly raising his shield, an energy version of Link's forming and enlarging to protect him.

"Yeah, you've officially pissed me off," Kenshin growled out as he and Joker had opened fire.

"Your actions have resulted in kind hearted Mii's being thrown into a war their not ready for," Joker stated as he reloaded his gun before taking out his knife. "I, Joker, hereby declare that we will defeat you Serlon, the corrupt hero of justice, and then take your treasure as recompense."

"What he said," Kenshin agreed before the two broke away from each other and began running along the sides while shooting at Serlon, they had the advantage in range. If they could keep the warrior's attention divided then they could win.

* * *

The nervous Mii had eventually met up with several others at the entrance to the Museum, a few of the guards coming over and ushering everyone in as the Museum seemed to be under Subspace Army authority. Once they were escorted in the guards returned to the entrance to turn anyone who wasn't for the meeting away. After a while a good crowd of Mii Brawlers, Gunners, and Swordfighters were formed at the main hall. There were several Mii Gunners wearing special tactical outfits, all of them having the Subpsace Army sigil on their tactical gear.

In front of them all was a small podium with microphones and speakers set up. Nikko showed up and gave a wave to everyone to relax them as two Mii's with suits came in.

The first suited Mii picked up a microphone before testing it a bit. "Hello? Can you all hear me?" He asked as he got several nods. "Good, I'm glad you all could make it. You all have been recruited for one purpose, to join the Subspace Army."

"It doesn't matter if your good or not, what matters is if your committed," The second suited Mii said after he picked up the second microphone. "We need more support, that's all. It doesn't matter if you're low in tournament rankings, fairly normal, if you want to help and have the spirit to do so then go ahead."

"With the Subspace Army you'll get several unique membership plans depending on which path you choose to take," The Insider explained. "Today we'll be discussing the various plans and options you can choose from, and we encourage you to join after this."

"I have a question dears, is there free dental?" A voice asked from the entrance of the Museum, everyone turned to see Junmei dragging the two unconscious guards before dropping them. "Or even better, I'd like to work in a secret lab, mind telling me the location of one of those?"

The tactical Mii Gunners quickly moved forward and aimed their weapons at Junmei, all of them standing at the ready while the two suited Mii's and Nikko drew out swords.

"Who are you and why did you attack our guards?" The first suited Mii questioned.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider…" Junmei said, a lot of wide eyed reactions occurring as she placed her Token Driver on before slotting in Marth and Lucina's Tokens and activating the transformation. "Remember that!"

**[MARTH! LUCINA! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: LODESTAR PRINCESS!] **

After transforming into her base Rider Form she drew out her sword, holding up her left arm before running her blade along the armor, sparks flying. "I may not be Smash but I'm just as dangerous. The name's Kamen Rider Echo!"

"Okay first test everyone! Band together and take her out!" The second suited Mii ordered.

"If I were you boys I'd just run off and not bother," Junmei suggested, trying to appear more imposing but only so she could thin the herd. Despite her bluff it seemed to work as many potential recruits dropped their weapons before running forward while flailing their arms up in the air. Most ran past her and out the Museum, planning on forgetting the entire event even happened. The nervous Mii from earlier was among them and Junmei recognized him on his way out. "That was a very wise decision." She said to no one in particular.

"Kill her!" Both suited Mii's yelled out as the remaining recruits charged while the tactical gunners began shooting.

Junmei accessed Lucina's power, gathering energy in her sword as she charged forward. She then held her hands close and began rapidly spinning the sword around clockwise. Soon enough an energy barrier formed at her rapid spinning of the sword. The shots began to be deflected and most hit the recruits or forced the tactical gunners to stop and rethink their approach.

Junmei soon stopped when she reached the Tactical Mii's, taking out Terry's Token before slotting it in. The Tactical Mii's quickly surrounded her in this time. Any recruits that could still stand also circled around her, trying to keep her from slipping out.

**[TERRY BOGARD! RIDER SLASH STRIKE!]**

"Come on!" Junmei slammed her sword into the floor, suddenly an explosive burst of energy erupted from all around her. The Tactical Gunners and Recruits yelled out as they were all thrown away.

"I-Impossible, to take them all out with such little effort…" One suited Mii called out.

"Now then, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Junmei called out as she began to take a step towards the three lead Mii's.

"Whoa now miss! Can't have you doing anything hasty," A voice suddenly called out as Hajime was at the entrance, having picked up a guard who was barely conscious.

Junmei turned to see Hajime before getting in a fighting stance, "You… are you Hajime?"

"Wow, aren't I popular huh? Seems like you're definitely going after something here," Hajime said before flipping Lucario's Smash Token in the air before grasping it, corrupting its power before slamming it into the guard. "Hey you three in the back, you better use my new friend to beat her otherwise we're going to have a problem!" He then dropped the guard who began writhing in pain before taking off, figuring that Junmei was too much of a greenhorn to take seriously in a fight.

"Sir yes sir!" The trio called out before jumping off the stage and rushing for Junmei.

"Crap," Junmei looked behind her, she knew she should focus on the Malice forming from the barely conscious guard but she needed to keep from being skewered. She turned and braced her blade with both hands, blocking all three blades. As she worked on pushing them back an explosion of aura occurred from where the Mii was, signaling to her that the real fight was just about to begin.

* * *

"We've got you beat!" Kenshin called out as he and Joker had managed to deal decent damage to the Mii with their hit and run tactics. Serlon had tried to counter with arrows of light and energy bombs but both weren't enough to easily catch and punish one of them.

"I have the blessing of the Hero of Legend! I will smite all enemies in my way!" Serlon called out as he slammed his sword against the ground, it glowing brightly as white chains suddenly shot out, latching onto various boxes and crates in the warehouse.

"Joker what's going on?" Kenshin asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"You've got me this is entirely new," Joker admitted as he saw the chains before noticing the boxes starting to shake. "Dodge now!"

"Wait what-?" Kenshin was barely able to get out what he was saying when the chains threw the boxes from all around towards the center. Kenshin yelped as he was caught against a box, all of them crashing against each other, the debris flying everywhere and forcing Joker back as a result.

Serlon gave a laugh as he removed his sword, walking towards a recovering Kenshin. He used his shield to smack Kenshin before stabbing at him, sparks flying as the Rider was forced backwards.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Rider," Kenshin growled out as he slammed both buttons on his driver for a finisher. He aimed before shooting out energy wolves from Lupo to try and pin Serlon down. The Swordfighter responded by forming a barrier that resembled the Triforce, blocking and dispersing the energy wolves before launching it at Kenshin.

"I'm not about to let that happen," Joker sped towards Kenshin, summoning Arsene as he shot towards the Rider. "There!" He grabbed Kenshin before using Arsene to launch them upwards with his wings, dodging the Triforce attack. The two then landed and rolled on the ground, Joker quickly getting up and getting in a defensive stance.

"Just give into your fate as rats, you cannot win," Serlon said as he brandished his sword and began walking towards the two. "I have the great hero's power on my side, you cannot-"

"Shut the hell up already!" Kenshin called out as he fully stood up. "You're no hero; you're just trying to fool yourself into thinking your one! You wouldn't have risked the lives of those Mii's and you wouldn't be so petty about us!"

"Says the villains wearing masks while I don't hide who I am," Serlon called out.

"We show our true selves more than you do even with our masks," Joker remarked as he held his mask slightly. "You've gotten so caught up in that power that you've formed your own invisible mask and lost yourself in the façade."

"Even though we hide our faces, we show our true selves in these forms!" Kenshin called out as he took out Pikachu and Greninja's Tokens, slotting them both in. "We won't be beaten by someone pretending to be a hero!"

**[PIKACHU! GRENINJA! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: THUNDER SHINOBI!] **

In a flurry of water and electricity, Kenshin transformed into his ninja based form, drawing out his sword as he rushed forward. He disappeared into sparks as Serlon slashed forward, appearing behind the Mii and slamming his leg into the Mii's back. Serlon threw his shield back as he turned, trying to slam into Kenshin only for him to hit nothing.

Joker used this chance to use Arsene to power up his gun, using its special function, firing more bullets with one pull of the trigger. The flurry of bullets managed to force Serlon to stagger backwards. Kenshin followed up by appearing above Serlon and slamming his sword down. Serlon blocked but was surprised by the amount of power Kenshin had put into his attacks.

"You won't beat me!" Serlon yelled out as he released a bright burst of energy from his body, he had managed to hit something though as he could hear the damage being dealt. To his surprise he had completely torn up a dummy of Kamen Rider Smash.

Kenshin quickly gathered energy in his blade before releasing bolts of thunder that slammed against the ground around the Mii. Kenshin then performed a hand-sign, the bolts creating an energy net that trapped Serlon within it.

"Let's end this, he's down," Joker called out as he took out his knife. "It's time for an all out attack!"

"We'll need a bigger party to finish this in style," Kenshin initiated his finisher.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

Kenshin suddenly split into three versions of himself, all of them adopting different stances before launching forward. Joker ran forward alongside the trio, all four becoming blurs as they slammed past and through Serlon multiple times. Serlon gasped out as he was launched into the air as a result.

**[THUNDER SHINOBI K.O.!]**

A singular Kenshin and Joker landed, their backs facing Serlon. Kenshin adopted a classic hand sign pose a ninja would normally do while Joker held his left arm up, fixing his coat sleeve. Right as the two posed Serlon gave a yell as he exploded from the energy build up. Both gave a sigh of relief as Serlon fell to the ground unconscious, their bodies relaxing after that fight.

"I'll handle the Mii, you get your treasure," Kenshin teased as Joker gave a grin, the two exchanging a nod before the latter took off. Kenshin then walked over, not dismissing his transformation as he walked over to the charred Mii. He then rummaged the Mii's pockets before finding the Link Token. Kenshin gripped it tightly as he had to contain his anger. "You don't deserve this Token."

"Hey Smash we've got an issue!" Joker called out from where the makeshift room was.

Kenshin was snapped out of his thoughts and quickly ran over. Once at the makeshift room he walked forward before stopping at the sight of an open crate, the cloth that held the Smash Tokens was there but they were no longer there. "I thought you said they were here."

"Yeah, well we weren't the only ones targeting him," Joker said as he handed Kenshin a business card. There was nothing on it but a dragon's face, no signature, no message, nothing.

"Damn, seriously?" Kenshin asked.

"The only likely answer is that someone was using me to find the Tokens, and then used our fight as a distraction," Joker mused as he looked over the card. "They're definitely skilled if they were able to get the drop on me regarding this treasure."

"The question though is why," Kenshin admitted as he was trying to poke his brain for any new revelations about the Malice. He knew the bandaged man had a hand in creating them, but what purpose did it serve? Was there an end goal to creating monsters out of Smash Tokens, or were they all just attempts to keep him from getting the Tokens more easily?

"I suppose if we're done here I can head out and you can call your bosses," Joker mentioned.

"Yeah, I suppose we are done." Kenshin admitted.

"Still thanks for the help, I was right when deciding to come to you first," Joker held out his hand.

"Well you at least got me a new Token so this mission wasn't a total bust," Kenshin admitted as he shook the phantom thief's hand.

Meijin meanwhile whistled as he tossed the Smash Tokens up and down, having entered and stolen them right after the fight had started. He walked casually along the warehouse roof before jumping to a nearby roof. "I think I've found my match. I should get the twins to Ridley though." He said as he continued to toss the Tokens up and down.

* * *

Junmei gave a yelp as she dodged against an aura sphere, her opponent Aura Jackal having sent it out at her. The Aura Jackal was a blue furred bipedal jackal monster, having a large body with longer arms. He had black armoring on its shoulders, forearms, shins and a cross strap chest piece. On the top of his head was a black helmet that covered its snout and had long ears pointing upwards, two red glass pieces covering its real eyes.

The Rider moved in and slashed at the Malice only for him to get behind her, slamming his arm into her back. Junmei barely managed to get footing and turned to try and spin slash, only for her sword arm to get grabbed. With her momentum stopped she was let go just as Aura Jackal sent his foot at her stomach, slamming and pinning her to the ground with it.

"Damn these monsters are tough," Junmei gasped out as she barely managed to shift her sword, sending a jab and managing to slice into back of the Malice's shin. Aura Jackal howled out before jumping away from her. Junmei breathed a bit heavily as she used her sword to help her stand.

"Not so tough now huh, let's finish her off boys!"Nikko called out as he rushed with the other two to clash blades again. Junmei decided to let them have their fun, blocking against their slashes with ease. She shifted her head, hearing the sound of Aura Jackal forming an aura sphere once more. Junmei kept her clash while shifting her legs, suddenly jumping up and landing behind the three Mii's. She then sent a wide kick that sent them stumbling forward.

Aura Jackal let out a yell as he launched the aura sphere, the energy attack crashing against the three Mii's and sending them all flying to the sides as a result.

"Now then, let's change things up," Junmei took out Ryu and Ken's Tokens, swapping them out before initiating her form change.

**[RYU! KEN! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: FOCUS BURNER!] **

In a flash she transformed into her close quarters combat form before rushing towards Aura Jackal. The Malice did the same, both stopping once they were in striking distance of each other. Junmei reeled her right arm back, blue flames gathering around her fist. Aura Jackal did the same with his right arm, aura gathering around his fist. The two then punched at each other, the punches clashing and canceling out the flames and aura.

The two clashed further before pulling back, both landing before launching forward. The two gathered their respective energies and lunged forward with their right arms again. The two fighter's energies were equal but this time created an energy backlash that forced the two away from each other.

Aura Jackal launched forward, using great speed to suddenly dash to the sides to try and confuse the Rider. Junmei figured the best choice would be gathering fire around her arms, crossing them together and creating a small shield of flames. Aura Jackal used the defensive stance to jump into the air, spinning around and creating an aura tornado, launching downwards like a drill towards Junmei. The aura and fire clashed as the two fighters collided, an explosive reaction occurring from the energy buildup.

Junmei staggered back but found her footing, jumping up and sending a flying kick downwards. Aura Jackal had just found his footing when Junmei's foot slammed into his knee and forcing him to kneel. Junmei landed and shifted her body jumping up and slamming her other knee into Aura Jackal's chin, managing to send the Malice tumbling back.

Junmei gathered blue fire in her hands before cupping them together, forming a fireball as she reeled her arms back and got in a tossing stance. Aura Jackal slammed his hands together, forming an aura sphere before pushing it forward. Junmei threw her fireball forward, both attacks clashing against each other before exploding in the middle of them.

"Evenly matched," Junmei hissed, realizing that this would be another close match just like with Crimson Lobo. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to her brother as she opened them immediately. Wasting no more time she went to activate her finisher.

**[FOR GLORY!]**

Junmei stood her ground gathering blue fiery energy around her right arm, charging up for her finisher. Suddenly Aura Jackal shot out of the smoke, gathering an aura sphere in one hand as he closed in. He landed on the ground, sliding across it before attempting to slam the sphere into Junmei.

**[FOCUS BURNER K.O.!] **

The female rider yelled out as she threw her right palm forward, grasping against the aura sphere. She gripped tightly causing the sphere to break and destabilize, an explosion occurring right between the two. Dust and smoke was kicked up as the result of their fight was covered up. It took a good minute for the smoke to settle, revealing the two were still in their clashing stance, both unmoving. Though Junmei's right hand was now clasped around Jackal's hand.

It seemed as though the two had been given a draw, as neither had fallen down or backed down from the clash yet. Both were unmoving however, awaiting the answer to their clash. Suddenly cracking was heard, Aura Jackals arm began to chip and crack up, turning black before it spread all over his body. The Malice froze up as the shell around the Mii cracked and shattered. Junmei relaxed her stance as she turned her right fist towards her, opening up her hand to reveal the Lucario Smash Token.

"I won't lose to anyone," Junmei reminded herself before walking over to Nikko, noticing that he was still barely conscious. She grabbed him by his shirt before shaking him slightly. "Alright, I want some answers now."

"Anything you want, please! I didn't know any better! I'll quit I won't do it again!" Nikko cried out causing a slight bit of disgust in Junmei.

"Tell me where the main lab is in this town, the one where they do experiments," Junmei said as her grip tightened.

"Yes ma'am!" Nikko called out in fear as he barely managed to give a salute.

"Good, I appreciate it," Junmei said before letting go of the Mii and dismissing her transformation. She then took out her phone and dialed it. "Yes it's me, I've got the location coming already so meet me here and bring some friends. You've got a lot of people to detain."

* * *

"So what am I supposed to be looking at?" Fox asked as he was currently head first on the workshop table that Samus was using, watching while she worked.

"Kenshin's new weapon," Samus said as she began working on the finishing touches. It was a small handle that connected through two points towards a knuckle styled block of metal, the knuckle being almost twice the size of a normal fist. The front of the knuckle had a button that held the Smash Symbol while the top of the knuckle had a slot tokens to be inserted. Of course the knuckle weapon was still unpainted and had various wires and pieces missing at the moment.

"Okay I get that it's his new weapon… but why not use a hammer for his base form?" Fox asked, still a bit confused on why she was just working on a harder fist.

"Because his base form is more based for hand to hand combat, I want the weapon to be an extension of his fists," Samus explained as she continued to tinker on it. "Thus it's suited for both arms and has a Token Slot to make use of the Tokens abilities."

"So how long will it be till it's complete?" Fox asked as he lifted his head from the table.

"Probably tomorrow, the hard part is getting everything working. Detailing and painting are the easier parts," Samus explained. "I want this out as soon as possible."

"But you don't want to burn yourself out," Fox added to which the bounty hunter nodded. "Good choice, I get that there's something off about this whole situation but we need to be on the top of our game."

"Exactly, I'm hoping to put in as much work today as I can," Samus agreed. "I just hope it'll be enough."

"It will be, don't worry," Fox reassured as he gave a pat to Samus' shoulder. "The kid's strong, and this upgrade will definitely help him."

"Right," Samus agreed before going back to work.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Palutena:** Darkness lets the light shine, and light gives birth to darkness. As confrontation draws near you must continue to better yourself, lest you fall into darkness.

_[Next Time: Tools of Duality]_

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu/Greninja/Link

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina/Ryu/Ken/Terry Bogard/Lucario

**CORE** – Incineroar

**Meijin** –Donkey Kong/Bowser/Samus/Dark Samus

**Sayomi** – Meta Knight/Ganondorf

**Hajime** – Piranha Plant

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Yep, still alive. Admittedly the first month of the year got a bit crazy towards the end given KH III ReMind came out so most of my attention was put onto that. Not to mention Rider's slightly been burning me out with Zero-One so that's caused a lack of muse when it comes to writing. But I've been binging a few things on my watch list for a bit so I think I'm getting the inspiration to write back. I wouldn't expect a consistent upload schedule but I'll at least try one Chapter a month. When during the month? No clue but more than likely on a Saturday like all the updates have been in the past.


	8. Tools of Duality

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 8 – Tools of Duality**

* * *

**Data File #11: Hero**

"_Thanks to Kenshin we were able to figure out who was circulating the Smash Tokens. Needless to say despite recovering Link's Token we lost my own, Dark Samus and Bowser's Tokens. Something feels off and I feel as though a storm is brewing." _

**Palutena's Log #02: Target Acquired**

"_In searching for Smash Tokens, Junmei had intercepted a recruitment meeting involving Mii's attempting to join the Subspace Army. Despite a Malice being formed to stop her, she was able to claim victory and get information on a secret laboratory in Smash City."_

* * *

Hajime was not pleased, he had assumed that Junmei would have left the recruits, gunners and officers behind, but instead she made them vanish. He realized he'd need to call on some help to try and distract her, unaware that she wouldn't be distracted from her goal. He eventually made it to an old bank that had been run down. There were no Mii's or anyone there despite it seeming like a Subspace Army outpost.

He walked through the bank before reaching the safe, opening it up to reveal tons of coins and jewels all lying around with rare items scattered about. At the back were a couch and a television, the couch holding the infamous duo of Wario and Waluigi.

"Bro this is boring, when are we going to bust some more heads?" Waluigi groaned out.

"When we find a place with more treasure, all the weird events have been great for snagging this money," Wario gave a laugh as he flipped through the channels. "Besides you know the Subspace Army hates us. We don't even have our own followers!"

"That doesn't mean we don't need you from time to time," Hajime spoke up as the two turned, getting on the edge of the couch and tipping it over. The two soon scrambled to their feet and gave a salute towards Hajime. "At ease soldiers, I've come with a mission."

"Ah finally, the Wario Brothers time has come!" Waluigi called out with a laugh before he was struck in the stomach by Wario.

"Quiet you oaf! Alright Hajime, what do you want?" Wario asked with a light sneer.

"I need you all to cause trouble around town," Hajime said simply. "Use any means necessary, I want as much trouble as possible."

"Just what kind of attention do you want us to attract?" Waluigi asked, a bit confused by Hajime wanting them to go all out.

"I want you to attract the attention of a Kamen Rider," Hajime replied, causing Wario's jaw to drop to the floor.

"Uh, bro… lemme…" Waluigi grabbed Wario's jaw before lifting and closing his mouth again. "Better."

"You want us to what?!" Wario questioned.

"You're a part of this army for a reason, all those weird incidents have been myself and the other two tugging things along," Hajime crossed his arms. "Cause enough trouble for a Kamen Rider to get involved."

"Understood," Wario said as he gave a growl before suddenly coming to a realization. "Can we beat him and take his stuff?"

"Of course, if you really want to," Hajime said as he turned to leave, he figured what the result would be to begin with so he wasn't worried. Not to mention he was counting on Junmei to fall into this distraction, not Kenshin.

* * *

"And you're sure about this?" Junmei asked as she was currently standing in an alleyway, already having her Driver on as Dark Pit was next to her. She had put on some sunglasses and wore a scarf that covered her mouth due to Palutena wanting Junmei to keep as much of a low profile as possible. "You're the only one necessary?"

"My other half is too soft, plus I'm fairly strong. You're plenty strong, we can bust up a small facility with ease," Dark Pit replied. "We need as few people as possible. We're getting in, wrecking everything, stealing whatever we can and getting out. If it gets raided later by CORE then fine by me, but we need to get our business done with first."

"Right, right," Junmei said as she walked over to the back of a building, finding a keypad with a card swipe machine. She took out the card that they had recovered from one of the Subspace supporters and put in that Mii's access code before swiping the card. The door unlocked, Junmei opening it as Dark Pit quickly rushed in. Luckily for the two of them the entrance was completely unguarded due to the way needed to access the facility.

"Let's get going, get ready to transform." Dark Pit said before opening the door and heading further in.

"Roger," Junmei said before following after Dark Pit. It wouldn't be long before the two found a staircase and headed down, ending up in metal hallway. "Okay, so where should we check first?"

"First doorway we find," Dark Pit said before they finally reached the first door, using the keypad and card they managed to access the room. The two stepped in and to their surprise they were in a small room that held a tank full of phazon in the middle. Inside the tank, floating and hooked up to various tubes and wires was Dark Samus.

"What happened to her?" Junmei asked.

"Smash," Dark Pit said as the rider looked to him in surprise. "She and Wolf apparently tried to take Wolf's Token only for Smash to get in the way. With his new form he nearly annihilated her. Guess their trying to patch her up."

"Jeez, okay then we won't need to be here anymore," Junmei said ready to step out only to be stopped. "What?"

"No, this is the perfect way to gather them all up," Dark Pit said before looking up and seeing an air vent above them. "Yeah, perfect."

* * *

Meijin walked through a different set of metal hallways before reaching the end of the hallway, pressing on a code to open up the door before stepping through. He arrived on the walkway of a second floor of a large lab, various Mii's in lab coat's working on various tests or data gathering.

"Well now, look at what the cat dragged in," A purple blur suddenly shot onto the walkway before being revealed to Meijin as Ridley. "You rarely visit us Meijin, you've got some special work for us?"

"Two Smash Tokens I'd like to pass off to you for research and usage," Meijin said before holding out Samus and Dark Samus' Smash Tokens. "I've heard that Dark Samus was admitted here after her run in with Smash."

"She's currently being pumped full of the available phazon we have access to," Ridley replied. "Though if we study her own Token then we may be able to create an invincible Dark Samus."

"Now that's the spirit, and exactly why I brought them," Meijin said as he walked over before dropping the Tokens in Ridley's hand. "I'm pretty busy so I can't stay, but I do hope you appreciate the gift."

"We've been hearing rumors of a second Rider, are they true?" Ridley asked, wanting to get as much information as he could while he had Meijin around.

"They are true, she uses An Echo Fighter and their Original to transform, it's also why I snagged those two in particular," Meijin explained. "But don't worry, Hajime is currently tasked with making sure she's distracted and defeated. So you won't have to worry."

"You better be sure about this," Ridley said before spreading his wing and jumping down to an open spot in the lab.

Meijin simply gave a light chuckle before opening up a Subspace Portal and heading through, he figured the hunter and her phazon counterpart weren't Tokens he needed to hang on to. Plus he couldn't use them to make Malice's due to the risk of giving Junmei more power.

"Alright maggots, just because Meijin left doesn't mean you can slack off," Ridley called out before suddenly the alarm sounded. "What's that about?"

"It seems as though someone has entered Dark Samus' recovery room and has tampered with her Phazon Chamber," A Mii called out.

"Damn it, intruders now?" Ridley questioned as he squeezed the Tokens he had been given. "Send our squads there; bring whoever did this to me!"

* * *

"Out of the way punks, you're gonna let us through!" Wario called out with a laugh as he rode along the sidewalk on his bike.

"We are the best! We are the Wario Bros.!" Waluigi called out as he held a golden hammer, slamming it into anything he could. They had been at this for a while and wondered when the Kamen Rider was going to show up.

**[FOX! WOLF! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: LYLAT OUTLAW!] **

Kenshin rode out of an alleyway they had just passed, skidding to turn and shooting off after the two. He drew out Lupo before shooting at Waluigi's hands, managing to get him to drop the hammer.

"Wah! That hurt!" Waluigi called out as he shook his hands, blowing on them before noticing Kenshin behind them. "Ah bro we've got the Kamen Rider!"

"Perfect! Let's bring out Plan S then!" Wario called out as he began to speed up. Waluigi soon sat backwards on the Wario Bike before drawing out two Steel Diver pistols before launching missiles out at Kenshin.

"Ah crap!" Kenshin called out as he was soon covered in a flurry of explosions.

Wario began to slow down before turning and skidding to a stop, the two Wario Brothers staring in amazement at the aftermath of the explosions. "Not bad bro! I think we actually did it!"

"Well you know me! I've got the best aim!" Waluigi boasted as he tossed the weapons away, seeing no further use for them.

**[FOR GLORY! LYLAT OUTLAW K.O.!] **

Suddenly Kenshin shot out of the flames, an energy Arwing covering the Machine Islander as he shot towards and slammed into the Wario Bros and their bike, causing a massive explosion. Wario and Waluigi yelled as they were flung high in the air, getting thrown onto a building as a result.

**[PIKACHU! GRENINJA! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: THUNDER SHINOBI!] **

Kenshin had the Machine Islander skid to a stop as he made it out of the explosion. He planted both of his feet on the seat before launching at a lamp post and landing on it. He then jumped towards the building the Wario Bros were on before landing, brandishing his sword.

"Alright you two, I'm bringing you in," Kenshin called out as he got in a fighting stance.

"What? But sir we've done nothing wrong!" Wario called out.

"Sorry to say but aside from terrorizing the streets, CORE already knows that you've been smuggling money and valuable items while we were handling other business," Kenshin called out. "We just needed you all to come out of hiding."

"Darn it! We're not the ones going to be caught in a trap you are!" Wario called out. "Waluigi it's time for smack and blast!"

"On it bro, one smack and blast coming up," Waluigi reached into his pockets and pulled out two homerun bats before tossing one at Wario. He then took out a ray gun before tossing it to Wario, taking out his own.

"You'll pay for this," Wario caught both weapons before the two began to circle around, rushing to slam their homerun bats into Kenshin.

"Yeah, sorry but no," Kenshin gave an annoyed sigh as he disappeared in a burst of sparks, the two nearly running into each other. Kenshin reappeared further in front of them; the two brothers quickly began shooting beams out towards him. Kenshin began flipping and dodging out of the way, using his speed to avoid them but he was surprised by how well they were managing to keep him on his toes.

"Keep at it, we can win this," Waluigi called out as they continued to shoot before nothing came out of their ray guns. "Huh?"

"Idiots, you forgot those have a limited charge," Kenshin called out as he jumped high into the air, sheathing his sword. He then pressed down on his buttons as electricity gathered and charged in his hands.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

"Thunder Shuriken Barrage!" Kenshin called out as he formed two large electric shuriken in his hands, launching both down. The shuriken split into dozens of electric shuriken that were sent raining downwards.

"Waluigi, we need plan invincible, plan invincible now!" Wario panicked.

"Wah! Wait bro! Wait!" Waluigi pleaded as he searched his pockets.

**[THUNDER SHINOBI K.O.!] **

Kenshin landed as the electric shuriken rained down on the Wario Bros, causing a large explosion as a result. "That takes care of that." He walked forward, pausing when metallic laughter sounded from the smoke cloud. To Kenshin's surprise both Wario and Waluigi were now metal versions of themselves, having seemingly used Metal Boxes to transform themselves.

"You cannot defeat us now!" Wario boasted.

"Yeah, we'll crush you!" Waluigi agreed.

"Hey I just have to wait for you all to run out of time, I think I've got this," Kenshin called out as he got in a fighting stance, ready for round two.

* * *

"This isn't good," Samus hissed out as she saw Wario and Waluigi through Kenshin's main suit camera. From the reading she was getting, it was starting to look more and more like the two had gotten their hands on something dangerous. "Just what kind of places did they hit up?"

"What's the big deal about them having Metal Boxes?" Falco asked as he walked over.

"The big deal is that those aren't any normal Metal Boxes," Snake said as the feed continued, much to the shock of Kenshin on the feed the two weren't exiting their metal states. "I've heard about them, long lasting transformation items."

"That research was supposed to have been halted and that item facility shut down before any of those items could get into the wrong hands," Samus explained. "Not only can they possibly last for as long as 10 hours, they also have strength modifiers in them too."

"Crap that's not good, should we back up the kid?" Falco asked.

"I'll do it, you all just let him know I'm on the way if he asks," Samus said as she headed over to the work station she had been at, picking up the knuckle item and looking it over. She had managed to finish it this morning but hadn't been able to give it to Kenshin yet due to not testing it. "I just hope this works." She told herself before heading off, planning on using her Gunship in the hangar to make it there in time.

"I get that she wants the kid to have experience, but why is she barely letting us help him in situations like this?" Falco asked once Samus had left.

"I think it's because she wants him ready in case Tabuu shows up, and he won't get anywhere if we constantly team up and coddle him," Snake suggested. "At least… I can only assume."

"That would make sense…" Falco admitted. "Still though, is she really that worried about Tabuu?"

"Considering the damage he caused with Origin Impact, wouldn't you be?" Snake asked.

"Fair enough," Falco rubbed the back of his head before taking up the main controls of the computer, planning on being Kenshin's navigator if he needed it.

* * *

A squadron of Gunner Mii's suddenly swarmed inside of Dark Samus' restoration chamber. This was their undoing though, as one of them had kicked a Bob-omb. The Bob-omb made a few beeps and chirps before its fuse lit up.

"Wait a Bob-omb?" One of the Gunners asked before everyone suddenly noticed glowing dots all around them. The dots belonging to Smart Bombs that were ready to go off when touched. "Ah crap…"

Suddenly the Bob-omb went off, triggering the smart bombs and catching everyone in the explosion. The room was also sealed off once the phazon tank was broken, it being a precautionary measure to keep it from leaking outside.

"Alpha Squad, Alpha Squad, this is central command, come in," One of the main operators called out as they tried to make contact with the Gunners but had no such luck.

"What's the big idea?" Ridley called out from the other side of the lab, having handed off the Samus and Dark Samus Tokens to several researchers for study. They had placed them in an anti-gravity tank and had them float as they studied their properties.

"Um well, Alpha Squad along with Dark Samus may have been terminated," The operator said before giving a wince when Ridley had thrown a nearby chair against the wall.

"Who the hell is smart enough to be pulling this stuff off? Did we really get caught by CORE?" Ridley growled out, not liking that his arch nemesis had managed to get the drop on him. Or at least he assumed until rumbling came from the vent at the center of the room.

**[MARTH! LUCINA! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: LODESTAR PRINCESS!] **

Junmei suddenly busted through the vent and fell from above, accessing Marth's abilities, gathering energy at the tip of her sword. She then thrust her sword forward, a bolt of energy shooting towards Ridley.

Ridley quickly unleashed a quick plasma burst, the fire colliding with the bolt and creating a small cloud of smoke. "You dare strike here!" He called out as he shot towards Junmei as she went to land.

"Too slow general scales!" Dark Pit called out as he suddenly slammed his electroshock arm into Ridley's face before the space pirate could get any further.

"Thanks," Junmei said as she landed without issue, soon looking around at all the Mii's scrambling about trying to preserve papers or trying to shield the computers. "It looks like we hit the jackpot."

"Damn right we did," Dark Pit said as he noticed the Smash Tokens in the anti gravity container.

"You won't be getting out that easily," Ridley picked himself up before spreading his wings and giving a roar.

"Then let's get on with this, Dark Pit go to town on this lab, I'll handle big boy," Junmei said as she took out Lucario's Token and slotted it into her sword.

**[LUCARIO! RIDER SLASH STRIKE!] **

Junmei ran a hand across her sword, a bright blue aura enveloping it as she rushed forward. She wasn't about to take any chances with a villain like she did with the Black Knight. Ridley shot his tail towards her, Junmei deflecting it easily before moving in and slashing. Ridley however did the unexpected, lunging out and grabbing Junmei. He winced as his hand was cut into by the sword but he slammed the rider to the ground before dragging her across the lab, tearing up the floor and slamming through several tables and equipment as a result.

"You're not Kamen Rider Smash, I can kill you without consequence," Ridley growled out as he quickly used his tail to grab Junmei by the neck, roaring at her.

Junmei gasped out, she wasn't expecting Ridley to rush her in the middle of an attack. She used one hand to grab onto Ridley's tail before raising her sword up, the aura around it still there as she managed slice through the end of the tail. The space pirate howled out in pain as Junmei landed on her knees, gasping out for air.

"You'll pay for that!" Ridley was ready to attack again when he was suddenly shot from behind, two energy arrows digging into his back. He turned and flapped his wings, launching into the air as he avoided more of Dark Pit's projectiles.

"Don't get cocky," Dark Pit called out to both of them. "You're not invincible."

"Right, got it," Junmei coughed out as she stood up, suddenly a pulse echoed through her body as she turned towards the Smash Tokens.

_**Darkness… **_

"Darkness…" Junmei said in an almost trance-like state before walking towards the Smash Tokens slowly.

"Hey, Echo you alright?" Dark Pit asked as he noticed Junmei acting strangely.

"Well then, this makes things easier," Ridley shot towards Junmei only to suddenly stop as Dark Pit jumped between the two. He raised his arms as Dark Pit slammed the electroshock arm against him, managing to send him backwards.

"The power of darkness…" Junmei said as she continued to walk forward. Her posture and stride gave a more ominous effect. Several Mii's got in her way but she removed Lucario's Token, soon initiating her forms finisher.

**[FOR GLORY! LODESTAR PRINCESS K.O.!] **

She moved her sword in a clockwise motion, energy gathering as she did. She then shifted her blade before swinging downwards, releasing a wave of energy that enveloped the Mii's in front of her sending them all flying. She made her way over to the case Samus and Dark Samus' Tokens were being held before holding out her hand slowly. Suddenly she slammed her fist into the container, grasping both Tokens before turning.

Her more ominous appearance however faded when she soon realized what was in her hands. "Huh?" She saw the Tokens. "When did I get these?"

"The hell is going on with her?" Dark Pit muttered in surprise before shaking his head. "Quick use them now!" He then began firing arrows rapidly at Ridley to force him to keep dodging.

"Ah, right away!" Junmei holstered her sword, swapping out both Tokens for her new ones before initiating her new form change. "Let's get hunting."

**[PARALLEL COMBINATION]**

Samus and Dark Samus formed beside Junmei as transparent images before they slid towards her and overlapped against her body. A bright orange light formed before black cracks began to form, the light shattering as Junmei's new form was revealed.

**[SAMUS! DARK SAMUS! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: PHAZON HUNTRESS!] **

She now had a black bodysuit with green glowing cracks running through it as patterning. She held orange rounded armor with red accenting on her shoulders, chest, and shins, having thin yellow plating on her biceps, thighs, and abs. The armor itself had indentions running through it, dull blue energy running through it, almost similar to phazon. Her forearms had thick box-like armor with heavy paneling and layering, the armor components looking like they'd be able to shift around. Her back, and back sides of her shins had red plating with hidden boosters underneath paneling as well. Her helmet was primarily orange with red accents, having a more space marine style to it with green compound eyes.

She then raised her arm, holding her right hand out towards where Ridley was, the thick green box parts began to shift and suddenly envelop her hand, eventually forming an arm cannon similar to Samus', the indentions lighting up a bright yellow. She took aim before launching several energy missiles towards Ridley.

Dark Pit's arrows had distracted Ridley to where he was struck in the stomach by the attack, an explosion occurring. Ridley coughed out as he landed, standing up straight before visibly reeling his head back at seeing Junmei take such a similar appearance to his most hated enemy.

"Now then Ridley, let's dance," Junmei said as she shifted her right arm cannon back to its inactive mode, flexing her fingers slightly. She boosted herself towards Ridley, sliding underneath the beast as she activated her right arm cannon again. An energy grapple launched out from it that latched around the space pirate's stomach. She soon pulled with all her might and managed to slam Ridely down on his back.

"Enough games, you're going down!" Ridely hissed out as he gripped the energy grapple around his stomach, tearing and breaking it. He then got up and spread his wings, giving a roar towards Junmei as the female Rider stood ready.

* * *

Kenshin gave a yell as was slammed backwards by both Wario and Waluigi's homerun bats, the two managing to send him down to the streets. "My sword can't break through them… can my fists even do the trick?"

"_Kid just hang on a bit longer, Samus is on her way to give you some much needed help!"_ Falco called out on the other line.

"Roger," Kenshin managed to get out as he flipped backwards, avoiding Wario and Waluigi who both jumped down to strike at him with their bats. "Mario, Luigi, let's bring the heat." He called out as he swapped out Tokens.

**[MARIO! LUIGI! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: PLATFORM BLAZER!] **

Kenshin then gathered fire in his hands before launching a stream of flames towards Wario and Waluigi. The pair grunted as they began to walk through the flames with little issue, though their bodies became superheated as a result. Despite this the fire didn't do much against them.

"Okay, that did not work," Kenshin quickly stopped launching flames out before rushing in and punching Waluigi in the face.

"What?" Waluigi asked as the punch had no effect n him.

"Ouch!" Kenshin called out as he shook his hand, despite the armor and strength enhancement the metal layering Waluigi had was too tough. He then cried out as he was body slammed in the stomach by Wario who used his pain as a distraction. "Why are you all so tough!?"

"Do you like it? We managed to snag some experimental items too!" Wario laughed out. "It's a good perk whenever you're part of the Subspace Army."

"Oh hell, you two aren't just random thugs taking advantage of their chaos then," Kenshin gave a sigh as he went to pick himself up. "Guess I've got to get serious."

"Give it up Kamen Rider! We've got the advantage and these Metal Boxes won't wear off for at least another hour or so!" Wario exclaimed. "Once we take you out, the name of the Wario Bros. will echo all throughout this world!"

"Sorry to say but heroes don't give up that easily," Kenshin explained as he straightened up and raised his arms. "Plus I've dealt with worse than you two. I can do this all day."

"We'll see about that," Waluigi called out as he went to move forward when suddenly from above a bright light shined down. The trio of fighters looked up, Samus' gunship was hovering above them before the bottom hatch opened up, Samus suddenly dropping down and landing.

"What is she doing here?!" Wario and Waluigi both questioned in shock.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Kenshin had to keep from breaking out in laughter. "She's my boss."

"And I don't appreciate you harassing my Kamen Rider," Samus replied before turning and walking over to Kenshin. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, but why come personally anyway?" Kenshin asked before he was suddenly presented with the weapon Samus was working on. It was the same knuckle though the grip was now colored green while the handles were black, the knuckle itself being painted red with the smash symbol now having a rainbow color scheme to it. "Whoa okay, new weapon time."

"It's for Platform Blazer," Samus said as she stepped out of the way. "I figured your normal punches may not be enough against certain enemies. How about we test it out?"

"Sounds good to me," Kenshin said as he gripped the knuckle with his right hand as he looked it over. "Alright, time to test out the Smash Knuckle." He then noticed the smash symbol and pressed down on it with the palm of his left hand, initiating a standby sound. He then released his palm as the weapon lit up brightly. "Let's go!"

Waluigi yelled out as he ran forward, deciding to keep his bat on standby as he went to punch at Kenshin. He figured his metal coating would hold up and allow him to easily punch Kenshin in the face. Kenshin however rushed in, lunging forward and slamming the knuckle against Waluigi's stomach. An explosive burst of heat was released, sending Waluigi flying into a wall.

"Wait what?" Wario was surprised to see Waluigi flung so easily like that.

"There we go," Samus gave a nod, glad to see that the Smash Knuckle was able to close the gap in power.

Kenshin perked up as he held the knuckle in both hands now, "This is actually pretty cool!"

"It's an extension of your fists," Samus explained.

"Extension or not you're going down!" Wario called out as he jumped towards Kenshin, swinging his bat towards the Rider. Kenshin side stepped before punching forward, slamming the knuckle into Wario several times and getting him to stagger. "How are you so strong?!"

"Doesn't matter, it's over for you!" Kenshin called out as he took out Pikachu's Smash Token before slotting it in. He then pressed down on the smash symbol to activate the finisher.

**[PIKACHU! RIDER SMASH!] **

Kenshin struck Wario in the gut with an electrical charged punch before following up with an uppercut, sending the greedy man flying up into the air. "It's over!"

Wario had slammed into the ground after being launched upwards, giving a groan as the metal coating shattered off of his body.

Waluigi gave a yell as he threw his homerun bat away, running towards the rider. "You'll pay for that punk!"

**[MARIO! RIDER SMASH!] **

Kenshin had swapped out Pikachu's Token for Mario's in his knuckle and charged up the finisher. He waited for Waluigi to come closer to see what he was going to do. Waluigi went for a punch against the face, the rider tilting his head to avoid it. Right as he avoided the punch, Kenshin slammed the smash knuckle into Waluigi's gut. A flash of red light occurred as Waluigi fell to the ground, his metal coating shattering as well.

"Not bad for a test run," Samus said as she walked over. "I suppose we can get these two locked up and head back to base."

"Sounds good to me, I am beat!" Kenshin admitted as he stretched his arms upwards. "Nice weapon though, I didn't really think that another fist would be needed."

"I figured it would be more practical for you to use," Samus admitted.

* * *

"Okay, this'll take some getting used to," Junmei called out as she began dodging out of the way of Ridley's fireballs, the space pirate enraged enough to where he didn't care about collateral damage anymore. Junmei quickly formed her left arm cannon, this one having the indentions glow a bright blue. She then sent a dark blue beam of energy towards Ridley, hitting him and sending him backwards.

"So it has one cannon for each Samus," Dark Pit noted, figuring that's what was unique about Phazon Huntress despite it being a long ranged form with great mobility.

"Huh that makes sense, so Samus is the missiles while Dark Samus is the beam," Junmei said as she looked over her suit, the left arm cannon retracting. "I wonder though."

"Got a thought on how to wrap this up before he brings down the whole room?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yeah, let's hope I don't die," Junmei remarked before pressing down on the button where Dark Samus' Token was. Soon enough the dull blue glow began to grow brighter and brighter, Junmei's armor shining as if Phazon was being pumped through her now. The armor took on a darker appearance as her compound eyes turned yellow, a blue visor forming above them. "Yep so I do have my own version of Hypermode. Phazon Burst!" She called out before she hopped forward, her boosters launching her towards Ridley.

"She can handle Phazon too?!" Ridley growled out as he jumped towards Junmei, ready to slam her down with his claws.

Junmei suddenly stopped her before falling back, both arm cannons forming and having bright blue glows in their indentions now. She then sent a beam of dark energy against Ridley, managing to force his descent to stall as she bombarded him with dark energy missiles. She then used her boosters to correct herself and land on her feet.

Ridley spread out his wings and landed on the ground without much issue, holding his chest as the dark based attacks had done their damage to him. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Kamen Rider Echo, remember that!" Junmei called out as she pressed down on Samus' token, blue smoke being released from the indentions as her arm cannons shifted back to normal. Soon enough her armor returned to its normal state. She then pressed down on both buttons, initiating her finisher.

**[FOR GLORY!]**

Both of her arm cannons activating before Junmei noticed a few new attachments on the sides. Figuring she needed to move them close she did, the parts now converging and forming a two barreled buster cannon. Aiming towards Ridley she dug her feet into the ground, the armor on them shifting and latching against the ground. Bright yellow and blue energy began to charge within one barrel each, the charges growing bright and brighter.

Ridley gave a hiss as he soon opened his mouth, charging up his own beam of energy as he wasn't about to lose to Junmei.

**[PHAZON HUNTRESS K.O.!] **

Junmei let out a yell as she released the charges, sending a double beam of bright yellow and blue energy towards Ridley. She was forced to take a step back and dig her foot further to keep the recoil from blowing her away. As if reacting to her attack, her suits boosters began outputting full power to keep her from losing her aim.

Ridley roared out, sending his plasma scream beam towards the twin energy beam. The two beams collided against each other; Ridley's slowly beginning to push forward before it suddenly stopped. Ridley's eyes widened as Junmei's beam began inching further and further forward, the beam gaining more and more ground every second. Ridley couldn't yell out as the twin beam soon engulfed his own beam and slammed into him, causing a massive explosion.

"And that's how it's done," Junmei said as smoke was released from her cannons, the weapons shifting back to their armor state as she took a step back. She nearly fell over, but Dark Pit came from behind to keep her steady.

"Good job champ, you've got another form and a powerful one at that," Dark Pit said as he straightened up Junmei. "I think we've done enough damage here too."

"Sounds good to me, I got two more Tokens and a form out of this so I'd say mission accomplished," Junmei agreed before looking around. "Alright, how the heck do we get out of here again?"

"Just follow me," Dark Pit sighed before heading for the first door he saw, Junmei following after him. He still had his own questions, but the fact that Junmei didn't seem to recall her trance was a tad worrying.

As the smoke cleared, Ridley's clawed hand shot out as he grabbed against a desk crushing it as he pulled himself forward. "To think someone copying her powers was able to deliver such a humiliating defeat to me." He growled out as his body was fairly damaged and torn up. "I will make sure to have her pay for such insolence when we meet again."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Samus:** The shining eyes of memory are clouded by outsiders, yet their reunion draws near. But unaware of their bond, they clash against each other with all their might.

_[Next Time – A Sorrowful Reunion]_

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu/Greninja/Link

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina/Ryu/Ken/Terry/Lucario/Samus/Dark Samus

**CORE** – Incineroar

**Meijin** –Donkey Kong/Bowser/Ganondorf

**Sayomi** – Meta Knight

**Hajime** – Piranha Plant

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So um, so much for consistently releasing a chapter a month huh? Well not to worry, I hope to be getting back on a more consistent release schedule. This recent Pandemic has been pretty harsh when it's come to work given I work in grocery. So March was nonstop hell, even before things started getting crazier, 6 days straight of work, 2 days off, then 8 straight days of working really wears someone out especially with how crazy things were getting. Luckily April was a lot more relaxing. So much so that I may have a new story I'll be putting out.

Hopefully having two stories to juggle will work out in the long run purely because if I get tired of one I can work on the other. Won't say much on what it is but it's something I've been eager to do since figuring out the idea. But yeah, hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 because this is very much the turning point for the 1st Quarter of Kamen Rider Smash


	9. A Sorrowful Reunion

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 9 – A Sorrowful Reunion**

* * *

**Data File #12: The Wario Bros. **

"_The Wario Bros ended up causing a heavy disturbance, and now that we know their allegiance is really with the Subspace Army we were able to figure out why. It seemed to be a plot to distract and possibly get rid of Kenshin. While he did have some trouble, his new weapon the Smash Knuckle was enough to give him the edge in battle." _

**Palutena's Log #03: Laboratory Raid **

"_Junmei and Dark Pit both arrived at the secret lab and managed to deal heavy damage to the facility and its members. Not to mention Junmei has also obtained two more Smash Tokens, alongside the extra ones she has, she's now at equal strength with Smash. What worries me though is Dark Pit's mention of Junmei acting in a trance before she obtained her new form." _

* * *

"What a mess," Samus called out as she gazed forward.

She alongside Snake, Zero and Fox were currently surveying the wreckage of the secret Subspace Laboratory. Junmei and Dark Pit had managed to deal enough damage and reveal enough of its location anonymously to where CORE was able to get involved. Equipment was destroyed, computers were wiped clean of data, and signs of an intense battle were apparent everywhere.

"Whoever was here definitely wanted to do a number to this place," Zero said as he looked around, picking up a damaged motherboard that was lying on the floor.

"They didn't do enough of a good job though; I doubt they were the ones who wiped the computers," Snake said as he looked through the last of the active computers. "Even surveillance footage is gone."

"The surveillance footage I understand, keep them anonymous, the computers being wiped though…" Samus trailed, figuring it was likely whoever owned the lab that got rid of the data. "Needless to say we've got a lot of work on our hands."

"Something doesn't add up though," Fox mentioned as he looked around. "This is pretty fresh for a lab being destroyed. So that would mean it was likely yesterday."

"What are you getting at?" Zero asked.

"I mean remember what happened yesterday? Wario and Waluigi causing trouble and drawing out Kenshin as a result," Fox mentioned. "Why would they want to distract us from a lab being raided? Why would they want to distract us at all due to us having no clue this existed."

"You're saying that Wario's distraction was meant for someone else, right?" Samus concluded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Fox confirmed as he paced around. "Something tells me that whoever did this was getting close to finding this lab, and someone from a higher tier of the Subspace Army wanted them distracted."

"But who did they want to distract?" Snake asked.

"Actually… from Kenshin's report, Wario and Waluigi were excited to be fighting a Kamen Rider." Samus mentioned as she put a hand to her chin in thought. "I think that Kamen Rider from Altea is here. It would explain the other incident too."

"You mean the one where it was clear a fight broke out in the Museum, but everyone there was missing by the time authorities came around?" Snake asked.

"Exactly, whoever this Kamen Rider is, they're trying to keep themselves anonymous, the only question is why?" Samus pondered.

"You think there's a chance of them targeting Kenshin?" Zero asked.

"There's a definite chance… we'll just have to see," Samus said as she looked over the damage some more before several suited Mii's ran over to her. "What did you find?"

"You're going to want to see it for yourself," One of the Mii's responded before gesturing to follow them. Samus gave a nod towards the others before following after the Mii's. They soon arrived at Dark Samus' recovery room which was in complete disrepair. Though there was no sign of any bodies in regards to Dark Samus or the Mii's caught in the explosion. Samus looked around, having her power suit scan the area.

"Phazon…" She trailed as the bounty hunter figured that this was where they were hiding Dark Samus after her defeat against Kenshin.

* * *

Junmei was currently in her hotel room, having been given enough money from Palutena to pay in advance for a several weeks stay. She was lying on her stomach, staring at the Smash Tokens she had collected as they were spread across her bed. As a result her thoughts had begun to drift back towards her brother.

"Just wait for me Kenshin," She said softly as she stared at her Tokens. When she heard a knock she quickly sat up, grabbing her Tokens and pocketing them. "Be right there!" She called before making sure she at least looked presentable before rushing over to the door and opening it. To her surprise it was Palutena herself who was the door. "Oh Lady Palutena, I wasn't expecting such a direct visit like this."

"Sorry, I just deemed it important enough to tell you in person," Palutena apologized. "May I?"

"Of course," Junmei stepped out of the way, letting Palutena in before closing the door and going to take a seat on her bed.

"So Dark Pit has told me you've gained another form, correct?" Palutena asked.

"I have, Samus and Dark Samus' Tokens allow me to use a long range form so now I've got a close range, weapon and long range form," Junmei said before taking out Terry and Lucario's Tokens. "And then I have these as extras just in case."

"You've gained quiet the collection," Palutena remarked as she thought about their possible next moves. "What if I told you that you're going to need to make use of all of those for your next fight?"

"What do you mean?" Junmei asked.

"I want you to go out with Dark Pit, he'll cause a disturbance and draw Kamen Rider Smash to you," Palutena replied. "I want you to defeat him."

"But wait, isn't he a hero too?" Junmei asked. "Do we really need to fight?"

"He doesn't realize it yet but his powers are getting out of his control," Palutena lied; she needed to get Junmei to fight Kenshin with all her might. She didn't need Kenshin killed she just needed his access to Smash Tokens restricted. "I've been observing him for some time, and the group he's with doesn't want to scare him with the fact. Before he gets too out of control his equipment needs to be placed on hold until he's properly checked. I just want you to take his Smash Tokens from him. That's all."

"That's not good… I want to help him but, I suppose taking away his Tokens until he can get a better handle on things is the best step," Junmei said, thinking over the situation for a bit. If she was getting out of control she'd want the same thing to be done to her. "Very well, I'll do it. If the situation was reversed I'm sure that he'd do the same."

"He's not going to go down without a fight though," Palutena warned. "So be prepared to use everything in your arsenal."

"I should get ready then to meet up with Dark Pit," Junmei suggested.

"I'll leave you to get ready," Palutena gave a nod, but instead of taking the door she simply warped away.

"Alright Smash… Let's see if you can give me some answers on my brother." Junmei trailed as she stood up and took a deep breath. The only reason she was remotely fine with this confrontation as well was because she needed answers, and he was her only lead.

* * *

At a Subspace Army apartment outpost all was quiet until a distinct crashing sound was heard. Most were a bit confused but went about their day despite the strange noise. Inside Hajime yelled out as he was suddenly thrown against the floor, giving a gasp before yelling out. He had been tossed by Meijin before getting his gut smashed into by his partner's foot.

"Hey! Hey! What is this for?!" Hajime called out as he grabbed Meijin's shin to keep him from pressing further.

"You idiot I told you to distract Kamen Rider Echo! Not Smash!" Meijin called out, showing an anger he hadn't before. "We lost one of our labs alongside two Smash Tokens as a result."

"Meijin calm down, it's not the end of the world, even if it was too much trouble trusting Hajime with the job," Sayomi said as she put a hand on her partners shoulder. "We still have a good amount of Smash Tokens in our possession. We'll let Echo have her fun for now."

"Fine… but we need a plan," Meijin said as he removed his foot from Hajime. "Smash already has enough Tokens for us to take."

"Then allow me to take them…" Hajime coughed out as he began to stand, holding his stomach. "Allow me to rectify my mistakes. I should have been more hands on with that girl."

"You have one shot then, use your last Smash Token to create a Malice that'll weaken Smash before directly going in for the kill," Sayomi explained as she walked over to Hajime. "We expect all the Tokens he has up to that point."

"Give me some time to prepare, I'll deal with him two days from now at the earliest," Hajime said as he put his hands together before giving a bow. He then opened up a Subspace Portal before entering it, the portal closing as he left.

"You're not really considering giving him a chance are you?" Meijin asked.

"Hajime never was the brightest or strongest of us, he was a good field man but it's time he retired," Sayomi explained as she turned to Meijin before holding out Ganondorf's Token. "We can take out dozens of birds with one stone."

"What are you suggesting?" Meijin asked as he took Ganondorf's Token before suddenly realizing that Kenshin had claimed Link's Token from the other day. "Sayomi my dear you're a genius. But first we need the Demon King's help if this is to succeed."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going," Sayomi said as she held out a hand, opening up a Subspace Portal before heading through. Meijin gripped the Ganondorf Token and gave a laugh, heading through.

* * *

"Hey you guys are finally back," Captain Falcon said as he saw Samus enter the computer room. Noting how she was still in her power suit he figured she had just gotten back. "How was the raid?"

"We know it was a Subspace Facility, but other than that nothing worth talking about," Samus admitted. "How are things on your side, anything regarding the patrols?"

"Nope nothing yet," Captain Falcon sighed. "Kid's been at it since the morning. Had a break for breakfast and just finished a lunch break. There's honestly nothing odd to report."

"If we don't get a hit by the time evening starts to hit send him back here," Samus replied. "Plus the weather isn't exactly looking too good either."

"Roger that," Captain Falcon said with a salute before going back to the controls. Several minutes had passed before suddenly there was activity.

"_Just heard some explosions ahead, I'm going to check it out,"_ Kenshin called over as the Captain Falcon and Samus kept an eye on the feed. To their surprise they saw Dark pit causing a disturbance by firing at anything he could, having hit a few cars in the progress. _"Is that Dark Pit?"_ He asked as the feed showed Dark Pit spotting Kenshin before taking off into the air.

"Has he gone rogue?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Head after him immediately," Samus called out.

"_On it,"_ Kenshin continued to ride before suddenly stopping once Dark Pit had stopped flying and dropped into a network of alleyways._ "Those alleyways are too tight; I'm switching to my more mobile form." _He said as he a flash of light was seen on his display before he could be seen pursuing after Dark Pit with Thunder Shinobi's quick mobility through the helmet camera.

Following Dark Pit through the alleyways he was eventually followed the angel into an abandoned parking lot. Kenshin was forced to land due to not having anymore high structures to bounce off of in pursuit. Dark Pit flew off into the distance though that wasn't what Kenshin was focused on. When he had entered the lot, much to everyone's shock, Junmei stood before him already transformed into Lodestar Princess.

"What the hell?" Captain Falcon asked.

"_Uh everyone… why is there another Kamen Rider?"_ Kenshin asked.

"The Altea…" Samus trailed before grabbing the microphone, ready to speak before suddenly the power went off in the computer room. Suddenly the lights turned on but were now a dim red.

"Wait what? Power outage?" Captain Falcon asked. "Reserve power is on but we can't access communications during reserve power."

"Damn it," Samus slammed her fist onto the keyboard. "Palutena's making her move; I should have figured something was off."

"Wait what?" Captain Falcon questioned. "Are you saying that this is all a plot by her to take out Kenshin?"

"She's always been wary of Kenshin, especially when he joined CORE. I wouldn't put it past her that she's the one who orchestrated this. Especially since Dark Pit was the one to lead him there." Samus replied as she quickly moved for the door. "I'm getting Cloud; we're pulling a rescue mission on Kenshin. Stay here for now." As she exited the room she was suddenly surrounded on all sides by suited Mii Swordfighters that worked for CORE and King Dedede.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but we need you to step back in the room," The first Swordfighter spoke up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Samus asked.

"We've been ordered to keep you from interfering," The second Swordfighter called out.

"I suppose an extensive background check really is needed, I was hoping you all wouldn't be stupid but I should have figured," Samus sighed before turning into her morph ball state, rolling past the Mii's as she left a few bombs and continued rolling till she was clear. She reformed back into her human form before heading off.

The Mii's were ready to follow when they were suddenly caught in Samus' bombs explosion. They all gave a yell as they were soon sent sprawling across the floor.

"Samus wait!" Captain Falcon called out as he rushed out of the room.

"Don't trust any Mii and get that power back on!" Samus called out. "I'm bringing Kenshin back!"

* * *

"Captain Falcon, hey are you there? Can you read me?" Kenshin asked as he tried to access the radio feed to CORE's base but it was completely cut for him. "Seriously you guys hang up at the most important time?" He then looked over towards Junmei who was simply staring at him. "Um, you're a Kamen Rider too?"

Junmei had to pause for a second, which was why she was all stares at the moment. She just barely recognized Kenshin's voice but she couldn't jump to conclusions. The female rider figured that Palutena would have told her something important like if her brother was a Kamen Rider. She shook her head quickly before looking up. "I'm Kamen Rider Echo; it's a pleasure to meet you Smash."

Kenshin gave a wince as he put a hand near his head; something about Junmei's voice was triggering something. It sounded similar to the girl in his dream but he wasn't sure if it was just a similar voice triggering it or if it was actually her. "Um, yeah I suppose word has been getting around. So it's clear you wanted my attention, why?"

"I'll ask nicely," Junmei cleared her throat before holding her hand out. "Give me all your Smash Tokens; it's dangerous for you to keep them any further."

"Excuse me?" Kenshin asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "Listen I've been managing just fine with all of them. If you're worried that I'll lose, I won't."

"I'm not talking about in that sense; I can't allow your power to grow out of control. This is for your sake, as well as everyone else's." Junmei said as she gripped her sword before aiming it forward. "Hand them over or I will take them from you."

"My power is just fine!" Kenshin snapped, causing Junmei to take a step back in surprise. He gripped his fists before drawing out his sword. "I'm not sure who you are, but you're definitely an enemy if you want these."

"Of course you won't listen to reason…" Junmei sighed, figuring that this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped. "Very well then I'll defeat you here and now."

"I'd like to see you try, I'll blow you away!" Kenshin called out as he rushed forward before disappearing in sparks.

"What?" Junmei was confused before turning around on instinct. Kenshin had appeared behind her from above, slashing down. Junmei raised her sword, blocking against the strike as Kenshin landed, the two becoming locked in a clash. Despite being pushed against Junmei kept her sword up and braced with both hands, giving a shove to force Kenshin backwards.

"Okay, ninja, should have guessed from your entrance." She remarked.

"You can't outpace me in this form even with a weapon," Kenshin gathered electricity in his sword before launching it out at Junmei.

Junmei dodged out of the way, gathering energy in her swords blade before sending an arc of energy out towards Kenshin. Kenshin jumped up to avoid it, holding his hands together and forming a sign as he suddenly split into two. The two flipped and rolled forward, slashing at Junmei to keep her dodging. It wasn't long before the two formed another hand sign, this time creating two more clones. The clones continued to assault Junmei before getting on all four sides, slamming their swords into the ground.

"What the-!" Junmei cut herself off as electrical bursts shot out and struck against her. She cried out as a heavy amount of sparks flew from her armor. Digging her sword into the ground, she put both hands on the end of the hilt to keep standing.

"You can't beat us all," Kenshin said as he activated his finisher.

**[FOR GLORY! THUNDER SHINOBI K.O.!] **

"Not going down that easily…" Junmei muttered as she took out Terry's Token and placed it into her sword's token slot.

**[TERRY BOGARD! RIDER SLASH STRIKE!]**

Junmei yelled out as she dug her sword in deeper right as Kenshin and his clones covered themselves in electricity. The four launched towards Junmei but explosive blasts all around her suddenly occurred, engulfing the four.

Kenshin yelled out as he tumbled backwards, surprised that his finisher had managed to get interrupted. "Damn she's good. Alright then, Fox! Wolf!" He called out as he took out the two's Tokens to swap them in.

"Not good," Junmei said as she managed to stand, leaving her sword in the ground as she took out Samus and Dark Samus' Tokens. "If it's those two then it has to be a gun form." She quickly replaced her current two before initiating the form change, Kenshin doing the same.

**[FOX! WOLF! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: LYLAT OUTLAW!]**

**[SAMUS! DARK SAMUS! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: PHAZON HUNTRESS!]**

Both gun based forms were accessed as the two got in a ready stance once they saw each other complete the transformation. Kenshin was a bit worried due to the fact that Junmei had no visible weapons on her despite Samus being known for her shooting. Junmei meanwhile was trying to figure out if her cannons forming would take too long against an easy to draw gun like Kenshin's.

* * *

Sayomi and Meijin had arrived at The Ruins, an unclaimed area of land in the World of Smash. Deeper inside held the path that lead towards the world core, Master Core. However one would have trouble reaching it due to the protectors of the Core. This didn't stop the Subspace Army though from making their main gathering spot the edges of the land.

"To think he actually lives out in these ruins, you'd think he'd want a base closer to Hyrule," Sayomi remarked as they passed through various old architecture, coming to a half sunken temple in the sand.

"You know Ganondorf, if he isn't ruling in Hyrule Castle there's no reason for him to be in that land at all," Meijin said as they walked through the temple, ducking whenever necessary before reaching a great hall.

"I see you two have come back for something else," A voice spoke, at the end of the hall was Ganondorf sitting on a throne that had seen better days. "If it's not a way to help me take control of Hyrule then I have no need to hear you out."

"Ah my Prince of Darkness, I simply beseech thee for a blessing," Meijin spoke as he walked forward before giving a bow and holding out Ganondorf's Token towards him. "I wish for you to bless this Token with your aura."

"Why should I when it belongs to me?" Ganondorf asked, an amused look crossing his face.

"Simple… we no longer have use for Hajime and this Token is instrumental in his undoing," Meijin explained. "But in order for it to be our instrument it needs more of your power."

Ganondorf chuckled before laughing out, standing up as he began to walk towards Meijin. "So that fool is finally getting what he deserves, and I can help in this?" He questioned before holding out his hand towards the Token, sending his dark energy into it. While it didn't corrupt the Token it gave it a dark aura around it. "Very well, I always respected you Meijin. To see you getting rid of the incompetent one is music to my ears."

"He was only useful for setting up the second act," Meijin explained as he gripped the token before standing. "I appreciate your cooperation."

"Just see to it that you two don't become as insufferable as he has, just because he was blessed by Tabuu does not mean he can act the way he does," Ganondorf explained as he turned and walked back to his throne.

"We'll see to it," Sayomi mentioned before turning to leave, Meijin walking alongside her.

* * *

The two Riders stood where they were for what seemed like minutes on end before finally making a move. Kenshin drew out Volpe and Lupo, shooting at Junmei who used her boosters to launch into the air. Junmei formed her missile arm cannon and began falling while launching missiles at Kenshin. Kenshin yelped as he was forced to dodge backwards against the missiles before throwing himself to the side.

Junmei landed, firing more missiles towards Kenshin while strafing towards her side. Kenshin gave a few grunts as he was unable to dodge and had to brace against the missiles via his reflector shields. Despite their defense, Junmei's missiles were volatile enough to explode on impact and shake him slightly. Using the smoke from the impact he then jumped up and out of it, shooting at Junmei from above and landing a few hits against her.

Kenshin then landed before jumping back and firing further, realizing he caught Junmei off guard. He wanted to try and hit Junmei with as much energy blasts as he could.

"This open area is terrible for a gun fight," Junmei realized before activating Dark Samus' Token, the phazon pumping through her armor as she entered Phazon Burst. She then formed her beam cannon and shot towards Kenshin by using her boosters to launch her forward. She raised both cannons as she blocked against Kenshin's shots, the phazon from the indentions forming around her body like a shield.

"Wait no wait!" Kenshin called out, not expecting Junmei to get this confrontational when it came to their long range forms. He coughed out as he was slammed into losing grip of both his guns as he tumbled against the ground. The male rider rolled further as he looked to where both his weapons were; ready to run for one when missiles suddenly were shot at it, sending it flying far away. He turned for his other gun only for a beam to shoot it send it flying as well. "Crap."

"Sorry kid, but playtime is over," Junmei remarked as she released her Phazon Burst state, her arm cannons forming back to their normal armor states. Pressing down on both Tokens she dug her feet into the ground as her boosters began to start up.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

The female Rider's cannons both formed again before she moved them both together, creating the double cannon buster for her finisher. She then took aim as energy began to charge.

"Yeah, well looks like it's time to get reckless," Kenshin said as he pressed down on both of his Driver's buttons to activate his finisher.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

Kenshin gave a yell as he jumped into the air before kicking out with both feet at Junmei, spinning his body around as an Energy Arwing formed around him, performing a consistent barrel roll as it descended.

Junmei saw Kenshin jump and aimed, her eyes widened as the finisher but she wasn't deterred. She too gave a yell as she aimed up and launched her twin beams towards the Arwing.

**[PHAZON HUNTRESS!]**

**[LYLAT OUTLAW!] **

The energy Arwing began cracking as it clashed against the beam but it continued to clash against the beam and push downwards at an angle. Despite the strength of Junmei's beam, Kenshin's Arwing was just as strong as it continued to get closer and closer.

**[K.O.!] **

The energy Arwing soon made contact with Junmei's cannons resulting in a large explosion that disrupted the duel. The explosion enveloped both Riders and created a thick cloud of smoke.

Junmei coughed out as she rolled out, her forearm armor sparking as she rolled on her stomach. She cried out a bit as her armor sparked heavily from the feedback of both finishers. She expected her beam to completely decimate Kenshin, but was caught off guard by Lylat Outlaws own strength.

Kenshin meanwhile rolled out from the opposite side, coughing out as his armor sparked heavily. He was barely able to push his finisher to the limits in order to run through the laser finisher. "Okay, just barely but that's definitely a win for me and a win for you." He groaned out as he began to get up.

Thunder Shinobi was completely caught off guard by Junmei using Smash Tokens in Lodestar Princess. Despite Phazon Huntresses insane firepower and super mode, Lylat Outlaw was still able to overpower its finisher. And even then, both forms that lost had put up significant resistance as well.

The clouds around them began to gather further while the sun was slowly covered as a result. The area began to grow more muted, grey and darker as the finale approached.

"I can't… I can't lie down… not now, not until I save him," Junmei managed to get out as she thought hard about her brother. She couldn't just give up now, not when she was so close to beating Smash and finding the answers she needed. She then managed to push herself up into a standing position before taking out Ryu and Ken's Tokens. "It's time for Round 3 then."

"I won't lose to you, I'm going to be the hero this world needs," Kenshin called out as he fully stood, taking out Mario and Luigi's Tokens. The two then slotted both their Tokens in before initiating their form changes.

**[MARIO! LUIGI! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: PLATFORM BLAZER!] **

**[RYU! KEN! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: FOCUS BURNER!] **

* * *

"Hey you're not authorized to be-!"

A Mii was trying to stop Samus from progressing further only to get blasted back by a semi-charged energy shot.

"Out of my way," Samus said as she went over to the door to the hanger, using her suit to activate the manual controls for the door before opening it up. She quickly took aim, a sword being pointed towards her right as she opened the door. She gave a sigh of relief though when she saw it was Cloud. "Good, you were here."

"What's going on?" Cloud asked as he holstered his sword. He turned back towards the Hanger and looked at several Mii's that had been knocked out. "They kept saying I wasn't allowed to leave and kept getting really pushy."

"Palutena's making her move," Samus said as she went over to the control panel and activated her suits override again, forcing manual control. "Kenshin I can only assume is currently fighting a Kamen Rider she produced. We need to go."

It wasn't long before one of the hanger doors began to open up. It took a while due to the automated system not being used, but it eventually fully opened.

"Good thing I just finished tuning up Fenrir," Cloud said as he went to store his sword in the motorcycle before looking at Samus. "Let's get going. It'll take too long if we use your Gunship."

"Just don't pull any crazy stunts," Samus warned as she headed over, once Cloud mounted the motorcycle first she mounted from behind. "I've got a general idea of where he is but no coordinates so bare with me."

"Hey you two get back here!" A Gunner Mii called out as he ran into the hanger with a few others, aiming their weapons at the duo.

"Let's mosey," Cloud said the engine roared to life, Fenrir skidding slightly before taking off. Despite being fired at the two managed to avoid being hit as they made their way out of the hanger.

"Dang it, they got away," Another Gunner called out. "We need to go after them!"

"No you all need to stay here," A voice called out as bolts of energy suddenly rained down on them, the Gunners all yelling out as Shadow the Hedgehog soon dropped down. "Pathetic, to betray this organization means treason against Smash City. You should have pulled out because this plan was doomed from the start."

* * *

Despite shifting into their final available forms, the two just stood where they were. They likely did this due to the damage from the previous finisher. The two wanted to gather as much energy as they could for this final clash since they knew that whoever came out on top would be the winner.

Rain drops began to fall slowly but surely, the drops hitting the two Riders as their bodies began to produce heat, causing the rain drops to sizzle instantly against their armor. The two Riders both gave their loudest yells before launching forward, slamming their fists into each other. A burst of heat was generated that formed a small hot air bubble, stopping the rain temporarily in their clash before it started again.

Junmei backed away with Kenshin following after her; Kenshin went for a gut punch only to get his hand caught. He then had his head slammed into by Junmei's fist. Despite this he retaliated with his own fist soon after, punching Junmei straight in the face and sending her back.

"Take this!" Kenshin gathered fire around his arms before throwing his hands forward, launching fireball after fireball at Junmei. To his surprise Junmei only braced against the fireballs instead of dodging, creating a cloud of smoke as a result of the hits against her armor. "Alright..." He said, figuring that Junmei was out of power. He gathered fire in his arms, gathering for a charged attack to finish her off.

Suddenly a blue fireball shot out of the smoke, slamming into Kenshin before he could react. Junmei suddenly jumped forward in a spin, performing a roundhouse kick against Kenshin and forcing him backwards even further.

"Just because I didn't dodge didn't mean you could lower your guard like that." She scolded.

"Shut it," Kenshin called out as he took out the Smash Knuckle, loading Greninja's Token in it.

**[GRENINJA! RIDER SMASH!] **

Kenshin gave a yell as he began gathering all the water in the area thanks to the rain, forming a spinning vortex of water around his arm. He gave a yell as he launched towards Junmei.

Junmei saw this and quickly accessed Ryu's power, an ink like aura surrounding her body as she was struck in the chest. Junmei coughed out, sparks flying though her use of the ability managed to allow her to soak up some of the damage. She then sent a punch towards Kenshin's face, surprised when he managed to catch it despite his hand sparking from the hit.

"Take this!" Kenshin called out as he sent the Smash Knuckle forward again, Junmei catching it with her hand and grabbing onto it despite the damage. Kenshin however moved in close before head butting Junmei, soon sending a kick to force her back further. He then accessed Luigi's power, launching forward at great speed while coating the knuckle in flames.

Despite being staggered Junmei managed to step to the side, grabbing the male Rider's wrist. She used one leg to kick his leg out from under while throwing his arm, flipping Kenshin. She then kicked at his face which was now towards the ground, though he raised his arms to block against it, being sent backwards. He just barely managed to right himself, planting his feet and staggering before managing to not topple over as he regained his footing.

"Not bad," Junmei said before rushing forward to strike at the male rider as he recovered, swinging her arm out to chop at him.

"Not so fast!" Kenshin jumped back to avoid the chop before releasing a burst of fire from behind him to force him to go forward. With his new momentum he sent the Smash Knuckle downwards towards the female rider. Junmei though stepped back in time to avoid it, spinning and kicking out at Kenshin. Kenshin raised his knuckle to block but was forced backwards despite this.

The two stayed where they were for a bit, likely trying to use whatever chance they could to recover. They then took a few steps back before jumping and kicking out towards each other, their legs clashing against each other. The two held out their hands, releasing a quick blast of fire from their palms. The collision forced the two away with a small heat shockwave as a result. Regardless of the force the two managed to land on their feet, and despite being tired it seemed as though their fighting spirit was high.

Junmei accessed Ken's power before raising her fist high in the air. Blue flames began wrapping around her arm before it was suddenly blazing, covered in flames. The flames reached high into the air despite the constant rain though she quickly brought her arm to the side. Sliding her foot slightly she crouched slightly as she slammed her fist into the pavement. The flames were sent from her arm and fist into the pavement as a result.

A stream of blue fire tore through the ground, shooting straight at Kenshin before enveloping him in no time at all.

"Did I get him?" Junmei asked before the flames were suddenly dispersed.

**[FOX! RIDER SMASH!] **

Kenshin held the Smash Knuckle forward with both hands, a reflector shield being formed in front of it as it accessed the power of Fox's Token. His posture had shown he had just barely slotted the Token in time since his other hand was still on top of the knuckle. The reflector shield however cracked before shattering. Kenshin breathed heavily as he let his arms drop, the Smash Knuckle falling after he lost his grip on it.

"To think you managed to stop that, I'm impressed!" Junmei called out with a light grin, despite how tired she was she had to admit that this was exciting.

"I'm not a Kamen Rider for nothing!" Kenshin called out proudly as he managed to raise his arms. "I'll show you I'm not dangerous and that I'm worthy of this power!" He slammed down on both buttons as his arms burst into bright red and green flames.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

The male Rider held his hands forward in a claw like motion as the flames began spiraling between the hands forming a sphere of fire that grew larger and larger the more he charged it.

"The finale…" Junmei pressed down on both buttons as blue fire began spiraling towards the palms of her hands.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

She then cupped her hands together, forming her own sphere as she reeled her arms behind her. She began moving her hands farther apart as her blue fireball began growing larger.

**[PLATFORM BLAZER!] **

**[FOCUS BURNER!] **

Both Riders yelled out as they launched their respective fireballs out towards each other. Kenshin thrust his forward with his palms while Junmei threw hers forward while pushing. The two fireballs clashed heavily against each other, trying to inch their way forward only for both to give and explode as a result.

The two Riders however launched forward into the light of the explosion, gathering the remaining energy from their respective finishers around their right fists. The two landed and slid against the ground while moving towards each other.

"You're finished now!" Junmei yelled out.

"I won't lose!" Kenshin yelled out.

The two fists collided as sparks flew, the two Riders trying to overpower each other in one last struggle. The energy began to destabilize and build up; sparking more before another explosion occurred.

**[K.O.!] **

The two yelled out as they were thrown out of the explosion, both rolling across the ground before losing their transformations. Despite the pain she was feeling, Junmei continued to push herself, slowly but surely standing as the rain began to let up and slow down.

Kenshin gave a loud groan as he slammed his hands against the concrete, yelling out as he pushed himself up. This was surprising for him; he had yet to really get an opponent to push him in all three forms like Junmei had.

The two began to step forward when the smoke began to clear. Believing that their opponent still had the armor on they got in defensive stances just in case. To their surprise however they realized they both had lost their transformations as a result of the final clash.

Junmei squinted as the smoke cleared further, finally giving her a clear view. Her squinted eyes soon widening as she saw Kenshin before her. She let out a silent gasp as she stepped back, despite him looking younger she recognized him almost instantly. "You're joking right…"

"Huh? Why do you look like you've-?" Kenshin gave a wince once he fully made out Junmei, his vision blurring as he briefly saw the same girl from his dream in front of him. "You're…"

"Kenshin!" Cloud called out as he skidded to a stop near the battle. Samus quickly got off and ran over, not paying attention to Junmei for the moment.

"Hey kid we're here, you alright?" Samus asked as she hurried over, bracing Kenshin who leaned on the bounty hunters armored body. "Yeah, no doesn't look like it."

Cloud got off but looked over at Junmei who was still staring straight at Kenshin, "Samus, we've got an issue."

"Huh?" Samus turned towards Junmei. "You… you're the other Kamen Rider. Wait…" It was then that the bounty hunter noted the shocked expression on the females face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Junmei asked as she began to walk forward. "This isn't an illusion or anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked, trying to figure out who exactly Junmei was.

Junmei stopped when she saw that Kenshin didn't seem to recognize her. "Kenshin?" She asked, trying to hold back her current feelings. "Kenshin, don't you know who I am?"

"Huh?" Kenshin was still confused and a bit disoriented from the clash of finishers.

"It's me, Junmei!" Junmei called out. "Junmei Yukimura, I'm your younger sister!"

"I have a younger sister?" Kenshin muttered before holding his head and crying out slightly. Hearing the name Yukimura alongside Junmei's name brought a sudden stinging sensation to his head.

"Wait, what do you mean younger sister?" Cloud asked as he walked over. "From my point of view you're the older one."

"I know it sounds weird," Junmei admitted as she looked down and gripped her fists. "I don't know why he looks younger than me now… but he's my older brother! I've been looking for him this whole time!"

"That doesn't make sense though, if he's your older brother then why were you fighting him?" Samus questioned as she kept Kenshin steady.

"I wasn't aware that Smash and my brother was the same person, they never told me he was the Rider," Junmei called out in an offended tone. "If I had known he was I would have tried to meet him normally!"

"I hate to say it, but I think this young lady was tricked," Cloud mentioned as he began to walk over to Junmei only to step back at several arrows hitting the ground.

Dark Pit landed, getting between Junmei and Cloud, drawing an energy bow and aiming it at him. "Echo, we need to retreat now."

"Why?" Junmei asked, stiffening up as she looked over to Kenshin. She then gave a glare towards Dark Pit. "Why would I when Palutena has been lying to me?"

"Listen we don't have time to discuss this," Dark Pit said keeping his aim on Cloud. "We need to get back to Palutena, now!"

Junmei however glanced and noticed that she was near where the Smash Knuckle was. Noticing that Dark Pit wasn't paying attention to her she grabbed it, gripping it tightly before slamming it into the back of his head.

Dark Pit's eyes widened as he was struck and sent tumbling onto the ground by the Smash Knuckle.

"Tell her I'm no longer serving her until she explains to me what the hell is going on," Junmei hissed out as she tossed the Smash Knuckle over to Cloud to catch. She then looked over at Samus and Kenshin, relief but worry filling her face. "Make sure he gets some rest… I'll be around town if you need me." She said, her voice growing less audible the further she spoke.

"No wait-!" Kenshin reached forward only to yell out again, slumping forward as the strain on his mind caused him to pass out for the moment. Cloud walked over, taking Kenshin in his arms before lifting him up.

"Thanks," Samus said as she looked towards Junmei who had gone from walking to running off. "Today was a terrible day…"

"Let's just get Kenshin back to his room, everyone else is probably done cleaning up," Cloud suggested. "We can figure out the situation with Junmei once he's feeling better."

"Sounds good to me, I'll deal with the Machine Islander," Samus said before heading off to retrieve the motorcycle.

As everyone cleared away from the area, Hajime watched from a nearby building. He gave a chuckle as he saw what happened. "Well now… I'm not sure about the specifics… but I think I can work this to my favor." He said, figuring that even if Kenshin recovered this had to be a mental blow to his system. He just needed to figure out the details between the now revealed brother and sister. "I suppose I should visit Lord Tabuu to find out…"

_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

**Samus:** Prey, when cornered, will bare its fangs. A hunter pushed to the edge will learn despair. Sometimes you're just not ready for what might happen next.

_[Next Time – Alpha and Omega] _

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu/Greninja/Link

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina/Ryu/Ken/Terry/Lucario/Samus/Dark Samus

**CORE** – Incineroar

**Meijin** –Donkey Kong/Bowser/Ganondorf

**Sayomi** – Meta Knight

**Hajime** – Piranha Plant


	10. Alpha and Omega

**Kamen Rider Smash **

**Episode 10 – Alpha and Omega**

* * *

**Data File #13: Sister**

"_We were caught off guard by Palutena, turns out she had various spies in CORE working for her. Using them she cut us off from Kenshin after Dark Pit lead him to Kamen Rider Echo. After an intense fight that ended in a draw, the shocking revelation that Kenshin had a sister had been revealed. Kenshin's buried memories reacted and caused too much strain. Junmei left shortly after; though I'm sure we'll see her sometime in the near future. But I doubt she'll work for Palutena anymore." _

* * *

Hajime walked alone through Subspace, unaware of the plans in store for him by Meijin and Sayomi. The two had also made sure to not let Tabuu know in order to keep Hajime from finding out. Hajime eventually reached the usual ledge and gave a bow. "Lord Tabuu I wish to have a private audience with you."

"_What is it that you wish?"_ Tabuu asked as he appeared in front of Hajime.

"You let us know that young Kenshin was your previous host, and that he would likely awaken your dormant powers within him," Hajime said as he stood up straight. "But you failed to mention that he had a sister."

Tabuu could only stare at the man in silence before speaking._ "…His sister is alive?"_

"She is and she is the second Kamen Rider to appear," Hajime explained. "Kamen Rider Echo, it appears as though she uses Echo Fighters to transform."

"_Hmm, how peculiar as I did not gift her with any power…"_ Tabuu mused, wondering if there was something else to Junmei that he had missed.

"But you confirm it then yes, Kenshin has a sister named Junmei?" Hajime asked as he stared straight at Tabuu.

"_Yes, Kenshin and Junmei Yukimura, they were my original choices for a host."_ Tabuu explained as he recalled a few memories. "_However they were hesitant to accept my offer. The girl had offered herself only for young Kenshin to get in the way. After that however despite taking over his body, he still had some control and was able to access my powers. Thus he sent her away to protect her… I had assumed she had gone back to Earth and that he had simply hidden her away from me…" _

"But instead she was sent to the World of Smash," Hajime replied.

"_Yes… due to her absence I could not use her as a backup when I was defeated,"_ Tabuu explained. _"I had to regain my power normally before calling on you all to inherit my power further."_

"And I am honored that you have chosen us," Hajime replied. "That is all I need to know, thank you for your time."

"_Just what will you do with this information?"_ Tabuu asked.

"I plan on cashing in our bank," Hajime explained, choosing to take credit for the idea himself. He turned and began to walk away. "The kid himself has at least nine tokens on him. Six of which are of the Original 12, it would be too dangerous to keep him growing further. He's already so powerful."

"_Very well then,"_ Tabuu replied but said nothing more, fading back into the void that was Subspace.

"Kamen Rider Smash… you're time is at an end," Hajime gave a wicked grin as he opened up a Subspace Portal before heading through it. He needed time to prepare so he hoped the revelation for Kenshin was enough to keep him inactive for at least a day.

* * *

Exceeding Hajime's predictions, Kenshin had been resting for the rest of the day after the fight. But even after fully resting he had refused to come out of his room aside from getting food to eat in the base. Any kind of attempt at conversation or banter was shot down when Kenshin gave no response. A day had passed since the incident and there seemed to be no sign of progress on the second day.

Samus gave a sigh as she stood outside of Kenshin's room tapping her foot, "Kenshin, I won't force you to work but at least go outside."

"Any luck?" Fox asked as he walked over.

"No luck," Samus sighed as she went to lean against the wall. "He's not responding to anything."

"Maybe it just needs to pass?" Fox asked. "Let's leave him alone for a bit longer, see if he decides to open up after a while."

"Fine…" Samus sighed as she took off, planning on heading for the training room to get some practice in. The stress of dealing with traitors alongside attempting to improve Kenshin's mental state was getting to her.

Fox looked down the opposite end of the hall after she had left, "She's gone."

"Good," Cloud said as he walked over before leaning against Kenshin's door and sitting down. "Kenshin, it's me Cloud. I was wondering if we could continue our conversation from a while back."

Despite this there was no response from the door; Fox gave a sigh before giving a wave to Cloud and heading off. However Cloud wasn't one to give up to easily and he had no urgent business so he just kept sitting against Kenshin's door.

"I'm the only one here now by the way," Cloud replied. "Just start talking whenever you feel like it."

It seemed as though minutes upon minutes had passed before finally some rustling was heard. After a bit longer Cloud was able to feel the door budge slightly as Kenshin seemed to lean on it from the other side.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kenshin asked as he leaned his head back against the door. "Even after all that pain… I still barely remember her. It all feels so familiar and I feel like I can trust what she says. But just the way she looked after I barely recalled her…"

"She did seem pretty upset," Cloud admitted.

"So I did screw up…" Kenshin whined out as he held his head.

"You're not the one in charge of getting your memories back, but it looked like she helped jog some of it," Cloud mentioned. "You shouldn't feel bad, but you shouldn't just shut yourself off either. Is her reaction the real reason you're doing this?"

"I just don't want to go out and hurt her again by not remembering her," Kenshin admitted with a sigh. "I've been thinking hard, so hard, I want to remember! I want to remember so I don't have to see her in pain like that again!"

"Sounds like you really care for her despite just meeting," Cloud gave a light chuckle. "Those feelings of yours are genuine, which means you may not remember her. But that doesn't mean you don't care about her. Go off your feelings, and maybe, just maybe you'll remember in due time."

"Do you think I should go look for her?" Kenshin asked.

"Well what does your heart say?" Cloud asked.

"My heart…" Kenshin said as he put a hand to his chest and closed his eyes. "I… I want to look for her. I want to explain what's going on, so I can try and give her some kind of relief." It was then that an audible growl was heard, Kenshin giving a light chuckle. "After I get some food in my stomach…"

"Come on then, I can whip up something really quick for you," Cloud suggested as he stood up.

"Let me get presentable first, and I'll take you up on that offer," Kenshin said from the other side before going to get dressed.

* * *

Junmei gave a light groan as she picked her head up, having spent most of the rest of the day after the fight wandering around town before crashing at her hotel and staying in her room for a day straight. To her surprise, Palutena had yet to show up to her so she could only assume that the Goddess was trying to come up with an excuse.

"I need some breakfast or something," Junmei groaned out before going to take a shower and change, once she was ready she checked her money and luckily she still had enough. She then headed down to the lobby but gave an annoyed look when she saw Dark Pit waiting for her.

"Finally you come out, we thought you died," Dark Pit remarked, though he gave an annoyed look due to the stunt that she had pulled.

"I told you I'm not working for her anymore, so buzz off brat," Junmei hissed out as she walked past Dark Pit. She didn't get far though as Dark Pit had grabbed her wrist to keep her from going further. "Let go of my wrist."

"You owe use for saving your ass; do you really think you can call it quits because you want to?" Dark Pit asked.

Junmei however managed flick her arm and force Dark Pit to let go, she gave a glare. "I'm calling it quits because you lied to me, about my own family. I don't care what Palutena tries to say, if I had gone further I could have killed him."

"Why do you think she asked you to just retrieve his Tokens?" Dark Pit countered. "All you had to do was knock him out and you failed at that."

"And I'm glad I failed at that. He's no villain; his heart is in the right place. Oh by the way that part about his powers being out of control was also a damn lie," Junmei hissed out as she began to walk away. She looked down as she made her way outside and onto the streets. "He was in complete control, and there was nothing malicious about him either. Our fight was just a misunderstanding… but…" She trailed, remembering how much it hurt to see her brother in that amnesiac state. She shook her head, figuring that some food and a walk would help her get her thoughts together.

* * *

"He hasn't been out at all has he?" Hajime laughed as he walked through the back halls of a small stadium. He had searched tirelessly for Kenshin but with no luck in finding him. He then flicked the Piranha Plant Token up and down as he made his way to one of the entrances that lead to the balcony seats. Just like he had guessed there was only the floor workers making sure the arena was ready for the next tournament that would be held.

"Make sure those tiles are polished," One worker Mii called out to another.

"Yes sir," The other called out as he began rubbing each tile with a cloth to make sure they were dust free first.

"You will do," Hajime said as he gripped the Piranha Plant Token, corrupting it before launching out of the balcony section. With one leap he had managed to land on the tournament stage, slowly standing as both Mii's stared at him.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here!" The lead worker called out before gasping out, Hajime had immediately gone after him and inserted the corrupted Smash Token into his body. "What did you…?" He slowed down before yelling out.

"Let's make this more interesting!" Hajime called out as he gathered the corruptive aura in his hand before sending a blast at the Mii mid-transformation.

The Mii yelled out further as a pillar of darkness shot out of his body, slowly but surely vines wrapped in darkness began to sprout out of the pillar as the Mii's body shape began to grow larger and larger.

"Hey what did you do to him?!" The other worker called out as he rushed Hajime, only to cough out. The Subspace General had slammed his foot into the Mii. The worker gasped out as he was sent backwards.

"I don't need you to question what I'm doing I just want this to be known by the authorities… I want him to arrive." Hajime called out. "Tell them I want Kamen Rider Smash to show up."

"Kamen Rider…?" The worker coughed out as he slowly got up.

"Yes, I'll spare you, just let the city know that Kamen Rider Smash is needed here at this stadium," Hajime replied in a more sinister tone. "For today will be the day when he falls… my precious Vicious Flora will make sure of it."

* * *

"There, feeling better?" Cloud asked as he was eating a quick but filling brunch with Kenshin, having made bacon and sausage omelets for the two of them.

"I'm surprised, I never knew you cooked," Kenshin mentioned as he dug into his omelet.

"I only do it on occasion," Cloud admitted as he took a bite. "I figured it'd be better for you than cereal or ramen."

"You're right," Kenshin agreed quickly as he continued to scarf down the omelet clearly hungry from only surviving on instant food or snacks the past day. "I love myself some easy stuff but actual food always beats it out."

"You really need to learn how to cook," Cloud mentioned. "Maybe I can give some pointers."

"Honestly I feel like Junmei is a better cook than me," Kenshin said a bit absentmindedly before catching what he said. "Wait…"

"That sounded pretty natural," Cloud remarked. "Sounds like you were reminiscing a bit."

"Guess I was," Kenshin gave a bit of a chuckle as he realized that he said those words without much thought. "Granted I'm not sure she is but you've seen me cook right?"

"You nearly burned down the kitchen when you tried to make dinner to celebrate yourself joining CORE," Cloud pointed out causing Kenshin to slump slightly.

"Yeah she's definitely leagues better than me," Kenshin realized, remembering how Samus would only let him cook toast at most afterwards, since that didn't require much effort in the slightest. A few minutes had passed after that and he had managed to finish up the omelet. "Okay yeah, I am stuffed!" He let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Glad to see my cooking managed to get a good reaction," Cloud smiled before he finished up as well. He then took both plates before standing and heading to the sink to wash them. "So what's your next move?"

"Easy, figure out where the heck Junmei is," Kenshin replied as he stood. "If she's in the city she had to be staying somewhere right?"

"I doubt she's at any of our bases now that all the traitors were dealt with, even if Palutena was using some of our resources." Cloud mentioned. "I can only bet that Palutena gave Junmei enough money to stay at a hotel."

"Hotels, got it, just check around those and see if she's there," Kenshin said, figuring out his plan of attack already before pausing a bit. "Hey, so the whole Palutena situation, why pit my own sister against me? Why target me to begin with?"

"Honestly that's something I don't get either," Cloud admitted. "Something about this whole situation seems off."

"It's because she doesn't trust you," Samus said as she walked in causing Kenshin to jump a bit. "Please don't run to your room…" She sighed as she quickly blocked the door out of the kitchen with her body.

"No, I'm done hiding…" Kenshin trailed as he relaxed. "But why doesn't Palutena trust me? Haven't I done enough good to prove I'm alright? How does anything I've done warrant tricking my own sister into trying to attack and take away my Tokens?"

"I think she's desperate… why I'm not sure," Samus admitted. "Your best bet though is to find your sister, but I can't let you leave for that. We've got an issue that's just come up."

"Let me guess, we've got a Malice situation on our hands don't we?" Kenshin asked before suddenly perking up. "Wait, we've got a Malice attack don't we?!"

"You seem really excited for some reason…" Samus trailed, a bit surprised by Kenshin's sudden outburst.

"Of course I am! If this Malice is causing enough a fuss and Junmei is in the area then I can find her easily!" Kenshin explained as he rushed out. "I'm grabbing my equipment and heading for the hanger bay!"

"Kenshin wait I haven't even explained the mission yet!" Samus called out as she ran after him.

"What a kid," Cloud gave a laugh. "Here's hoping he finds what he's looking for. It's been a while since I've seen him this fired up."

* * *

"Ah that was good… that Chef Kawasaki really makes some good chili-mac," Junmei admitted with a small smile as she stretched, exiting the diner that Kawasaki worked at. "Now then…" She trailed as she looked around. "Good, no angel brat in sight… time to figure out what the hell is going on." She said as she chose to head for the nearest park. Once there she found a bench and slumped against it. "What to do…" She trailed as she covered her face with both her hands.

"Well now this is a surprise," A familiar voice called out causing Junmei to immediately turn her head towards it. To her surprise it was none other than Terry Bogard. "I knew you weren't going to stay in Altea but I didn't think you'd show up here so soon."

"I've been in town for a while," Junmei gave a smile glad to see a familiar face at a time like this. "We probably haven't seen each other since Smash City is so huge."

"So true, it's crazy how much land this city covers," Terry said as he walked over. "So what's got you down?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Junmei asked.

"I saw the way you were right before I called out to you, you seem to be stumped on something," Terry mentioned.

"I'm that obvious with my mood, huh?" Junmei asked.

"Maybe, I just feel I'm a good judge of how someone is feeling at the moment," Terry flashed a grin. "So what's the matter, the hero business wearing at you again?"

"Ah, no it's not that but…" Junmei trailed, she wondered if she should even dump all of her personal emotions on Terry. But he seemed willing to listen and he did help and listen to her before. "It's about my brother."

"No luck on finding anything on him, huh?" Terry asked as he gestured to ask for a seat.

"No it just got a lot more complicated," Junmei admitted as she moved over so Terry could sit down. "I finally found him, but to my surprise he's actually the hero that's been running around Smash City. Kamen Rider Smash."

"Whoa so your brother is that other hero I've been hearing about," Terry said as he clasped his hands together. He then remembered that Junmei was alone and slightly distressed. "But wait, okay clearly something is wrong, wouldn't you be with him catching up?"

"Well that's the complicated part, when I found him he looked younger than I am. But he definitely is my brother, I wouldn't forget that face anywhere. I'm not sure how he got so young though," Junmei said as she tried to figure out a reason before shaking her head. "Even then, I think he has amnesia."

"Ah that explains what's got you so down," Terry realized. "You finally find him after all this time and he can't remember you."

"I think he does, just barely," Junmei admitted as she gripped her hands a bit. "The issue though is I think my presence was causing really bad headaches. So I left before they could get any worse. I can only assume whatever the case is with his amnesia; he's still recovering from it. So I decided to give him some peace, I don't want to see him in pain because of me."

"That's a good idea, it's not a good thing to try and force those memories to the surface if their buried like that," Terry said as he stood up, doing a few stretches. "That being said you shouldn't give up. You've come this far haven't you?"

"So what do you think I should do? Find him?" Junmei asked as she looked over.

"Exactly, find him and catch up if his head's not hurting anymore," Terry said. "Don't give up."

"Sounds good to me, you're really good at giving advice you know that?" Junmei gave a chuckle as she stood up.

"A lot of people honestly say that," Terry shrugged. "They say I'd make a great father one of these days given how good I am with all the younger fighters."

"You honestly would," Junmei let out a small smile before perking up at the sounds of screams. "Huh?"

"Someone help!" A Mii yelled out as he ran over to them. "The nearby stadium's been overtaken by a plant monster!"

"Plant monster?" Terry asked.

"Crap, it has to be a Malice," Junmei hissed out before taking out her Driver and readying it. "Sorry to bail so soon Terry but I'm needed." She said as she ran off without another word. She figured that she'd be able to get a read on where the stadium was by the fleeing Mii's. Not to mention that if a Malice was attacking then there was a high chance Kenshin would be there. "It's time to make up for lost time."

* * *

It wasn't long before Kenshin arrived at the stadium on the Machine Islander, already transformed into Lylat Outlaw. "Alright, this… this is bigger than usual." He said as he noticed that thorn filled vines that were slowly creeping out of the stadium. "Here's hoping she shows up…" He dismounted the motorcycle before running for the entrance.

"_I'm detecting a very large corruption in the stadium, be careful since you can see what exactly is going on,"_ Samus called on the other line, choosing to be Kenshin's navigator for the mission.

The vines had seemingly detected his presence and began inching their way towards him. Kenshin responded by drawing out Lupo and Volpe, shooting any vine that got near him. He quickly shot at the glass of one of the windows, creating holes and cracking it before smashing through it. Once he was in he saw the entire building was infested with various vines crawling along the walls and ceiling.

"Crap just what kind of Malice is this?" Kenshin questioned as he began shooting any vines that crept towards him. He gave a yelp as one vine grabbed onto and tugged his ankle, going to quickly shoot it off. He rushed through and made it to a spectator entrance. Shooting through more enemy vines he made it to one of the lower rows of seats as he stopped in surprise.

The Malice in question was a large monstrous triple headed Piranha Plant, its body rooted into the center stage with vines shooting out from the edges near the stands. This was the Vicious Flora that Hajime was betting on defeating Kenshin with.

"_That is not a normal Malice, try to be careful about this,"_ Samus warned.

"Right, need to be quick about this," Kenshin realized, the more ground it covered the worse it was going to get.

He jumped down onto the main floor of the arena and began running towards the Malice. Thorn filled vines slammed towards him and forced him back. He then jumped out of the way once the ground began to rumble, vines erupting to try and ensnare him.

"This isn't good I need more of me," Kenshin said as he realized Junmei wasn't around, while this put a damper on his plans he figured that she was likely on her way. He took out Pikachu and Greninja's Token's slotting both in. "I'll finish this in a flash!"

**[KAMEN RIDER SMASH: THUNDER SHINOBI!] **

In a burst of sparks Kenshin transformed into his ninja based form, performing a hand sign before disappearing into sparks right as the vines tried slamming into him. He appeared above the Malice and multiplied into a dozen clones. All of them then pressed down on their Driver, activating a dozen finishers at once.

**[FOR GLORY! THUNDER SHINOBI K.O.!] **

"Let's go!" Kenshin called out as vines began rushing towards him and his clones. Suddenly half of the clones turned into bolts of thunder that split apart before slamming against the vines to deflect them. The remaining five clones went to slam their katanas into the Vicious Flora's heads. Kenshin gave a yell as he slammed his foot against the lead head of the Malice.

Kenshin expected an ensuing explosion but to his surprise it simply jerked its heads all around, throwing him and his clones off. He was ready to get up and recover only to yell out as he was suddenly grabbed by his stomach by one of the vines, sparks flying as the thorns dug into his armor.

"_Kenshin don't try to rush this!"_ Samus called out from the other line._ "Think smart, numbers aren't the only way to win." _

"Okay, numbers aren't going to win this? Come on there has to… wait that's it!" He called out as he barely just drew out Mario and Luigi's Tokens before slotting them in.

**[KAMEN RIDER SMASH: PLATFORM BLAZER!] **

Kenshin yelled out as he slammed Mario's button and Luigi's button one after each other, not going for his finisher but charging up and releasing their powers individually one after another. Doing this allowed his body to suddenly combust into red and green flames.

The vine holding him was quickly burned away as he was dropped to the ground. Despite this he used the Mario Brothers agility to land before jumping high up into the air. He then released the fire from his body, creating a wave of heat and flames causing the plant Malice to howl out in pain. The air began to grow drier in the stadium as the fires started to burn more easily.

Kenshin landed in front of the beast again, a few vines lashing out like whips as a result of his positioning. The Rider lit his hands and feet on fire, smacking, punching and kicking the vines away, causing them to burn up in the process.

"It's over!" Kenshin slammed both of his hands on both buttons before taking out the Smash Knuckle and slotting Mario's Token into it.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

**[MARIO! RIDER SMASH!] **

Kenshin's body erupted into a flurry of red and green flames as the Smash Knuckle was consumed by red flames. Kenshin then crouched forward before launching himself towards the Piranha Plant heads. The lead head perked up before launching out to swallow Kenshin. Surprisingly it managed to slam its mouth around Kenshin just as he closed in. Its face however suddenly began to brighten up as it grew uncomfortable. The head soon looked up before spewing out a tornado of flames as fire began bursting from inside of its body.

**[PLATFORM BLAZER K.O.!] **

Kenshin jumped out of the burning Malice, landing on one knee as he panted heavily. Using two fairly extensive finishers shortly after each other had worn him out. But luckily he was able to keep his transformation as he shakily stood up.

"That's all she wrote," Kenshin said as he held his hand out, the Malice's body burning and crumbling away as the Piranha Plant Smash Token moved towards him.

"I think not," Hajime suddenly stepped in the way and grabbed the Token before flicking it up and catching it. He then turned towards Kenshin. "Thanks for accepting my invitation."

"Hey wait a second." Kenshin noticed that Hajime matched the description that Cloud and the Mii's had given. "You're the bandaged man!"

"Please call me Hajime, after all I know who you are, Kenshin Yukimura." Hajime said, choosing to use Kenshin's full name since he knew it now.

"Wait how do-?" Kenshin cut himself off as he hissed in pain, holding his head slightly. The use of the last name Junmei had used had managed to affect him. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been around," Hajime admitted before pocketing the Smash Token he reclaimed. "That being said Kenshin, Kamen Rider Smash… I'll be taking your Smash Tokens from you today; your purpose has finally ended."

"Like hell you will," Kenshin called out as he got in a fighting stance. "I take you out then we can finally figure out what's going on."

"I'd like to see you try," Hajime held up a hand as the faint outline of stylized butterfly wings appeared behind him briefly.

"_Kenshin wait!"_ Samus called from the other line, recognizing the wings design despite their brief appearance. _"Wait for reinforcements! Do not engage! I repeat do not engage!" _

"Sorry Samus but I don't think he's going to let me stand here," Kenshin mentioned as he raised his arms. "Let's rock."

"Today is the day that Kamen Rider Smash is destroyed." Hajime gave a laugh.

* * *

"Not good, not good!" Samus slammed her hand onto the keyboard, realizing that Kenshin was going to ignore her order. She then typing in a new set of codes before taking hold of the microphone, an alarm sounding as the facilities lights turned from white to flashing red.

"_This is a Red Alert, I repeat Red Alert, I need every available agent to make their way to the hanger and group up. I will meet you all there and give you the coordinates. We have an Origin Level threat on our hands. I repeat we have an Origin Level threat on our hands! All available agents make your way to the hanger and group up." _

"Is it really that bad?" Cloud asked as he was nearby the computer room when the alarm sounded.

"Kenshin's facing that bandaged man from earlier, but I saw something behind that man," Samus explained as she went to meet everyone at the hanger. "I saw butterfly wings."

"Butterfly wings?" Cloud asked as he followed after Samus. "Why does that constitute a Red Alert? Also why is it an Origin Level threat?"

"That's right you weren't around during the Subspace Emissary and he never did use his normal powers after becoming Origin…" Samus muttered as she shook her head. "Tabuu, Smash Origin, before his monstrous transformation his signature and most deadliest attack involved butterfly wings. We've got someone with Tabuu's power confronting Kenshin at this very second; he's going to need all the help he can get."

"Sounds good to me, let's hurry," Cloud said as he began to jog ahead, Samus picking up her pace to try and follow him.

* * *

Junmei continued to run towards the stadium before suddenly stopping in her tracks. To her surprise her path through the alleyway was blocked by a scientist Mii wearing a low grade green mecha suit.

"Hey you should probably be running, I heard whatever is at that stadium is supposed to be dangerous," Junmei called out.

"Do you not know who I am child?!" The scientist questioned with a glare.

"Someone who thinks they can bite off more than they can chew?" Junmei asked as she did not seem to recognize the Mii in the slightest. "Listen, you aren't going to win against whatever is at that stadium."

"I'm not here for that I'm here to get back our precious equipment!" The scientist called out as he got in a fighting stance. "I don't care if Palutena wants us to not bother you! Dark Pit told me you have no intention of working for her anymore, so I ask that you return the equipment as it does not belong to you!"

"I'm sorry, but this equipment is very much mine and I need it right now to help my brother," Junmei gave a bow. "Besides, given his was the first, this technically doesn't belong to you since I'm sure whoever made his didn't have a second one permitted."

"It doesn't matter who designed it originally we created your Token Driver thus we claim ownership! I shall not allow you to mistreat our hard work!" The scientist called out as he rushed for Junmei.

"Henshin!" Junmei called out as she slotted Marth and Lucina's Tokens in before pressing down on both buttons.

**[KAMEN RIDER ECHO: LODESTAR PRINCESS!] **

Junmei quickly raised her sword and blocked against the mechanized punch, managing to hold it at bay. She quickly moved back, spinning out of the way of another punch as she gathered energy in her swords blade. She then swung twice, creating horizontal and vertical energy slices that sped towards the Mii.

"Whoa!" The Scientist yelled out as he managed to duck underneath the horizontal slice only to get hit by the vertical slice, an explosion of energy occurring. The scientist soon came out of the smoke coughing as his mecha suit sparked.

"Listen, no offense but I'm going to win this," Junmei mentioned. "So get out of the way so I can help my brother!"

"If you remember what happened with your brother then surely you know he's too dangerous to walk around," The scientist explained. "He needs to be studied, made sure he's alright to be walking these streets. Why do you think Palutena gathered us? We're here to make sure he doesn't get out of control."

"And he's been doing fine till now," Junmei said sternly as she raised her sword. "If anything happens, I'll help him. I'm not going to abandon him just because he was possessed and now has powers as a result."

"How touching to help someone who doesn't even remembers you," The scientist hissed out.

"Tch, okay, I was going to leave you alone but you just had to push those buttons," Junmei gave a low growl as she initiated her finisher.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

Junmei held her sword high into the air before moving it counter clockwise, reaching her feet before suddenly pointing it forward and pulling it back. She held it with both hands as she kicked forward, sliding as she gave a yell and slashed past the scientist.

**[LODESTAR PRINCESS K.O.!] **

"You all are really getting on my nerves, and are doing a wonderful job of getting me to never trust Palutena's assistants ever again," Junmei called out, she figured that Palutena couldn't be this dense, but she had the worst picks when it came to agents on her side.

"Truly… our genius is beyond limits!" The Mii called out as his armor sparked and broke apart, falling to the ground as he landed flat on his face.

"Like hell it is," Junmei mentioned, still figuring that the Mii Scientist had likely stolen the schematics from the ones used to make Kenshin's armor. She then rushed off, still in her armor as she hoped she wasn't too late getting to the stadium.

* * *

Hajime let out a laugh as he suddenly shot his arms forward, the bandages on his arms shooting out and wrapping around Kenshin in an instant. "Finally I can go all out against you, no more watching. No more planning. It ends today Rider!"

"You know what they say," Kenshin gave a light grunt as he tried to keep his body parts from being pulled in every which was. "You need to be careful in the kitchen, sometimes the heats too high!" He called out as he lit his body on fire, burning away the bandages and freeing himself.

"Not bad, however… despite you accessing the power of the Smash Tokens, you have yet to access your true power," Hajime said as his eyes glowed a bright blue. He held out his hand, suddenly a rain of energy bullets began launching forward.

Kenshin yelped as he braced against the energy bullets, dozens of sparks forming along his armor as he was forced back by the attacks. He managed to get back in a fighting stance though he was shaken up by what had just happened. "What was that?"

"My true power… the power of my master," Hajime gave a chuckle before holding his fingers close together, soon creating dual energy blades that formed from his hands. "Let's go." He rushed forward slashing at Kenshin.

Kenshin blocked one blade with his Smash Knuckle but hissed out when another was dug into his shoulder. The Rider grabbed the arm digging into his shoulder but to his surprise Hajime's strength was off the charts.

"You can't beat me you half-baked excuse for a vessel!" Hajime called out as he forced his arm away before kicking Kenshin back. He then held out his hands as the energy blades morphed into energy claws. He rushed forward and grabbed the Smash Knuckle, sparks flying from the weapon before he forced it out of Kenshin's hand and threw it away.

"Take this!" Kenshin had used Hajime throwing the weapon away to rush in, performing a shoulder tackle against the man and forcing him back. Kenshin then lit both of his fists on fire before punching forward.

Hajime laughed out as he grabbed the fists with both of his clawed hands. "Did you really think you could defeat me?! Maybe you would have given me a better fight had you not wasted most of your energy already!" With a yell he closed his grip on Kenshin's fists, sparks flying as the Rider cried out. "That's right, scream for me you stupid piggy bank!"

"Will you shut up already?" Kenshin called out as he suddenly jumped in place, using Hajime's iron grip against him. He then lit both his feet on fire before slamming them into Hajime's chest. Hajime gasped out but kept his grip allowing Kenshin to keep pressing his boots against the general's chest.

"Okay not bad!" Hajime admitted as he quickly let go and pulled back, forcing the Rider to drop to the ground. He dusted off his chest with a wince. "Yeah, I can see why they want you gone already." He said before raising his hand, suddenly a tri-blade energy shuriken began forming above his hand. Hajime let it grow in size before slamming it into the ground, it tearing through the ground as it was launched towards Kenshin.

Kenshin gave a groan as he stood up before seeing the attack. He perked up before reeling his right arm back, charging Mario's powers as he let loose a fiery punch. He yelled out as he managed to clash against the shuriken, trying to get it to where he could toss it away. To his horror his fist suddenly exploded in pain, just a few seconds of contact was enough for the shuriken to take a toll on his hand due to it not recovering from the grab earlier. Soon enough his arm faltered as the shuriken slammed into his body, creating a large explosion in the process.

The teen yelled out as he was thrown out of the explosion, rolling along the floor as his Smash Tokens were scattered as he rolled. The only one that had managed to stay in his pocket was Link.

"You only have seven, that's a disappointment. I figured you kept a lot of the ones you won on hand," Hajime said as he walked over to the Tokens and began picking them up.

"Give them back…" Kenshin coughed out weakly as he tried to stand but couldn't.

"Eight of them are plenty," A voice spoke from right behind Hajime.

"Huh?" Hajime turned only to get punched in the stomach. He coughed out when he saw Meijin as the culprit. "Why?"

"You're not needed anymore, at least your mind anyway," Meijin said as he snatched the Tokens out of Hajime's hand before corrupting them all. He then slammed his hand into Hajime, depositing all the Tokens inside of him. "Eight Corrupted Smash Tokens alongside Lord Tabuu's power. Let's see what happens."

"How dare you-!" Hajime was ready to strike at Meijin only to suddenly start coughing violently; he suddenly fell on his hands and knees as he began vomiting silver ooze. The silver ooze began to pour out of his mouth before it suddenly began wrapping around his body. Hajime reached out towards Meijin only to suddenly fall on his stomach. The ooze soon formed completely around him before enlarging, slowly but surely taking a more solidified shape. Suddenly a silver muscular humanoid figure was in Hajime's place.

It began to stand up as the Smash logo was engraved into its blank face, the logo acting as facial features of sorts. The logo itself glowed in a rainbow of colors as the metal humanoid began to walk away from Meijin and Kenshin.

"You've certainly created quite the Malice," Sayomi mused as she walked over to Meijin.

"This isn't a mere Malice," Meijin gave a chuckle. "This is The Vile Smash Omega."

"Such a fancy title," Sayomi said as she watched the creature continue forward. "Pretty simple minded though."

Omega began to approach a stadium wall before suddenly its face began glowing brightly as energy began to build up. Soon enough it launched a wide rainbow beam of energy out of its face. It let out a few unintelligible noises as the beam tore through the wall, creating a wide hallway sized hole that lead outside.

Kenshin coughed out as he tried to stand, taking out Link's Token as he managed to get into a sitting position. "Damn it…" He hissed as he realized he was still near two enemies. To his surprise the Token began shining a bright gold.

"Ah I can feel it from here," Meijin said as he turned towards Kenshin. "You have Links Token still don't you?"

"Looks like you have a shot after all, to stop Hajime," Sayomi mentioned as she turned towards the defeated Rider.

"What are you talking about? Why do you want me to stop him after what you did?" Kenshin asked. "Stop him yourself!"

"Oh please, we just wanted to destroy him, and we did just that," Hajime explained as he began to walk over to Kenshin. "Omega is only a mindless beast, the result of killing him by overloading his body with corrupted Smash Tokens. I could care less about a mindless beast, and… you are the hero." He then took out Ganondorf's Token which shined a bright purple.

"That's…" Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized both Tokens were now resonating with each other, and that could mean only one thing.

"In order to transform you need two Tokens right?" Meijin asked as he kept Ganondorf's Token out. "Well in that case…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Samus: **Only two things come from revenge and anger, destruction and tears. If you walk that path, all that remains in the end is regret and despair.

_[Next Time – A Rising Calamity]_

* * *

**Kenshin** – Link

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina/Ryu/Ken/Terry/Lucario/Samus/Dark Samus

**CORE** – Incineroar

**Meijin** –Donkey Kong/Bowser/Ganondorf

**Sayomi** – Meta Knight

**Hajime [Vile Smash Omega]** – Piranha Plant/Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu/Greninja


	11. A Rising Calamity

**Kamen Rider Smash **

**Episode 11 – A Rising Calamity**

* * *

_**Data File #14: Trap **_

"_There's not much to report on this mess. We received word that an absurdly strong Malice was tearing a stadium apart. As a result Kenshin was sent there despite just recovering. But when he defeated the Malice the bandaged man was waiting for him. We were lead into a trap and now the only thing we can hope for is for everything to turn out alright." _

* * *

"You can have the Ganondorf Token," Meijin said as he tossed it over to Kenshin who caught it in surprise. "Congratulations, you've received a new form."

"What's the catch here?" Kenshin asked as he managed to shakily stand up. "What do you want?"

"Simple, use the power of the hero and demon king to destroy Omega, well that is if you can even transform," Meijin remarked. "Ganondorf's power is quite tricky to master, even for someone like you."

"Are you saying I can't handle it?" Kenshin asked.

"I just feel I should give a warning just in case you end up getting in over your head," Meijin mentioned as he put a hand on his hip.

"Fine then," Kenshin said before holding out both Tokens. "Link…" He trailed slotting in the Token. "Ganondorf!" He called out as he went to slot the Token in.

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the Token and blocked it from trying to enter the Driver. Kenshin gave an annoyed face as he tried to force the Token into the Driver only for a burst of darkness to force him down to the ground. "What?"

"He just said that Ganondorf's power was tricky to master," Sayomi mentioned as she paced around, a smile crossing her lips as she saw Kenshin struggle to get up. "It seems like even you can't use it as easily as you think."

"Ganondorf just work with me here!" Kenshin called out as he tried to slot the Token in again. Once more a buildup of darkness prevented the Token from being entered before exploding outwards. The Rider winced as he was slammed on his back. "Come on!"

"Don't worry though," Meijin said as he squatted down and looked towards the hole. "Omega is getting a new challenger anyway."

"Wait what do you mean?" Kenshin asked as he began to sit up.

"Can't you sense her? The second Kamen Rider, Echo. She's arriving right as we speak," Meijin mentioned, a light smile creeping up. "With all those Tokens she has Omega's sure to become unstoppable, just imagine all the destruction he'll cause."

Kenshin's face paled as he realized the implications of something worse than Hajime's' normal power going up against his sister. Not to mention the resulting enhancements from all of her Tokens if she lost. While he still wasn't sure on being her brother, he knew he couldn't let anything happen to her, "Ganondorf please help me!" He begged, trying to slot the Token in again only for the same result to happen, being knocked to the ground once more.

"Well if you're done, Sayomi and I need to watch the show," Meijin said as he opened up a Subspace Portal, wanting to get a better view. Sayomi walked over and headed through, Meijin following before it closed up.

"No… please don't come here, please don't…" Kenshin trailed in fear as he just barely picked himself up. Using all the strength he could muster he began making his way towards the hole Omega had made.

* * *

If one could comment on the current state of CORE's hanger bay, it would be described as a mess. Samus was trying to coordinate everyone into getting there as quickly as possible but also wanting as many people on the scene at the same time. Others wanted to take their own way while some had already left on their way to the scene like Cloud.

"Listen here Mr. Racecar Driver, we need to get there as soon as possible so if Fox and I take our Arwings we can get there first and provide air support!" Falco called out.

"Cloud's already heading over there, we can't waste any time," Fox argued.

"We need to stick together, you forget this is a possible Origin Impact level event we're dealing with," Snake called out. "If we're not in a team when we land, we might as well be dead."

"Exactly, my Falcon Flyer can get us to the stadium fast enough, we can't afford to lose any members just because they went in first," Captain Falcon reminded.

"So you want us to leave Kenshin alone to fend for himself?" Fox asked.

"The kid may be a Kamen Rider but did you forget how he's acted these past couple of days?" Falco argued. "He wasn't fit for the mission and he's not going to be in good shape."

"How about you trust in his skills, mental issues or not he's a Rider for a reason," Snake countered.

"Exactly, trust in Kenshin, we need to be at full strength to support him so we can't just leave early." Captain Falcon called out, but this didn't even calm the two pilots in the slightest.

"Alright I need you all to listen to me, I know people want to go their own way and get their faster but we need both speed and numbers," Samus said trying to talk some sense into both Fox and Falco to shut them up. Despite this the four were continuing to bicker which irritated her. "Will you all just shut up and listen for two seconds!" She snapped.

The four suddenly went silent before looking over at Samus, all of them stepping back a bit as they could just feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Where are the rest of our members?" Samus asked after clearing her throat.

"Right here," Zero said as he walked over with Shadow and the Inkling Agent 3.

"Captain Falcon, you are to take the Falcon Flyer and transport everyone here to that Stadium as soon as possible," Samus said as she turned back towards the doors. "I will hear no complaints about the transport situation, once there I want a status report alongside confirmation on Kenshin's status."

"If we have to fight beforehand however, how far can we go?" Shadow asked.

"As far as you need to go in order to get breathing room, nothing unnecessary but do not hold back if possible," Samus replied before she turned back to face everyone. "We're dealing with a possible Origin Impact level event right now. Be prepared for anything. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone called out as they gave Samus a salute.

"Now get going," Samus called out as she went towards the control panel and began opening up the various gates for the Falcon Flyer to be able to get through.

"On it, you heard her let's go!" Captain Falcon called out as he ran for his vehicle, the other Core Members following after him.

Once the Falcon Flyer was fully loaded with the members it initiated the take-off sequence. The vehicle itself took off in an instant once the standard path was clear. Samus stared at where the Falcon Flyer had taken off from, once everything was clear she looked back down at the control panel to close the gateways.

The bounty hunter continued to look down at the control panel before turning and taking off to the main computer room. "You better still be alive…"

* * *

Junmei finally reached the area where the stadium was before yelping and throwing herself to the ground. A multicolored blast of energy had been launched towards her and slammed into a nearby building after she dodged. The blast hit the building and caused an explosion, destroying a fair chunk of it.

"What was that?!" Junmei yelled out as she pushed herself up, to her surprise though the stadium did not look like it was being attack by a plant monster. "Wait…" Instead she was met face to face with Vile Smash Omega. "What the hell are you?"

"Om… ega…" Omega managed to somehow get out through its garbled speech. "Ome… ga…"

"Yeah okay, you're looking less like a monster and more like a weapon," Junmei said as she readied her blade. She figured at first that it was some kind of monster, but the slowed movement, its name being Omega of all things, alongside its miniscule speech made it unlike any Malice she had faced.

"Omega!" The multi-token being called out its own name before charging up energy in its face, sending out blasts of energy towards Junmei.

Junmei ducked and ran forward, luckily avoiding the blasts as she made a beeline for the creature. With a yell she slashed against Omega, sparks flying but not much visible damage showing itself. Junmei noticed this and spun around, sending a few quick slashes against the monsters back only for the same result.

"Seriously what is this thing made of?" Junmei questioned, remembering how the only one who gave such resilience to her hits was the Black Knight.

Omega gave a yell as it spun around, holding its arm out and lighting it on fire, managing to catch Junmei in the swing and sending her back. Electricity then began gathering in Omega's hands before it launched out bolts of thunder towards her.

Junmei barely managed to roll out of the way after being forced back, suddenly realizing that her base form was getting her nowhere. "Ryu, Ken, we're up. Let's finish this in one go." She said as she slotted in both Tokens.

**[KAMEN RIDER ECHO: FOCUS BURNER!] **

Junmei took a deep breath as she took her close quarters form before jumping into the air. She began rapidly spinning around, a small tornado of fire occurring as she needed to see if she could bait Omega. To her luck the monster had gathered water around its hands before launching it out.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

Junmei gave a yell as she launched downwards out of the tornado while it was doused. Her right fist being covered in flames.

Omega screeched out and jumped upwards but was too late. Junmei yelled out as she slammed her fist into the monsters stomach, the force of attack being so strong she tore the monster in half. Junmei was sent towards the ground, tumbling before rolling then stopping. She slowly began to rise as she took a deep breath.

**[FOCUS BURNER K.O.!] **

Junmei pumped her fist and turned around before nearly falling to the ground in horror. To her surprise there was no explosion; Omega was just stuck in mid-air, torn in two pieces.

"Omega… Omega…" The monster repeated as several glowing spots shined out before its body began stretching out and linking back together. Omega soon landed as it's torso began to shift, some of its weight and body structure changing as it managed to mostly heal the torn through area. Despite this there were several scratched against its stomach.

"No way…" Junmei trailed in shock as she saw that her attack had little effect, admittedly though she noticed that the monster itself was noticeably thinner. "How long do I have to keep this up?"

From the rooftops both Meijin and Sayomi watched, the two surprised by how strong Junmei was. Even then they expected this outcome. Even a Rider like her wouldn't be able to beat Omega with her usual tricks.

Omega let out a roar before it began charging towards Junmei, its hands sharpening into claws as it swiped out at her. Junmei dodged before sending a punch towards Omega, the monster blocking with his arm and forming a reflector to deflect her attack.

"Wait what-?" Junmei was taken off guard by the fact that Omega was defending itself further and suddenly had her gut slammed into by the monsters fist. She coughed out as she staggered back, just barely jumping away from Omega which tried to grab at her. "These attacks…"

"Omega," The Weapon declared as it punched forward, its arm extending as if it were rubber. Junmei countered by slamming her palms into the ground, releasing a burst of fire to damage and force the arm to retract.

"It's evolving," Junmei hissed as she quickly drew out her last combination of Tokens.

**[KAMEN RIDER ECHO: PHAZON HUNTRESS!]**

Junmei activated her missile launcher arm and began firing energy missiles at Omega. The creature responded by raising its arms in defense, creating a combined reflector shield that blocked against the attacks. The onslaught of missiles was too much however and the reflector shattered, its arms getting pounded by missile after missile.

"Omega, Omega!" The weapon roared out as it threw its hands outwards, bolts of electricity shooting out towards Junmei. The bolts were so erratic and strong they managed to tear through the missiles before striking against the female Rider and forcing her back.

"Fine then, charged shot it is," Junmei winced as she switched her launcher cannon off and activated her beam cannon. She aimed and braced before charging up and releasing a charged blast of energy.

Omega this time began gathering the vapor in the air around its face before unleashing a torrent of water from the symbol on its face. The torrent collided with the charged blast, both pushing against each other with the charged blast slowly making headway.

"Phazon Burst!" Junmei yelled out as she unleashed the phazon into her armor, both her arm cannons becoming active and enhanced. She used her suits jet boosters to launch her upwards, using her beam cannon and releasing a straight beam of phazon against Omega. The beam struck and forced Omega to stop its attack. This allowed the charged blast from earlier to fly forward and slam into it. Both attacks were volatile enough to cause an explosion.

The female Rider didn't stop there, unleashing enhanced missile after enhanced missile against where the explosion was. She then began to pant as she dismissed Phazon Burst, while it wasn't a finisher she was sure she had hit that monster with everything she had.

"That had to…" Junmei trailed before perking up at a sudden sound.

_*CRACK*_

The smoke began to clear as it was soon revealed that Vile Smash Omega was not in the middle of the explosion. Instead it was a giant egg with green spots, similar to Yoshi's. The female Rider took a visible step back as the egg began to crack and shatter. It soon revealed Omega was still standing with some scratches, but the shielding had protected it from most of the damage of the explosion.

Kenshin meanwhile managed to make it out of the stadium through the hole that Omega had caused. He paled further as he saw Junmei fighting against Omega. "Hey get out of there! It's too dangerous!"

"Huh?" Junmei turned before seeing Kenshin. "Bro…" She trailed realizing that there was no coincidence between the specific attacks and seeing him beat up like that. She realized that she was the only one who could deal with this monster. "Don't worry! I can do this!" She called out as she got in a ready stance, activating her finisher.

**[FOR GLORY!]**

"No don't!" Kenshin yelled out.

"OMEGA!" Omega yelled out as various elements began to gather at its face symbol in response to Junmei's finisher.

Junmei activated both of her arm cannons and linked them together, digging her feet into the ground as the armored boots helped latch her down. Her back boosters were already starting to activate in order to compensate for the recoil.

**[PHAZON HUNTRESS K.O.!]**

"You're going down!" Junmei yelled out as she unleashed a double beam of yellow and blue energy from her cannons.

"_**OMEGA!"**_ The monster weapon yelled out as it unleashed a multicolored near unstable beam of energy from its face.

Both beams clashed against each other as they reached the center, the two clashing against each other heavily. Despite the near unstable nature of Omega's beam, it began to push itself forward slowly. Junmei could only yell out as she tried putting more power into her attack as Omega did the same. Both energies reached their peak, an explosion occurring at the center before either could reach their target. A shockwave of energy occurred not long afterwards, slamming into both fighters.

The female Rider yelled out, slamming against the outside stadium wall. Junmei's suit sparked and while she was hit hard, she still managed to keep her transformation. Despite this her arm cannons were damaged heavily and it didn't look like they'd be operational for the rest of the fight.

Omega began tumbling across the ground before slamming into the corner of a nearby building, "O…meg..a…" It grunted as it began to slowly pick itself up. More scratches were seen along its body but it was still in fighting shape.

Junmei slowly but surely pulled herself out of the wall, staggering as she suddenly knelt down and lurched forward, the feedback from the blast having overwhelmed her.

Kenshin's expression dropped as he saw this happen, everything going mute for him despite the loud yelling coming from Omega. "Sis…" He trailed, his expression of shock slowly turning to one of anger as the color returned to his face. "Don't you dare…" He glared at Omega. "Don't you dare hurt her you monster!"

The male Rider took a few staggered steps forward before gripping Ganondorf's Token tightly. He yelled out in anger as the Token reacted to him, and without much effort he slammed it into the remaining slot in the driver.

The Tokens sparked, light energy formed forward and showed a transparent Link in a kneeling position while darkness swirled behind the two. The darkness soon took the shape of a transparent Ganondorf who laughed while spreading his arms out.

Junmei was trying to regain some sense of direction when she heard a yell. That was when she jerked her head and turned towards Kenshin. Alarm bells began to sound off suddenly in her head as she felt something was wrong with this transformation. "Kenshin no wait!"

"Henshin!" Kenshin called out as he slammed down on both buttons.

**[SMASH FUSION!] **

Link stood before forming into light and matching Kenshin's pose, sliding back and forming a glow of light over his body. Ganondorf meanwhile formed back into darkness, spiraling and snaking around the Riders body before tightening around it. Kenshin gave a light gasp before slumping forward slightly.

**[LINK! GANONDORF! KAMEN RIDER SMASH: CALAMITY HERO!] **

The darkness shattered the light coating around the Rider, revealing his new form in an instant. Kenshin was now covered in a dark green thick and padded bodysuit, giving a bulkier appearance. He had black armor around his thighs, biceps, shoulders, chest and back, his upper body armor having a high collar. A green cape with gold trimming was hung from the front of his armor, being draped along his shoulders and going down his back to the backs of his knees. He held dull white armor on his forearms and shins, having green lines running along as detailing. The tops of his shoes and hands held segmented brown armor.

The final piece was a black and dark green accented helmet, having a rougher and pig-like motif to it with tusks coming down the sides of the armor, with dull red compound colored eyes. It looked less like a Rider helmet and more like a monsters. The head crest itself was a gold triangle pointing upwards with another gold triangle pointing downwards placed on top of it.

"Kenshin…?" Junmei trailed as she stared at the new transformation, something was wrong, extremely wrong.

"He actually used it…" Meijin trailed before giving a grin. "It's just as we planned."

"I suppose the kid isn't completely useless after all," Sayomi remarked.

Kenshin's head crest lit up alongside his eyes as his head jerked upwards, getting out of his slump. He rushed forward, hands crackling with darkness before slamming them straight against Omega. The monster barely had any time to react, but didn't budge from the punches. It gave a few gasping noises as it grabbed onto Kenshin's arms.

Omega soon released a torrent of flames from its face, sparks flying from Kenshin as the flames hit his upper body head on. Kenshin just gave a light chuckle as he released a pulse of dark energy from his body, managing to force Omega to release its grip and step back. The monster weapon continued to spew flames however.

Kenshin simply gathered dark energy around his fist, slamming it into Omega's chin and sending the flames upwards before they dispersed. He then gave a chuckle and slammed his other fist into Omega's chest and staggered it. He wasn't done however as he ran forward and shoulder checked the monster straight in the chest.

"Omega!" Omega quickly shifted its mass to its upper body and arms, its forearms and hands growing huge as it took a step forward and slammed its hands onto Kenshin's head. Its goal was simple, to squeeze and crush the helmet along with Kenshin's skull.

Kenshin however yelled out as his hands crackled with more dark energy, punching through and slamming his fists into Omega's chest. Kenshin then yelled out as he planted his foot on the monsters stomach, ripping his hands out and gripping them tightly.

Omega staggered backwards, its body sparking heavily from the attacks but it began to regenerate. Mid-regeneration however its body stopped before slowly turning into a more melted texture. "O-O-O-O-O-Om…" It stuttered out as it appeared as though its body was breaking down. "E-E-E-E…" Its face began to distort as the smash symbol also lost its constant glow.

Kenshin gave a dark chuckle before holding out his hands, revealing that his attack against Omega was to take back all of the Smash Tokens. His transformation Tokens alongside Yoshi's were all back in his possession. He had even managed to take Piranha Plants as well. He then put them away before walking over casually to Omega, he stopped as it seemed as though the creature was docile now without the Tokens powering it. Whatever remained of Hajime seemed nonexistent due to it not immediately transforming back into him.

Kenshin immediately grabbed Omega's head with one hand, crushing it slightly as he began dragging the monster towards the stadium. With one arm he then slammed the monster into the stadium wall, digging its face into the building before tossing it towards the hole it made. Kenshin then began rushing against the monster, punching, kicking and pushing it back through the hallway length hole. It seemed as though the berserker wanted to get the monster back in the stadium.

"Good, he's isolating himself," Meijin said before opening up another Subspace Portal. "Sayomi, we end this once Omega is killed."

"Of course," Sayomi said before the two entered the portal.

"K-Kenshin wait, hold on a minute!" Junmei called out as she went to stand, something was extremely wrong. With Omega that docile her brother would have gone for the finisher to stop things from going too far. Despite making it a few steps she fell to one knee, still recovering from the shockwave that threw her. She perked up when she heard a motorcycle driving up; looking over and was surprised to see Cloud. "You…"

"Just what happened here?" Cloud asked as he parked and hurried over, helping Junmei up.

"I was told that there was a plant monster, but when I got here there was this weird monster… it didn't seem like it was a Malice," Junmei explained as she managed to brace against Cloud. "Even after a Finisher it was able to regenerate. I think it had Kenshin's Tokens, Kenshin seemed to have two left though, Link and Ganondorf but… when he transformed…"

"That doesn't sound good," Cloud said as he quickly took out his phone, dialing a number. It didn't take long for the receiver to answer. "Hey Samus, please tell me you're monitoring the situation." He said only to be met with silence. "Samus what's going on? What happened with Kenshin?"

"_He… I think he's gone berserk…"_ Samus trailed on the other end. _"I'm monitoring it right now and trying to get mental data, but I don't think he's fully in control. That new transformation seems to be completely overriding any sense of self he has." _

"You had the Token Driver developed right? Is there any way to override the transformation? Try to force eject the Tokens?" Cloud asked.

"_Cloud… who do you think you're talking to?"_ Samus asked from the other line in a somewhat cold voice as she raised her tone. _"Don't you think I would have tried that and informed you already?"_

"I… sorry," Cloud apologized. "So what now then, do I go and try and stop Kenshin?"

"_If you can it'd be appreciated,"_ Samus replied. _"I'm going to update Captain Falcon and the others before reporting this to King Dedede. He needs to know that way cleanup can be enabled. I need to get to work, Samus over and out."_

"Well then…" Cloud sighed as he closed the call before putting up his phone. "This is a mess."

"There has to be a way…" Junmei said as she gripped Cloud tightly. "There has to be a way to save him. I could feel it, sense it. Something is wrong with that Ganondorf Token he's using."

"How can you be so sure?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not sure how but… I think I can sense Darkness," Junmei admitted much to Cloud's confusion. "I could sense the dark energy coming from Dark Samus' Token when I claimed it. But it wasn't as malicious as Ganondorf's, someone tampered with his."

"Yeah, yeah this is starting to make too much sense," Cloud realized, suddenly figuring that the plant based Malice was a distraction to get Kenshin in the area. Putting together Junmei's and Samus' deductions he figured that Kenshin was pushed to the brink and put in a position where he had to use that tampered form. "Alright, I think there's a way but you're going to need to come with me and trust my team."

"Wait what do you mean? You mean we're leaving Kenshin?" Junmei asked worried before a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Listen," Cloud said as he looked at her. "If we're going to figure out a way to snap Kenshin out of it we need to visit Samus. Something tells me that a frontal assault against him isn't going to save him, just stall him from doing something dangerous."

"If meeting with her can help me save him then I'll do it, take me to her," Junmei reaffirmed before dismissing her transformation.

"Good, let's get going," Cloud said as he got on Fenrir, scooting forward so Junmei could mount the vehicle. Once she was on and the two were settled, Cloud took off as fast as he could back to the base.

* * *

Kenshin gave out a cruel laugh as he began dragging Omega against the main arena before tossing it to the other side.

Omega began to stand, trying to keep itself together. But by this point without any Tokens it had no abilities and was using most of its remaining power to keep from falling apart right on the spot.

Kenshin yelled out as he slammed his hands together, dark energy crackling as he began to pull them away. Soon enough he created a glowing purple broadsword of light, gripping the handle before resting it on his shoulder. He gave an annoyed posture as he noticed that Omega wasn't fighting back in the slightest.

Omega continued to stand where it was; its body slowly melting away as it was unable to truly do anything against Kenshin.

'_Die…' _

Omega's left forearm began to twitch as it solidified. The melting stopped as its full arm began to solidify and stabilize.

'_Not die…' _

Omega's right forearm began to undergo the same transformation as the left, solidifying and stabilizing. Suddenly its body and legs began to stabilize as well, the Smash Symbol returning but on its chest this time as a new face began to form.

'_Will not die…' _

"I will not die…" Omega spoke out as a black frown formed for a mouth; soon enough one vertical slit began to form before suddenly opening to reveal a bulging yellow eye with a red pupil. "I will not die!"

Kenshin simply gave a laugh as he perked up, realizing that Omega had fully pulled itself together despite losing its power source. He yelled out as he dropped his sword arm and began running forward, dragging the sword along the arena as he closed in on Omega.

"I will not die to the likes of you!" Omega yelled out as its upper body, forearms and thighs bulked up greatly. It then got in a sprinting position before running straight for Kenshin. It raised its right arm for a punch, sending it forward only for Kenshin to duck underneath it. Kenshin had gripped his energy sword with both hands before slamming it against Omega's gut, sparks flying as he slashed against and past Omega.

Kenshin then turned and swung his sword, just as Omega turned he slammed his sword into the monsters chest, sparks flying as he slammed it into the ground. He then removed his sword and rested it on his shoulder, backing up just slightly to avoid a counter kick from Omega.

Meijin and Sayomi were currently in the VIP section, Meijin having a curious look from what could be seen of his face while Sayomi held an annoyed look.

"How the hell is he even still fighting? Hell, how is he even functioning?" Sayomi questioned.

"I suppose that's the power of the human spirit," Meijin mentioned nonchalantly only for Sayomi to stare at him. "What?"

"Are you telling me that Hajime somehow managed to retake control?" Sayomi asked.

"Without the Smash Tokens diluting his mental capabilities with their massive power, it seems his consciousness partially resurfaced," Meijin said though at most he was guessing, he wasn't sure what was even going on to cause this. "I can only assume his will to survive is so strong it's enough to power Omega."

"Temporarily anyway, I don't see him surviving this," Sayomi remarked, choosing to take Meijin's guess as fact since they had no real answer.

Omega yelled out as it launched towards Kenshin, slamming its fist into Kenshin's head. Kenshin lost some footing before Omega slammed its other fist into his stomach. Omega managed to force Kenshin to take a few steps back as a result. "It's over!" It yelled out as it launched both fists forward.

Kenshin however laughed out as he held up his energy broadsword, using its wide blade to block against the fists. He then yelled before shifting the blade to where the edge was now pushing against the fists. Pushing forward and downwards the Rider managed to slice off both of Omega's forearms in one swift motion.

Before Omega could try and retaliate, it was suddenly skewered in the chest by the energy blade. Figuring now was a good time to end the fight; Kenshin slammed both buttons down on his Driver before backing up.

**[FOR GLORY!]**

Kenshin howled out as dark energy began spiraling around him, coating his body in a dark miasma that began to grow and grow. In turn the energy sword shimmered before creating a purple Triforce energy field that trapped Omega inside of it.

"No! I won't allow it to end like this!" Omega yelled out as it struggled against the energy field.

Kenshin soon slammed his hands onto the ground as the dark miasma formed a dark boar creature that roared out. It launched itself forward, slamming straight into Omega and engulfing it in a dark explosion.

**[CALAMITY HERO K.O.!] **

The Rider calmly exited the explosion despite being in a rage before, Omega being fully consumed and destroyed. There was no body remaining after the finisher's end, meaning that Hajime himself had been completely annihilated.

Despite the battle being over, Kenshin had yet to dismiss his transformation. He looked over at the hallway length hole in the wall that led outside, a chuckle escaping his lips as he walked forward. To his surprise however two chains of light each wrapped around his arms before the tips dug into his forearm armor. He gave a grunt as his arms were forced to spread out.

"I must say that you certainly did a good job!" Meijin called out as he was at one end of the light chain.

"It's a shame that we had to get rid of one of the Masters Chosen, but considering our skills compared to his… he won't mind," Sayomi said as she was at the other end.

"Now then let's finish you off," Meijin was ready to attack when he paused at Kenshin's laughter. "What's so funny?"

Kenshin just kept laughing as he managed to get a grip on both chains with each hand, slowly but surely tugging at the chain and trying to force the two to move closer to him.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" Sayomi hissed out as she barely managed to keep her footing, Meijin barely handling it as well.

Black miasma began leaking out of Kenshin's hands, it slowly corroding and corrupting the chains of light wrapped around his arms. With one final tug Kenshin broke the chains of light, giving a cruel laugh at what he had managed to do.

"Well shit," Meijin managed to get out as he took a few steps back to keep from fully losing his footing at that stunt.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Falcon Flyer touched down at the empty parking lot where the stadium was. Everyone filed out as Captain Falcon exited last, closing the hatch to his transport. By this point everyone had been informed by Samus that Kenshin had been tricked and was forced into a berserker state.

"Alright everyone, I know this isn't exactly what we came here for, but it needs to be done," Captain Falcon said as he walked in front of everyone to address them. "Kenshin is a teammate, and right now he's in over his head. To keep that power from destroying his body we need to strike hard and strike fast. Hit him hard, stun him, and then hold him down so the Driver and Tokens can be removed."

"What if we can't get the Driver off?" Shadow asked.

"Um, we are allowed to defend ourselves, right?" Agent 3 asked.

"First off, we try and force the transformation to disengage, that means hitting the armor with every strong attack we've got," Snake answered. "Second point, we're not going to take this too far, but we will need to take this far enough. Got it?"

"Understood," Fox gave a confirmation wave.

"Got it, don't go all out but don't hold back," Falco said as with a nod as he checked his gear.

"Let's just hope we made it in time," Zero said as he prepped his weapons. "Considering the mission here has changed how many times already?"

"It just goes to show you that whoever is behind the scenes is crafty," Shadow explained as he began to head for the stadium. "They've managed to catch us off guard entirely."

"Stick together, try and only do so much on your own, and do not be a hero," Captain Falcon reminded everyone.

It wasn't long before a large beam of energy suddenly shot through the roof of the stadium, it fading out soon after it appeared.

"And that's our cue to head over there now, move it people move it!" Captain Falcon ordered as he made a beeline for one of the entrances. The rest of the Core Members followed after him, in Shadows case though he began racing past everyone else, closing in on the entrance.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Fox sighed as he ran with everyone else.

"Don't worry so much Fox, we've got this," Falco reassured as he ran alongside Fox.

* * *

"This is terrible!" Pit called out as he saw all the fighting going on thanks to Palutena's powers. "What was a Malice attack turned into a giant trap!"

"It's concerning that our enemies are targeting Smash now of all times," Palutena mentioned as she observed the situation. "That strange Malice was created from all of his Tokens, yet despite that he was given Ganondorf's to help fight against it."

"Yeah but Ganondorf's Token did the opposite of help!" Pit called out as he frantically paced around. "Now he's in a berserker state and probably just wants to destroy everything!"

"What's odd to me is that Samus isn't ejecting the transformation," Palutena mused. "We have the schematics; we know there's a failsafe to disable a transformation. So why isn't she using it?"

"I mean you saw the way that transformation looked right? It was totally no good, so it probably fried the failsafe," Pit mentioned.

"That is true… and Junmei's out of trying to contact to form a plan due to Dark Pit constantly pressuring her," Palutena sighed. "Not like she'd trust me anyway."

"You really shouldn't have lied," Pit mentioned. "I would have just said it up front."

"Perhaps that was the best way to handle things… however I stand by my stance of Kenshin being too dangerous," Palutena admitted. "With just a bit of tricking this is the power he has access to, what if he somehow manages to access full control of Tabuu's power?"

"Do you really think he has that kind of power left in him? Given what Junmei said and what we saw happen," Pit asked.

"I very well believe that Tabuu's power is still in him, I can only assume that it's the power over Subspace that is allowing him to transform like that," Palutena said.

"Well if that's the case then what about Junmei?" Pit asked. "How can she transform?"

"Either her memory is blanked and Tabuu possessed her first before shifting over to Kenshin… or she has an entirely different source of power," Palutena replied. "Remember that Dark Pit reported her going into a trance over Samus and Dark Samus' Tokens. With that trance, 'darkness' was the key word…"

"That's weird…" Pit admitted, scratching his chin as he tried to wrap his head around it. "So what should we do now then?"

"We have one option," Palutena waved her staff to retire the images from the wall they were viewing them on. She then began leading the way towards her personal vault.

"What's the one option?" Pit asked as he hurried after her.

"Knowing Samus she's going to let King Dedede know about the situation, she may be taking a gamble with Smash but she will report issues like this," Palutena replied. "When they realize they're dealing with Ganondorf then Dedede will realize that Zelda is their only option."

"Okay so we get to Zelda first then?" Pit asked. "How does that help?"

"They'll want Zelda to come up with a solution, her likely bet against a Ganondorf entity would be sealing him away, but to counteract the power of the Smash Tokens, she'll need her own." Palutena said before stopping at the vault door, holding out her hand and opening it up. She then entered inside and revealed that she had four particular Smash Tokens being held in a field of light. The Tokens included Pit, Dark Pit, as well as Simon and Richter Belmont.

"Whoa I knew you found mine and his but I didn't think you found the Belmont's," Pit called out in amazement as he began looking frantically at the floating tokens.

"It was a stroke of luck that we had found them nearby," Palutena said as she held her hand out, the Simon and Richter Tokens floating into her hand. "Pit, I need you to take these to Zelda and if she hasn't already, tell her she should be expecting a call from King Dedede about an issue in Smash City."

"Of course Lady Palutena, I'm off!" Pit said as he took the two Tokens before running out of the vault.

* * *

Samus meanwhile was currently broadcasting a video feed to King Dedede's office in order to inform him of the current situation. While she was alone, Dedede had Meta Knight and Isabelle with him as company. She had just explained how the situation had evolved in detail before going into Kenshin's berserker behavior.

"Something is wrong with the Ganondorf Token he's using. Whatever it is, I can't activate the emergency lockout and force the transformation to end. I've sent my team to isolate, disable and retrieve him. We'll just need a cleanup crew for that stadium due to all the damages."

"_Understood Samus, however are you sure your team can deal with something like this?"_ King Dedede questioned. _"I don't mean to be overstepping my trust, since I can only assume this whole thing was likely a set up but…"_

"_What he means is he's worried about Ganondorf's Token specifically,"_ Meta Knight said, wanting to get straight to the point_. "No matter how relaxed Ganondorf has been as of late, you cannot deny the vast amount of power he contains. If that power grows out of control well… can your team really beat it?"_

"You have a fair point…" Samus trailed, though she figured fighters like Shadow and Falcon would be able to pick up the slack from the others. Plus Cloud was supposed to be there already and he was fairly strong in his own right. "But I want to trust in my team."

"_I will go immediately to support them," _Meta Knight said, looking between both Dedede and Samus before leaving the office and the call as a result.

"_With all due respect Samus, I'm just worried that this is going to be more than just a destroyed stadium if things aren't handled properly,"_ Dedede admitted.

"Sir, what are you getting at?" Samus asked.

"_I want to bring Zelda in for some assistance,"_ King Dedede admitted after he had thought over what the situation was turning into. _"She's fought Ganondorf plenty of times alongside Link. I'd like to hope she has the answer if we have a bigger spiraling situation on our hands."_

"So are you telling me that my team is to stall for time then?" Samus asked, glad that she had her suit on at the moment since she was a bit annoyed at Dedede's lack of trust suddenly. Especially since Zelda leaned more towards Palutena for support than she did with them.

"_No your team is to keep on the mission you've given them, but the minute I find out something from Zelda you are to change plans,"_ King Dedede explained as he gave a stern look, he hated to go for outside sources but they didn't have many options. _"If that is all we can end this briefing." _

"Very well," Samus said as she pressed a button to end the video call, waiting a few seconds after it had cut before slamming her fist against the screen. "Damn it… it's not like I'm worried they'll kill him but…" She figured that if this was an anti-Ganondorf plan, Zelda wouldn't kill but seal him. She hated the thought of Dedede approving a plan to seal Kenshin away when this clearly wasn't his fault. "There has to be something we're overlooking…" As if reacting to her she received an alert that someone was coming into the hangar bay. "Huh? That can't be right…" She quickly stood up, readying her power suit before taking off to the hangar.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the hangar, rushing through the door and aiming her weapon only to see Cloud arrive. "Cloud…? I thought you were going to go ahead."

"Change of plans," Cloud said as he shifted his bike to park, revealing Junmei. He fully parked before dismounting. "We're not going to get anywhere with a frontal assault. That's why I've figured out that we're going to need some outside help with this one."

"I was told that if I came to you then I could help my brother," Junmei said as she dismounted, taking out two Tokens before tossing them at Samus. The bounty hunter caught them and looked to see Lucario and Terry Bogard's Tokens. "Just a small gift to get you to trust me a bit more, I made a terrible first impression."

"From the way I see it, you were being lead on," Samus said as she chose to keep the Tokens. "If there's anyone I can't trust its Palutena, though you seem to be the same."

"Honestly I think she has decent intentions, but mostly everyone who works for her has been a pain," Junmei admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'll trust her anytime soon, especially for how she lied to me about my brother."

"I suppose then we should get to work," Samus said as she gestured for the two to follow her. "We need to run some tests on your body alongside getting your equipment checked. I want to see if there are any nasty surprises I need to get rid of."

"Oh right," Junmei said as she followed after Samus, Cloud doing the same. The three exited the hangar before Samus lead them towards the medical bay. The female rider couldn't help but look around curiously at the base she was in.

"There is one thing I want to ask," Cloud said now that the three of them were all together. "The other day, what did you mean by Kenshin being your older brother?"

"That's something I'd like to know too," Samus admitted as she kept her pace. "That's the only thing I don't get about this situation."

"I'll be honest I've been stumped on that too, he's always been older than-" Junmei said before suddenly stopping when it finally clicked for her. "That's it!"

"Wait what?" Cloud asked as he stopped and turned.

"Was it really that simple?" Samus asked and turned.

"Yeah…" Junmei gave a nod as she looked up. "He was always older than me… but that was before we met Tabuu."

"Tabuu?" Cloud managed to get out as his eyes widened.

"You met with Tabuu?" Samus asked as everything surrounding Kenshin began to clear up. She then turned and began walking forward. "There's no time to waste then, I want you to give me all the details you can of what happened to you two."

"Wait why the rush?" Cloud asked.

"I'll tell you whatever I can," Junmei said as she followed after Samus. "If it means saving my brother, then I'll tell you everything that happened that day."

"Good, because hopefully we can get some clarity and figure out our next course of action," Samus answered as she picked up her pace.

_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

**Samus:** No matter what happens, overcome everything in your way. Despite the overwhelming opposition, do not falter. Risk your life and fight for what you believe in!

_[Next Time – Shine against Shadows] _

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership:**

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu/Greninja/Link/Ganondorf/Piranha Plant

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina/Ryu/Ken/Samus/Dark Samus

**CORE** – Incineroar/Terry/Lucario

**Meijin** –Donkey Kong/Bowser

**Sayomi** – Meta Knight

**Palutena** – Pit/Dark Pit/Simon/Richter


	12. Shine against Shadows

**Kamen Rider Smash**

**Episode 12 – Shine against Shadows**

* * *

**Data File #15: Berserker **

"_The situation continues to devolve; Kenshin had lost his Smash Tokens resulting in the Vile Smash Omega being created. Despite Junmei's best efforts she was unable to fully destroy it. Desperate Kenshin used Link and Ganondorf's Smash Tokens. However Ganondorf's Token was sabotaged and as a result he was transformed into a berserker state. The rest of Core was sent to deal with him while King Dedede sought out Zelda for council. I however plan on taking things into my own hands now that Cloud has brought me Junmei who wishes to help her brother." _

* * *

Kenshin laughed out as dozens of bullets of light hit his body consistently, sparks flying as damage was done to his armor. Despite this all he was none the worse for wear or even remotely fazed by the attack.

"Just what the hell is this kid's deal?" Sayomi hissed out as she pulled her hand back, having chosen to deal long range attacks against Kenshin but to no avail. "Even your beam didn't work."

"I suppose we know why he was Master Tabuu's Host then," Meijin remarked with a light chuckle as he crossed his arms. "Though I suppose what's also helping is the Smash Tokens alongside Ganondorf's essence."

"So much for a mindless beast that's easy to take down," Sayomi said, annoyed at the fact that they were being pushed to go all out. She drew out her beam sword, activating it and rushing for Kenshin with a slash. To her surprise a large broadsword of dark energy formed to block her beam sword. "What?"

Kenshin gave a chuckle as he dismissed the weapon he had summoned, because she was still in the middle of her attack her momentum carried her forward unwillingly. This was enough to get Kenshin to slam his leg into her stomach, darkness pulsating from his leg. He yelled out before pushing forward and releasing the dark energy, launching her backwards.

Sayomi flew backwards before suddenly stopping mid-air, stylized butterfly wings appearing behind her briefly before she touched down. "Alright that's it… we need to go all out."

Meijin held out his hands, his fingertips radiating with energy before he perked up. The energy began dwindling before dispersing as he let his arms fall. "No, now is a perfect opportunity for us."

"You really love changing your plans mid-battle don't you?" Sayomi questioned with a slight sneer. "What do we do?"

"We leave." He said as he opened up a Subspace Portal right behind Sayomi before bringing it forward and dragging her in. He then launched it towards him, the portal swallowing him up before shrinking and vanishing.

Kenshin was confused by the sudden disappearance of Meijin and Sayomi, at least until he heard sudden movement nearby. He turned to soon see Shadow the Hedgehog and Captain Falcon sprinting toward him.

"Kenshin stand down we don't want to hurt you!" Captain Falcon called out.

"If you don't want your ass kicked then dismiss your transformation, now!" Shadow called out.

Kenshin just gave another laugh as he slammed his hands together, gathering dark energy before launching it outwards towards the two. The two fighters jumped up into the air, causing Kenshin to follow their movements.

"Shadow," Captain Falcon looked over to the black Hedgehog who gave a nod.

"Leave it to me, just make it count," He declared before warping behind Kenshin. "Chaos Control!" Suddenly space began to shift and change around Kenshin to stall his movements. "Take the shot now!"

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon called out as he lunged downwards, his fist and arm lighting on fire as he closed in. Once the attack was close enough, Shadow released the Chaos Control on Kenshin to keep Captain Falcon from being caught in it. Captain Falcon landed and punched at the same time, a falcon shape flurry of flames appearing as he landed a direct hit on Kenshin's chest. To his surprise though, Kenshin had only taken a step back at the punch.

"Falcon did you hold back?!" Shadow questioned as he saw this.

The racer didn't get a chance to respond as he was suddenly decked in the face with a powerful punch. Captain Falcon staggered back before his arm was grabbed and he was thrown and tossed across the arena stage. Captain Falcon used the momentum to spin and right himself, landing and sliding back in a crouched state. Captain Falcon gave a grunt as he rubbed his cheek, having bled from the punch.

"That was a standard power Falcon Punch," Captain Falcon called out as he stood up before gripping his fist. "Clearly my normal power isn't enough to disable him."

"Then start hitting harder," Shadow called out as he homed in and struck at Kenshin, to his surprise the rider brought up his right arm to block. The Rider then sent his left fist forward, Shadow warping behind him before performing another homing attack against his back. The Rider turned to punch down at Shadow, but wasn't fast enough as the Hedgehog had warped away by that point.

"See what I mean?" Captain Falcon gave a grin as he saw Shadow warp near him. "That Ganondorf Token must be providing a lot of extra energy."

"I see what you mean, this is going to be a pain," Shadow gave an annoyed groan as he fixed the rings on his arms. "And I don't feel the need of releasing my limiters. Not for something like this."

"We'll just need some teamwork then," Captain Falcon said, glad that their conversation had caught Kenshin's attention. "Let him have it guys!"

"Roger!" Agent 3 called out as she slid forward before launching upwards, rapidly sending blasts of yellow ink from her splattershot. Kenshin held up his arms in defense but to his surprise no visible damage was felt. Despite this his armor was now covered in a hefty amount of yellow ink. "Fox! Falco!"

"Triple fire!" Fox and Falco both called out, Fox taking out his one pistol while Falco drew out two. The two aimed before firing at the yellow splotched armor.

Kenshin coughed out as the laser fire hit it's marks, sparks flying as he took a few steps from the added damage the ink was applying to the energy shots.

"Fire in the hole, get clear!" Snake called out as threw several grenades out after activating them. Thanks to waiting a while for throwing them, right as they reached Kenshin they exploded creating a cloud of smoke. Kenshin yelled out however as an invisible force of energy dispersed the smoke immediately.

Zero soon rushed in afterwards, dashing forward in mid-air as he began spinning around. "Kuenzan!" He performed three quick somersaulting slashes against Kenshin, each doing more damage than the last. He landed before jumping back to avoid a downwards punch from the Rider. "Just how much punishment can that armor take?!"

"A lot," Captain Falcon said. "Looks like this is all of us though, Cloud was supposed to be here but he's not."

"It doesn't matter, we'll make do with this and request backup if necessary," Snake said as he began prepping his C4. "We'll wear him out and take him down."

* * *

Currently, Junmei was on a medical table with various machines on all sides. They were scanning her body as she lied on her back with Dr. Mario operating the machinery. He was the local medic for the team, being used to running diagnostics on Kenshin so this was no different to him. Cloud was there to just get more information while Samus herself was off to the side without her armor at a table with a laptop.

Samus was currently accessing CORE's database through the laptop, using it to make on the go modifications to the Token Driver. She also had Junmei's other Tokens off to the side, glancing at them every now and again but particularly Dark Samus'.

"After that however, I blacked out. Palutena deduced that it was likely before Origin Impact," Junmei mentioned. She had recollected Tabuu dragging her and Kenshin away before asking them to pick who will host him. She then told about Kenshin's act of heroism in sacrificing himself to be Tabbu's puppet while sending her away. "I keep hearing about Origin Impact, and got vague details that it involved Tabuu causing a lot of mayhem and something called Smash Origin, but what exactly happened?"

"Mind telling her since you look to be figuring stuff out?" Cloud asked as he looked over, he saw Samus perk up at a few words from Junmei's story.

"I think she's a bit zoned out at the moment," Dr. Mario mentioned.

"No, just had a light epiphany," Samus admitted as she continued to work. "Just make sure that scan is thorough. As for Origin Impact, well, if the timing is correct that explains everything. Dark Pit had crashed down and informed us that Tabuu had returned, as a result I gathered the first 12 of us to create a strike team and stop Tabuu. When we got to Skyworld we were in shock that Palutena and everyone there had been defeated, more so that Tabuu was able to step outside of Subspace."

"If he was using young Kenshin's body as a host then that's likely how he was able to step outside," Dr. Mario figured the bounty hunters train of thought. "It seems as though integrating with a human was enough to get him power to surpass his previous incarnation."

"It took six of us to take him down previously," Samus explained. "Most were tired from the Great Maze stunt he pulled but five of us and a latecomer in the form of Sonic were able to destroy him. At least we thought at the time. I assumed that twelve of us, especially the original twelve, would be able to defeat him for good. I completely underestimated him though…"

"Not like it's your fault, we were completely unaware he had brought humans from another world," Cloud replied. "We had no way of knowing what was going on."

"Him using a human as a host boosted his power to insane levels. He also had turned everyone he fought against into trophies before draining their essence from them," Samus explained. "Absorbing our essences seemed to create a new transformation. It transformed Tabuu into a monster we labeled as Smash Origin. The beast was inhuman, too powerful for its own good, so much so that its attacks were uncontrolled. Every single essence it gained gave it a new ability meaning it had more ways to defend and attack."

"I was one of the one's on the frontlines and can attest to that monsters power," Cloud admitted as he looked off to the side. "It's the reason I'm not using the Buster Sword anymore."

"Wait did that thing break it?!" Junmei questioned, almost moving and interrupting the scan only for Dr. Mario to slap her on the arm to keep her from doing any sudden movements. "Sorry. It's just where I come from it's a pretty important weapon… so to hear that…"

"Well to ease your worries, it's just I fought so hard against it the Buster Sword ended up being heavily worn and damaged," Cloud replied. "I figured I'd keep it like that as a reminder of what happened, alongside choosing to move on."

"It's currently embedded in the monument that was dedicated to that fateful day," Dr. Mario explained.

"All notable fighters had essentially lost by the turning point from what I was told, all being turned into trophies." Samus explained. "The only ones left were Mii's, and surprisingly they were the ones to save the day."

"A lone Mii in Rathalos Armor rushed in to deliver the final blow after enough of them had created a glaring weak point," Dr. Mario continued. "Of course, he along with several others had straight up been killed due to Smash Origin's power growing to absurd strength levels."

"After that an explosion happened that returned all of us back to normal and given us most of our essence back," Cloud replied. "A few things came out of that explosion however."

Dr. Mario cleared his throat as he finished up the main set of scans, working on collecting data. "First, Tabuu was likely dragged back into Subspace due to the fact that we have people running around with similar powers. It helps cut out suspicion from him possibly hiding in Kenshin since we've monitored him pretty decently, and he's made no contact with any other humans till recently. Second, Smash Tokens were scattered across the lands, CORE was founded to retrieve and protect them."

"Third," Cloud added. "Those Mii's in the vicinity of the explosion ended up gaining an affinity for utilizing the Smash Tokens. They're the only ones who can use them, a few of us tried accessing their power, but nothing happened."

"And lastly there was a teenager in the crater where Smash Origin was supposed to be," Samus replied as she finished her work on Junmei's Token Driver before heading over to her. "He only knew his name and vague details of his life; of course we now know he's your brother. Whatever happened in that explosion likely ripped both him and Tabuu apart, alongside reverting him to where he was only just now entering early adulthood."

"So where does this put us at anyway?" Cloud asked, wondering what this recap of event had to do with anything.

"Well one it was to catch you guys up to speed on what happened to my brother and I," Junmei said as she sat up now that the scans were finished. "Plus it got me up to speed on a major event that impacted you all. And look at how much dot connecting was done."

"And unless your memory has gaps in it, that means you don't have Tabuu's Power in your system like Kenshin does," Samus replied.

"I suppose that does lead into what you mentioned, about sensing the darkness of Dark Samus and Ganondorf's Tokens," Cloud said.

"I was told I had some kind of energy that allowed me to use the Token Driver but the scans were so vague they couldn't tell what," Junmei admitted. "But it was determined I'm only able to use Echo Fighters."

"Well first off their hardly professionals like I am," Dr. Mario explained with a light scoff as he worked on deciphering the data. "Second, your body has been using that energy more often and it wasn't dormant for at least a year."

"So what's up, doc?" Junmei gave a small grin at being able to use that line on someone finally.

"Well… oh my," Dr. Mario said as he began looking at these readings. "The Echo Fighter requirement has been answered, as well as other questions." He said as he placed the readings on the main screen. To everyone's surprise it was a scan of Junmei's body, a bright splotch of white and dark splotch of black covering her body in an almost yin yang shape. "Whatever power you gained, however you gained it, is based on the elements of Light and Darkness."

"That explains how you can use Dark Samus' Token then," Samus figured, remembering seeing Dark Samus among the transformation Tokens. "I don't care who you are, accessing Phazon would kill you even if channeled properly."

"Are you saying because of my affinity for dark energy, I'm able to handle it without it corrupting me?" Junmei asked.

"In a sense, the dark energy inside of you prevents corruption while the light energy provides a counterbalance to keep you from being killed by using Phazon to begin with," Dr. Mario deduced. "But this does give me an idea."

"Good we're thinking at the same pace then," Samus figured though it was clear Cloud and Junmei had no clue what they were thinking. "If we're going to save Kenshin we need a way to fully purify that Ganondorf Token. It's clear that something was done to it to enhance its essence without corrupting it fully."

"To do so however we need the power of light, and we'll need Tokens that match with your Echo Fighter theme," Dr. Mario explained. "The only two that would be a perfect fit for this though would be Simon and Richter Belmont. The two are dark slayers after all."

"The only issue is finding those two Tokens, because we haven't collected those yet," Cloud explained.

"So we're still stuck…" Junmei sighed and hung her head.

"Like hell we are, we have enough data on Smash Tokens alongside your data, we're going to see if we can track those Tokens," Samus countered, holding out the Token Driver and Smash Tokens towards Junmei. "Grab your gear and follow me, I don't care what Dedede will have planned with Zelda, we're doing this our way."

"Yes ma'am!" Junmei gave a quick salute before taking back her gear, surprised at Samus' determination about all this.

* * *

King Dedede was currently in his office, having had Isabelle put in a video call request to Hyrule. It had taken a bit but they had finally managed to reach contact with Zelda. Due to the nature of the situation he had to let her know about Kenshin's tenure as Kamen Rider Smash. This was mentioned alongside his decision to sponsor Samus in supporting Smash. Once that was dealt with he went into the whole situation that was currently unraveling. "And you see I assumed since you've dealt with Ganondorf you'd have an idea on how to stop him."

"_Well first I hope you realize that you should be a lot more careful in your actions,"_ Zelda mentioned, a bit annoyed that King Dedede and Samus seemed to leap at using Kenshin to solve issues. _"Second I may just have the thing for this issue. Normally I'd refuse since I usually don't have the tools to deal with this." _

"Normally, so that means you do have something then," King Dedede pressed.

"_Most recently I've come into possession of two Smash Tokens, Simon and Richter Belmont's to be precise," _Zelda explained. _"The plan is simple, I will use a sealing spell against Kenshin, and the two Belmont Tokens will be placed in the spell to maximize the effect. This will be until you can figure out a way to remove that armor of his." _

"Figured it would be sealing, so I guess it's true there is no real way to beat Ganondorf," King Dedede sighed, having figured this would be the plan from the get go.

"_Unless you'd rather I kill Kenshin with an arrow of light,"_ Zelda mentioned, a bit annoyed that Dedede seemed not too enthused by her plan. _"But you and I both would never want that to happen."_ Despite her wary nature towards Kenshin she wanted to give him a chance, especially since it sounded like this whole mess was sabotage.

"Nope, nope, the sealing plan works excellently!" King Dedede quickly said when he realized what Zelda had meant. "So how do we go about this?"

"_It'll take too long trying to get to a specific location,"_ Zelda admitted. _"I will make preparations to leave immediately. I need you to get CORE to lead Kenshin out of the city and towards Hyrule, we will meet you halfway. I trust that you can provide that end, right?" _

"Of course, leave it to me!" King Dedede reassured. "Then let's end the call right now so we can both get started."

"_Very well, I wish you good luck,"_ Zelda gave a light bow before the feed cut off.

"Isabelle, contact Samus right now we need to get everything prepared!" King Dedede called out.

"Very well, switching feeds and contacting CORE," Isabelle gave a nod as she looked over her tablet before working on establishing another video call with the main computer in CORE's base. To their relief, Samus had answered immediately. "Huh? Who's that?" Isabelle was confused by the sudden appearance of Junmei who was there with Samus and Cloud.

"_Yes Dedede? We're a bit busy with the situation at the moment,"_ Samus said, her face showing she knew that Dedede had likely succeeded in getting a plan out of Zelda. Despite this she still asked. _"Did everything go well with Zelda?" _

"I was just calling about that," King Dedede admitted as he rubbed his arm a bit, confused by Junmei's appearance. "Who's the young lady with you?"

"_New recruit, she's currently onboard to help assist with the situation as it develops,"_ Samus spoke up almost immediately. _"Now then, I take it you have news for us?" _

"Yes, Zelda has managed to acquire Simon and Richter's Smash Tokens, in fact she wants to use them to help her seal Kenshin up until we can figure out how to remove his armor," King Dedede explained, to his surprise he saw the trio in the call react visibly when they heard about the Smash Tokens. "Is there something wrong?"

"_So Zelda is going to come out to Smash City then?"_ Samus asked, completely dodging the question.

"She wants CORE to lead Kenshin out of the city and halfway towards Hyrule, she'll arrive halfway as well and will do the sealing there," King Dedede explained. "CORE can handle the situation correct?"

"_No,"_ Samus answered bluntly, Cloud and Junmei looking at her when she gave her response.

"Excuse me?" Dedede asked as he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean no?"

"_Sorry allow me to clarify that, no I will not be risking Core Member lives alongside collateral damage just to get him closer to Zelda,"_ Samus replied as she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. _"In fact, thank you for confirming that Zelda has those Tokens, it saves me a lot of effort. We don't need her anymore, just those Tokens will do."_

"Samus this is insubordination," Dedede slammed his hands on his desk as he stood up. He was a bit perturbed by Samus wanting to do her own thing. "We have a solid plan of what to do, I have made a decision and I expect you to honor that decision!"

"_I understand that the President has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid one I've elected to ignore it,"_ Samus replied as she leaned forward_. "I'll be proceeding with my plan now; do not get in my way." _She leaned back pressing a button and ended the transmission there.

Dedede and Isabelle were both stunned at how Samus had completely shut the former down and gone ahead to do something else.

"So um, what do we do now sir?" Isabelle asked as she looked over. "Should we call Zelda and let her-?"

"No, just leave Samus to do what she wants," King Dedede sighed as he sat down. "Cancel any other appointments for today and make sure the cleanup crew is ready at the stadium."

"Very well then," Isabelle said as she headed off.

* * *

"Damage buffing round two, get ready guys!" Agent 3 called out as she ran towards Shadow who held his hands out. She jumped on his hands before jumping again, Shadow lifting her up at the same time. Agent 3 soared above Kenshin before dropping several splat bombs on top of him. The bombs detonated, covering Kenshin in yellow ink.

"Over here!" Fox and Falco called out as they began firing at Kenshin, more sparks flying from the buff in damage the ink provided. Kenshin yelled out as he ran for the two bipedal animal pilots. The two quickly dashed to opposite sides as he skidded to a stop.

"This is it kid," Snake called out as he pressed a detonator, having planted C4 where the two were. The C4 gave off a large explosion that engulfed Kenshin in it. "We've hit him how many times? He can't stay up after that."

Suddenly a howl occurred as the flames and smoke from the explosion were completely dispersed by an invisible force. Kenshin was standing hunched over and breathing heavily before the ink still on him began to harden and shatter, a blue glow slowly appearing around him. He yelled out as the glow spiked, revealing it was a blue aura around him. To everyone's surprise, multi-colored butterfly wings briefly appeared behind him as the glow occurred.

"Destroy…" Kenshin finally spoke out. "Destroy…" He repeated as the glow began to settle in, the damage to his armor returning to normal. "Destroy!"

"What the hell is going on?" Zero questioned.

"Everyone remain calm!" Captain Falcon ordered as he saw everyone unsure at this new occurrence.

"That's it, everyone hit him with all you've got, rush him all at once and he can't defeat us!" Shadow called out as he dashed forward. Agent 3 gave a nod before turning into squid form and dashing forward before jumping out.

Shadow aimed before homing in and kicking out at Kenshin. To his surprise the Rider had managed to use an arm to block before using the same arm to grab him by the leg. The hedgehog yelled out as he was swung being slammed into Agent 3 at high speeds. The two were sent tumbling back, though Shadow was quick to recover.

"Destroy!" Kenshin yelled out as he slammed his fist into the ground, cracks forming underneath both Shadow and Agent 3 before bursting into a dark pillar of light that engulfed the two. The two yelled out and were flung up and backwards, slamming onto the ground.

"What power is this?" Shadow questioned as he tried to get up but could barely do so. Despite this he was faring better than Agent 3 who hadn't been able to recover and brace, just being tossed around like a ragdoll.

Fox, Falco and Zero were ready to move in but had stopped when they saw how quickly that Kenshin had dealt with the hedgehog and inkling.

"All of you die…" Kenshin gave a cruel chuckle as he slammed both buttons down on his Driver.

**[FOR GLORY: CALAMITY HERO K.O.!] **

The Rider began laughing out as he floated into the air; dark miasma began leaking out of the armor he was wearing. It wrapped around him while growing, dark energy spreading as it began to take the shape of a large humanoid pig. The Rider began to breathe heavily as piercing red eyes formed, the arms growing large with claws.

"**All of you can go die!"**

* * *

"Alright, Cloud I need you to stay with Dr. Mario here and hold down the fort," Samus said as she and Junmei began prepping and getting their gear ready. "Junmei we'll take my Gunship to Hyrule and intercept Zelda before she can make it to the halfway point."

"Roger, do we exercise force immediately or try to talk her into giving them to us?" Junmei asked as she pocketed her Tokens but readied her Token Driver.

"Let's try talking to her first," Samus suggested as she finished calibrating her armor, having it all on except her helmet, "If not, we use as much force as necessary to get those Tokens, then retreat."

"You two are making quite the team for just meeting up," Cloud remarked.

"Well we both want to save my brother, so I suppose common interests help in with that," Junmei admitted.

"Essentially," Samus said as she put her helmet on and locked it in place. "Alright let's-" she cut herself off when she was receiving a transmission through her armor. "Yes?" She asked as she allowed the call through.

"_Samus, we need backup now!"_ Captain Falcon called out from the other line.

"Whoa calm down, what's going on?" Samus asked. "What's happening?" She was a bit concerned that Captain Falcon was calling for reinforcements already.

"_The kid in that armor is tough, and just when we're getting somewhere he gets this weird blue aura. Shadow and Fox can barely stand, Agent 3, Falco and Snake are completely knocked out. The only ones left in any decent condition are Zero and I. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out." _

"Meta Knight should be getting there soon, he'll give some relief," Samus answered. "I've got a plan in the works so I need you to hold out, I'll see who I can get as backup. I just need you to keep Kenshin in that stadium at all costs!"

"_Understood, I'll fight my hardest but we're fighting a losing battle here." _

"Not on my watch, keep holding the line. I'll make sure we come out with a win today," Samus said before cutting communications. She then looked over at Cloud. "Change of plans, your making calls, plenty of them. We need at least three fighters down there to help out."

"Good because I can actually think of at least four who are aware of the situation involving Kenshin," Cloud said as four individuals did come to mind; while he wasn't sure of what two could do he still knew the other two would be strong enough to stall.

"If worse comes to worse then I need you to head down there yourself with Dr. Mario," Samus replied. "But here's hoping our stall tactic works."

"There is one person I need you to get in contact with if possible," Junmei said as she walked over to Cloud. "We only just met but you can count on him. Just let him know I'm the one asking for his help."

* * *

Tabuu was in Subspace when he suddenly perked up, giving a light chuckle. _"So he has truly awakened to my power…" _He said before noticing that Meijin and Sayomi were heading over to him. _"Where is Hajime?" _

"Died like the worthless pawn he is," Sayomi scoffed. "He was so desperate to beat Smash he got drunk on power, and it resulted in him becoming a mindless monster."

"Such a shame really, to think he was unable to control the Smash Tokens power," Meijin mentioned, while Sayomi was straight up lying he spoke the truth. "Though as seen, it seems utilizing their raw power isn't the best way to go about things."

"_What do you mean?"_ Tabuu asked.

"Corrupting the Tokens and inserting them into someone turns them into a monster," Meijin explained. "Even just inserting them inside of our bodies to use via your powers, the raw power is not to be taken lightly."

"There is a way to mitigate that issue however; a Driver to transform someone into a Kamen Rider will do the trick," Sayomi continued. "Luckily we still have some Tokens left to experiment on; if we work with the scientists at our disposal we can create our own Driver."

"_Then that explains it…"_ Tabuu mentioned with a chuckle as he looked up. _"This is the key I've been looking for." _

"What do you mean?" Meijin asked.

"_I felt it, surely you all did too… whatever happened to young Kenshin has awakened my dormant powers within him,"_ Tabuu explained. _"And more than likely it was that Driver you mention that was the key in doing so." _

"That explains why we couldn't take him down," Sayomi hissed as she looked off to the side. "Not only was he accessing the power of two strong Smash Tokens, he had the Masters power backing him up."

"I suppose our next step is clear then," Meijin said as he gave a shrug, not too bothered by their defeat. "We continue with our plans while developing our own Drivers to access the Tokens powers."

"_There is one more thing I'd like to discuss,"_ Tabuu spoke.

"What would that be?" Sayomi asked.

"_Would it be possible for a Driver to be created that only harnessed the power of Subspace? Which is by extension my power?"_ Tabuu asked._ "I simply want another way to gain more power; I realize a human host may have been too far reaching." _

"We can look into it, though you know that the two of us are ready to offer our bodies to you my lord," Meijin replied.

"Exactly, we do as you command, even if it costs us our life," Sayomi added in a firm tone. While she despised Hajime, she was still loyal to Tabuu for the chance he had given her. "We are here and fight for your sake."

"_I understand, but I'd like to see if you can provide me with this, it will be a great asset if you are able to,"_ Tabuu replied.

"Very well, as you command," Meijin said as he and Sayomi gave a bow, the two soon heading off now that Tabuu was finished speaking. They exchanged a look while their backs were turned to their master. The two of them were not pleased about Tabuu's new mindset now that this information has been given to him.

* * *

"That's everyone rounded up," Fox sighed as he placed Snake's unconscious body up against the wall in a sitting position. He was placed next to Falco and Agent 3 in a hallway that lead to the main stadium, "Seriously this is bad…"

"It can't be helped, we knew we were in for this from the start," Shadow limped over. "I'll make sure nothing happens to them; just try to not get tapped out like them."

"Roger," Fox said as he readied his blaster before heading back into the main stadium. Captain Falcon and Zero were both fighting against Kenshin who had returned to normal after his finisher had landed. The two had managed to get decent and heavy hits in while Fox and Shadow got the others to safety.

Captain Falcon and Zero both dodged backwards, Zero gathered energy in his Z-Saber as he raised it high. "Genmu Zero!" He yelled out as he slashed forward, sending an energy slash forward.

Captain Falcon ran straight after the energy slash, fire filling his fist as he poured his power into this next attack. "Sorry Samus!"

"Die!" Kenshin yelled out as held his hands out, dark energy filling them as he grabbed the slash. He gave a yell as he ripped it apart and sent it hurtling towards the sides, explosions kicking up.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon yelled out as sent a falcon shaped fire punch towards the Token Driver. To his surprise a dark barrier formed from Ganondorf's Token, protecting the Driver against the punch. Captain Falcon clashed against the barrier before giving a yell. "Full Power…!" He called out before unleashing more power against the barrier.

The force of his attack was strong enough to finally send Kenshin flying backwards. The racecar driver gasped out as he fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

Kenshin yelled out as he slammed against the ground, giving a growl as he slowly picked himself up. The blue aura that signaled Tabuu's power in him grew larger as he gave another yell. He jumped up and sent a dark filled kick towards Captain Falcon.

"Falcon!" Fox called out as he dashed forward, putting out his reflector. The kick clashed against the reflector, though the latter managed to hold. A few cracks began to form as Fox struggled to hold it up. "I'll hold him off for now; just get out of the way!"

"You're not getting suicidal on me now," Captain Falcon called out as he began to pick himself up, going to grab at Fox.

Suddenly a yellow tornado-shaped drill slammed into Kenshin's gut, drilling further and further causing sparks to fly. Kenshin coughed out as he was sent spinning towards the ground as the tornado stopped spinning. The yellow aura dispersed as Meta Knight was soon revealed to be the attacker.

"Thank goodness you made it," Captain Falcon sighed in relief.

"Just how much punishment is this suit able to take?" Meta Knight questioned.

"We're thinking there may be outside factors involved in this," Captain Falcon admitted as he fully stood. "Which is why this is so tough, Samus said she had a plan though. We need to just hold out."

"Good because I think I'm done," Fox admitted as he suddenly fell to one knee.

"That's fine, leave it to us three for now," Zero said as he hurried over. "Cap you should probably stick to support for now."

"I can keep going," Captain Falcon flashed a cocky albeit tired grin. "I just had to put a lot more effort into that Falcon Punch than I originally did."

"Fine then, we continue until Samus is ready to enact her plan," Zero said as he readied his Z-Saber.

"Right," Meta Knight gave a nod as he brandished his own blade.

* * *

Zelda was currently heading to the meeting spot with a group of various Mii Swordfighters in knight armor. They were all a part of the Hyrule guard and the plan was to travel in a caravan to keep from rousing any suspicion. Zelda was towards the back in a horse drawn carriage, but her personal this time bodyguard wasn't Link to most of the soldier's surprise.

Instead with her was Pit who had stuck around at her request after giving her the Smash Tokens. "Are you really sure about this?" He asked.

"Positive, I feel Link needs to stay behind to help Hyrule," Zelda explained. "You being here is just as good as if he was here."

"Oh I see," Pit gave a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "So um, how do you feel about the whole situation?"

"I wish Dedede and Samus would stop rushing in blindly," Zelda admitted with a sigh. "It's clear that boy is clouding their judgment. They need to let go and do what needs to be done, especially if more issues arise after this one is finished."

"So you don't really trust Smash either huh?" Pit asked.

"It's too coincidental, Smash Origin is defeated and yet Tabuu is nowhere to be found," Zelda replied. "While word of the Subspace Army moving does put suspicion off of him, he could still be housing Tabuu within him. And even if he doesn't, having remnants of Tabuu's power in him is just as dangerous."

"So you think he has Tabuu's power within him too," Pit said.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense regarding his ability to transform," Zelda admitted. "You and I are well aware of how bad Tabuu's power is normally. Now imagine that amplified by Smash Tokens, especially the more dangerous ones."

"Yeah I can see why Palutena is wary of him," Pit admitted.

"I'm sure she enjoys that this plan is what we're going with," Zelda mentioned. "It doesn't matter to me, so long as we keep peace we'll be fine."

"So do you think it's going to work?" Pit asked.

"I can only hope it does," Zelda admitted before the two suddenly jerked slightly at the carriage being stopped. "What's going on?"

"Not sure," Pit admitted. "Are we here already?"

"No, we've barely been on the road," Zelda said as she exited the carriage before narrowing her eyes. "Looks like I know why."

"Huh?" Pit exited the carriage before putting a hand above his eyes as he looked forward. "Oh."

Blocking the path was Samus' Gunship, both Samus and Junmei standing casually in front of the caravan. All of the Mii Swordfighters were confused but on guard at the sudden interruption.

"Samus, this is a surprise," Zelda said as she stepped forward to the front of the caravan with Pit. "Did something happen involving the plan?"

"Junmei…" Pit trailed as he noticed the young woman before looking away and scratching his head. He had figured that Junmei wouldn't trust them anymore but he wasn't expecting her to be allied with Samus so soon.

"I've chosen to ignore the plan presented in favor of a new plan," Samus said as she held her hand out. "Give me Simon and Richter's Smash Tokens. We're going to save Kenshin with them, not seal him away."

"And just why should I do that? How can I guarantee that you can help him with them?" Zelda asked. "How do I know you just don't want him sealed?"

"You think it's because of my personal attachment for him, right?" Samus asked, the Hylian Ruler giving a nod. "You would be right, I don't want him sealed. But I would only resort to that plan if I didn't see another option."

"That option is me," Junmei said as she stepped forward, taking out both Marth and Lucina's Tokens before slotting them into her active Driver. "Henshin."

**[KAMEN RIDER ECHO: LODESTAR PRINCESS!] **

Junmei transformed in an instant though she didn't draw her sword or make any movements forward, simply held her arms up. "I am Kamen Rider Echo. I use the power of Echo Fighters alongside their Original Counterparts in order to fight. I have also been gifted with equal balance over the elements of Light and Darkness."

"Whoa wait what?" Pit was confused now; this was definitely a lot more information than he remembered being given about Junmei.

"How exactly is that possible?" Zelda asked as she carefully approached. "Not many can attest to that."

Pit meanwhile stayed back, wondering how Junmei found out more about her powers. But also because he realized that his presence might make things more awkward.

"I'm afraid I don't have a simple answer for that," Junmei said as she relaxed her posture and approached Zelda. "But my powers allow me to be unaffected by dark energy like Phazon." She said before kneeling down and bowing her head. "If I can claim both Simon and Richter's Tokens, then I can enhance their powers to stop and save Kenshin."

"You seem very determined to see this plan through," Zelda mentioned as she looked down at Junmei. "Do you even know the power that Ganondorf possesses?"

"Great and terrible power," Junmei said as she kept her stance. "But that's not going to stop me from trying. I'm certain those Tokens are what I need to help him." She then stood up to face Zelda again. "So I ask that you give me those Tokens, if not I will do whatever it takes to get them."

"There's no need for violence," Zelda said as she took out the Tokens before grabbing one of Junmei's hands, she placed the Tokens in her hand before letting go. "I'll allow you to go through with your plan."

Junmei stared at the Tokens before gripping them tightly and looking back at Zelda. "Thank you very much!"

"Junmei…" Pit trailed as he saw this interaction, despite knowing that Palutena would want her stopped he couldn't bring himself to. Seeing Junmei's dedication to her brother take her this far had moved him. Though he realized he'd still have to make the report to Palutena.

"Tell me one thing though," Zelda requested. "Why go through all this trouble to help Smash?"

"It's a simple answer really," Junmei admitted as she dismissed her transformation. "He's my brother, it's only natural." She flashed a smile before turning back and heading over to Samus.

"Junmei wait!" Pit called out as he scrambled towards the front, getting beside Zelda. "Listen, I'm terribly sorry about everything that's happened! I should have said something instead of going along with the lie!"

Junmei stopped and gave a sigh, "Pit, I'm not one to hold grudges. Just get Pittoo to calm down a bit honestly. That being said I don't plan on returning to Palutena any time soon."

"I understand," Pit replied before giving a smile. "I'm just glad you found him."

Junmei cracked a small smile. "I am too…" She said as she began heading to Samus' Gunship, the bounty hunter following after her. "I am too."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Samus:** You were tricked and twisted into a monster. But this path of destruction is not the one you are meant to walk. We know you are a sincere person who wishes to help others; we know this because we're your family.

_[Next Time – Slaying the Darkness]_

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership:**

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu/Greninja/Link/Ganondorf/Piranha Plant

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina/Ryu/Ken/Samus/Dark Samus/Simon/Richter

**CORE** – Incineroar/Terry/Lucario

**Meijin** –Donkey Kong/Bowser

**Sayomi** – Meta Knight

**Palutena** – Pit/Dark Pit


	13. Slaying the Darkness

**Kamen Rider Smash **

**Episode 13 – Slaying the Darkness**

* * *

**Data File #16: Light and Shadows**

"_Kenshin is awakening the dormant Subspace powers within him and making it tougher for CORE to subdue him. While Dedede and Zelda came up with the plan to seal Kenshin, I have other plans. Upon learning that Junmei has access to a balance of light and dark elements a new plan was drafted. Junmei is to use Simon and Richter's Tokens to free Kenshin from the Ganondorf Tokens control. We've already retrieved the Tokens from Zelda; all that's left is to get back to Smash City." _

* * *

Zero and Meta Knight rushed in, the two slashing at Kenshin at the same time. The rider blocked against both with his arms as he managed to hold them back. The two pushed forward however, increasing the pressure on their blades and digging into his armor slightly. The Rider yelled out and released a burst of aura to force the two backwards.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon called out as he unleashed a fiery punch against Kenshin. To the shock of everyone however, the Rider stepped to the side and grabbed Captain Falcon's wrist to stop the attack.

Kenshin scoffed as he flicked his wrist, easily throwing Captain Falcon on his back. He then lifted his foot up before slamming it down at the bounty hunters head. Captain Falcon had quickly moved up and recovered to avoid, jumping up and sending a punch downwards. Kenshin ducked and dodged, performing a gut punch against Falcon with his left fist.

Captain Falcon coughed before holding his arms up in defense; despite this an uppercut from Kenshin broke through his brace and struck him straight in the chin. Wasting no time Kenshin went into a Dempsey Roll, easily striking Captain Falcon several times and sending him to the ground.

Zero rushed forward and aimed a slash only to get struck in his chest while he was open. He gasped out as Kenshin hammered several precise hits against his joins before he was thrown backwards from a palm strike.

"He's getting smarter," Meta Knight said as he narrowed his eyes before looking around. Captain Falcon was lying down, trying to get up but unable to recover. Zero meanwhile sparked slightly as he received heavy damage to his joints. "And we're down to just me."

Gunfire was suddenly heard as sparks began forming against Kenshin's back. Kenshin perked up and began to turn only to suddenly raise his arm. The corrupted Rider braced against a sudden blue blur that was soon revealed to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well now buddy, you really need to work on better anger management plans than this!" Sonic called out as he had kicked against Kenshin before bouncing away from the Rider when he was grabbed at.

"**Die!"** Kenshin snarled out as he launched forward, his fist covered in darkness as he punched towards Sonic. A thud was heard as it was revealed he punched against Arsene, Joker having gotten in the way.

"Tetrakarn!" Joker called out as Arsene gathered the dark energy from the attack before sending it back at Kenshin and forcing him backwards.

"_What a rebellious youth,"_ Arsene commented before disappearing.

"That's for sure, come on Kenshin I thought you were better than this," Joker remarked rubbing his wrists slightly.

"**Shut up!"** Kenshin yelled out before suddenly laser fire and shuriken of light bombarded him from both sides. To his surprise the ones that attacked against him were Blaze and Fuma, the two holding serious expressions.

"Honestly partner this is a bit sad to see," Blaze commented. "I thought you were a hero not a monster."

"You are not the one I fought against," Fuma said simply as he pointed his blade at Kenshin. "Release the warrior of justice this instant you beast!"

Kenshin held his head as he gave a growl, **"Shut up, all of you just shut up and die!" **A finger tap was suddenly felt on Kenshin's shoulder, when he turned he was suddenly grabbed by his chest armor's collar.

Terry Bogard was the culprit and he wasted no time in performing an uppercut that slammed Kenshin upwards into the air. Terry spread his arms out before gathering energy, launching himself forward. "Burn Knuckle!" He yelled out, a spiral of blue and green flames trailing behind him as he struck against Kenshin's stomach just as he landed. The Rider coughed out before being sent tumbling backwards.

"Oh-ho, very nice," Sonic gave a thumb up.

"Idiot," Terry called out to Kenshin as he straightened up, fixing his cap since it had gotten loose while he pulled off his combo. "Snap out of it already!"

"**Just shut up,"** Kenshin called out as he began to get up, his body slumping slightly though his aura increased as he began to regain stamina. **"I just want everything to end."**

"So does your sister," Terry said seriously as he began walking towards Kenshin. "The reason I came is because your sister wanted my help. The others came because your friends asked for their help. We haven't met but from what Junmei said, you're not like this. You're no monster that wants it all to end."

"Even if we fall so long as we give them more time that's all that matters," Joker spoke up. "There will be plenty of others who show up to stall or stop you."

"Exactly, it'd make it a lot easier if you just took that armor off," Sonic added.

"We all know you're not like this kid," Blaze reminded.

"We may have only met once, yet our bond is strong," Fuma replied. "That is why we are the ones to confront you."

"So what's it going to be?" Terry asked as he stopped right in front of Kenshin. "Will we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Kenshin gave a scoff as dark energy began crackling in his hands, his fingers twitching as he was ready to grab Terry right there and then to deal a heavy blow. Suddenly pounding was heard from above; everyone turned their heads to look towards the source of the pounding.

The roofing began to bend in a certain spot before being blasted open fully. Samus soon came through freefalling towards the ground with Junmei right behind, having transformed into her armor's base form during their trip back. The two fell side by side as they landed on one knee each. The two then rose and fully stood up, staring at the sight before them.

"Samus!" Captain Falcon called out with a laugh, having just barely managed to push himself into a sitting position.

"Sorry we took so long," Samus apologized, wincing a bit at how much damage had been done to not only the stadium but her colleagues. She took a deep breath and turned to the corrupted Rider. "Kenshin, we're here to save you."

"**I don't need saving!"** Kenshin snapped as he turned towards the two, completely forgetting about Terry in the process.

"I'm sorry," Junmei said as she stepped forward. "I thought that if I stayed away then I'd spare you from pain. But maybe if I did stick around, you wouldn't be in this situation. But it's alright now, I'm not going anywhere. You saved me, so I'll return the favor and save you." She then drew out her new Tokens. "Simon… Richter…" She gripped them tightly. "It's time to disperse this darkness!" She swapped her two main Tokens for the two Belmonts before initiating the transformation.

**[PARALLEL COMBINATION]**

Transparent versions of Simon and Richter formed beside Junmei, the two standing at the ready. The two slid towards and overlapped with her body, a brown light covering her body.

**[SIMON! RICHTER! KAMEN RIDER ECHO: HOLY PROTECTOR!] **

The brown light began to unravel from Junmei's body in the form of chains, revealing her new form in the process. She was now wearing a brown bodysuit with blue and white accented armor on her forearms, shoulders, and shins. Her chest also had blue and white accented armor, the armor shaped like an open jacket. The forearm pieces of armor were placed over rounded gauntlets that covered her arms fully; in the gauntlets were chains that could be fed out through a slot near the wrists. The helmet was brown and rounded with sharp blue plating along it to accent it, a silver crusher mouthpiece and white compound eyes topping it off.

On her hips were two double sided axes' that held a cross insignia on them, at the end of the hilt were small hooks that seemed to hold them at her belt.

"Now then, let's end this," Junmei called as she drew both axes, throwing them into the air before catching them with crossed arms.

"**I will end this!"** Kenshin roared out as he coated his forearms in dark energy, pounding his fists together as he got in a fighting stance.

The two siblings rushed at each other, Junmei using her nimble nature to strike at Kenshin with her axes first. Kenshin swung against the axes to counter the attacks, dark and light sparks flying as the attacks connected with each other. Kenshin crossed his arms as Junmei brought down both axes against his arms, managing to dig them into the armor slightly.

"Got you," Junmei called out as the axes turned a bright white, light energy being channeled through them as it began to burn away the darkness that was coursing through the armor.

Kenshin growled before throwing his arms to the sides, forcing the axes out of Junmei's grip and sending them flying. He then rushed in to try and grab her only to reel back as his hands and stomach were suddenly struck several times.

"Nice try," Junmei said as she had extended out the chains from her gauntlets and began using them as whips. She then threw her arms up, the chain whips launching towards the airborne axes. The chains latched onto the hooks as she retracted the chains and slammed them downwards. Slicing was heard as she managed to slam both axes into Kenshin's shoulders.

"**This is… nothing,"** Kenshin growled out though it was clear the form was having an effect on the armor.

"Sorry, but this form was made to destroy dark creatures." Junmei then jumped up before retracting her chains. The axes were lodged into Kenshin's armor enough to where she was flung towards him. She then kicked out with both legs and planted her boots into her brother's chest. "Wake up already!" She called out as she channeled light into her boots and axes, dark smoke coming off of Kenshin as he was burned by the attacks.

"**Leave me alone!"** Kenshin called out as he gathered dark energy in his hands while spreading his arms out.

Junmei noticed this and dislodged her axes while kicking off of Kenshin, flipping and avoiding being smacked between his hands as a result.

Kenshin charged forward and sent a kick to stomp Junmei into the ground. The female Rider ducked and dodged, slipping past the male. Despite this Kenshin turned and gathered an orb of dark energy, though it was quickly batted into his face by Junmei's axe, the sister being faster on the draw than he was.

Junmei jumped back before calling on Simon's power, both of her weapons glowing with a bright energy as she charged forward.

Kenshin responded by gathering dark energy between the tusks on his helmet, yelling out and unleashing a beam of dark energy forward while aiming downward. The ground began to be scorched and torn up as Junmei continued on her course, getting closer and closer before flipping above Kenshin and landing behind him. Junmei then threw both light infused axes at Kenshin, the axes striking and exploding in a burst of light energy.

"Did she do it?" Joker asked, having been looking on with everyone once it was clear that Junmei was taking over.

"Don't count someone out until they're down on the floor," Blaze replied.

Kenshin yelled out as he unleashed an invisible force that kicked away the fire and smoke revealing his scorched armor. Of course what was now apparent was the armor and bodysuit were chipping away, lighter versions of both peeking out from underneath.

"I figured, that darkness is acting as a protective coating," Junmei said as she went for calling on Richter's power now, launching out chains and moving her arms forward. The chains began wrapping around her forearm and hands creating makeshift chain gauntlets that soon caught on fire. White flames burned brightly as she got into a fighting stance. "I'll burn away that tainted armor if I have to!"

Junmei rushed forward and began striking at Kenshin with her flaming chained fists, managing to get several good hits in despite the Rider trying to defend with his arms. Junmei then went for a stronger punch against her brother's chest, the force being so strong she jumped back and skidded a bit after performing it. She then pressed down both buttons as her body combusted into an aura of white flames.

**[FOR GLORY!] **

Junmei rushed forward going for a fire filled punch as Kenshin went for a darkness filled punch, both attacks clashing but Junmei's prevailing and forcing Kenshin to stagger backwards. Junmei rushed in, going for three strong gut punches, the final one transferring some of the flames from her body to Kenshin and trapping him in a flaming prison.

**[HOLY PROTECTOR K.O.!] **

Junmei crossed both of her arms forward before throwing them upwards into the air, the rest of the fire on her transferring to Kenshin's fiery prison. The intensity and transfer was so great that the prison morphed into a pillar of white fire, engulfing the arena in a white light.

* * *

_Suddenly it was dark; Kenshin was sitting alone in a black plane of nothingness, knees held up and covering his head as his arms were wrapped around them. _

"_Kenshin…" _

"_Go away…" Kenshin mumbled as he kept his head down. _

"_Kenshin, come on." _

"_Stop talking to me… just leave me here…" Kenshin muttered, increasing the volume of his voice as he put his hands over his ears. _

"_I'm not leaving without you." _

_Kenshin gripped his head tightly before he looked up. "WHY?!" He called out before giving a light gasp, seeing Junmei standing over him. His eyes widened before he looked down slightly while letting his legs down. "Why are you here?" _

"_I'm here to take you home," Junmei said as she looked towards her brother. _

"_I'm a failure as a brother… I'm a failure as a Rider… just let me sink into darkness…" Kenshin trailed as he looked off to the side. "No one would miss me." _

"_None of that is true," Junmei replied, giving a soft smile. "Everyone here at this stadium, including myself, we're all here for you. So you made one mistake, so what? A real Rider would never let this be the end; you and I both know that." She then held out her hand as she bent forward. _

_Kenshin gave a sigh before looking up at Junmei. "Why are you doing this for me? Why are you going this far for me?" _

"_Because you're my brother, I'm your sister," Junmei flashed a smile causing Kenshin to stare in shock. "It doesn't matter if you don't remember me right away, I'll help you. No matter how long it takes, just know that you aren't alone. You have friends and a family." _

"_I…" Kenshin began to raise his hand before letting it drop. "Junmei… what am I?" He asked as he stared at his hands, a blue pulse appearing from them briefly. "The darkness is fading… but I can still feel something else." _

"_Kenshin…" Junmei trailed, she realized that her brother was becoming aware of the source of his powers. While keeping it a secret was an option, she knew she had to let out the truth. "That's because your power… it comes from Subspace… it comes from Tabuu. We were both brought to him and he ended up taking over your body." _

"_Then… I am a monster," Kenshin stared at his hands before they were suddenly grabbed, Kenshin looking up to see Junmei squatting in front of him. "…what?" _

"_A monster wouldn't have used those powers to save me, you allowed me to escape before Tabuu fully took over." Junmei answered before letting go and standing up, taking a step back to give her brother space. "Not to mention, you don't have Tabuu in you anymore. You may have his powers but you're free to do whatever you want with them." _

"_But I…" Kenshin trailed. "How can I be a Rider if my power comes from a being that's terrorized all of my friend's lives? Someone who's constantly tried to endanger this world…?" _

"_That's because that's what Kamen Riders are," Junmei admitted. "The circumstances may be different, but they share a deep connection with their enemies. It's what they choose to do with their powers, how they live, that's important."_

"_How they live?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Yes, and I know and have felt what you've done as Kamen Rider Smash," Junmei answered with a smile as she crossed her arms, transparent images of various members of CORE alongside others like Fuma, Blaze and Joker appearing. "You've helped so many people out in your short time as a Kamen Rider, made tons of friends and allies. Everyone here in this stadium today, they're fighting so hard because they want you back. You've touched so many lives in so many ways. You've proven that you're different than Tabuu. You can't let this be the end." _

"_I…" Kenshin stared at the images of everyone as his uncertain expression began to waver, it turning to a more relaxed one. _

"_I know it must be scary finding this out, but I won't be far away anymore," Junmei smiled as she bent over and held out her hand. "Like I said we'll get through this together, I promise." _

_Kenshin gave a light smile before raising his hand and grasping his sister's hand, in an instant an invisible wind blew outwards from the center, the black void disintegrating to reveal a bright white void. _

* * *

When the light faded, Junmei was standing in front of Kenshin who was completely still. Despite the finisher the armor was still in the same state it was when she had initiated it. However dark smoke began exiting his body alongside the Ganondorf Token.

"Did… did it work?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Shush," Samus said as she heard a distinct sound. "I hear… chipping."

She was indeed correct as cracks and chips began to form along the armor and bodysuit before the dark coloration suddenly shattered. The bodysuit was less bulky than before but still had a bit of bulk to it, though it was now a bright green coloration. The armor's shape stayed the same but was less bulky as it was fitted to the new bodysuit. However the armor was brown now with silver trimming, the cape being blue with gold trimming. The white armor was now brighter with brighter green detailing. His hand and foot armor remaining the same.

The helmet was now brown with bright green accents, having a smoother build as the most of a pig motif there was were tusks that ran along the sides. The helmet had a silver crusher mouth with bright green compound eyes, the head crest remaining the same.

"Let's go home," Junmei said as she took out her Tokens and dismissed her transformation.

"Right," Kenshin said as he grabbed both tokens and took them out. It revealed that he was fairly bruised up still but more so he looked extremely tired. "I think… I think I'll take a nap first though." He admitted before his eyes closed and passed out.

Junmei quickly moved over and caught him, slowly sitting down while setting him down. "That's fine… just rest for now."

"Mission Accomplished," Samus sighed in relief as she began to walk over, the others gathered at the arena doing the same.

In one of the balcony spots however, the entire battle had two audience members who had chosen not to reveal their presence. The two were none other than Bayonetta and Rodin, having sensed the powerful darkness emanating from Kenshin and went to go take a look.

"I must admit these Kamen Riders are certainly interesting," Bayonetta mentioned as she looked over the scene. "Especially considering the power they draw from. That girl in particular is an interesting case."

"If my information is correct, that boy was making Palutena sweat," Rodin mentioned as he took out his cigar before releasing a purple flame from his finger, lighting it up. "So she decided to make her own Rider to counter him. Looks like that didn't work out well for her."

"Indeed, seems like things are about to get a lot more fun around here," Bayonetta admitted.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Pit called out as he gave a bow to Palutena, having immediately returned after Junmei and Samus had left. "We were going with Zelda's plan until Samus and Junmei stopped us! I had already given the Tokens over so I didn't really have a say in Zelda's decision!"

"It's fine, the only one who would have been able to use them is Junmei either way," Palutena said, though she was a bit surprised at Zelda's decision, she figured the princesses reasoning was sound enough to trust. "It's not like Junmei is our enemy either, even if she's letting her emotions rule her judgment."

"Okay but what if Kenshin isn't as bad as we think he is?" Pit asked. "Not counting this whole mess mind you."

"Perhaps he isn't, but as the sole guardian of this world I have to be prepared for anything," Palutena admitted as she closed her eyes. "I failed once against Tabuu and look at what nearly happened."

"Lady Palutena…" Pit trailed.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand are no more, the only thing left after Galeem and Dharkon's conquest was Master Core," Palutena said but mostly to herself as she opened her eyes and looked off to the side. "Master Core cannot act or think on its own. Thus as a goddess I am the next in line to take charge. So if anything happens to this world it's my responsibility as a result."

"So what's the plan now then?" Pit asked. "I mean, Junmei is absolutely not going to come back now."

"I find another Kamen Rider," Palutena said simply. "Even if those two wish to protect this world, things will only get worse from here. I can't let that happen."

"Another Kamen Rider, but given Kenshin and Junmei's unique status regarding their powers, how exactly is that going to work?" Pit asked.

"Simple, we create a Rider System that anyone is able to use instead of creating another Token Driver," Palutena answered as she began to head off. "If you could reach Rosalina for me, I need to see if she has a way of checking in on other worlds."

"Yes ma'am!" Pit gave a salute before quickly heading off.

As Palutena walked she eventually came across a scientist who was assisting her. "How has your research been progressing?"

"Very well surprisingly, we were studying Junmei's World and it appears that there are several class structures of our population created by that world." The scientist explained. "Shall I brief you on what I've learned?"

"Not right now, keep up the research but I'm glad to hear that heavy progress is being made." Palutena admitted. "I'll check back in a week or so."

"Yes ma'am, we'll definitely have something by that time," The scientist said before heading back to the lab.

* * *

Meijin and Sayomi walked through the hallways of a laboratory, the two having been hearing reports of the fighting at the stadium ending as they walked through.

"Sounds like they were able to stop him," Sayomi said as they stopped at a particular door. "Do you think it was Echo?"

"More than likely, her power is probably the only thing that can match Kenshin's at this point," Meijin replied as he turned to the door and held his hand against the scan pad on the side. His hand was scanned before the door was unlocked. He then entered along with Sayomi, soon finding a fairly large dimly lit lab.

"Come now, must you people barge in all the time? I've finally figured out the perfect ratio of Shadow Bugs to place in the Shadow Grenades!" An elderly voice called out as the two approached the single brightly lit spot in the room. An older grey haired balding man in a lab coat was currently working on filling up a Shadow Grenade with the right amount of Shadow Bugs from a container device. There were various holographic screens with statistics, blueprints, and information all in front of him.

"This is important Dr. Wily," Meijin said as he approached the robotics expert. "However I am very much pleased that you've figured out the Shadow Grenades."

"We need your expertise," Sayomi called as she approached as well. "It's because we've finally got our next project for you."

"Next project you say? I assumed you were going to get me to finally modify the Galleom Mecha you wanted to reuse for the army," Dr. Wily mentioned as he continued to tinker with the grenade.

"There's that but we want to push it back or to the side if possible," Meijin said as he got beside Wily and took control of a screen, accessing the Subspace Army's data logs of Kamen Rider Smash and Echo before sliding it into Wily's view. "You've heard the rumblings of the Kamen Rider, right?"

"Yes, apparently it's CORE's secret weapon," Wily mentioned as he looked over the footage. "What about it?"

"We'd like you to put together a crew of our finest scientists to create our own Drivers," Meijin explained. "They will allow us to utilize the Smash Tokens abilities alongside the power of Subspace."

"I'll need more data than this footage can provide," Dr. Wily gave a scoff as he took the screen away from Meijin as he sped through it. "Not enough, not nearly enough!"

"So is that a yes?" Sayomi asked.

"Of course, give me a week though before I can start preparations," Dr. Wily replied as he scratched his head. "If I'm to do anything involving this Driver you want me to create then I need proper data. To get proper data I need both Riders to go all out against an opponent. I shall make that opponent myself and concoct a scenario that forces them to use all of their abilities."

"I would hope you have several backup plans in case things go wrong," Meijin remarked with a more tense sound in his voice, clearly not liking that one of their greatest assets would be putting themselves at risk.

"Give me some credit my boy," Wily waved off Meijin's concern before going back to work on the Shadow Grenades. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to prepare for this plan. Though I may require your assistance on some aspects, so do feel free to stop by. Regardless once it is done I will get started on your project."

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"Now then I hope everyone read the letters I sent out and reviewed the video footage I showed," King Dedede said, his face a bit more serious than usual due to the current situation. He alongside Samus and Junmei were sitting at one side of a circular table in a meeting room. Around the table were holographic projections of Marth, Zelda, Mewtwo, Peach, and Palutena.

The various leaders had been briefed on Kenshin's status as Kamen Rider Smash. Junmei's status as Kamen Rider Echo and being Kenshin's sister was given alongside her choice to work with CORE. And finally they were given a detailed report on Kenshin's powers relating to Tabuu, alongside the incident involving Hajime, Meijin and Sayomi.

"_I'm curious as to how long you were going to keep this from us,"_ Mewtwo mentioned as he looked over. _"You seemed to take your sweet time."_

"Smash Token acquisition is CORE's top priority, not to mention with the Perfect Life debacle as well as the illegal distribution of Smash Tokens, we've been too busy," Samus replied as she crossed her arms. "King Dedede should have informed you; in fact he should have also made Kamen Rider Smash Public by now. But I know he is a busy man."

"Yeah, you try running the infrastructure that is Smash City and then ask me that question again," King Dedede called out in an annoyed tone. "Point is we're finally telling you."

"_Alongside the incident that involved Kamen Rider Smash much to my surprise,"_ Marth mentioned as he looked over to Dedede. _"Despite that stunt you're still willing to let him run around with that power?"_

"We've reviewed the situation already," King Dedede countered. "It was clever tactics against us by the enemy, clearly they had a plan and we weren't prepared for it."

"It was one mistake," Samus replied. "Besides we were able to get the situation under control and only one stadium is now decommissioned compared to a large chunk of the city."

"_How do we know it'll be just one mistake?"_ Palutena asked. _"You seem to be pretty lenient with him."_

"He's only human," Junmei spoke up, a bit annoyed at the distrust of her brother. "So he made one mistake, he'll learn from it. You all are acting like he's some kind of monster when he clearly isn't."

"_She does make a good point,"_ Zelda said, giving Junmei's words the benefit of the doubt. _"If any of us were in his position, could we have changed the outcome?" _

"_Need I remind everyone here what the power that boy wielded did to us?"_ Mewtwo questioned.

"You've been fairly quiet Peach," Samus mentioned, deciding to cut off Mewtwo in favor of asking the quiet Princess who was lost in thought. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Peach was a bit surprised to be called out but gave a sincere smile, _"Well… It may be my bias speaking but I'd like to imagine Kenshin wouldn't do all that on purpose. He's only a young man who barely has a recollection of who he truly is. Living in my care he didn't seem like Tabuu in the slightest, in fact the two are polar opposites." _

"_You're right it is your bias,"_ Mewtwo rolled his eyes as he looked to the side.

"Please let her finish," Samus said with a light glare.

"_I think that it's wonderful he does have a true family,"_ Peach mentioned as she looked over to Junmei. _"I'm sure Junmei here will help him however she can being his sister. Plus he's helped so many people as a Kamen Rider right? I'm willing to trust Samus and King Dedede on their decision."_

"_I'm also willing to put my trust in them,"_ Zelda said, much to the other leader's surprise. It seemed as though her conversation with Junmei and the result of the fight had given her reason to relax._ "I'm still a bit wary but I do believe the situation is in good hands."_

"_If Junmei considers her brother safe to continue then I do as well," _Marth said simply, seemingly wanting to get a move on with this meeting.

"_You know my answer,"_ Mewtwo replied.

"_Mine as well," _Palutena added simply.

"If that is all there is to say then the meeting is adjourned," King Dedede replied before each Leader began dismissing their holograms, except for Palutena who stayed where she was. "Issues getting the tech to turn off, Palutena?"

"_No I simply wish to speak to you all privately,"_ Palutena replied. _"I'd like to request for Junmei to come back to work for me."_

"That's a pretty gutsy move considering what you pulled," Samus remarked.

"I'm going to have to decline that offer," Junmei replied. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"_I suppose I had to give it the old college try,"_ Palutena admitted with a small smile. _"I suppose if you won't come back, I can only say one thing. I'm sorry for lying to you about your brother. But I couldn't be too sure; it felt like too much of a coincidence. You have to understand."_

"Considering my brothers state I'd be a bit wary too," Junmei admitted as she stood up and walked over to the hologram of the goddess. "The point still stands that you chose to use me because you distrusted him. Kamen Riders shouldn't fight; they should help each other out."

"_And if he loses control like that again?"_ Palutena asked, not wanting to prod Junmei but wanting to see if she'd be prepared for something like that again._ "Do you still think he should be given a chance because it's a 'mistake'?" _

"He won't make another mistake like that one," Junmei responded as she stopped short of the goddess. "I know he won't."

"_Very well, if you're that certain,"_ Palutena said before giving a bow and dismissing her hologram.

"I'm surprised you didn't accept the apology," King Dedede remarked.

"Being used to fight my brother isn't something I'd easily forgive," Junmei admitted. "I understand her intentions, though it's hard for me to let it slide."

"Understandable," Samus said as she stood up. "With that out of the way I think we can head back to CORE for now. Unless there's anything else we need to do."

"Nope, I just needed you all here for the meeting," King Dedede admitted. "It's just a shame that Kenshin wasn't able to make it."

"He's had a lot to think about lately," Junmei replied. "Samus and I figured he'd be better off at base instead of here with all these judgmental Leaders. We told him that we'd fill him in on the important parts anyway."

"We made the right call on that one," Samus said. "Marth and Zelda seem to be on their way to turning towards trusting us. Peach was never going to be opposed while Mewtwo and Palutena are a lot more wary."

"So I take it that being a berserk monster is the least of his worries?" King Dedede asked.

"More like he was a bit shaken up when he found out his powers were related to Tabuu's due to him being Tabuu's previous host during Origin Impact," Samus explained. "Junmei sort of jumped the gun on telling him before we could deliberate but it was probably our best choice."

"I still stand by my decision," Junmei replied. "It's better to let him know now so we can work through it, instead of our enemies letting him know. Because I'm absolutely sure they know his origins."

"That is a fair point," Dedede admitted. "We can't have them getting the jump on us anymore. So besides that…"

"It's also been a tad awkward," Junmei sighed. "I have no plans on rushing his memories, but it's weird the way things are now compared to how they used to be."

"Give him time, but you won't have to worry about the official announcement regarding you two," King Dedede replied. "The most we'll be revealing are your Rider Identities. We have no intention of showing your actual face off to the public and we for sure have no intention of informing everyone about the origin of Kenshin's powers."

"Thanks for that," Junmei gave a smile.

"Now then you all should be on your way, I've eaten up enough of your time already," King Dedede said before he headed off.

* * *

"He's really going at it," Captain Falcon mentioned as he scratched his helmet slightly.

"He really is, but hey it's better than just sitting in his room all day," Cloud remarked with crossed arms.

The two were currently watching Kenshin speed around the test track on the Machine Islander. The young man had been constantly in the training room or practicing on his motorcycle after recovering. They also noticed that he seemed to avoid Junmei for the most part even if they did have a few interactions. Currently though Kenshin seemed to be dead set on going through the course for as long as possible. His current lap was 67 and there was no sign of him slowing down at the moment.

"So what do you think it's about?" Captain Falcon asked.

"It's double trouble," Cloud replied as he kept watch on Kenshin. "Even if he wasn't ready for it, Junmei told him about his connection to Tabuu. We couldn't exactly have expected them to have a conversation via their subconscious during her Finisher where she'd just go and tell him about that. But well…"

"He seems so much more active though," Captain Falcon admitted as he looked over at his colleague. "You'd think that bombshell would have disabled him."

"Thankfully it didn't, in fact it just seemed to give him a bit more clarity," Cloud replied.

"Okay… then the second thing has to be Junmei right?" Captain Falcon figured. "I mean, a relative suddenly showing up but not knowing her while she knows you. I've seen a few of their interactions; they turn out awkward at best."

"Exactly, while I'm not sure about him pushing himself in training, I can only guess that his situation with Junmei will get better," Cloud replied. "I'm assuming he's also doing some serious thinking while he's doing all this."

"I mean considering there haven't been any Smash Token cases lately it makes sense," Captain Falcon agreed. "He needs something to distract him."

"Looks like he's slowing down though," Cloud mentioned as the last few laps had begun to pile up slower, Kenshin eventually ending it after the 75th lap.

It wasn't long before Kenshin parked the bike outside of the track before getting off and removing his helmet.

"Nice work," Captain Falcon gave a smirk as he grabbed the bottle of water Kenshin was using before going over and handing it to him. "You ever think of becoming a racer when you retire?"

"Isn't it a bit too early to be planning my retirement?" Kenshin asked as he took the water bottle before taking a few sips.

"Just a thought is all," Captain Falcon grinned. "I'm surprised you're training so hard though. I would have thought you'd want to relax after all that."

"I've got to be ready," Kenshin admitted as he looked off to the side. "Because I was weak I couldn't beat that guy… and I didn't have a strong enough will to override the Ganondorf Token's control."

"Are you really beating yourself over that?" Cloud asked.

"I mean, it's true," Kenshin admitted. "Trap or not I wasn't strong enough; I've only been getting by because I've managed to get the right form or upgrade at the right time."

"I mean… okay you have a point," Captain Falcon relented, remembering how Kenshin had a lot of close calls that involved him getting a new form in the process. "Point is though you should take it easy for a bit, you've done more than enough in terms of training."

"Why not hang out with your sister?" Cloud asked.

"I… okay this is going to sound stupid," Kenshin admitted as he paced around, taking another swig of his water. "I feel weird around her!"

"Figured," Cloud said simply.

"I mean… its only natural right?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Like I'm expecting memories to hit me like a brick or something with how many times we've interacted!" Kenshin called out a bit exasperated as he threw his hands up, tossing the bottle to the side as a result. "But like nothing aside from a few blurry ones have come up!"

"Whoa now, calm down," Captain Falcon held his hands out, not liking the sudden freak out.

"Your memories won't return automatically just because you sort of interact with her," Cloud spoke up. "There are probably triggers."

"I'm just fed up is all," Kenshin huffed as he crossed his arms. "She's supposed to be my sister right? But I'm supposed to be older and I feel super weird around her. How are we supposed to fight together if I'm letting stuff like that bother me?"

"I'd say put your emotions to the backburner but considering you are going to be partners from here on out…" Captain Falcon trailed. "Listen, maybe you should just relax a bit, all the training while being cooped up is probably getting to you."

"Yeah you're probably right; I'll be in my room if you need me." Kenshin sighed before exiting the test track.

"Well at least things aren't as bad as they could be… kid didn't even mention Tabuu," Captain Falcon rubbed the back of his helmet, light concern on his face.

"I think he'll be fine, there has to be a breaking point for that awkwardness soon," Cloud said as he mulled it over before snapping his fingers. "That's it."

"You've got an idea?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Yeah, I think I've got just the trick on what to do for him," Cloud admitted as he began to head off.

"This is starting to become more like a family than an organization." Captain Falcon stood there for a bit, rubbing his chin. "Can't say I don't enjoy it though, granted the thought of family does give me an idea." He told himself before heading off as well.

Kenshin meanwhile was walking through the hallways when he noticed Samus and Junmei coming his way. "Oh hey you two, how'd that meeting thing go?" He asked though his gaze was more on Samus than his sister.

"Well enough," Samus admitted. "Tomorrow will be the official announcement for Kamen Rider Smash and Echo."

"Oh huh, that sounds neat," Kenshin admitted, glancing at Junmei before looking back at Samus in a fast manner. "So no missions have popped up today?"

"Nope, I'd say relax, maybe spend some quality time with your sister," Samus remarked as she headed off down the hall, wanting to see if the two would interact without her being around.

"Wow she really wants us to interact, huh?" Junmei said nearly falling over in surprise at how direct Samus was.

"Seems like it," Kenshin admitted as he looked back at his sister. "So…"

Junmei just gave a sigh, "Listen if you really don't feel like doing this I won't force you to." She said, figuring that Kenshin was still feeling awkward about the whole thing, which in turn made her feel awkward. "Just don't feel like you have to remember, don't try to force it. I'm fine with waiting." She then took off without another word.

"Wow I suck at this…" Kenshin muttered as he shook his head and went to head for his room. He scratched his head a bit. "Just what am I going to do?" He asked as he took out his Tokens for his forms, though the hand that held Ganondorf's was shaking slightly. "I know it should be fine but…" His mind was moving towards his time going berserk. He wondered what exactly would happen if he lost control like that again, especially since he was told he was tapping into the power of Subspace more and more as the fight progressed. "We're working together too… and if I…" He shook his head. "I'll get close to her only if I start remembering, if I do something terrible it's best if those memories stay sleeping."

Junmei meanwhile was heading for the training room to let some steam out when she saw Cloud nearby. To her surprise he was looking directly at her as she approached. "Oh hey Cloud, something wrong?"

"Not really, I just had an idea I was hoping you'd listen to," Cloud admitted.

* * *

Dr. Wily was pacing around the laboratory he was in charge of, watching the progress on the Subspace Emitter that was being created thanks to Meijin's assistance. Dozens of scientists were at hard work creating the device. Not only that but he had also been working on repairing one of his greatest assets, the Yellow Devil. Of course his scheming was far from over as he had also taken Elec Man as well.

"So sir, what exactly are we doing again?" One colleague asked.

"Doctor, I didn't study hard in robotics for you to not use my proper title," Wily corrected much to the colleagues annoyance. "But since you ask, we are using our superior's abilities in order to create a constant stream of shadow bugs. Their power will be the power source while we use this." He then gestured to another area of the lab.

The Mr. Game & Watch Token was currently being scanned as a copy of it was beginning to be formed to the side of it.

"The Mr. Game & Watch Token, that's the basis for creating the Subspace Army right?" A scientist asked.

"Exactly, the Token has the ability to mimic the real deal and create an infinite number of Shadow Bugs," Dr. Wily explained. "We're creating a copy with the same parameters to create an endless army. Thanks to Meijin sharing Tabuu's power, we have a proper power source that will last for quite a while."

"So we're finally going to be invading Smash City then?" A scientist asked. "Or rather, we're finally invading from within Smash City."

"In a sense, I'll be the only one leading it though, you all were here merely to help with the manpower required to speed things up," Wily explained as he continued to pace around.

"Wait just you sir? I knew they were cruel but I didn't think they were that cruel," Another scientist shuddered, thinking that this was punishment for Wily.

"Oh no it's a special mission I don't mind doing," Wily admitted as he waved it off. "The point is we've got a big day ahead of us come tomorrow."

"That's enough!" A voice called as the door to the lab was suddenly pierced by a green beam saber. Suddenly it carved a circle before the metal was kicked down, Zero being the culprit. "I should have expected that you'd be leading one of these labs."

"Oh why if it isn't the ungrateful son I built," Wily remarked as he gave a non-amused look. "What is your reason for being here?"

"I've been put in charge of destroying the various Subspace Facilities in Smash City, seems I hit the jackpot though," Zero remarked as he got in a fighting stance, ignoring Wily's comment. "You're all under arrest!"

"Like hell we are," One scientist called out as they all began drawing out Ray Guns and Beam Swords.

"Hard way it is then," Zero said as he rushed forward, aiming a punch for Dr. Wily to disable him first. As he punched forward he was surprised by a hand catching his fist, he turned only to see Meijin. "What?"

"I must admit you all make this too easy," Meijin said as he slammed his foot into Zero to force him backwards. "I suppose we have our calling card now."

"What are you talking about?" Zero questioned as he went to slash with his beam saber, only to get stopped by Sayomi who used her own beam sword. "Seriously…?"

"To put it simply, we need bait and you're the perfect one for the job," Sayomi said as she pulled back and took a fighting stance. "Too bad for you though, you should have brought an ally along."

"Ally or not I'm taking all of you in," Zero called out as he got in a fighting stance.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in," Meijin remarked with a light smirk.

_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

**Samus:** There are no fitting words. Distance and time are meaningless. That's because it's something that's far reaching, strong, and unending. It's a bond, the warm proof of love.

_[Next Time – Bonds Beyond Visibility]_

* * *

**Smash Token Ownership: **

**Kenshin** – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Fox/Wolf/Pikachu/Greninja/Link/Ganondorf

**Junmei** – Marth/Lucina/Ryu/Ken/Samus/Dark Samus/Simon/Richter

**CORE** – Incineroar/Terry/Lucario/Piranha Plant

**Palutena** – Pit/Dark Pit

**Meijin** –Donkey Kong/Bowser

**Sayomi** – Meta Knight

**Subspace Army** – Mr. Game & Watch

* * *

**~SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT~**

**[A collision of the two Rider Era's]**

"_Lately I've been having weird dreams involving armored masked warriors fighting against monsters."_

**[The Rider recreated in the Reiwa Era: Kamen Rider Smash]**

"_How the heck do you guys know about Kamen Rider?" _

**[Meet's the Heisei Era?]**

"_There's so many different heroes I see sometimes, that it just means I'm one of many. That I'm not alone."_

**[A collision of fiction and reality?]**

"_My brother and I used to watch that franchise when we were younger." _

**[The reality that _"fiction"_ is as real as they are]**

"_Indeed these two come from a World where Riders exist merely as Televised Media. However, all of us being here clearly show we are more than that." _

"_What makes a Rider isn't the power, it's the aspirations and goals they have."_

"_What's your reason for fighting?" _

"_Sorry to say but we wouldn't be Kamen Riders if we gave up!" _

"_We'll keep fighting and fighting if we have to, until our bodies give out!" _

"_Henshin!" _

**[Kamen Rider Smash: Special Chapter - Winter War 2020]**

**~COMING THIS DECEMBER~**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So… Steve in Smash huh, not something I was expecting but it does give me ideas. But just like with Min-Min, I've mapped out the story so heavily that I'm not really sure how to include any Minecraft elements. And while I appreciate the thought, Echo's requirements are that the characters have to be separate at least to count. So instances like Olimar and Alph, Steve and Alex, don't technically qualify. But still I'll think on it. Honestly the fact that I somehow managed to find semi-good roles for three out of the five Fighter Pass 1 characters in this story is a miracle. But I'm rambling.

Next Chapter will be the last official Chapter of the year in regards to "Episodes". Not to mention the last Chapter in my "Q1" of Kamen Rider Smash. The Chapter in December will be a Special Winter Chapter, the timing ended up being perfect honestly, think of it as one of the Winter Movies for Kamen Rider.

Since I'm here I should mention that while coming towards the end of Q1 with the forms, Calamity Hero and Holy Protector are still standard form changes, just on a higher end than prior ones. Calamity Hero is a brute/tank of sorts which is what makes it surpass the other forms, and both of Holy Protector's Tokens tapping into Junmei's powers of light is what edges it out over others. Despite this though, they aren't exactly upgrades of sort. Those will come later, some more obvious than others.

By the way, while all the other forms were basic in terms of what they referenced. Holy Protector is actually the one form with a direct inspiration. That inspiration being Zoro from the first Garo Anime in regards to the chain gauntlets. So enjoy that little tidbit and I'll see you all later.


End file.
